Al's Big Plot
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [completed]Winry and Ed are destined to fall in love and everyone knows it, maybe, except them. Al comes with an extreme plot to reveal to those two, how much they love each other? Will it work? Will they find out? Read to Find out. 120,000 words: WinryEd
1. Intro

Al's Big Plot

A/N: Ed has one metal arm, and Al is back to normal as in the series conclusion. If you want to find the details on how, watch it or look it up, don't ask me because I'm trying to understand it. I know they may seem a bit out of character but they still have a bit of their selves in there. Ed is so off though, he's realizing that he can show his feelings and for that to happen he has to change, for the better. Winry's herself except yells less, but that's because she hasn't seen Ed in forever and he didn't do anything wrong.

"We're back in the station again, I missed this place, and it's as boring as ever." Ed said very sarcastically.

"Edward, good, you're here, we need you to take another alchemy exam, and it's another one to keep your skills keen." Ed sighed and walked over to the field where it would be held.

"How's this one go?"

"We'll pick another alchemist on you're level and then you fight her, you're job is not to hurt the person, rather to destroy the flag placed on their side of the field. You can't transmute anything from the ground of her side, all aerial from your side, got it?" Major Mustang said, and Ed sighed and agreed.

"Who is the guy I'm battling?" Major Mustang laughed.

"It's not a guy, it's a girl, we've never talked to her other than for the paperwork, and giving her an assignment. She's a researcher here, and we use her for defense specialist, she's rarely on assignment. You'll find her quite very similar to you, Edward."

"Like me, hah. Out of everywhere I've traveled only a few people have been anywhere close to me and that's just hair color or height." The major laughed and pushed Ed out onto the field. "Hey, isn't Al helping me on this?"

"No, he never does, you know that. He's was talking to some girl on the phone, her name was something like Wind or something, he said good-luck."

"Was it Winry?"

"Yah, that's it, but Al says that I wasn't supposed to tell you, because you have something against her. So go on, Al did say something about the girl wishes you luck. You must be a real jerk to not like her, if she's wishing you good luck."

"She's too different for me."

"I doubt it as Al describes her she's just like you, blonde hair, and has an attitude sometimes and likes to beat up on things."

"That is her alright, but let me get this over with already."

"Okay, send her out."

"What's her name?" Mustang shrugged and walked off and a hooded figure walked onto the field. "You must be my opponent." The girl sat down on the ground, back facing to Ed. "Hey you respect me."

"Edward, just go fight her." Mustang said and Ed launched and attack of a huge metal boulder at her and then in midair it exploded all over the field. He threw more and they all did that. Then her flag exploded.

"I won, it exploded." Ed went to the crowd and cheered himself on, and then his flag was burst into a million pieces and then disappeared to dust. "Huh?" Then he looked at her and she did some sort of alchemy and her flag came back together just as it was before it exploded. "What happened?"

"Edward Elric, you failed your test." Mustang yelled.

"But it exploded first."

"Yours is gone, hers has no marks on it." Ed crossed his arms, and sighed. The figure laughed then walked over to him.

"Never forget the main goal, and never leave something unguarded for a second, never underestimate your opponent until it's all over, you never know what will happen next." She turned around and walked out.

"She's crazy. Wait, what was that symbol on her back." Everyone shrugged, and Ed went into the office to tell Al what happened.

"That's horrible Ed, how could you fail. That'll put you on probation for all of the next month." Ed sighed, and sat down on a chair.

"Edward, you have to go home. You're on probation until further notice." Ed nodded, and Al followed Ed to the phone.

Ed called Winry and her grandma to see if they could make arrangements for him, and Al. "Hello Mrs. Rockbell, it's Ed; I'm on probation for the next month for failing a test, can I stay there."

"Of course Edward, I'm sure that with Winry gone, there will be plenty of rooms for you two to stay in."

"Winry's not there?" Ed asked concerned.

"No, she left, she'll be back for the annual party she throws though, and I promise you that, you can see her then." Ed sighed.

"I was hoping to have a lot of time to catch up with her, about what she's been doing. She's always the one wanting us to take a break and when I take a forced break, she's not there." Al laughs. Then Pinako hanged up.

"Brother, didn't Mustang tell you?"

"Yah, that you were talking to her, where is she?"

"She's nearby, she's going to get some new equipment from the military, I was talking to her, at the ammunition area, and she was picking up some new metals for her automail." Ed nodded.

"Let's go see her." Ed said, walking.

"She's gone by now, she had to get ready for her party, she's not expecting us though, she didn't even invite us because she knew you'd pass, and be off somewhere but it will be a nice surprise, I'm sure."

"Oh, so she's getting on the train now." Al nodded. "Well we better get going too." They got on the train heading for Reisenbool. "Why didn't she stop by and see me too, Al. I mean, though I argue with her every second, she's my friend, you know." Al smiled.

"Yah I know brother, but I'm not completely sure she does. She probably hearing that you had an exam you wouldn't want to be bothered, she actually was at the match watching, I didn't see her but she promised she'd be there, she always kept her promises. Wait, isn't that the girl you fought at the match." Al said pointing at a girl in a cape.

"Yah, hey you, come back." The girl went on, and Ed sighed.

"Brother, find her spot and talk to her, I'm sure she doesn't hate you for losing, maybe if you one she would be but you lost."

"Thanks Al, I'll go." Ed arrived at her spot on the train. "Hello, I'm Major Edward Elric; I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, so hello."

"Edward, yes, I seem to remember stories of you, fullmetal alchemist; Nice to meet you too. I'm getting of next stop, so good-bye." Ed nodded and left.

"How did it go, brother?" Al asked.

"It went badly, she just sad that's she's heard of me, and she's leaving at the next stop. I wish I knew more about her, we could ask Mrs. Pinako if she would drive us back, or we could walk back on our own."

"Ed, take a break, you can't go back, you're on probation, and you'll probably never see her again." Ed sighed, and then nodded.


	2. Al's Real Plan

Chapter 1: Al's Real Plan

Ed's Viewpoint

"Brother, we're here." I awoke to Al celebrating when they arrived at Reisenbool station.

"Great Al, so let's go see Winry and Mrs. Pinako." I said stretching his arm and leg and then walked over to the station to see Winry standing by a near by tree, just relaxing, she waited from her earlier ride, for this one.

I just stood there after stepping off the train and stared at her, and wow, she was beautiful, I mean she's more beautiful then I remember. I was so star-struck I didn't notice her walk up to Al and hug him.

"Hey Al, it's great to see you again; you too Ed." She said not with as much enthusiasm as she greeted Al.

"Winry, you look more beautiful than ever, right brother?" I nodded and then saw that she had a suitcase with her.

"Have you been waiting for us all day, Winry?" I asked. She looked at her suitcase then at me.

"I guess, only maybe an hour, I just got off, then I went shopping for something for twenty minutes and then rested, and here you are." She smiled at me, and then she walked off with her suitcase, it seemed rather heavy for her.

"Winry, you want me to carry that? It looks heavy." She turned around as though she was surprised she cared.

"Thanks so much Ed, it's full of metals and stuff they use for armor in the military, I borrow it a lot of the time, it's not cheap but they give me the extra, and I'm grateful for that. So how do you feel?"

"About what…oh, you mean about that fight." She nodded. "I'm the laughing stock off the whole military, I could beat a girl."

"She wasn't a normal girl."

"Of course she wasn't. The fact that she was an alchemist set her apart from any other girl; I've never met a female alchemist in my life."

"I either, well until today."

"She made a mockery of brother and she got him on probation for a month." Al said upset.

"Poor Al, he won't be able to get more research done about the stone without being at the library so his work is on halt too."

"Poor Al, I got beat by a girl, she blew up every one of my attacks, and then she tricked me and took down my flag. It's like faking the death of your general then attacking, it was unfair."

"That was the point brother, war isn't fair, only alchemy is and that was war part, using alchemy, she outsmarted you." I looked at Al who was praising the girl, technically for her smarts, in beating me.

"I knew what to expect from her, I heard about her, I talked to her a lot when I war around for the few days I was there. She's smart in how she planned to do that to you."

"You knew how she was going to defeat me, why didn't you tell me Winry?" I was so upset with her wasn't funny anymore.

"She trusted me, I couldn't give away all her secrets, it was a test of your skills, so if I gave you a hint on how it would go that would be cheating and you'd be on probation for a lot longer." Al nodded, and I sighed.

"I guess, but you know her right?" She nodded. "What do you know about her, like her name, and stuff?"

"She goes by the name, Eliza. She never tells anyone in the military her name; they refer to her as the female alchemist or FA for short. Everyone knew she'd take you down before it started, she uses brains, then alchemy, and you'd never believe how much better you can be when you use your brain." I huffed and crashed into the door.

"Door!" I was about to use my alchemy to blow up the door but Al and Winry were watching me. I calmed down, and Winry looked at my cape and picked off a shred of something on it. "Stop, hand me that." She shrugged, and handed it to me.

"It's just something on your cape. It looks like…

"My flag, its part of the flag I was defending. How did she use alchemy without touching it, even I can't do that. She didn't write a circle on the ground either."

"Did I mention that she's a lunar like you?"

"What?"

"It's the technical term for a person who can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. What she bends is too delicate for her to write on, like water, it's written on her hands, except she washes it off to hide it, from others. It's a surprise for them." I smacked my head on the table as we sat down.

"What's his problem?" Mrs. Pinako said pointing at me, Winry laughed.

"Ed's met his match. A girl with lunar alchemic abilities like Ed's. She showed him up in his match, so he's upset." She laughed.

"Alphonse, would you like to come with me to the animal shelter, I'm going to see if they have any more abandoned cats." Al jumped up happily.

"Can I brother, can I?" I looked at Winry who seemed deep in thought and slightly depressed about something, maybe with a break from Al I could find out what's wrong. "Brother, stop staring at Winry and answer me, can I?"

"Sure Al, have fun." After a few minutes of when Al and Pinako left I walked over to Winry and sat next to her. "You okay?" She jumped.

"I guess I am, maybe." I noticed that was covering her arm with her jacket, but only that arm, for 110 degree weather, something must have happened to it. I snatched her jacket from her. "Ed!"

"Come on, what happened to your arm?" She picked up her hand, and then I realized that there was a huge scratch down her arm. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing really Ed, when the rubble from her attack bursts it spreads all around the field and I was lucky enough to be hit with it, this ones not hers, I think it may be yours, I think it's metal. I tried using pliers but that was no use."

"You should have told me, it could get infected, you know the dangers of working with metal, have you lost your head today, or something?" She shrugged and looked quite depressed. "Stay still for a second." I put my hands on her arm and then it came out. "Wow Winry, it looks very bad, you should check that. It's pretty bad."

"Yah, I guess I haven't been thinking for a while. It hurts a lot. I should have asked for your help after the battle but I didn't." I looked at her; she was really down on herself.

"Now what's wrong, you're seemed so sad about something." She sighed and just looked at the ground, I wasn't doing a very good job of cheering her up or figuring out what was wrong.

"I had a really bad run in with a few people from the past, it was pretty bad, and it has me upset."

"Who was it?"

"Daniel Skyrocket, but Ed will you promise me that you won't do anything to him, please."

"If he did anything to you, I'm going to kill him." I jumped up and headed toward the door, and she stopped me.

"You can't, promise me you won't. It's my problem, and the threats, they're my problem too." She said sadly looking at the ground.

"What did he tell you?" She wouldn't say anything. "What, Winry?" I shook her and she broke down and was crying, at the same moment Al and Pinako came in the door.

"Edward, what did you do to Winry?" I was speechless.

"Brother, how could you after what's been happening to her over the last few months, are you crazy?" I looked at her, true I wasn't the problem but I hadn't solved it, I made it worst. "Come on Winry, you should go calm down in your room." She nodded and looked back at me.

"Al, I'll take care of Winry, you take care of Edward. I don't think Winry told him everything. She promised she wouldn't tell him." Al nodded leaving Winry with her grandmother. Al walked down here and sat across the living room from me.

"I couldn't protect her then, and she won't let me now, Al." I fell back on the couch.

"Trust me we all want to know what's bothering her, all Pinako knows as she's upset and it has to do with Daniel Skyrocket. He kept bothering her and won't leave her alone. She just cries and she's been missing you badly."

"Me?"

"I know brother, with all the ways you bother her, I'm sure she would be regretting bringing you back with her, but Pinako says that when she's upset she asks if you're here, and you never are, so she thought it would be good if you came back."

"So you set me up with Winry's friend, the alchemist?"

"No brother, that was all the system, but it was a good chance, either way you would have been able to come, if on probation for failing or passing you would have been put on mission to protect her, she's in huge amounts of danger."

"She wanted me to promise that I wouldn't hurt him, she wouldn't tell me why. All I know is that something bad will happen if I hurt him." I said miserable without helping her.

"Brother maybe if you figured out what would happen if you did, that might help. She must have promised him she wouldn't tell anyone what he's doing to her, but maybe she'll tell you the threat." I nodded, and walked up there. "Brother, apologize for upsetting her more, you scared her. You can be scary at sometimes, if you don't mean it."

"What?"

"Brother, it's like this, you're stronger then you use to be, you don't know how strong you are, you do things without thinking. You accidentally hurt her arm, something happened to it Pinako said." I smacked my head.

"That was my fault too, Al."

"How was that your fault brother?" I stood up and pulled the piece of metal that I had pulled out of her arm, I hadn't gotten a chance to throw it away.

"When my enemy, whose name is Eliza breaks things shreds of it fly everywhere, one into Winry's arm. I should have had more control. It was too loosely put together; she found a weak spot and boom. It was gone. I hurt Winry."

"You ever going to grow up Edward, that girl didn't care about the others or how you but it together, she's an alchemist, she pulled that together and blew it up, she endangered everyone from how I hear it, I don't know but I think that Winry's accident wasn't your fault. So apologize for accidentally hurting her arm, and then I'd bandage it up if she'll let you, she won't let me." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, maybe one day I'll understand Winry, like you do." Al laughed, and my apologizing to Winry and thanking Pinako. I turned around and looked at Al.

I walked up to Winry's bedroom, and then knocked on the door. "Ow!" She came to the door, and looked at me sitting on the bottom of the stairwell, in front of her door, she laughed. I was zapped when I touched the door and threw back. She walked out and touched the door with her left hand, nothing happened. "Why did it zap me?"

"It works on negative magnetism; its so grama doesn't burst in here with an axe or something like that. Here, let me help you." She smiled and I used my normal hand to grab her hand, she was still laughing. "Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd use your metal hand to knock on the door, actually I didn't think you'd knock."

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked at me. "Oh, that whole thing with your front door." She nodded and laughed.

"You okay?" I nodded and followed her in her room.

"Yah, I guess. Al said that Daniel might have forbid you from saying how he had hurt you, but Al suspected that he didn't forbid you from saying what the threat is. Al said it was best if I asked, though I don't see how."

"Al has everything figured out, it's your turn to figure it out, and I'll tell you all I can, because it's all about you. Daniel's jealous of you, Ed. He's going to kidnap Al, that's why I had grama warn him, he wants to take anything that you have that he doesn't away from you. That's why he started with me, because I was closest to someone who he could threat, Al can't be involved in this. If you hurt him, then bye goes Al; that's why."

"He wants you and Ed, right?" She nodded and looked at her hands. "You're arm looks hurt, does it hurt?" She once again nodded. I walked into her bathroom, and pulled out the bandages. She got enough scrapes from metal in the shop she knew how to take care of it but usually she didn't. But this was alchemic metal, metal bended by alchemy so it was more dangerous. She didn't understand that. I came back out and bandaged her arm.

"Thanks Ed, I just don't want Al hurt." She hugged me. I didn't know how to react. I use to hug her all the time, like the innocent way that Al did it. He had no thoughts like I did; he was just being friendly and nice. I couldn't play dumb any more. I wish I could remember how to comfort someone, when I comforted Al I'd say, "Come on Al, we can't break down like this now, this is war." Or something to that effect.

"You're welcome Winry, anytime you're in trouble or Al is I'll be there. He has one thing right, you and Al are the most important people and things to me, no one threatens them." She looked scared. "I promise not to hurt him if he stays away from Al, he comes on this property then he's in for it."

I stood up and left her there a bit happier then she was all day, except when she was talking to Al. She has to fake her happiness for Al because Al doesn't like unhappy people, but neither do I. I just deal, Al breaks down and Winry understands, saps but I care too so I guess I am too.

"Ed, I can teach you where you messed up in the battle and how not to make those mistakes again if you want. Everyone knows your weakness now, and so do you, but you've never thought it as a weakness, think about it, bye." What was with that? I mean you think she won't help you and she's no help and then she's the most helpful person in the world.

"Misunderstanding her again?" Pinako asked, I sighed and nodded and set my head down on the table. "Don't put your dirty head on this table, I just cleaned it. You might want to clean yourself up; Al and Winry are going shopping for outfits for the party."

"Yah, yah I will. Just tell me why she wouldn't help me before but now she will." Pinako laughed.

"Young Edward, equivalent exchange, you made her feel safe so she returns something you need, it's not cheating. It's something she lives for; to show you your weaknesses and this time she's just offering to correct them. She's not cheating just repaying you for her sense of safety you gave her."

"Oh yeah, I guess she always was the person to understand equivalent exchange better than Al and I. I'll go clean up. Wait, what does the party celebrate? She laughed.

"Your, Al and her birthdays; all in the same month, surely you don't forget the huge party she threw the year before you left, usually it's to remember you and Al leaving, and her birthday and for her your two birthdays but this year it's all that. Winry throws the best parties anywhere, like balls, customary to bring a date; it celebrates our heroes, you two, and their birthdays and hers. Everyone is invited this year, usually it's by invitation. She realized that some of your military friends wanted to come and left the party open for everyone." Wow Winry, you've been busy over they years.

"Bye and thank you for explaining everything." I bowed and left to clean up. After I took a shower I went to my and Al's old bedroom. It was tiny compared to what I remember. I put the two small cots together then transmuted them together for Al and I'd sleep in the hall, the cots were when we were younger. I had forgotten where I use to sleep when Al was in his suit.

I awoke, it is about 4am and I heard someone. I went back to sleep. Then something hit me hard, it was light but it had quite a force with the speed it hit. "Ouch." It said; I know that voice.

I turn on the flashlight, "Winry, what are you doing up?" She just looked at the ceiling, which was very suspicious. "Come on Win, fed up?" She crossed her arms and turned around and got up. I grabbed her arm and she tried to struggle free, then lightning struck. She screamed and she fell to the ground and I could see her eyes they were full of fear, I turned on the hallway lights. She was breathing very hard and then she just hugged me, she was crying.

Al and her grandma came out in the hall and saw us. I was blushing badly but it was a good thing she was crying because she couldn't see that I was crying. "Brother, what did you do to Winry now?" I sighed and then looked at her grandma. Winry didn't loosen her grip it was very tight around me, she was very scared.

"Winry, are you okay?" Winry didn't listen to her grandma and I looked at Al hoping he'd understand. "Edward would you mind taking Winry back to her bedroom, she's gone through her drama stages again."

"What?"

"Later Edward." I nodded and picked up her because when I let her walk she fell down and wouldn't walk. She wouldn't let go, so I sat there until she started falling asleep then I laid her down and covered her with the blankets.

I walked into her grandma's room, Al was there too. "Okay, she's finally asleep." I nodded. "Ever since Daniel moved back in town and she visited him, she's been like that, she leaves her room and walks over to the hallway and goes outside and runs all the way around the house and comes in the backdoor and walks back up the stairs, she's reliving drama of whatever happened with Daniel. The first times she's denied it happen, and then if we touched her during the stage she'd scream and struggle and fall to the ground in tears. I'm sorry she had to bring you into this, especially you Edward."

I nodded and returned to bed. "Should we tell him?"

"I don't think so Alphonse; he'll know when it shows up itself. She won't be fine unless she tells him; it's for the best that way." I didn't get it was something that she needed to tell me that I needed to know.


	3. Farthest Thing from Tears

Chapter 2: The Farthest Thing from Tears

When I woke up I saw Winry happily making breakfast and setting it out on the table. "You always wake up and make breakfast this early or is it just a treat for having us here?" I said trying to understand if she liked me, how I like her.

"I am going to refrain from answering that because to explain that without you getting the wrong idea would cause me to burn breakfast." I think she's in denial, I think she likes me. "Stop using your brain so much, because you'll break your brain." I stared at her, and she smiled back. "Here, eat."

After a few minutes and two plates of food later I had eaten enough food to where no one but Winry and I were still awake. So I ran off and smiled and looked at Winry as she happily cooked more food for everyone, but especially for me. "How much do you think you're going to eat, I don't think I'll have enough for the party, you and I are going to have to take Al shopping for more food too."

"Whatever, I'm a growing boy." She sighed and packed up all the dishes and walked up stairs to Al's room and I followed. I smiled.

"Hey Al, you ready to go into town, I'm sure that you'd like to go for a meal but Ed happily ate all the food in our house." Al stretched and smiled.

"It's okay Winry, I know you were trying to make Pinako and I breakfast, did you get to eat?"

"No actually, I had just finished making the first batch then I gave it to Ed and he ate them so now I'm just plain hungry. Like Ed was saying I am still growing and if you want to be taller than Ed you're going to have to eat." Al laughed and then Ed turned around and he was upset.

"Brother, how could you eat all the wonderful food that Winry made for everyone? I'm sure that Pinako is hungry too." I smiled; I nodded so I used the remaining items in the fridge to cook some funny tasting soup.

"I was hungry and it was so good, sorry for eating it all." Al looked at me and I sighed.

"Its okay brother, but, you're buying Winry and Pinako all new ingredients for the party so they can serve everyone food; it's only fair that way." I huffed, I guess it was fair.

We walked down to the store and Al promised that she'd ask Winry if we could buy all the food last so that I wouldn't carry it around, she said "Of course Al, we wouldn't want all that food to spoil." I didn't appreciate having to pay for all that food, especially since I had no form of income since I was on probation.

"Winry, I'm going to get some stuff for the party. I'll meet you two up later." I was surprised that Al would go by himself; I could already sense the danger because of Daniel. I knew Winry would object.

"Al you sure that's a safe thing to do?" I never expected the answer.

"Ed, Al's only 1 year younger than you, he'll be fine to go in another store next door and pick up some things, doesn't be so worry some." She's the one who this has been bothering all the time why would she let him out of her eye, and mine.

"Winry, it may be a while, could you mind going on without me, and I wouldn't want to you two off from taking care of the food for the party."

"Al?" Al looked at her. "I guess, just be really careful Al." He was really happy, and he walked away. She turned at looked at me. "Guess it's just you and me Ed, please don't eat the food before we get it home, oh and if you even touch the cake I made I won't stop myself from hitting you with a wrench.

"Okay, I get it, come on. Shopping with you is duller than shopping with a spoon." I sighed, it really wasn't completely that boring, but it was, she looked around for things, and then put them in the cart, then walked somewhere else and was repeatedly doing this. I could watch her walk around gracefully, which was quite amusing. "Hey Win, why did you let Al go if you were scared for him."

"I don't know its how he looked at me, he did that and I just had to let him go. I don't know. I guess it was that I trusted him, it's you and Al's eyes, they transfix you, and you two can get me to do anything." Memo to self, if she looks into my eyes, I get whatever I want. "Don't you think about using that against me Edward?" She commanded.

"What if I am? What are you going to do? You don't have a wrench." She stared at me and then turned away.

"It doesn't mean I won't have one later, you'll be getting what you deserve later, using my weakness to your advantage. It's something that Eliza would do." She's right, Eliza knew how to upset me and trick me into being all head strong and giving up so I wouldn't defend my flag. "You figured out how she beat you, didn't you?"

"Yah, I do that a lot with you." I usually do, if I know something will through her over the edge then I'll do it just to upset her, to get what I want.

"I told you that I'd teach you where you messed up, didn't I?" I put my hands on my head and walked behind her.

"I'll give you a hint, I never doubted you for a second." She smiled and then she and I were just staring there. "Yah, food, we need some, I did eat it all." How long was I staring at her? I hope she didn't notice I was. Wait she didn't stop, I bet she does like me. We checked out and I paid for it and walked off. I noticed that she was shaking; it was pretty cold compared to midday. "Here, take it, you seem to need it more than I do."

"Thanks Ed, you're really maturing nicely. I guess grandma was right." She happily accepted that jacket, if I would have done that a year ago she would have denied that she was cold and caught a cold, girls, especially Winry are hard to understand.

We arrived at her house, well ours, mine burned down and I was given a place in her house. I lived there some of the time. I wished mine hadn't burned down. I sighed. She looked at me. "Anything bothering you, Ed?" I shook my head and we continued on. "Tomorrow, would you like to go visit your mom's grave Ed, we'll bring Al too. I know that usually when you visit you're upset maybe just because you're here would be nice. I'm sure it would do well for Al too." Is it just me or is she actually thinking about Al and I without being told to by her grandma.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I didn't get it before."

"What?"

"The reason why you wouldn't let me beat us Daniel. I didn't know that he had threatened to hurt Al and you. I'd never do anything if it meant hurting you or Al."

"I know Ed, that's why I didn't mind telling you. I know sometimes you're hard headed and don't think before you act but you are always thinking of others well being and would never do anything to hurt me or Al if you had a chance."

"Are you crazy, of course I'd never do anything to hurt you guys? What did you think; I was some crazy person who didn't care anything for his friends, or family?" She laughed; great I was amusing her when I was trying to be sarcastic.

"Don't get me wrong but sometimes you don't think 3 steps ahead of what you're doing and when people try to protect you, you don't listen and put them in danger." She was right, if I would have listened to her and my alchemy teachers I would have not blown up the house, put Al and myself in danger.

"I'm a danger to everyone around me, aren't I?" She looked sympathetically. "I'll be in the hall, don't bother me; I might endanger you." I sat and realized that if I did endanger her or Al I couldn't live with myself.

I came back down stairs and Winry was happily decorating her cake. I set down three notes on the table one each for Winry, Al, and Pinako. I walked out the door. "Where do you think you're going Edward, have you no consideration for Winry or Alphonse? They are both working very hard to make this the best party ever, and you decide to run off, what is wrong with you?"

"I have to clear my thoughts, I'll be back promise. Take care of Al and Winry for me. I'll be back in plenty of time for the party, got it."

I walked to my mom's grave and sat at it. "Mom, Winry's right, I only come here when I'm upset or something's bothering me. Give me the strength to do the right thing for Al and Winry. If I accidentally did anything to hurt them, I'd never forgive myself. Help me learn what to do." There was no answer, like I expected one.

"Edward Elric, like I expected to find you there. How are you?" I turned around to see Daniel. And I was on the offensive. I can't hurt him or he'll hurt Al. If I take him down then he can't get to Al and never hurt Winry again. I prepared myself to attack. "I wouldn't do that, we have your brother, you wouldn't want us to be unkind to him, would you?" Al, no, he's supposed to be safe. "Productive one that Alphonse is, he tried to use any tool he could find to transmute himself free but we tranquilized him, you can't have him. I need him."

"What for?"

"He has his whole body back, unlike you. I can steal the alchemy right out of him, alchemy is in the soul they say, but it's actually in the hands, so I take Alphonse's and I become and alchemist. She's brilliant that Winry isn't she? I broke into her house one night and tried to steal some books from your library on alchemy and she kicked me out, she's powerful too, but not before I had some fun with her first."

"What did you do to her?" He laughed.

"No worst than what's going on with you and her. She was clueless of most of it, she was invoking something and then I was back at my house, I didn't know how but that's how it happened. I bet she hit me with a wrench or did some form of martial arts and knocked me out and called the police." I hope that whatever he did wasn't permanently scaring her, I couldn't undo that like the metal in her arm.

"Why do you hate me, why would you take it out on her, and Al?" I asked.

"Edward Elric, you're smart, but not very bright at times. You're an alchemist, have whatever you want. You also had a brother and someone who cared about you and your brother no matter where in the world you were, she cared. You have friends, and family; which I don't. You also are an alchemist and are so rich but you don't know who Eliza is to you and me."

"Like I care about Eliza, I just want Al and Winry left alone." He laughed.

"I'm not all that horrible, I keep Al or Winry and I leave the other alone forever, fair. It's equivalent exchange, Edward. You know all about that, don't you? You'd have to. Since you're an alchemist, right?"

"I know it but it only works on Alchemy, not life. You can't make it apply it doesn't fit or all people would be equal and we're not."

"I like things equal." I just stared at him, he had Al and I needed Al. Either way he couldn't make me choose. If I let him have Al then Al wouldn't have his Alchemy or hands and would die, and Winry; well if he got her, it's a horrible nightmare, for her with one night of seeing him, think about a lifetime. I can't it's too horrid.

"You touch a hair on Al and you'll be in for it, giving me time to think." He laughed.

"Fine, my midnight tomorrow then Winry's party ends, this year I'm coming because it's open, before it wasn't so be prepared to defend her with your life. If you don't choose Edward then I'll take you and her as prizes."

"Wait, can I sacrifice myself for Al and Winry's safety. I have everything you want you can become me by connecting your soul to my body, would that be fair."

"Oh that is oh, too fair." He shot me with a chemical and I fell down. I saw Al walk out free back to the house and everything went dark and Al just looked at me. "Al go! Tell Winry I'm sorry, but she's safe from now on." Al nodded and sadly turned back. Everything went dark.

Winry's Viewpoint

"You do know that baking all that cake won't stop Ed from eating them all and it also won't help fix your problems, or his." I sighed and laid the cake down on table.

"Of course it wouldn't, grandma. I made the cakes to clear my mind, and we needed all these cakes. I already warned Ed that he'd be in trouble if he touched them." I looked out the window. "Hey, it's Al."

I walked outside and Al walked in and walked straight upstairs, with nothing in hand. It must have all run out, that's weird. He seemed so upset. I sat down at the table to figure out what had so badly upset Ed. "What are these grandma?" I said holding up letter that were addressed to Al and I.

"I have no clue, dear, read it." I nodded and opened it and set it out on the table to let light onto the surface.

"Grandma, Ed's gone." I fell back in my chair and stared at the note. "Dear Winry, I hope that when you get this note you're not too concerned about me. You always did worry too much. I'll be fine. I went on a walk into town to pick up things and clear my mind for the party. I promise to be back in time or you can whack me with the wrench. I'm not far but don't come looking for me. It's about what you said. About me not thinking and causing danger to others, you're right. I'll miss you, you'll much more beautiful then you were when I left, Edward Elric."

"I knew I didn't want to worry you so you'd mess up the cakes. He just went up to his mom's grave. Give him time to think, that's what he does when he needs time to think, he'll be fine. It's not as though he's in any danger."

"He wasn't when he wrote the note, maybe but when he was at the grave he was going to fight Daniel but brother heard that Daniel had me so he didn't fight. Daniel told brother what he did to you and then brother traded himself for the safety of us." I fell to my knees in front of Al.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"I don't know, he's with Daniel yes but I don't know if he did it yet."

"What?" Al just looked away.

"I really don't want to tell you, brother's not okay. I can't tell you." I stood there in front of him. "Fine, he's going to take brother's soul out of his body and put in his own so he can have everything brother has."

"Al what do we do?"

"I don't know, brother's gone," Al was upset and crying.

"Alphonse, go to your room and calm down. Winry and I will figure something out." Al nodded and walked up to the room.

"I don't know what to do."

"You have two choices Winry, try one and if not, try the one that you'd rather not."

"But that would ruin everything between Ed and I. I mean saving him would cause him a great deal of disservice and his rep would be trashed, and the military would laugh at him more than ever."

"Stop caring about Edward's reputation and care about Edward being alive and how to do it. You know where Daniel is and what he needs to do."

"He needs one of the red stones, to fake alchemy. He doesn't have his own powers; he needs Ed's or Al's." I nodded, Pinako was guiding me through this I could do this. I went up to see Al.

"Okay Al, I'm going to walk onto the field wearing Ed's cape so they think that I'm you, then when they attack I jump and hide as you sneak in the back, wearing this old cape that I have. That way they won't see you or expect anyone if they see that. Okay?"

"But Winry, he could hurt you. Brother's note." I hadn't read the one to Al.

"What did yours say?" Al looked at the ceiling. "Al!"

"Dear Al, I'll be back for our big party, I don't know what to expect while I'm gone and whatever you do, don't let Winry get into any dangerous situations, that's my job, and she's too important to me, and us to be put in danger so keep her out of any place that she could be endangered. Promise me this Al, I know I won't be gone long Al but if anything was to happen in the short time I was gone, protect her for me, she's always been there for you and me, and always will and now I see that and you have been telling me that for years to return the favor if need be, Edward Elric, your brother."

"Why could you be that sensitive to me over the years, Edward?" I yelled and Al just stared at me. "Sorry, it's just that he shows so much respect to you, and over they years all he did was argue with me. It drives me crazy."

"He was sensitive to you Winry. You just didn't see it as that. When he'd protect you, or ask you how you were, it was his way of being nice. Brother and you just both were afraid that the other didn't like them so you used your anger to hide it. He hoped that you would see the little good acts as signs of his kindness instead of just the bad. So when he was being super nice to you it wasn't really that different it's just that he didn't cover it up so you noticed it. He's not afraid anymore because he's figured out you like him."

"I guess I was being very blind when it came to Ed's acts of kindness toward me, I should have been more appreciative toward him in the past. I guess I was wrong about Ed. I'm giving Ed more of a chance then before." Al smiled.

"I've never asked more out of you and brother than before. I knew that this would happen, actually everyone did. Except Daniel, he likes you that's why he wants to take out brother."

"It's my fault." I fell to my knees.

"No, it's Daniel's for thinking he can sway you feelings with things like Alchemy, and being in Ed's body, it's more than that, it's everything put together." I nodded and smiled.

"I like Ed for so many reasons, no one could replace him, even if Daniel were in Ed's body, there would be no replacing Ed." I nodded.

"Talk later, save brother now." I grabbed the capes and we ran off. I hope you're okay because if you're not you'll be in trouble with me for doing that to yourself.

Review Please

A/N: Ed has one metal arm, and Al is back to normal as in the series conclusion. If you want to find the details on how, watch it or look it up, don't ask me because I'm trying to understand it. I know they may seem a bit out of character but they still have a bit of their selves in there. Ed is so off though, he's realizing that he can show his feelings and for that to happen he has to change, for the better. Winry's herself except yells less, but that's because she hasn't seen Ed in forever and he didn't do anything wrong.

"We're back in the station again, I missed this place, and it's as boring as ever." Ed said very sarcastically.

"Edward, good, you're here, we need you to take another alchemy exam, and it's another one to keep your skills keen." Ed sighed and walked over to the field where it would be held.

"How's this one go?"

"We'll pick another alchemist on you're level and then you fight her, you're job is not to hurt the person, rather to destroy the flag placed on their side of the field. You can't transmute anything from the ground of her side, all aerial from your side, got it?" Major Mustang said, and Ed sighed and agreed.

"Who is the guy I'm battling?" Major Mustang laughed.

"It's not a guy, it's a girl, we've never talked to her other than for the paperwork, and giving her an assignment. She's a researcher here, and we use her for defense specialist, she's rarely on assignment. You'll find her quite very similar to you, Edward."

"Like me, hah. Out of everywhere I've traveled only a few people have been anywhere close to me and that's just hair color or height." The major laughed and pushed Ed out onto the field. "Hey, isn't Al helping me on this?"

"No, he never does, you know that. He's was talking to some girl on the phone, her name was something like Wind or something, he said good-luck."

"Was it Winry?"

"Yah, that's it, but Al says that I wasn't supposed to tell you, because you have something against her. So go on, Al did say something about the girl wishes you luck. You must be a real jerk to not like her, if she's wishing you good luck."

"She's too different for me."

"I doubt it as Al describes her she's just like you, blonde hair, and has an attitude sometimes and likes to beat up on things."

"That is her alright, but let me get this over with already."

"Okay, send her out."

"What's her name?" Mustang shrugged and walked off and a hooded figure walked onto the field. "You must be my opponent." The girl sat down on the ground, back facing to Ed. "Hey you respect me."

"Edward, just go fight her." Mustang said and Ed launched and attack of a huge metal boulder at her and then in midair it exploded all over the field. He threw more and they all did that. Then her flag exploded.

"I won, it exploded." Ed went to the crowd and cheered himself on, and then his flag was burst into a million pieces and then disappeared to dust. "Huh?" Then he looked at her and she did some sort of alchemy and her flag came back together just as it was before it exploded. "What happened?"

"Edward Elric, you failed your test." Mustang yelled.

"But it exploded first."

"Yours is gone, hers has no marks on it." Ed crossed his arms, and sighed. The figure laughed then walked over to him.

"Never forget the main goal, and never leave something unguarded for a second, never underestimate your opponent until it's all over, you never know what will happen next." She turned around and walked out.

"She's crazy. Wait, what was that symbol on her back." Everyone shrugged, and Ed went into the office to tell Al what happened.

"That's horrible Ed, how could you fail. That'll put you on probation for all of the next month." Ed sighed, and sat down on a chair.

"Edward, you have to go home. You're on probation until further notice." Ed nodded, and Al followed Ed to the phone.

Ed called Winry and her grandma to see if they could make arrangements for him, and Al. "Hello Mrs. Rockbell, it's Ed; I'm on probation for the next month for failing a test, can I stay there."

"Of course Edward, I'm sure that with Winry gone, there will be plenty of rooms for you two to stay in."

"Winry's not there?" Ed asked concerned.

"No, she left, she'll be back for the annual party she throws though, and I promise you that, you can see her then." Ed sighed.

"I was hoping to have a lot of time to catch up with her, about what she's been doing. She's always the one wanting us to take a break and when I take a forced break, she's not there." Al laughs. Then Pinako hanged up.

"Brother, didn't Mustang tell you?"

"Yah, that you were talking to her, where is she?"

"She's nearby, she's going to get some new equipment from the military, I was talking to her, at the ammunition area, and she was picking up some new metals for her automail." Ed nodded.

"Let's go see her." Ed said, walking.

"She's gone by now, she had to get ready for her party, she's not expecting us though, she didn't even invite us because she knew you'd pass, and be off somewhere but it will be a nice surprise, I'm sure."

"Oh, so she's getting on the train now." Al nodded. "Well we better get going too." They got on the train heading for Reisenbool. "Why didn't she stop by and see me too, Al. I mean, though I argue with her every second, she's my friend, you know." Al smiled.

"Yah I know brother, but I'm not completely sure she does. She probably hearing that you had an exam you wouldn't want to be bothered, she actually was at the match watching, I didn't see her but she promised she'd be there, she always kept her promises. Wait, isn't that the girl you fought at the match." Al said pointing at a girl in a cape.

"Yah, hey you, come back." The girl went on, and Ed sighed.

"Brother, find her spot and talk to her, I'm sure she doesn't hate you for losing, maybe if you one she would be but you lost."

"Thanks Al, I'll go." Ed arrived at her spot on the train. "Hello, I'm Major Edward Elric; I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, so hello."

"Edward, yes, I seem to remember stories of you, fullmetal alchemist; Nice to meet you too. I'm getting of next stop, so good-bye." Ed nodded and left.

"How did it go, brother?" Al asked.

"It went badly, she just sad that's she's heard of me, and she's leaving at the next stop. I wish I knew more about her, we could ask Mrs. Pinako if she would drive us back, or we could walk back on our own."

"Ed, take a break, you can't go back, you're on probation, and you'll probably never see her again." Ed sighed, and then nodded.

Chapter 1: Al's Real Plan

Ed's Viewpoint

"Brother, we're here." I awoke to Al celebrating when they arrived at Reisenbool station.

"Great Al, so let's go see Winry and Mrs. Pinako." I said stretching his arm and leg and then walked over to the station to see Winry standing by a near by tree, just relaxing, she waited from her earlier ride, for this one.

I just stood there after stepping off the train and stared at her, and wow, she was beautiful, I mean she's more beautiful then I remember. I was so star-struck I didn't notice her walk up to Al and hug him.

"Hey Al, it's great to see you again; you too Ed." She said not with as much enthusiasm as she greeted Al.

"Winry, you look more beautiful than ever, right brother?" I nodded and then saw that she had a suitcase with her.

"Have you been waiting for us all day, Winry?" I asked. She looked at her suitcase then at me.

"I guess, only maybe an hour, I just got off, then I went shopping for something for twenty minutes and then rested, and here you are." She smiled at me, and then she walked off with her suitcase, it seemed rather heavy for her.

"Winry, you want me to carry that? It looks heavy." She turned around as though she was surprised she cared.

"Thanks so much Ed, it's full of metals and stuff they use for armor in the military, I borrow it a lot of the time, it's not cheap but they give me the extra, and I'm grateful for that. So how do you feel?"

"About what…oh, you mean about that fight." She nodded. "I'm the laughing stock off the whole military, I could beat a girl."

"She wasn't a normal girl."

"Of course she wasn't. The fact that she was an alchemist set her apart from any other girl; I've never met a female alchemist in my life."

"I either, well until today."

"She made a mockery of brother and she got him on probation for a month." Al said upset.

"Poor Al, he won't be able to get more research done about the stone without being at the library so his work is on halt too."

"Poor Al, I got beat by a girl, she blew up every one of my attacks, and then she tricked me and took down my flag. It's like faking the death of your general then attacking, it was unfair."

"That was the point brother, war isn't fair, only alchemy is and that was war part, using alchemy, she outsmarted you." I looked at Al who was praising the girl, technically for her smarts, in beating me.

"I knew what to expect from her, I heard about her, I talked to her a lot when I war around for the few days I was there. She's smart in how she planned to do that to you."

"You knew how she was going to defeat me, why didn't you tell me Winry?" I was so upset with her wasn't funny anymore.

"She trusted me, I couldn't give away all her secrets, it was a test of your skills, so if I gave you a hint on how it would go that would be cheating and you'd be on probation for a lot longer." Al nodded, and I sighed.

"I guess, but you know her right?" She nodded. "What do you know about her, like her name, and stuff?"

"She goes by the name, Eliza. She never tells anyone in the military her name; they refer to her as the female alchemist or FA for short. Everyone knew she'd take you down before it started, she uses brains, then alchemy, and you'd never believe how much better you can be when you use your brain." I huffed and crashed into the door.

"Door!" I was about to use my alchemy to blow up the door but Al and Winry were watching me. I calmed down, and Winry looked at my cape and picked off a shred of something on it. "Stop, hand me that." She shrugged, and handed it to me.

"It's just something on your cape. It looks like…

"My flag, its part of the flag I was defending. How did she use alchemy without touching it, even I can't do that. She didn't write a circle on the ground either."

"Did I mention that she's a lunar like you?"

"What?"

"It's the technical term for a person who can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. What she bends is too delicate for her to write on, like water, it's written on her hands, except she washes it off to hide it, from others. It's a surprise for them." I smacked my head on the table as we sat down.

"What's his problem?" Mrs. Pinako said pointing at me, Winry laughed.

"Ed's met his match. A girl with lunar alchemic abilities like Ed's. She showed him up in his match, so he's upset." She laughed.

"Alphonse, would you like to come with me to the animal shelter, I'm going to see if they have any more abandoned cats." Al jumped up happily.

"Can I brother, can I?" I looked at Winry who seemed deep in thought and slightly depressed about something, maybe with a break from Al I could find out what's wrong. "Brother, stop staring at Winry and answer me, can I?"

"Sure Al, have fun." After a few minutes of when Al and Pinako left I walked over to Winry and sat next to her. "You okay?" She jumped.

"I guess I am, maybe." I noticed that was covering her arm with her jacket, but only that arm, for 110 degree weather, something must have happened to it. I snatched her jacket from her. "Ed!"

"Come on, what happened to your arm?" She picked up her hand, and then I realized that there was a huge scratch down her arm. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing really Ed, when the rubble from her attack bursts it spreads all around the field and I was lucky enough to be hit with it, this ones not hers, I think it may be yours, I think it's metal. I tried using pliers but that was no use."

"You should have told me, it could get infected, you know the dangers of working with metal, have you lost your head today, or something?" She shrugged and looked quite depressed. "Stay still for a second." I put my hands on her arm and then it came out. "Wow Winry, it looks very bad, you should check that. It's pretty bad."

"Yah, I guess I haven't been thinking for a while. It hurts a lot. I should have asked for your help after the battle but I didn't." I looked at her; she was really down on herself.

"Now what's wrong, you're seemed so sad about something." She sighed and just looked at the ground, I wasn't doing a very good job of cheering her up or figuring out what was wrong.

"I had a really bad run in with a few people from the past, it was pretty bad, and it has me upset."

"Who was it?"

"Daniel Skyrocket, but Ed will you promise me that you won't do anything to him, please."

"If he did anything to you, I'm going to kill him." I jumped up and headed toward the door, and she stopped me.

"You can't, promise me you won't. It's my problem, and the threats, they're my problem too." She said sadly looking at the ground.

"What did he tell you?" She wouldn't say anything. "What, Winry?" I shook her and she broke down and was crying, at the same moment Al and Pinako came in the door.

"Edward, what did you do to Winry?" I was speechless.

"Brother, how could you after what's been happening to her over the last few months, are you crazy?" I looked at her, true I wasn't the problem but I hadn't solved it, I made it worst. "Come on Winry, you should go calm down in your room." She nodded and looked back at me.

"Al, I'll take care of Winry, you take care of Edward. I don't think Winry told him everything. She promised she wouldn't tell him." Al nodded leaving Winry with her grandmother. Al walked down here and sat across the living room from me.

"I couldn't protect her then, and she won't let me now, Al." I fell back on the couch.

"Trust me we all want to know what's bothering her, all Pinako knows as she's upset and it has to do with Daniel Skyrocket. He kept bothering her and won't leave her alone. She just cries and she's been missing you badly."

"Me?"

"I know brother, with all the ways you bother her, I'm sure she would be regretting bringing you back with her, but Pinako says that when she's upset she asks if you're here, and you never are, so she thought it would be good if you came back."

"So you set me up with Winry's friend, the alchemist?"

"No brother, that was all the system, but it was a good chance, either way you would have been able to come, if on probation for failing or passing you would have been put on mission to protect her, she's in huge amounts of danger."

"She wanted me to promise that I wouldn't hurt him, she wouldn't tell me why. All I know is that something bad will happen if I hurt him." I said miserable without helping her.

"Brother maybe if you figured out what would happen if you did, that might help. She must have promised him she wouldn't tell anyone what he's doing to her, but maybe she'll tell you the threat." I nodded, and walked up there. "Brother, apologize for upsetting her more, you scared her. You can be scary at sometimes, if you don't mean it."

"What?"

"Brother, it's like this, you're stronger then you use to be, you don't know how strong you are, you do things without thinking. You accidentally hurt her arm, something happened to it Pinako said." I smacked my head.

"That was my fault too, Al."

"How was that your fault brother?" I stood up and pulled the piece of metal that I had pulled out of her arm, I hadn't gotten a chance to throw it away.

"When my enemy, whose name is Eliza breaks things shreds of it fly everywhere, one into Winry's arm. I should have had more control. It was too loosely put together; she found a weak spot and boom. It was gone. I hurt Winry."

"You ever going to grow up Edward, that girl didn't care about the others or how you but it together, she's an alchemist, she pulled that together and blew it up, she endangered everyone from how I hear it, I don't know but I think that Winry's accident wasn't your fault. So apologize for accidentally hurting her arm, and then I'd bandage it up if she'll let you, she won't let me." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, maybe one day I'll understand Winry, like you do." Al laughed, and my apologizing to Winry and thanking Pinako. I turned around and looked at Al.

I walked up to Winry's bedroom, and then knocked on the door. "Ow!" She came to the door, and looked at me sitting on the bottom of the stairwell, in front of her door, she laughed. I was zapped when I touched the door and threw back. She walked out and touched the door with her left hand, nothing happened. "Why did it zap me?"

"It works on negative magnetism; its so grama doesn't burst in here with an axe or something like that. Here, let me help you." She smiled and I used my normal hand to grab her hand, she was still laughing. "Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd use your metal hand to knock on the door, actually I didn't think you'd knock."

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked at me. "Oh, that whole thing with your front door." She nodded and laughed.

"You okay?" I nodded and followed her in her room.

"Yah, I guess. Al said that Daniel might have forbid you from saying how he had hurt you, but Al suspected that he didn't forbid you from saying what the threat is. Al said it was best if I asked, though I don't see how."

"Al has everything figured out, it's your turn to figure it out, and I'll tell you all I can, because it's all about you. Daniel's jealous of you, Ed. He's going to kidnap Al, that's why I had grama warn him, he wants to take anything that you have that he doesn't away from you. That's why he started with me, because I was closest to someone who he could threat, Al can't be involved in this. If you hurt him, then bye goes Al; that's why."

"He wants you and Ed, right?" She nodded and looked at her hands. "You're arm looks hurt, does it hurt?" She once again nodded. I walked into her bathroom, and pulled out the bandages. She got enough scrapes from metal in the shop she knew how to take care of it but usually she didn't. But this was alchemic metal, metal bended by alchemy so it was more dangerous. She didn't understand that. I came back out and bandaged her arm.

"Thanks Ed, I just don't want Al hurt." She hugged me. I didn't know how to react. I use to hug her all the time, like the innocent way that Al did it. He had no thoughts like I did; he was just being friendly and nice. I couldn't play dumb any more. I wish I could remember how to comfort someone, when I comforted Al I'd say, "Come on Al, we can't break down like this now, this is war." Or something to that effect.

"You're welcome Winry, anytime you're in trouble or Al is I'll be there. He has one thing right, you and Al are the most important people and things to me, no one threatens them." She looked scared. "I promise not to hurt him if he stays away from Al, he comes on this property then he's in for it."

I stood up and left her there a bit happier then she was all day, except when she was talking to Al. She has to fake her happiness for Al because Al doesn't like unhappy people, but neither do I. I just deal, Al breaks down and Winry understands, saps but I care too so I guess I am too.

"Ed, I can teach you where you messed up in the battle and how not to make those mistakes again if you want. Everyone knows your weakness now, and so do you, but you've never thought it as a weakness, think about it, bye." What was with that? I mean you think she won't help you and she's no help and then she's the most helpful person in the world.

"Misunderstanding her again?" Pinako asked, I sighed and nodded and set my head down on the table. "Don't put your dirty head on this table, I just cleaned it. You might want to clean yourself up; Al and Winry are going shopping for outfits for the party."

"Yah, yah I will. Just tell me why she wouldn't help me before but now she will." Pinako laughed.

"Young Edward, equivalent exchange, you made her feel safe so she returns something you need, it's not cheating. It's something she lives for; to show you your weaknesses and this time she's just offering to correct them. She's not cheating just repaying you for her sense of safety you gave her."

"Oh yeah, I guess she always was the person to understand equivalent exchange better than Al and I. I'll go clean up. Wait, what does the party celebrate? She laughed.

"Your, Al and her birthdays; all in the same month, surely you don't forget the huge party she threw the year before you left, usually it's to remember you and Al leaving, and her birthday and for her your two birthdays but this year it's all that. Winry throws the best parties anywhere, like balls, customary to bring a date; it celebrates our heroes, you two, and their birthdays and hers. Everyone is invited this year, usually it's by invitation. She realized that some of your military friends wanted to come and left the party open for everyone." Wow Winry, you've been busy over they years.

"Bye and thank you for explaining everything." I bowed and left to clean up. After I took a shower I went to my and Al's old bedroom. It was tiny compared to what I remember. I put the two small cots together then transmuted them together for Al and I'd sleep in the hall, the cots were when we were younger. I had forgotten where I use to sleep when Al was in his suit.

I awoke, it is about 4am and I heard someone. I went back to sleep. Then something hit me hard, it was light but it had quite a force with the speed it hit. "Ouch." It said; I know that voice.

I turn on the flashlight, "Winry, what are you doing up?" She just looked at the ceiling, which was very suspicious. "Come on Win, fed up?" She crossed her arms and turned around and got up. I grabbed her arm and she tried to struggle free, then lightning struck. She screamed and she fell to the ground and I could see her eyes they were full of fear, I turned on the hallway lights. She was breathing very hard and then she just hugged me, she was crying.

Al and her grandma came out in the hall and saw us. I was blushing badly but it was a good thing she was crying because she couldn't see that I was crying. "Brother, what did you do to Winry now?" I sighed and then looked at her grandma. Winry didn't loosen her grip it was very tight around me, she was very scared.

"Winry, are you okay?" Winry didn't listen to her grandma and I looked at Al hoping he'd understand. "Edward would you mind taking Winry back to her bedroom, she's gone through her drama stages again."

"What?"

"Later Edward." I nodded and picked up her because when I let her walk she fell down and wouldn't walk. She wouldn't let go, so I sat there until she started falling asleep then I laid her down and covered her with the blankets.

I walked into her grandma's room, Al was there too. "Okay, she's finally asleep." I nodded. "Ever since Daniel moved back in town and she visited him, she's been like that, she leaves her room and walks over to the hallway and goes outside and runs all the way around the house and comes in the backdoor and walks back up the stairs, she's reliving drama of whatever happened with Daniel. The first times she's denied it happen, and then if we touched her during the stage she'd scream and struggle and fall to the ground in tears. I'm sorry she had to bring you into this, especially you Edward."

I nodded and returned to bed. "Should we tell him?"

"I don't think so Alphonse; he'll know when it shows up itself. She won't be fine unless she tells him; it's for the best that way." I didn't get it was something that she needed to tell me that I needed to know.

Chapter 2: The Farthest Thing from Tears

When I woke up I saw Winry happily making breakfast and setting it out on the table. "You always wake up and make breakfast this early or is it just a treat for having us here?" I said trying to understand if she liked me, how I like her.

"I am going to refrain from answering that because to explain that without you getting the wrong idea would cause me to burn breakfast." I think she's in denial, I think she likes me. "Stop using your brain so much, because you'll break your brain." I stared at her, and she smiled back. "Here, eat."

After a few minutes and two plates of food later I had eaten enough food to where no one but Winry and I were still awake. So I ran off and smiled and looked at Winry as she happily cooked more food for everyone, but especially for me. "How much do you think you're going to eat, I don't think I'll have enough for the party, you and I are going to have to take Al shopping for more food too."

"Whatever, I'm a growing boy." She sighed and packed up all the dishes and walked up stairs to Al's room and I followed. I smiled.

"Hey Al, you ready to go into town, I'm sure that you'd like to go for a meal but Ed happily ate all the food in our house." Al stretched and smiled.

"It's okay Winry, I know you were trying to make Pinako and I breakfast, did you get to eat?"

"No actually, I had just finished making the first batch then I gave it to Ed and he ate them so now I'm just plain hungry. Like Ed was saying I am still growing and if you want to be taller than Ed you're going to have to eat." Al laughed and then Ed turned around and he was upset.

"Brother, how could you eat all the wonderful food that Winry made for everyone? I'm sure that Pinako is hungry too." I smiled; I nodded so I used the remaining items in the fridge to cook some funny tasting soup.

"I was hungry and it was so good, sorry for eating it all." Al looked at me and I sighed.

"Its okay brother, but, you're buying Winry and Pinako all new ingredients for the party so they can serve everyone food; it's only fair that way." I huffed, I guess it was fair.

We walked down to the store and Al promised that she'd ask Winry if we could buy all the food last so that I wouldn't carry it around, she said "Of course Al, we wouldn't want all that food to spoil." I didn't appreciate having to pay for all that food, especially since I had no form of income since I was on probation.

"Winry, I'm going to get some stuff for the party. I'll meet you two up later." I was surprised that Al would go by himself; I could already sense the danger because of Daniel. I knew Winry would object.

"Al you sure that's a safe thing to do?" I never expected the answer.

"Ed, Al's only 1 year younger than you, he'll be fine to go in another store next door and pick up some things, doesn't be so worry some." She's the one who this has been bothering all the time why would she let him out of her eye, and mine.

"Winry, it may be a while, could you mind going on without me, and I wouldn't want to you two off from taking care of the food for the party."

"Al?" Al looked at her. "I guess, just be really careful Al." He was really happy, and he walked away. She turned at looked at me. "Guess it's just you and me Ed, please don't eat the food before we get it home, oh and if you even touch the cake I made I won't stop myself from hitting you with a wrench.

"Okay, I get it, come on. Shopping with you is duller than shopping with a spoon." I sighed, it really wasn't completely that boring, but it was, she looked around for things, and then put them in the cart, then walked somewhere else and was repeatedly doing this. I could watch her walk around gracefully, which was quite amusing. "Hey Win, why did you let Al go if you were scared for him."

"I don't know its how he looked at me, he did that and I just had to let him go. I don't know. I guess it was that I trusted him, it's you and Al's eyes, they transfix you, and you two can get me to do anything." Memo to self, if she looks into my eyes, I get whatever I want. "Don't you think about using that against me Edward?" She commanded.

"What if I am? What are you going to do? You don't have a wrench." She stared at me and then turned away.

"It doesn't mean I won't have one later, you'll be getting what you deserve later, using my weakness to your advantage. It's something that Eliza would do." She's right, Eliza knew how to upset me and trick me into being all head strong and giving up so I wouldn't defend my flag. "You figured out how she beat you, didn't you?"

"Yah, I do that a lot with you." I usually do, if I know something will through her over the edge then I'll do it just to upset her, to get what I want.

"I told you that I'd teach you where you messed up, didn't I?" I put my hands on my head and walked behind her.

"I'll give you a hint, I never doubted you for a second." She smiled and then she and I were just staring there. "Yah, food, we need some, I did eat it all." How long was I staring at her? I hope she didn't notice I was. Wait she didn't stop, I bet she does like me. We checked out and I paid for it and walked off. I noticed that she was shaking; it was pretty cold compared to midday. "Here, take it, you seem to need it more than I do."

"Thanks Ed, you're really maturing nicely. I guess grandma was right." She happily accepted that jacket, if I would have done that a year ago she would have denied that she was cold and caught a cold, girls, especially Winry are hard to understand.

We arrived at her house, well ours, mine burned down and I was given a place in her house. I lived there some of the time. I wished mine hadn't burned down. I sighed. She looked at me. "Anything bothering you, Ed?" I shook my head and we continued on. "Tomorrow, would you like to go visit your mom's grave Ed, we'll bring Al too. I know that usually when you visit you're upset maybe just because you're here would be nice. I'm sure it would do well for Al too." Is it just me or is she actually thinking about Al and I without being told to by her grandma.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I didn't get it before."

"What?"

"The reason why you wouldn't let me beat us Daniel. I didn't know that he had threatened to hurt Al and you. I'd never do anything if it meant hurting you or Al."

"I know Ed, that's why I didn't mind telling you. I know sometimes you're hard headed and don't think before you act but you are always thinking of others well being and would never do anything to hurt me or Al if you had a chance."

"Are you crazy, of course I'd never do anything to hurt you guys? What did you think; I was some crazy person who didn't care anything for his friends, or family?" She laughed; great I was amusing her when I was trying to be sarcastic.

"Don't get me wrong but sometimes you don't think 3 steps ahead of what you're doing and when people try to protect you, you don't listen and put them in danger." She was right, if I would have listened to her and my alchemy teachers I would have not blown up the house, put Al and myself in danger.

"I'm a danger to everyone around me, aren't I?" She looked sympathetically. "I'll be in the hall, don't bother me; I might endanger you." I sat and realized that if I did endanger her or Al I couldn't live with myself.

I came back down stairs and Winry was happily decorating her cake. I set down three notes on the table one each for Winry, Al, and Pinako. I walked out the door. "Where do you think you're going Edward, have you no consideration for Winry or Alphonse? They are both working very hard to make this the best party ever, and you decide to run off, what is wrong with you?"

"I have to clear my thoughts, I'll be back promise. Take care of Al and Winry for me. I'll be back in plenty of time for the party, got it."

I walked to my mom's grave and sat at it. "Mom, Winry's right, I only come here when I'm upset or something's bothering me. Give me the strength to do the right thing for Al and Winry. If I accidentally did anything to hurt them, I'd never forgive myself. Help me learn what to do." There was no answer, like I expected one.

"Edward Elric, like I expected to find you there. How are you?" I turned around to see Daniel. And I was on the offensive. I can't hurt him or he'll hurt Al. If I take him down then he can't get to Al and never hurt Winry again. I prepared myself to attack. "I wouldn't do that, we have your brother, you wouldn't want us to be unkind to him, would you?" Al, no, he's supposed to be safe. "Productive one that Alphonse is, he tried to use any tool he could find to transmute himself free but we tranquilized him, you can't have him. I need him."

"What for?"

"He has his whole body back, unlike you. I can steal the alchemy right out of him, alchemy is in the soul they say, but it's actually in the hands, so I take Alphonse's and I become and alchemist. She's brilliant that Winry isn't she? I broke into her house one night and tried to steal some books from your library on alchemy and she kicked me out, she's powerful too, but not before I had some fun with her first."

"What did you do to her?" He laughed.

"No worst than what's going on with you and her. She was clueless of most of it, she was invoking something and then I was back at my house, I didn't know how but that's how it happened. I bet she hit me with a wrench or did some form of martial arts and knocked me out and called the police." I hope that whatever he did wasn't permanently scaring her, I couldn't undo that like the metal in her arm.

"Why do you hate me, why would you take it out on her, and Al?" I asked.

"Edward Elric, you're smart, but not very bright at times. You're an alchemist, have whatever you want. You also had a brother and someone who cared about you and your brother no matter where in the world you were, she cared. You have friends, and family; which I don't. You also are an alchemist and are so rich but you don't know who Eliza is to you and me."

"Like I care about Eliza, I just want Al and Winry left alone." He laughed.

"I'm not all that horrible, I keep Al or Winry and I leave the other alone forever, fair. It's equivalent exchange, Edward. You know all about that, don't you? You'd have to. Since you're an alchemist, right?"

"I know it but it only works on Alchemy, not life. You can't make it apply it doesn't fit or all people would be equal and we're not."

"I like things equal." I just stared at him, he had Al and I needed Al. Either way he couldn't make me choose. If I let him have Al then Al wouldn't have his Alchemy or hands and would die, and Winry; well if he got her, it's a horrible nightmare, for her with one night of seeing him, think about a lifetime. I can't it's too horrid.

"You touch a hair on Al and you'll be in for it, giving me time to think." He laughed.

"Fine, my midnight tomorrow then Winry's party ends, this year I'm coming because it's open, before it wasn't so be prepared to defend her with your life. If you don't choose Edward then I'll take you and her as prizes."

"Wait, can I sacrifice myself for Al and Winry's safety. I have everything you want you can become me by connecting your soul to my body, would that be fair."

"Oh that is oh, too fair." He shot me with a chemical and I fell down. I saw Al walk out free back to the house and everything went dark and Al just looked at me. "Al go! Tell Winry I'm sorry, but she's safe from now on." Al nodded and sadly turned back. Everything went dark.

Winry's Viewpoint

"You do know that baking all that cake won't stop Ed from eating them all and it also won't help fix your problems, or his." I sighed and laid the cake down on table.

"Of course it wouldn't, grandma. I made the cakes to clear my mind, and we needed all these cakes. I already warned Ed that he'd be in trouble if he touched them." I looked out the window. "Hey, it's Al."

I walked outside and Al walked in and walked straight upstairs, with nothing in hand. It must have all run out, that's weird. He seemed so upset. I sat down at the table to figure out what had so badly upset Ed. "What are these grandma?" I said holding up letter that were addressed to Al and I.

"I have no clue, dear, read it." I nodded and opened it and set it out on the table to let light onto the surface.

"Grandma, Ed's gone." I fell back in my chair and stared at the note. "Dear Winry, I hope that when you get this note you're not too concerned about me. You always did worry too much. I'll be fine. I went on a walk into town to pick up things and clear my mind for the party. I promise to be back in time or you can whack me with the wrench. I'm not far but don't come looking for me. It's about what you said. About me not thinking and causing danger to others, you're right. I'll miss you, you'll much more beautiful then you were when I left, Edward Elric."

"I knew I didn't want to worry you so you'd mess up the cakes. He just went up to his mom's grave. Give him time to think, that's what he does when he needs time to think, he'll be fine. It's not as though he's in any danger."

"He wasn't when he wrote the note, maybe but when he was at the grave he was going to fight Daniel but brother heard that Daniel had me so he didn't fight. Daniel told brother what he did to you and then brother traded himself for the safety of us." I fell to my knees in front of Al.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"I don't know, he's with Daniel yes but I don't know if he did it yet."

"What?" Al just looked away.

"I really don't want to tell you, brother's not okay. I can't tell you." I stood there in front of him. "Fine, he's going to take brother's soul out of his body and put in his own so he can have everything brother has."

"Al what do we do?"

"I don't know, brother's gone," Al was upset and crying.

"Alphonse, go to your room and calm down. Winry and I will figure something out." Al nodded and walked up to the room.

"I don't know what to do."

"You have two choices Winry, try one and if not, try the one that you'd rather not."

"But that would ruin everything between Ed and I. I mean saving him would cause him a great deal of disservice and his rep would be trashed, and the military would laugh at him more than ever."

"Stop caring about Edward's reputation and care about Edward being alive and how to do it. You know where Daniel is and what he needs to do."

"He needs one of the red stones, to fake alchemy. He doesn't have his own powers; he needs Ed's or Al's." I nodded, Pinako was guiding me through this I could do this. I went up to see Al.

"Okay Al, I'm going to walk onto the field wearing Ed's cape so they think that I'm you, then when they attack I jump and hide as you sneak in the back, wearing this old cape that I have. That way they won't see you or expect anyone if they see that. Okay?"

"But Winry, he could hurt you. Brother's note." I hadn't read the one to Al.

"What did yours say?" Al looked at the ceiling. "Al!"

"Dear Al, I'll be back for our big party, I don't know what to expect while I'm gone and whatever you do, don't let Winry get into any dangerous situations, that's my job, and she's too important to me, and us to be put in danger so keep her out of any place that she could be endangered. Promise me this Al, I know I won't be gone long Al but if anything was to happen in the short time I was gone, protect her for me, she's always been there for you and me, and always will and now I see that and you have been telling me that for years to return the favor if need be, Edward Elric, your brother."

"Why could you be that sensitive to me over the years, Edward?" I yelled and Al just stared at me. "Sorry, it's just that he shows so much respect to you, and over they years all he did was argue with me. It drives me crazy."

"He was sensitive to you Winry. You just didn't see it as that. When he'd protect you, or ask you how you were, it was his way of being nice. Brother and you just both were afraid that the other didn't like them so you used your anger to hide it. He hoped that you would see the little good acts as signs of his kindness instead of just the bad. So when he was being super nice to you it wasn't really that different it's just that he didn't cover it up so you noticed it. He's not afraid anymore because he's figured out you like him."

"I guess I was being very blind when it came to Ed's acts of kindness toward me, I should have been more appreciative toward him in the past. I guess I was wrong about Ed. I'm giving Ed more of a chance then before." Al smiled.

"I've never asked more out of you and brother than before. I knew that this would happen, actually everyone did. Except Daniel, he likes you that's why he wants to take out brother."

"It's my fault." I fell to my knees.

"No, it's Daniel's for thinking he can sway you feelings with things like Alchemy, and being in Ed's body, it's more than that, it's everything put together." I nodded and smiled.

"I like Ed for so many reasons, no one could replace him, even if Daniel were in Ed's body, there would be no replacing Ed." I nodded.

"Talk later, save brother now." I grabbed the capes and we ran off. I hope you're okay because if you're not you'll be in trouble with me for doing that to yourself.

Review Please

Chapter 3: Winry's Secret

I walked out into the yard and then put on Ed's cape and then prepared myself for the road ahead. I walked into the forest and then saw the whole place where Daniel was staying. I burst in the door and walked in.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric, you came back to save your brother, I'd rather not have to fight you but let's go." I was hit by something and flew back threw the window.

"Al!" Ed yelled at me thinking I was Al, but I wasn't. Al was sneaking in the back door. Then Daniel was hit in the back with a huge metal rod, I just stood there helplessly, I couldn't move.

"Smart Winry, using yourself as a decoy to set up Al to attack me from behind, well it worked, but I figured it out. I know you better than Al and Ed do, would you like me to share your secret with them?" He said looking at me, then grabbing my arm and pulling me from my side onto my knees.

"Al, now!" Al had drawn a circle on Ed's cage and broke it, why Ed hadn't done the same thing wasn't so obvious before. Daniel would forever bother us if he didn't get Ed, or one of us too, it was very unfair.

"Girls should not have friends that are boys, they should be slaves, or die." He shoved me on the ground to the side where I was badly hurt. "Now it's your turn to die."

"No, it's yours." I stood up holding my side, I think my ribs broken. Ed was ready to attack.

"Ed, Al, leave now, I'm going to solve this myself, I forbid you to interfere, got it."

"But Winry, he has the stone, he has alchemy, not real but he can, you can't do this, brother stop her."

"What are you thinking, Winry, you can't do this, you'll die." I laughed in my mind, they had no clue but they would soon, I had to stop him from doing this.

"I'll be fine, now go." Ed wouldn't move. There was a wall that separated Daniel and I from Ed and Al. "You ready, I'd rather not have them know, so it's just you and me, got it."

"Fine with me, if I win, you come with me, and if you win, then I'll leave all three of you alone forever."

"Fine by me, let's go." That's all I remember. I could feel myself being held by someone stronger than myself, and I desperately hoped it would be Ed or Al, and hoped it wasn't Daniel. "I can't see."

"You're okay." I know that voice, it is so familiar, it was definitely Al's, for being my size he could carry me around, knowing Ed he'd be afraid to hurt me with his arm. That only happened the first time he got them, he's usually very conscious of what he does..

"Al, where's Ed. He okay?" I tried desperately to open my eyes.

"Brother well he's um, we'll trapped again. He broke the wall that appeared and ran off and handed you to me, and told me to run into this cave with you, he's not okay, he's trapped again. I want brother to be okay too, Winry." I couldn't see the tears, but I knew both Al and myself were crying.

"I do too; I should have just listened to grandma and stopped caring. I can't see but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"What are you crazy, Winry?" Al doesn't know either, I guess it's time to fed up.

"I have to Al, I have to save Ed, he would do the same for me."

"Did you see how you were taken out, you can't even see me." I nodded, I know I couldn't but now was as good a time as ever to tell Al.

"You know that wall that appeared, that was me. I'm Eliza." If I could see I'm sure Al's jaw dropped, I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me, or Ed. We would have let you come on the journey with us, instead of listening Ed fret from time to time about leaving everything behind because he made the worst mistake of his life and get down on himself."

"Al, I can't tell Ed. I'm his biggest opponent in the exams, it's best if he not know, or he'll think less of me as an alchemist, when the time's right we'll tell him. Promise me, you won't tell him. Please Al?" I pled.

"Winry, I don't like hiding things from brother, can't you just tell him. He'd let you go on the journey and you could stay with us, wouldn't you like to do that?"

"Of course I would Al, I don't' like lying to Edward either but until he respects Eliza more, I just can't. Edward would ask me to battle him so much, and a month of fighting would put me in a hospital and him back in the automail shop for months because of his discrepancy. I'd love to go with you and Edward on all your journeys and maybe it's not completely out, I could go as Eliza, that might work. I know it wouldn't be the same, but at least I'd be there with you."

"But brother we battle you then too."

"They wouldn't let him fight me on a mission but he'd know all my tricks so it would be good for him. I would love to be with you guys, it's not just something that I can do in person, Edward would forbid it."

"Brother would understand Winry."

"Of course he'd understand, but would he respect me, you should have seen his face when he fought on the battlefield. You couldn't see it as I did, he treated me like I was an equal person, it felt nice. You hear what Daniel said." I knew he'd understand but would he still treat me as an equal.

"Yah, about how girls shouldn't hang out with boys, and be slaves, that wasn't right, but brother wouldn't treat you like that ever." I understood that but what else could I explain it to Al.

"I want to feel as though I'm on Edward's level, I may be in scores on Alchemy exams but when it comes to how he treats me, he'd lose all the respect I deserve and earned for myself. I can't do it now. What's the plan?"

"Take the black cape, and go out there and do all your alchemy take down Daniel, then I sneak in the back and carry Ed out, maybe he won't know it's me and think that, black is you."

"You've been having a lot of wonderful plans lately. I hope he doesn't find out."

"Just take out Daniel and then go around the back and save Ed, you can fight him, I don't' have the strength too, and that way he'll think you're in the back, and I was the one doing the alchemy." Great plan but your alchemy and mine are so different, how could we manage this.

"Brother is knocked out before, maybe he won't remember any of this, just save him."

"We can only hope so much. Bye Al, be ready." He shook his head.

"After you run in back hand me the coat and I'll jump into the trees so he knows that I saved him when I come down, got it." That might be enough to trick Ed, let's just hope he's okay, but unconscious.

I took the cape and ran off into the house out of the cave. All I have to remember is be careful not to say anything. I looked in and Ed was unconscious so I could say stuff, but I'd still try to not say anything.

"Ah, Miss. Eliza you've finally arrived yourself. I've been awaiting you, with Edward Elric unconscious and Al no where to be found you've shown your face, oh how the mighty have fallen, from far away you save these too."

"Shut up!" If Ed is awake but his eyes are closed he might believe I came to save him, as Eliza. I created a stone wall around him, then crushed it on top of him, the red stone is limited to agricultural alchemy so it wouldn't work on the hard stone in here. I jumped up next to the cage where Ed was hanging. I transmuted the lock to dirt and it fell and I grabbed Ed's body and carried it over my shoulder, it is so heavy, oh the cape, right. I tossed it aside.

A hour later at our house, after Al and I both carried Ed home, he was still asleep. "Help!" Ed yelled. I laughed.

"You're fine, Eliza came and saved you after I called her, she lives nearby and she came to help. Sorry you missed it." Ed crossed his arms and was upset.

"She is too secretive, can't she just be normal. You'd never know if she's human, she hides her face, and you can't see her arms or legs. She gets on my nerves. Can you take me to see her?" I looked at Al.

"Ed, she really doesn't like people bothering her, especially people who don't respect her."

"Huh, respect her, I respect her?"

"Answer this honestly brother; what would you think if Winry was an alchemist?"

Ed fell to the ground laughing. I sighed and he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you?" My eyes widened.

"No, of course not, are you crazy? With you and Al I get more then enough alchemy in my life, and the state alchemists in central, they are show-offs." Ed looked at me.

"You aren't stationed in central, they throw shows every month to show the people they protect that they are fit to protect them. I say it's just to show off. All the people in the defense are sometimes asked to show a demonstration."

"You're a genius, Eliza will be at the show this weekend, she has to, it was on the board, so that's what I'll do. I'll meet her there. You want to come Winry?" I looked at Al.

"No, I told you, this is enough alchemy for me, I might stop by after her demonstration though, to see her, and talk, but she probably won't so don't expect much."

"You call her and tell her that she better talk to me after her show or I will be forced to track her down. She's on my nerves, showing me up and disappearing." I nodded, crying; Ed and Al looked at me. Al stopped and set Ed down on the couch and escorted me to my bedroom to talk.

Ed's Viewpoint

Something's defiantly up with Winry today, she's brave then she's upset for no reason. I walked up to her room, then listened to their conversation.

"Ed's gone too far this time Al."

"Brother's okay, I think. I feel really bad for you though, you are going to have to deal with him for the rest of your life." Where is Al going?

"No, I'll only have to put up with him until I move away or when I tell him the truth. Thanks for helping me through this Al, I couldn't do this without you." The truth about what, what is this?

"I feel bad that brother doesn't know."

"He will someday, maybe."

"Maybe, you can't live your life without telling him, if you do and he finds out on his own then he'll be really mad at you."

"I don't care, I think I should tell Eliza to just disappear from every record, she's not safe, and neither am I."

"Ed would never leave you alone if that happened."

"I don't care if he bothers me for the rest of my life, it's too dangerous for Eliza. I'm going to rest, that fight took a lot out of me."

"I bet, you did a lot, you're really beaten up. Is your rib okay?"

"No, it's pretty badly broken, actually a few of my ribs are broken, and I have other things that haven't healed from the fight with Ed, he really went all out, I guess it's my fault for being so close to the lines." How much damage did I do to her with that fight, and with today, I didn't think she got beaten up that bad. Al was coming out, I went and walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Hey Al, so is she okay? And how are you? You look like you're limping." Al looked at his leg.

"No I'm not brother, I think you're mistaking me for Winry, she's got it bad, flying threw a window, those stones being thrown at her, and tossed on her side, and at walls. I was protected the whole time, she wan't.

"She's an idiot, trying to fight off Daniel by himself. He could beat me in a fight with that stone, if he had control. That powers amazing; how'd Eliza beat him?"

"She just made a whole stone structure around him every way brother, and then crashed it down on him, then Winry came in and carried you out. Good thing Winry knows Eliza, right?"

"Yah, I don't know what we'd do without her, I'm going to write her a letter and see if she'd respond, you think she'd ignore a letter?"

"No, but you should seriously respect Winry more, just because you think she's weak doesn't mean she can't protect herself." Hardly, tossed around, thrown around, she sure did a good job.

"What is with Winry and respect all a sudden?"

"Brother, ever since you became an alchemist a few years ago you're starting to act a bit snobby, like you're better than her, and she's defenseless. That's why you lost, good-night."

"Al!"

"No brother, think about it, then after you talked to Winry, then talk to me, you need to learn the consequences of your actions brother." I sighed and fell asleep thinking about it.

"Finally, you go smart, Edward Elric. You slept on the couch instead of the hallway where I could step on you." I opened my eyes to her and she happily stood there with her hands on her waist.

"What's going on today?" She kept staring at me. "Oh yeah, the party; we totally forgot to get an outfit." She laughed.

"Al went out earlier to get his, I have to stay here and watch you and grandma so you don't run off. We can go to the mall too if you need to."

"Of course I need to, I didn't buy any dresses, what smells so nice?" the smell was so great I had to eat it. I walked over to the kitchen. She whacked me with her wrench. "What?"

"Edward Elric, you are not going to eat my meal, it's for everyone, like breakfast yesterday. Now let's go since grandma is out setting up for the party."

"When's the party?"

"It's at 10, so we have to hurry, we have 4 hours but being back in to hours would be good." I shrugged and picked up an invitation off the desk.

"What's this?"

"I sent out special invitations to people at central to come, if you're in Reisenbool you can automatically come but other than that, it's by invitation, so that's what it is. They sent them back with the list of their dates. It's very formal so most everyone is bringing dates."

"What about Eliza?" I laughed, and sort of sighed.

"Ed, get it threw your thick head that she hates any sort of major public events, I doubt she'd want to attend the demonstration if she wasn't forced too. This party is for 5 days, today thru Friday then Saturday you and Al are free to go to the demonstration."

"I got it, so dates huh?" I nodded. "You have one?" I shook my head. "What about Al, that's a no too, right?"

"Actually Al does, I was surprised when he told me, it's a girl from central, she's in military, you'd never guess who she is." I looked at her.

"No, come on, are you serious?"

"I didn't think it would happen but I guess it was bound to happen. You guys do spend a lot of time in the library and after all that time that Al had helped her out, and she helped you two they just did, so it's Sciezka."

"Um, since you don't have a date, would you like to come to the thing with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Is it just me, or does she like me? "So we both need to get outfits." I looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I just expected since you were throwing the party you'd of had something to wear by now, you've know about before anyone else, you started this with our surprise party upon our leaving, how could you not be ready." I sighed.

"I do this every year, I through the biggest party Reisenbool has ever attended but I'm so caught up in the food, invitations, guests, and everything that I go running out early morning the first day of the party. I usually don't go all out for these things but I've saved up a lot of money over the years and with you and Al back here I'm sure that I could get dressed up in your honor."

"I guess I should look good too, since this is in my honor."

"They people of Reisenbool will be happy to actually have their guest of honor with them, it'll be great. This is going to be the best year yet, usually we celebrate your honor without your presence and the first one was in honor of your departure, most of these people haven't see you in those years, most of them don't know what happened, or how it was undone. I know you don't like talking about it but you do know that someone's bound to ask." I nodded, I would rather not talk about it but if many people asked, I'm sure I could handle telling them.

"I'll be fine, you know I always am, sometimes I just get a little touchy about it."

"Touchy like we could tease you about your height in years past." I just stared at her, I wasn't so forgiving to people who called me short, or especially a shrimp; that annoyed me. We finally arrived at the store and I watched as Winry walked up to the man who stood by the door.

"Ah, Miss. Rockbell has finally graced up with her very late presence. And is that?" Winry smiled and nodded at this older gentleman who was the owner of the store.

"Yep, that's him, Edward Elric, he's back. Trust me, I'm the happiest person about Al and Ed being back." The guy was surprised and was looking around. "Al was in here earlier this week, didn't you see him." I looked at Winry.

"Al's back in his old body, he probably just walked in bought in and walked out, knowing him he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself he didn't like that at all when he was in the suit." I said keen to not do anything to upset myself before I needed to.

"Al always was a very shy kid, some things never change, but others do. I'd never expect to see you with Miss. Winry, Edward. You two were always fighting with each other, I haven't seen two people fight more than you two, that is surprising." I could see Winry smile, even though it wasn't a real date and we weren't an official couple she seemed super happy to be escorted to the dance by me. I hope I can still dance, it's been too long, at least I don't have to worry too much about stepping on her feet, since my leg isn't metal anymore.

"I'd love to keep talking about Ed, Al and the good old days but Ed and I are the guests of honor and Al is expecting us back by 8 or so." He nodded.

"Why you do your shopping last minute I don't know, everything's over picked but you have a very special figure and no one fits your size so you still have a very good selection. Edward, what size are you wearing, you're a lot taller than last time I saw you." Winry put her hand on my shoulder, people saying I use to be short was offending to me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of Ed and myself, okay?" The owner nodded and walked away. "So we'll start with you." I shrugged and we went to my side, I haven't shopped in so many years.

I tried on 3 suits, and they were okay but not for me. Winry sat and didn't say anything and I just went back to the dressing room and tried on another, nothing struck her fancy, no fancy clothes I liked. I was about to give up after trying on 9 but she said that if I was only going to show up to one of these every 5 years I'd have to dress up. I sighed, I liked this one but I'm not an expert in clothing, and how it works with people, neither was Winry but she was still very good. "Almost ready with the last one in the shelf?" I nodded and walked out. "What do you think about it? I like it, what do you think?"

"I liked it to begin with, so I'm going to buy it or we'll be here all day." She nodded and neatly folded it and set it in her basket she was carrying. We walked over to her section and she was looking at something on the wall, it was some sort of color chart, it matched up a hair color, and eye color with a color of dress, which I had no clue what it was about but that's what it said. The funny looking paper said that she should pick something blue, or red, or black, I didn't know which one. She picked up a pink one, and an aqua colored one. The pink one was okay on her and she refused to come out in the aqua one. I hadn't seen it but she argued that it looked horrible on her. I took all her clothes and the other dress so she'd be forced to come out and show me, I've been what she's worn before and nothing looks bad on her.

"Edward Elric, you have to have everything your way, don't you?"

"No, just this; I'm sure it looks great, come on." She came out in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen on her. It was strapless like her black shirt except it had teeny tiny little straps and it was very long and was like designed for her, it was great and it was like a pure ocean, the most amazing color I've ever seen, her eye color exactly. "It looks amazing on you." She blushed and then turned around and it looked amazing from every angle.

"You really think so, I thought it was a little small on the hanger so I decided not to try it on but it is very pretty, I'm going to buy it." I handed her clothes to change back into. "It's not that horrible when you have your way."

"I just can be more open to things than you sometimes, others you're the more rational one." She took the dress from me, and folded it and was about to check out.

"I should get some dress shoes to match this dress." I shrugged and I picked out a pair of shoes while she got hers, then I told her I was going to get one more thing and I went and got it and met up with her.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, then we walked back to the house. No one there yet and Winry happily walked up the stairs after preparing the last things for the party. "Al, where are the holding it this year?"

"Pinako says there's a party grounds nearby that they hold it at and it's beautiful with petals and there's a stage and food. It's a very fancy dance hall, and they use it for the greatest of parties, remember the one for the military."

"Yeah, I almost stepped on that one girl's foot who tried to get me to dance. She was crying all night, I didn't hurt her that bad, did I?" Al just looked at me, I crossed my arms.

"You broke her food, I wouldn't say it was that bad, at least you got better after than, and even if you mess up brother you're foot's not automail and you've only broken every bone in Winry's body twice; she'd forgive you anyway."

"Thanks Al," Al smiled and laughed. "That was sarcasm."

"I know, so how did shopping go this morning?" I shrugged.

"For shopping it was a little less boring than normal, the suit is okay, I'd rather not wear one though but it's okay for a suit." I said with very little excitement.

Chapter 3: You're Winry.

3rd Person

"Winry, darling, it's an hour to, we better get down there." Her grandma called for Winry to come down.

"Okay, I'm ready." Winry came down in her dress, white sandals and her hair was curled and put into a pony tail like normal and even her bangs were curled and she looked beautiful. Edward looked at her and he couldn't stop staring at her. Meanwhile Al was talking to Pinako.

"Everything's going as planned, I thought it might be harder but they seem to have realized their feelings easier then I thought."

"It was bound to happen, even if they get separated a lot they have each other's support and I'm sure that that will solve Winry's problems."

Winry was smiling, and Ed was too. "You look beautiful Winry, close your eyes." Winry closed her eyes and Ed tied a necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you. I bought something for you, I don't think it'll come in handy tonight but whatever, It just is for you." Winry handed Ed a box with something in it to Ed. Ed opened it.

"Wow Winry, where did you get these, they're amazing. This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen." She blushed. "Where did you get them?"

"I bought them from the military, hand crafted alchemic material gloves but I designed them to work even better with metals, they have special metal attributes that should help you alchemy advance even further." Ed was surprised with this gift he slipped them on his hands.

"I'm surprised they'd let you buy them without an Alchemy background." I looked at Al. Ed saw me look at Al. "Al, did you help her with this?"

"Yah, She paid for them and I bought them, then he gave them to me, that's part of what I was doing in the amo area base, apparently those gloves are like amo for alchemists, I knew they played a part but how heavily they were guarded says a lot." The truth was that being an alchemist herself she had access to all alchemic items.

They walked down to the dinner hall, it had a dance floor and everything was very nicely set up for them. Within minutes their first guests had arrived; it turned out to be the military party. "Ah, Major Winry, nice to see you tonight, you look lovely?" Mustang said and looked at Ed. "Ah Edward, I'm glad you decided to join in the festivities; what's with Major Winry, that's funny." Winry hadn't realized it but most of the military people did know who she was because she usually did have her hood down and they knew her from her travels with Ed before she joined.

"They're just playing with you Ed, don't call me major, it's strange for me, Ed wouldn't mind though." Winry laughed and Ed just looked at her.

"Of course we were just being funny, so where's Alphonse, Edward?" Ed looked around, he found it funny that he couldn't find him as easily anymore but a 11 year old should be pretty easy to spot too. Mustang laughed as his date for the evening arrived at his side, carrying a gun in her pocket.

"Do you always carry a gun with you Riza, Even to parties?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ed shook his head, Winry laughed.

"Glad you and the others could make it. It's great to see you at one of these and let you also have a break." Winry applied as a happy hostess with her escort Ed on her side.

"How are you healing up Edward?"

"Better if she hadn't tricked me so badly and made a fool of myself. I also got in a huge alchemy battle with a alchemist in Reisenbool who uses red stones, it's one of the last stones. Daniel Skyrocket his name is, he kidnapped Al, and attacked Winry." Everyone looked and Winry.

"Al's fine, and I'm fair better off then Ed and Al are though. I had a few broken ribs but they'll heal, right?" Ed looked at Winry. She faked a smiled because he had nothing but bruises and Al was perfectly fine, she didn't want to keep the attention on herself.

"Seems like you'd be hospitalized for a while in your condition, how is it healing with the way you work?"

"Yes Winry, I'd like to know that and why you haven't mentioned this to Al or I?" She faked another smile.

"I really am fine, I just let it handle itself I'm here and everything has gone as smooth as normal." Ed sighed, and desperately hoped she was okay. "So what are you working on in the office?"

"We were going to see if you needed anymore protection, we thought Ed would be enough, and maybe Al would help but it seems that Ed doesn't have control we'll have to send someone else to help." This alerted Ed and Winry just crossed her arms.

"I don't need to be watched, I'm fully capable of handling myself, when the time comes I can just call Eliza for help, right?" The others were alerted.

"I guess so, but wouldn't she protect you before so Ed could go on another mission instead of protecting you. It is her specialty."

"Yah, I was going to talk to Ed about that later." Winry turned to Ed. "I don't want to hold you and Al back; I'm going to be staying with Eliza for a while until Daniel is caught, so you can travel and do whatever you need to."

"Um, I hate to disrupt your conversation Winry, and Edward but I think you need to take care of the food Winry, and I'll help you." Riza said to Winry. Winry looked at Ed's state alchemist watch and nodded and walked off with Riza.

"You didn't tell him did you Winry?" Riza asked her.

"No, I didn't have the courage to tell Ed, he still has no respect for women, or girls for that matter. He respects them but not as fighters. He respects you but I'd rather not threaten Ed to gain his respect." Riza shook his head.

"Al is helping me cover because he respects everyone, once you're a suit of armor you respect that all people can fight, children, men and women. I'd think Ed would understand too." Riza sighed.

"He's going to find out by the end of tonight, he can be clueless but he's very smart and with all these people treating you with the respect of Edward, you're in trouble. Oh and here's your state issued state alchemist pocket watch." I took it and bowed and put it in my pocket, I hoped Ed would never see it so he'd never find out.

"I'll explain it to him tonight after the party, that way he won't freak out during his party." Riza nodded.

"He'll find out soon enough if you don't tell him."

"Either way he'll find out by tonight hopefully I can watch him enough to make sure that doesn't happen before I have the chance." Riza nodded and we carried all the wonderful food I made out onto the buffet.

"The food all does look very nice."

"I had a lot of practice, I had to cook 7 servings of every meal for the last week, Ed at us out of all food the first day, he had to buy it all to replace it all."

"You do know if Edward retires he'll be out of money, home and will be unprotected." I nodded.

"Ed's amazing even without his powers and all his money, he had a home when his house burnt down and he does when his place in the military is done."

"You're amazing, putting up with Edward, standing all the problems he's faced with and are so sweet and protective; Edward's one lucky guy. I've seen so many girlfriends of army guys leave because they came back with so little compared to when they were on break. Edward will have to go back to normal person after he retires."

"I'm fine with that, him being safe is a load off of my worry list, Al is next to be cared for, he's 5 years behind where he's suppose to be." Riza nodded. "Al's the only one who could stand being a 16 year old in a 11 year old's body."

"What are you getting Edward for his birthday?" Winry stopped setting things down and just thought.

"I really don't know, I haven't bought Ed anything for his birthday in years. It was easy to think of things he'd need as a traveling alchemist but this is harder, he is going to be going back to normal and I can't think of anything."

"I know what you mean, Edward's birthday present was something I know he needs because he complained about it everyday."

"What would that be?"

"A left boot that fits, he doesn't have boots that fit, they were all huge for the automail that you fitted him with and someone bought him shoes after he got it back but when he grew they're too small, we were all laughing." Winry laughed and thought about something Ed needed.

"Al is much easier to shop for because I'm creating a photo album with Ed of all the times that he and Al were on road, the pictures were copied from the military's database, which Ed did on his own, I decorated the album, and Ed made commentary about it."

"You're doing a great job with Alphonse, he's going to grow up to be a fine person, better than I'd thought was possible after his little set back, he bounces back nicely." Winry smiled.

"Ed is happy about that too, but Ed's the hardest person in the world to shop for. I'm glad I happened to have a run in on the alchemic gloves that I altered with special metal attributes to help him better transmute items."

"That was a very thoughtful gift. Well it seems we've gone. I'm sure Edward is ready to tackle Mustang to the ground if he hasn't already." Winry and Riza walked over there and Ed was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Ed perked out when he saw Winry. Mustang walked over to Riza and then planted a kiss on her cheek and Ed and Winry watched and Riza and Mustang looked at them, Ed grabbed Winry's hand and walked off.

"Winry, brother, there you are. Brother have you tasted the wonderful cakes in our honor?" Ed looked at Winry, and she sighed.

"I guess you could have some now, but just a little, don't stuff yourself."

"Okay, I'll only eat half of it, and I'll save you a piece."

"Thanks. Wait…Ed!" Al laughed as he watched Winry scold Ed for trying to eat that much cake.

"Attention everyone, now that all our guests have arrived, please take a seat at the dinning area, and Edward Elric don't you touch that cake." Pinako scolded Ed, Ed pouted and then properly escorted Winry to their seat. Ed, Winry, Al, and Sciezka were all at the same table being the guests of honor and all.

"Why can't I eat the cake, it's in my honor, I deserve to eat it." Ed argued.

"See it this way, the couple at a wedding only get a piece of their wedding cake, the rest is for their guests." Ed put his head down on the table. Winry's comment didn't help him feel better.

"Brother, if you ask Winry nicely maybe when we get home tonight she'll make you a cake that you can eat all by yourself." Ed looked hopefully at Winry.

"You behave and I'll make you as much cake and food as you want, and behave means not eating all the food."

"Come on Win, I'm a growing boy, how much is all of it." She laughed.

"Two servings is enough of anything because you need to save enough room for the next course." Ed nodded.

"Do you two always argue this much?" Sciezka asked.

"No brother and Winry have been getting along very well over the last week but when it comes to food, Winry goes all out on the most delicious foods she can make and Ed well he loves her food and eats it all, so there's none for anyone else." Sciezka laughed, and looked at Winry next to her.

"Ed and Al why don't you two go have some food while I talk to Winry. I haven't talked to her for a while and I want to catch up." Ed shrugged, smiled at Winry before he left and Al smiled at Sciezka and she waved good-bye.

"So does he know yet, everyone knows except him, I think he deserves to know." Winry rested her head on table. "Everyone's asking about it, aren't they?"

"He's my greatest rival, love and friend, he'd lose respect for me if I told him, I'm hungry, let's go get something ourselves." Winry and Sciezka got up and Winry didn't notice she had dropped her pocket watch on the chair.

Ed came back with all, on the chair Ed saw the watch. "Hey Al, is this your pocket watch?" Al shook his head, and Ed handed it to Al.

"Oh this must be one of the other state alchemists' here, I'm sure they must have dropped it and Winry found it to give back to one of us to return to them." Al was bad a lying to Ed about Winry, he was also bad with figuring out and excuse that didn't give it away.

"Al, you're lying to me, other than Mustang you and I are the only two state alchemists here, if it's not yours, mine, or Mustangs which his is tied to his side and never leaves it, who's is it?" Ed tried to ask.

"Winry, save me." Al jumped up and hid behind her.

"Al, what's wrong? Ed what did you do to Al."

"He knows something that I need to know." Ed said complaining. Winry noticed her pocket watch in his hand, she knew that his was on his waist.

"Sciezka had it to give back to the owner, she thought it might be someone's at the party, the person was stupid and didn't right their name on it, Ed." Winry snatches the pocket watch from Ed and hands it to Sciezka.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if it was one of yours." Ed held up his tied to his waist, and Al did the same thing. "Okay, so I'll have to take it back, who ever lost this is pretty stupid not to tie it to their waste and put it in their pocket."

So they all finished eating and Ed was still wondering why everyone was acting so different, he thought about the date on the watch, it was within the last year. The only new person at central was Eliza, but where could she have lost it, why would she be here.

"It's Eliza's watch!" Ed shouted disrupting the whole party, Winry grabbed Ed's human shoulder and shoved it down. "Sorry everyone," Ed stood up and then sat back down.

"How do you figure that, Ed?" Sciezka asked, she was good a covering.

"She's the only new alchemist added this year, and you get the watch after 3 months in service so one of you was meeting up with her after this to give it to her, I plan to hold onto the watch and when she can't get back to central she'll come get it from me and the person who was suppose to give it to her. Everyone looked at me.

"I give up, Ed. If you want to meet Eliza I'll take her spot in protecting whoever she's protecting and you stay here and I'll go get her." Winry stood up and walked out of the party. She went out and changed from her dress to her uniform as defense military alchemist and after a few minutes she made a whole underground to far away from the party and walked on foot to the place back to the party.

Then she appears in the doorway and leans against the door. "Edward Elric, Winry says you have something of mine. Care to hand it over." Ed tossed the watch at her which she easily caught and tucked into her pocket and clasped it to her belt.

"Now would you like to tell me what is wrong with you, you go around saving people then humiliating them to death, do you have a mental disorder." Inside Winry's mind she wanted to give up all of this, because Ed had already made a mess of everything.

"I prefer to stay with my job and not leave it to Winry when other people are in danger. So are you the one with the mental disorder, we'll settle this outside, come and ask all the questions you want." Ed smiled and nodded as he walked out of the party, everyone in the party followed to watch.

"Why can't you just be polite and nice to me like Winry, you are her friend, aren't you?" Eliza shook her head. "Winry said you were."

"I'm more than her friend; we're like relatives, but not exactly, very far cousins or something." Ed looked at her and she laughed. Ed realized that she was right, they were closely related, they had the same crystal blue eyes.

"So why do you torment me like this, no one has ever caused me to go crazy, except Winry, but she causes everyone to go crazy." She laughed.

"Before I bring Winry back and explain what's going on, let me do this." She grabbed Ed's face and brought it together with his and the kissed.

"What? I'm so confused, what's your problem?" Ed said and the wind blew and he hood was about to fall down. She pulled it back instantly.

"My only problem would be that, Edward Elric, I am Winry." Eliza pulled down her hood and undid her hair and Ed was shocked and a lot of other people were too. Ed was speechless and just stood there looking into the eyes of his friend, enemy, and love.

"You're Winry." She nodded. "You're Winry." She began to laugh because he couldn't say anything else. "Have you always been Winry?" She nodded, and flipped her hair.

"Well we have a party to attend in our honor and I'd like to get back in my dress, okay?" Ed didn't move anything, and she bend down to where he was sitting on the ground and kissed him on the cheek. "You were so close, but we were all working together, Al's the genius behind the plan. I'll be back, and don't eat all the cake."

Al stood up and came next to her. "You were so close, why'd you do that?"

"Ed and I were both so close, and either way I think I'll be happy, if Ed found out on his own I'd be happy, and if I got through it he'd find out eventually and I'd still be very happy." Al nodded and she hugged him and walked off, none of the people at the party had understood this.

Ed walked over to Al and fell to his knees. "You knew, and didn't tell me." Al looked sadly at his brother.

"Brother, Winry made me promise she's been trying this whole time to cover it up and could have if you wouldn't have bribed her with her watch."

"She really is, isn't she?"

"Brother, Winry wouldn't tell you because you laughed at the idea before so many times of a girl fighter, and then you fell of chairs when we came up with the crazy idea of a female alchemist, such Eliza was born but you went crazy and she was going to tell you but she was afraid you wouldn't respect her if she'd didn't show you what's up, sorry."

"I'm low, aren't I. I got beaten by Winry, tricked by Winry, saved by Winry, and humiliated by Winry, and corrected by Winry. I think Winry owns me, I don't deserve to be an alchemist." Riza walked over to Ed sitting on the ground.

"Would you like me to end your pathetic life?" She pointed the gun at Ed, and Ed's eyes go big.

"I think I own Ed, Riza. I'd prefer him alive." Riza shrugged and smiled at Winry and Winry walked over to Ed. And took her wrench and smacked him hard over the head with it. "Haven't you learned anything, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to be stronger than me. I also taught you, and know you better than yourself. I knew that you'd go insane with this, I didn't doubt you'd be close so I got out of this as I could before you broke down."

"What did I do to you to make you hate me?" Ed said, holding his head with his normal hand.

"I don't hate you Edward Elric, I love you. I just knew you'd break down because I know what you think of girls who fight and are alchemists. Eliza was always me, I wanted to see how you'd react. I was the perfect person to fight you, one I know you better than you know yourself, two, you'd underestimate a girl, but you didn't you did try your best. That's what I wanted, but you still didn't learn, for that I wouldn't trust you for a while, and then when you wouldn't listen to the hints, I gave up, and you did too." Winry began to glow and fell to the floor.

"Winry!" Ed noticed that she had a transmutation circle on her hand. "It's direct, not on a glove. She did it direct, what do I do?"

"Ed, she's fine, just exhausted, she has five broken ribs, and after that much fighting it's worn out, and direct alchemy takes a lot of uncensored power, she's asleep, passed out I think." Mustang said to Ed. Ed looked at everyone and then he put his hands on her hands, and focused.

"Huh, what happened, oh yeah, Ed, what's going on?" Ed looked around. She got on her knees and tried to stand up but fell and Ed caught her.

"What did you do?" Mustang asked, Ed shrugged.

"Brother, you recharged her, alchemic energy from your hands, it was enough to give her enough energy." Winry rested her head on his chest and Ed put his arms around her. Ed's thoughts returned to her. 'How much have I put her through? The battle, then she had to save me, then she must have done some major alchemy to cover up her being Winry. She tried hard to cover this, and I messed it up, and hurt her.'

"I'm going to take her back, sorry but two of the guests of honor are leaving. Fell free to eat the cake, because Winry said she make me as many as I wanted but I think blowing up half a building counts a messing up so bye." Everyone went back to normal party activities. He carefully carried her like a baby and she rested her head on his good shoulder.

"Sorry, for upsetting you, Ed?" Ed could faintly hear her say.

"Upsetting me, you didn't do anything, except hit my head with a wrench, which my head is use to. I'm sorry I never respected you Winry. It's that I needed to be shown that there was a reason to respect something." She looked confused. "How could I respect a female alchemist without knowing they could exist, I didn't think women could be a military until I met Riza, I'm a visual person. You show me it and I'll believe it exists."

"Riza was right, I should have demanded respect then I would have got it and I'd have saved myself so many problems." Ed nodded.

"It's a good thing you didn't."

"How?"

"Because I learned that you're much braver when you're yourself, the alchemist that can fight. Alchemy made you brave and now you're brave. You could protect yourself, and save me, I just never respected you, and that." She nodded. "I'm just braver than you. I didn't want to scare you with alchemy the first time but I tried to start small and Al and I agreed on making you a gift, the doll."

"Seeing makes me a believer too." Ed looked at the girl he was carrying in his arms.

"Okay then, do you believe I'd set you down on the couch and kiss you."

"Maybe, are you that courageous?"

"Courage is only a small part of this battle, the others are half love and a quarter strength."

"Okay Edward, let's see your courage, love and strength."

"You can't resist me."

"Never could."


	4. Winry's Secret

Chapter 3: Winry's Secret

I walked out into the yard and then put on Ed's cape and then prepared myself for the road ahead. I walked into the forest and then saw the whole place where Daniel was staying. I burst in the door and walked in.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric, you came back to save your brother, I'd rather not have to fight you but let's go." I was hit by something and flew back threw the window.

"Al!" Ed yelled at me thinking I was Al, but I wasn't. Al was sneaking in the back door. Then Daniel was hit in the back with a huge metal rod, I just stood there helplessly, I couldn't move.

"Smart Winry, using yourself as a decoy to set up Al to attack me from behind, well it worked, but I figured it out. I know you better than Al and Ed do, would you like me to share your secret with them?" He said looking at me, then grabbing my arm and pulling me from my side onto my knees.

"Al, now!" Al had drawn a circle on Ed's cage and broke it, why Ed hadn't done the same thing wasn't so obvious before. Daniel would forever bother us if he didn't get Ed, or one of us too, it was very unfair.

"Girls should not have friends that are boys, they should be slaves, or die." He shoved me on the ground to the side where I was badly hurt. "Now it's your turn to die."

"No, it's yours." I stood up holding my side, I think my ribs broken. Ed was ready to attack.

"Ed, Al, leave now, I'm going to solve this myself, I forbid you to interfere, got it."

"But Winry, he has the stone, he has alchemy, not real but he can, you can't do this, brother stop her."

"What are you thinking, Winry, you can't do this, you'll die." I laughed in my mind, they had no clue but they would soon, I had to stop him from doing this.

"I'll be fine, now go." Ed wouldn't move. There was a wall that separated Daniel and I from Ed and Al. "You ready, I'd rather not have them know, so it's just you and me, got it."

"Fine with me, if I win, you come with me, and if you win, then I'll leave all three of you alone forever."

"Fine by me, let's go." That's all I remember. I could feel myself being held by someone stronger than myself, and I desperately hoped it would be Ed or Al, and hoped it wasn't Daniel. "I can't see."

"You're okay." I know that voice, it is so familiar, it was definitely Al's, for being my size he could carry me around, knowing Ed he'd be afraid to hurt me with his arm. That only happened the first time he got them, he's usually very conscious of what he does..

"Al, where's Ed. He okay?" I tried desperately to open my eyes.

"Brother well he's um, we'll trapped again. He broke the wall that appeared and ran off and handed you to me, and told me to run into this cave with you, he's not okay, he's trapped again. I want brother to be okay too, Winry." I couldn't see the tears, but I knew both Al and myself were crying.

"I do too; I should have just listened to grandma and stopped caring. I can't see but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"What are you crazy, Winry?" Al doesn't know either, I guess it's time to fed up.

"I have to Al, I have to save Ed, he would do the same for me."

"Did you see how you were taken out, you can't even see me." I nodded, I know I couldn't but now was as good a time as ever to tell Al.

"You know that wall that appeared, that was me. I'm Eliza." If I could see I'm sure Al's jaw dropped, I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me, or Ed. We would have let you come on the journey with us, instead of listening Ed fret from time to time about leaving everything behind because he made the worst mistake of his life and get down on himself."

"Al, I can't tell Ed. I'm his biggest opponent in the exams, it's best if he not know, or he'll think less of me as an alchemist, when the time's right we'll tell him. Promise me, you won't tell him. Please Al?" I pled.

"Winry, I don't like hiding things from brother, can't you just tell him. He'd let you go on the journey and you could stay with us, wouldn't you like to do that?"

"Of course I would Al, I don't' like lying to Edward either but until he respects Eliza more, I just can't. Edward would ask me to battle him so much, and a month of fighting would put me in a hospital and him back in the automail shop for months because of his discrepancy. I'd love to go with you and Edward on all your journeys and maybe it's not completely out, I could go as Eliza, that might work. I know it wouldn't be the same, but at least I'd be there with you."

"But brother we battle you then too."

"They wouldn't let him fight me on a mission but he'd know all my tricks so it would be good for him. I would love to be with you guys, it's not just something that I can do in person, Edward would forbid it."

"Brother would understand Winry."

"Of course he'd understand, but would he respect me, you should have seen his face when he fought on the battlefield. You couldn't see it as I did, he treated me like I was an equal person, it felt nice. You hear what Daniel said." I knew he'd understand but would he still treat me as an equal.

"Yah, about how girls shouldn't hang out with boys, and be slaves, that wasn't right, but brother wouldn't treat you like that ever." I understood that but what else could I explain it to Al.

"I want to feel as though I'm on Edward's level, I may be in scores on Alchemy exams but when it comes to how he treats me, he'd lose all the respect I deserve and earned for myself. I can't do it now. What's the plan?"

"Take the black cape, and go out there and do all your alchemy take down Daniel, then I sneak in the back and carry Ed out, maybe he won't know it's me and think that, black is you."

"You've been having a lot of wonderful plans lately. I hope he doesn't find out."

"Just take out Daniel and then go around the back and save Ed, you can fight him, I don't' have the strength too, and that way he'll think you're in the back, and I was the one doing the alchemy." Great plan but your alchemy and mine are so different, how could we manage this.

"Brother is knocked out before, maybe he won't remember any of this, just save him."

"We can only hope so much. Bye Al, be ready." He shook his head.

"After you run in back hand me the coat and I'll jump into the trees so he knows that I saved him when I come down, got it." That might be enough to trick Ed, let's just hope he's okay, but unconscious.

I took the cape and ran off into the house out of the cave. All I have to remember is be careful not to say anything. I looked in and Ed was unconscious so I could say stuff, but I'd still try to not say anything.

"Ah, Miss. Eliza you've finally arrived yourself. I've been awaiting you, with Edward Elric unconscious and Al no where to be found you've shown your face, oh how the mighty have fallen, from far away you save these too."

"Shut up!" If Ed is awake but his eyes are closed he might believe I came to save him, as Eliza. I created a stone wall around him, then crushed it on top of him, the red stone is limited to agricultural alchemy so it wouldn't work on the hard stone in here. I jumped up next to the cage where Ed was hanging. I transmuted the lock to dirt and it fell and I grabbed Ed's body and carried it over my shoulder, it is so heavy, oh the cape, right. I tossed it aside.

A hour later at our house, after Al and I both carried Ed home, he was still asleep. "Help!" Ed yelled. I laughed.

"You're fine, Eliza came and saved you after I called her, she lives nearby and she came to help. Sorry you missed it." Ed crossed his arms and was upset.

"She is too secretive, can't she just be normal. You'd never know if she's human, she hides her face, and you can't see her arms or legs. She gets on my nerves. Can you take me to see her?" I looked at Al.

"Ed, she really doesn't like people bothering her, especially people who don't respect her."

"Huh, respect her, I respect her?"

"Answer this honestly brother; what would you think if Winry was an alchemist?"

Ed fell to the ground laughing. I sighed and he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you?" My eyes widened.

"No, of course not, are you crazy? With you and Al I get more then enough alchemy in my life, and the state alchemists in central, they are show-offs." Ed looked at me.

"You aren't stationed in central, they throw shows every month to show the people they protect that they are fit to protect them. I say it's just to show off. All the people in the defense are sometimes asked to show a demonstration."

"You're a genius, Eliza will be at the show this weekend, she has to, it was on the board, so that's what I'll do. I'll meet her there. You want to come Winry?" I looked at Al.

"No, I told you, this is enough alchemy for me, I might stop by after her demonstration though, to see her, and talk, but she probably won't so don't expect much."

"You call her and tell her that she better talk to me after her show or I will be forced to track her down. She's on my nerves, showing me up and disappearing." I nodded, crying; Ed and Al looked at me. Al stopped and set Ed down on the couch and escorted me to my bedroom to talk.

Ed's Viewpoint

Something's defiantly up with Winry today, she's brave then she's upset for no reason. I walked up to her room, then listened to their conversation.

"Ed's gone too far this time Al."

"Brother's okay, I think. I feel really bad for you though, you are going to have to deal with him for the rest of your life." Where is Al going?

"No, I'll only have to put up with him until I move away or when I tell him the truth. Thanks for helping me through this Al, I couldn't do this without you." The truth about what, what is this?

"I feel bad that brother doesn't know."

"He will someday, maybe."

"Maybe, you can't live your life without telling him, if you do and he finds out on his own then he'll be really mad at you."

"I don't care, I think I should tell Eliza to just disappear from every record, she's not safe, and neither am I."

"Ed would never leave you alone if that happened."

"I don't care if he bothers me for the rest of my life, it's too dangerous for Eliza. I'm going to rest, that fight took a lot out of me."

"I bet, you did a lot, you're really beaten up. Is your rib okay?"

"No, it's pretty badly broken, actually a few of my ribs are broken, and I have other things that haven't healed from the fight with Ed, he really went all out, I guess it's my fault for being so close to the lines." How much damage did I do to her with that fight, and with today, I didn't think she got beaten up that bad. Al was coming out, I went and walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Hey Al, so is she okay? And how are you? You look like you're limping." Al looked at his leg.

"No I'm not brother, I think you're mistaking me for Winry, she's got it bad, flying threw a window, those stones being thrown at her, and tossed on her side, and at walls. I was protected the whole time, she wan't.

"She's an idiot, trying to fight off Daniel by himself. He could beat me in a fight with that stone, if he had control. That powers amazing; how'd Eliza beat him?"

"She just made a whole stone structure around him every way brother, and then crashed it down on him, then Winry came in and carried you out. Good thing Winry knows Eliza, right?"

"Yah, I don't know what we'd do without her, I'm going to write her a letter and see if she'd respond, you think she'd ignore a letter?"

"No, but you should seriously respect Winry more, just because you think she's weak doesn't mean she can't protect herself." Hardly, tossed around, thrown around, she sure did a good job.

"What is with Winry and respect all a sudden?"

"Brother, ever since you became an alchemist a few years ago you're starting to act a bit snobby, like you're better than her, and she's defenseless. That's why you lost, good-night."

"Al!"

"No brother, think about it, then after you talked to Winry, then talk to me, you need to learn the consequences of your actions brother." I sighed and fell asleep thinking about it.

"Finally, you go smart, Edward Elric. You slept on the couch instead of the hallway where I could step on you." I opened my eyes to her and she happily stood there with her hands on her waist.

"What's going on today?" She kept staring at me. "Oh yeah, the party; we totally forgot to get an outfit." She laughed.

"Al went out earlier to get his, I have to stay here and watch you and grandma so you don't run off. We can go to the mall too if you need to."

"Of course I need to, I didn't buy any dresses, what smells so nice?" the smell was so great I had to eat it. I walked over to the kitchen. She whacked me with her wrench. "What?"

"Edward Elric, you are not going to eat my meal, it's for everyone, like breakfast yesterday. Now let's go since grandma is out setting up for the party."

"When's the party?"

"It's at 10, so we have to hurry, we have 4 hours but being back in to hours would be good." I shrugged and picked up an invitation off the desk.

"What's this?"

"I sent out special invitations to people at central to come, if you're in Reisenbool you can automatically come but other than that, it's by invitation, so that's what it is. They sent them back with the list of their dates. It's very formal so most everyone is bringing dates."

"What about Eliza?" I laughed, and sort of sighed.

"Ed, get it threw your thick head that she hates any sort of major public events, I doubt she'd want to attend the demonstration if she wasn't forced too. This party is for 5 days, today thru Friday then Saturday you and Al are free to go to the demonstration."

"I got it, so dates huh?" I nodded. "You have one?" I shook my head. "What about Al, that's a no too, right?"

"Actually Al does, I was surprised when he told me, it's a girl from central, she's in military, you'd never guess who she is." I looked at her.

"No, come on, are you serious?"

"I didn't think it would happen but I guess it was bound to happen. You guys do spend a lot of time in the library and after all that time that Al had helped her out, and she helped you two they just did, so it's Sciezka."

"Um, since you don't have a date, would you like to come to the thing with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Is it just me, or does she like me? "So we both need to get outfits." I looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I just expected since you were throwing the party you'd of had something to wear by now, you've know about before anyone else, you started this with our surprise party upon our leaving, how could you not be ready." I sighed.

"I do this every year, I through the biggest party Reisenbool has ever attended but I'm so caught up in the food, invitations, guests, and everything that I go running out early morning the first day of the party. I usually don't go all out for these things but I've saved up a lot of money over the years and with you and Al back here I'm sure that I could get dressed up in your honor."

"I guess I should look good too, since this is in my honor."

"They people of Reisenbool will be happy to actually have their guest of honor with them, it'll be great. This is going to be the best year yet, usually we celebrate your honor without your presence and the first one was in honor of your departure, most of these people haven't see you in those years, most of them don't know what happened, or how it was undone. I know you don't like talking about it but you do know that someone's bound to ask." I nodded, I would rather not talk about it but if many people asked, I'm sure I could handle telling them.

"I'll be fine, you know I always am, sometimes I just get a little touchy about it."

"Touchy like we could tease you about your height in years past." I just stared at her, I wasn't so forgiving to people who called me short, or especially a shrimp; that annoyed me. We finally arrived at the store and I watched as Winry walked up to the man who stood by the door.

"Ah, Miss. Rockbell has finally graced up with her very late presence. And is that?" Winry smiled and nodded at this older gentleman who was the owner of the store.

"Yep, that's him, Edward Elric, he's back. Trust me, I'm the happiest person about Al and Ed being back." The guy was surprised and was looking around. "Al was in here earlier this week, didn't you see him." I looked at Winry.

"Al's back in his old body, he probably just walked in bought in and walked out, knowing him he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself he didn't like that at all when he was in the suit." I said keen to not do anything to upset myself before I needed to.

"Al always was a very shy kid, some things never change, but others do. I'd never expect to see you with Miss. Winry, Edward. You two were always fighting with each other, I haven't seen two people fight more than you two, that is surprising." I could see Winry smile, even though it wasn't a real date and we weren't an official couple she seemed super happy to be escorted to the dance by me. I hope I can still dance, it's been too long, at least I don't have to worry too much about stepping on her feet, since my leg isn't metal anymore.

"I'd love to keep talking about Ed, Al and the good old days but Ed and I are the guests of honor and Al is expecting us back by 8 or so." He nodded.

"Why you do your shopping last minute I don't know, everything's over picked but you have a very special figure and no one fits your size so you still have a very good selection. Edward, what size are you wearing, you're a lot taller than last time I saw you." Winry put her hand on my shoulder, people saying I use to be short was offending to me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of Ed and myself, okay?" The owner nodded and walked away. "So we'll start with you." I shrugged and we went to my side, I haven't shopped in so many years.

I tried on 3 suits, and they were okay but not for me. Winry sat and didn't say anything and I just went back to the dressing room and tried on another, nothing struck her fancy, no fancy clothes I liked. I was about to give up after trying on 9 but she said that if I was only going to show up to one of these every 5 years I'd have to dress up. I sighed, I liked this one but I'm not an expert in clothing, and how it works with people, neither was Winry but she was still very good. "Almost ready with the last one in the shelf?" I nodded and walked out. "What do you think about it? I like it, what do you think?"

"I liked it to begin with, so I'm going to buy it or we'll be here all day." She nodded and neatly folded it and set it in her basket she was carrying. We walked over to her section and she was looking at something on the wall, it was some sort of color chart, it matched up a hair color, and eye color with a color of dress, which I had no clue what it was about but that's what it said. The funny looking paper said that she should pick something blue, or red, or black, I didn't know which one. She picked up a pink one, and an aqua colored one. The pink one was okay on her and she refused to come out in the aqua one. I hadn't seen it but she argued that it looked horrible on her. I took all her clothes and the other dress so she'd be forced to come out and show me, I've been what she's worn before and nothing looks bad on her.

"Edward Elric, you have to have everything your way, don't you?"

"No, just this; I'm sure it looks great, come on." She came out in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen on her. It was strapless like her black shirt except it had teeny tiny little straps and it was very long and was like designed for her, it was great and it was like a pure ocean, the most amazing color I've ever seen, her eye color exactly. "It looks amazing on you." She blushed and then turned around and it looked amazing from every angle.

"You really think so, I thought it was a little small on the hanger so I decided not to try it on but it is very pretty, I'm going to buy it." I handed her clothes to change back into. "It's not that horrible when you have your way."

"I just can be more open to things than you sometimes, others you're the more rational one." She took the dress from me, and folded it and was about to check out.

"I should get some dress shoes to match this dress." I shrugged and I picked out a pair of shoes while she got hers, then I told her I was going to get one more thing and I went and got it and met up with her.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, then we walked back to the house. No one there yet and Winry happily walked up the stairs after preparing the last things for the party. "Al, where are the holding it this year?"

"Pinako says there's a party grounds nearby that they hold it at and it's beautiful with petals and there's a stage and food. It's a very fancy dance hall, and they use it for the greatest of parties, remember the one for the military."

"Yeah, I almost stepped on that one girl's foot who tried to get me to dance. She was crying all night, I didn't hurt her that bad, did I?" Al just looked at me, I crossed my arms.

"You broke her food, I wouldn't say it was that bad, at least you got better after than, and even if you mess up brother you're foot's not automail and you've only broken every bone in Winry's body twice; she'd forgive you anyway."

"Thanks Al," Al smiled and laughed. "That was sarcasm."

"I know, so how did shopping go this morning?" I shrugged.

"For shopping it was a little less boring than normal, the suit is okay, I'd rather not wear one though but it's okay for a suit." I said with very little excitement.


	5. You're Winry

Chapter 4: You're Winry.

3rd Person

"Winry, darling, it's an hour to, we better get down there." Her grandma called for Winry to come down.

"Okay, I'm ready." Winry came down in her dress, white sandals and her hair was curled and put into a pony tail like normal and even her bangs were curled and she looked beautiful. Edward looked at her and he couldn't stop staring at her. Meanwhile Al was talking to Pinako.

"Everything's going as planned, I thought it might be harder but they seem to have realized their feelings easier then I thought."

"It was bound to happen, even if they get separated a lot they have each other's support and I'm sure that that will solve Winry's problems."

Winry was smiling, and Ed was too. "You look beautiful Winry, close your eyes." Winry closed her eyes and Ed tied a necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you. I bought something for you, I don't think it'll come in handy tonight but whatever, It just is for you." Winry handed Ed a box with something in it to Ed. Ed opened it.

"Wow Winry, where did you get these, they're amazing. This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen." She blushed. "Where did you get them?"

"I bought them from the military, hand crafted alchemic material gloves but I designed them to work even better with metals, they have special metal attributes that should help you alchemy advance even further." Ed was surprised with this gift he slipped them on his hands.

"I'm surprised they'd let you buy them without an Alchemy background." I looked at Al. Ed saw me look at Al. "Al, did you help her with this?"

"Yah, She paid for them and I bought them, then he gave them to me, that's part of what I was doing in the amo area base, apparently those gloves are like amo for alchemists, I knew they played a part but how heavily they were guarded says a lot." The truth was that being an alchemist herself she had access to all alchemic items.

They walked down to the dinner hall, it had a dance floor and everything was very nicely set up for them. Within minutes their first guests had arrived; it turned out to be the military party. "Ah, Major Winry, nice to see you tonight, you look lovely?" Mustang said and looked at Ed. "Ah Edward, I'm glad you decided to join in the festivities; what's with Major Winry, that's funny." Winry hadn't realized it but most of the military people did know who she was because she usually did have her hood down and they knew her from her travels with Ed before she joined.

"They're just playing with you Ed, don't call me major, it's strange for me, Ed wouldn't mind though." Winry laughed and Ed just looked at her.

"Of course we were just being funny, so where's Alphonse, Edward?" Ed looked around, he found it funny that he couldn't find him as easily anymore but a 11 year old should be pretty easy to spot too. Mustang laughed as his date for the evening arrived at his side, carrying a gun in her pocket.

"Do you always carry a gun with you Riza, Even to parties?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ed shook his head, Winry laughed.

"Glad you and the others could make it. It's great to see you at one of these and let you also have a break." Winry applied as a happy hostess with her escort Ed on her side.

"How are you healing up Edward?"

"Better if she hadn't tricked me so badly and made a fool of myself. I also got in a huge alchemy battle with a alchemist in Reisenbool who uses red stones, it's one of the last stones. Daniel Skyrocket his name is, he kidnapped Al, and attacked Winry." Everyone looked and Winry.

"Al's fine, and I'm fair better off then Ed and Al are though. I had a few broken ribs but they'll heal, right?" Ed looked at Winry. She faked a smiled because he had nothing but bruises and Al was perfectly fine, she didn't want to keep the attention on herself.

"Seems like you'd be hospitalized for a while in your condition, how is it healing with the way you work?"

"Yes Winry, I'd like to know that and why you haven't mentioned this to Al or I?" She faked another smile.

"I really am fine, I just let it handle itself I'm here and everything has gone as smooth as normal." Ed sighed, and desperately hoped she was okay. "So what are you working on in the office?"

"We were going to see if you needed anymore protection, we thought Ed would be enough, and maybe Al would help but it seems that Ed doesn't have control we'll have to send someone else to help." This alerted Ed and Winry just crossed her arms.

"I don't need to be watched, I'm fully capable of handling myself, when the time comes I can just call Eliza for help, right?" The others were alerted.

"I guess so, but wouldn't she protect you before so Ed could go on another mission instead of protecting you. It is her specialty."

"Yah, I was going to talk to Ed about that later." Winry turned to Ed. "I don't want to hold you and Al back; I'm going to be staying with Eliza for a while until Daniel is caught, so you can travel and do whatever you need to."

"Um, I hate to disrupt your conversation Winry, and Edward but I think you need to take care of the food Winry, and I'll help you." Riza said to Winry. Winry looked at Ed's state alchemist watch and nodded and walked off with Riza.

"You didn't tell him did you Winry?" Riza asked her.

"No, I didn't have the courage to tell Ed, he still has no respect for women, or girls for that matter. He respects them but not as fighters. He respects you but I'd rather not threaten Ed to gain his respect." Riza shook his head.

"Al is helping me cover because he respects everyone, once you're a suit of armor you respect that all people can fight, children, men and women. I'd think Ed would understand too." Riza sighed.

"He's going to find out by the end of tonight, he can be clueless but he's very smart and with all these people treating you with the respect of Edward, you're in trouble. Oh and here's your state issued state alchemist pocket watch." I took it and bowed and put it in my pocket, I hoped Ed would never see it so he'd never find out.

"I'll explain it to him tonight after the party, that way he won't freak out during his party." Riza nodded.

"He'll find out soon enough if you don't tell him."

"Either way he'll find out by tonight hopefully I can watch him enough to make sure that doesn't happen before I have the chance." Riza nodded and we carried all the wonderful food I made out onto the buffet.

"The food all does look very nice."

"I had a lot of practice, I had to cook 7 servings of every meal for the last week, Ed at us out of all food the first day, he had to buy it all to replace it all."

"You do know if Edward retires he'll be out of money, home and will be unprotected." I nodded.

"Ed's amazing even without his powers and all his money, he had a home when his house burnt down and he does when his place in the military is done."

"You're amazing, putting up with Edward, standing all the problems he's faced with and are so sweet and protective; Edward's one lucky guy. I've seen so many girlfriends of army guys leave because they came back with so little compared to when they were on break. Edward will have to go back to normal person after he retires."

"I'm fine with that, him being safe is a load off of my worry list, Al is next to be cared for, he's 5 years behind where he's suppose to be." Riza nodded. "Al's the only one who could stand being a 16 year old in a 11 year old's body."

"What are you getting Edward for his birthday?" Winry stopped setting things down and just thought.

"I really don't know, I haven't bought Ed anything for his birthday in years. It was easy to think of things he'd need as a traveling alchemist but this is harder, he is going to be going back to normal and I can't think of anything."

"I know what you mean, Edward's birthday present was something I know he needs because he complained about it everyday."

"What would that be?"

"A left boot that fits, he doesn't have boots that fit, they were all huge for the automail that you fitted him with and someone bought him shoes after he got it back but when he grew they're too small, we were all laughing." Winry laughed and thought about something Ed needed.

"Al is much easier to shop for because I'm creating a photo album with Ed of all the times that he and Al were on road, the pictures were copied from the military's database, which Ed did on his own, I decorated the album, and Ed made commentary about it."

"You're doing a great job with Alphonse, he's going to grow up to be a fine person, better than I'd thought was possible after his little set back, he bounces back nicely." Winry smiled.

"Ed is happy about that too, but Ed's the hardest person in the world to shop for. I'm glad I happened to have a run in on the alchemic gloves that I altered with special metal attributes to help him better transmute items."

"That was a very thoughtful gift. Well it seems we've gone. I'm sure Edward is ready to tackle Mustang to the ground if he hasn't already." Winry and Riza walked over there and Ed was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Ed perked out when he saw Winry. Mustang walked over to Riza and then planted a kiss on her cheek and Ed and Winry watched and Riza and Mustang looked at them, Ed grabbed Winry's hand and walked off.

"Winry, brother, there you are. Brother have you tasted the wonderful cakes in our honor?" Ed looked at Winry, and she sighed.

"I guess you could have some now, but just a little, don't stuff yourself."

"Okay, I'll only eat half of it, and I'll save you a piece."

"Thanks. Wait…Ed!" Al laughed as he watched Winry scold Ed for trying to eat that much cake.

"Attention everyone, now that all our guests have arrived, please take a seat at the dinning area, and Edward Elric don't you touch that cake." Pinako scolded Ed, Ed pouted and then properly escorted Winry to their seat. Ed, Winry, Al, and Sciezka were all at the same table being the guests of honor and all.

"Why can't I eat the cake, it's in my honor, I deserve to eat it." Ed argued.

"See it this way, the couple at a wedding only get a piece of their wedding cake, the rest is for their guests." Ed put his head down on the table. Winry's comment didn't help him feel better.

"Brother, if you ask Winry nicely maybe when we get home tonight she'll make you a cake that you can eat all by yourself." Ed looked hopefully at Winry.

"You behave and I'll make you as much cake and food as you want, and behave means not eating all the food."

"Come on Win, I'm a growing boy, how much is all of it." She laughed.

"Two servings is enough of anything because you need to save enough room for the next course." Ed nodded.

"Do you two always argue this much?" Sciezka asked.

"No brother and Winry have been getting along very well over the last week but when it comes to food, Winry goes all out on the most delicious foods she can make and Ed well he loves her food and eats it all, so there's none for anyone else." Sciezka laughed, and looked at Winry next to her.

"Ed and Al why don't you two go have some food while I talk to Winry. I haven't talked to her for a while and I want to catch up." Ed shrugged, smiled at Winry before he left and Al smiled at Sciezka and she waved good-bye.

"So does he know yet, everyone knows except him, I think he deserves to know." Winry rested her head on table. "Everyone's asking about it, aren't they?"

"He's my greatest rival, love and friend, he'd lose respect for me if I told him, I'm hungry, let's go get something ourselves." Winry and Sciezka got up and Winry didn't notice she had dropped her pocket watch on the chair.

Ed came back with all, on the chair Ed saw the watch. "Hey Al, is this your pocket watch?" Al shook his head, and Ed handed it to Al.

"Oh this must be one of the other state alchemists' here, I'm sure they must have dropped it and Winry found it to give back to one of us to return to them." Al was bad a lying to Ed about Winry, he was also bad with figuring out and excuse that didn't give it away.

"Al, you're lying to me, other than Mustang you and I are the only two state alchemists here, if it's not yours, mine, or Mustangs which his is tied to his side and never leaves it, who's is it?" Ed tried to ask.

"Winry, save me." Al jumped up and hid behind her.

"Al, what's wrong? Ed what did you do to Al."

"He knows something that I need to know." Ed said complaining. Winry noticed her pocket watch in his hand, she knew that his was on his waist.

"Sciezka had it to give back to the owner, she thought it might be someone's at the party, the person was stupid and didn't right their name on it, Ed." Winry snatches the pocket watch from Ed and hands it to Sciezka.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if it was one of yours." Ed held up his tied to his waist, and Al did the same thing. "Okay, so I'll have to take it back, who ever lost this is pretty stupid not to tie it to their waste and put it in their pocket."

So they all finished eating and Ed was still wondering why everyone was acting so different, he thought about the date on the watch, it was within the last year. The only new person at central was Eliza, but where could she have lost it, why would she be here.

"It's Eliza's watch!" Ed shouted disrupting the whole party, Winry grabbed Ed's human shoulder and shoved it down. "Sorry everyone," Ed stood up and then sat back down.

"How do you figure that, Ed?" Sciezka asked, she was good a covering.

"She's the only new alchemist added this year, and you get the watch after 3 months in service so one of you was meeting up with her after this to give it to her, I plan to hold onto the watch and when she can't get back to central she'll come get it from me and the person who was suppose to give it to her. Everyone looked at me.

"I give up, Ed. If you want to meet Eliza I'll take her spot in protecting whoever she's protecting and you stay here and I'll go get her." Winry stood up and walked out of the party. She went out and changed from her dress to her uniform as defense military alchemist and after a few minutes she made a whole underground to far away from the party and walked on foot to the place back to the party.

Then she appears in the doorway and leans against the door. "Edward Elric, Winry says you have something of mine. Care to hand it over." Ed tossed the watch at her which she easily caught and tucked into her pocket and clasped it to her belt.

"Now would you like to tell me what is wrong with you, you go around saving people then humiliating them to death, do you have a mental disorder." Inside Winry's mind she wanted to give up all of this, because Ed had already made a mess of everything.

"I prefer to stay with my job and not leave it to Winry when other people are in danger. So are you the one with the mental disorder, we'll settle this outside, come and ask all the questions you want." Ed smiled and nodded as he walked out of the party, everyone in the party followed to watch.

"Why can't you just be polite and nice to me like Winry, you are her friend, aren't you?" Eliza shook her head. "Winry said you were."

"I'm more than her friend; we're like relatives, but not exactly, very far cousins or something." Ed looked at her and she laughed. Ed realized that she was right, they were closely related, they had the same crystal blue eyes.

"So why do you torment me like this, no one has ever caused me to go crazy, except Winry, but she causes everyone to go crazy." She laughed.

"Before I bring Winry back and explain what's going on, let me do this." She grabbed Ed's face and brought it together with his and the kissed.

"What? I'm so confused, what's your problem?" Ed said and the wind blew and he hood was about to fall down. She pulled it back instantly.

"My only problem would be that, Edward Elric, I am Winry." Eliza pulled down her hood and undid her hair and Ed was shocked and a lot of other people were too. Ed was speechless and just stood there looking into the eyes of his friend, enemy, and love.

"You're Winry." She nodded. "You're Winry." She began to laugh because he couldn't say anything else. "Have you always been Winry?" She nodded, and flipped her hair.

"Well we have a party to attend in our honor and I'd like to get back in my dress, okay?" Ed didn't move anything, and she bend down to where he was sitting on the ground and kissed him on the cheek. "You were so close, but we were all working together, Al's the genius behind the plan. I'll be back, and don't eat all the cake."

Al stood up and came next to her. "You were so close, why'd you do that?"

"Ed and I were both so close, and either way I think I'll be happy, if Ed found out on his own I'd be happy, and if I got through it he'd find out eventually and I'd still be very happy." Al nodded and she hugged him and walked off, none of the people at the party had understood this.

Ed walked over to Al and fell to his knees. "You knew, and didn't tell me." Al looked sadly at his brother.

"Brother, Winry made me promise she's been trying this whole time to cover it up and could have if you wouldn't have bribed her with her watch."

"She really is, isn't she?"

"Brother, Winry wouldn't tell you because you laughed at the idea before so many times of a girl fighter, and then you fell of chairs when we came up with the crazy idea of a female alchemist, such Eliza was born but you went crazy and she was going to tell you but she was afraid you wouldn't respect her if she'd didn't show you what's up, sorry."

"I'm low, aren't I. I got beaten by Winry, tricked by Winry, saved by Winry, and humiliated by Winry, and corrected by Winry. I think Winry owns me, I don't deserve to be an alchemist." Riza walked over to Ed sitting on the ground.

"Would you like me to end your pathetic life?" She pointed the gun at Ed, and Ed's eyes go big.

"I think I own Ed, Riza. I'd prefer him alive." Riza shrugged and smiled at Winry and Winry walked over to Ed. And took her wrench and smacked him hard over the head with it. "Haven't you learned anything, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to be stronger than me. I also taught you, and know you better than yourself. I knew that you'd go insane with this, I didn't doubt you'd be close so I got out of this as I could before you broke down."

"What did I do to you to make you hate me?" Ed said, holding his head with his normal hand.

"I don't hate you Edward Elric, I love you. I just knew you'd break down because I know what you think of girls who fight and are alchemists. Eliza was always me, I wanted to see how you'd react. I was the perfect person to fight you, one I know you better than you know yourself, two, you'd underestimate a girl, but you didn't you did try your best. That's what I wanted, but you still didn't learn, for that I wouldn't trust you for a while, and then when you wouldn't listen to the hints, I gave up, and you did too." Winry began to glow and fell to the floor.

"Winry!" Ed noticed that she had a transmutation circle on her hand. "It's direct, not on a glove. She did it direct, what do I do?"

"Ed, she's fine, just exhausted, she has five broken ribs, and after that much fighting it's worn out, and direct alchemy takes a lot of uncensored power, she's asleep, passed out I think." Mustang said to Ed. Ed looked at everyone and then he put his hands on her hands, and focused.

"Huh, what happened, oh yeah, Ed, what's going on?" Ed looked around. She got on her knees and tried to stand up but fell and Ed caught her.

"What did you do?" Mustang asked, Ed shrugged.

"Brother, you recharged her, alchemic energy from your hands, it was enough to give her enough energy." Winry rested her head on his chest and Ed put his arms around her. Ed's thoughts returned to her. 'How much have I put her through? The battle, then she had to save me, then she must have done some major alchemy to cover up her being Winry. She tried hard to cover this, and I messed it up, and hurt her.'

"I'm going to take her back, sorry but two of the guests of honor are leaving. Fell free to eat the cake, because Winry said she make me as many as I wanted but I think blowing up half a building counts a messing up so bye." Everyone went back to normal party activities. He carefully carried her like a baby and she rested her head on his good shoulder.

"Sorry, for upsetting you, Ed?" Ed could faintly hear her say.

"Upsetting me, you didn't do anything, except hit my head with a wrench, which my head is use to. I'm sorry I never respected you Winry. It's that I needed to be shown that there was a reason to respect something." She looked confused. "How could I respect a female alchemist without knowing they could exist, I didn't think women could be a military until I met Riza, I'm a visual person. You show me it and I'll believe it exists."

"Riza was right, I should have demanded respect then I would have got it and I'd have saved myself so many problems." Ed nodded.

"It's a good thing you didn't."

"How?"

"Because I learned that you're much braver when you're yourself, the alchemist that can fight. Alchemy made you brave and now you're brave. You could protect yourself, and save me, I just never respected you, and that." She nodded. "I'm just braver than you. I didn't want to scare you with alchemy the first time but I tried to start small and Al and I agreed on making you a gift, the doll."

"Seeing makes me a believer too." Ed looked at the girl he was carrying in his arms.

"Okay then, do you believe I'd set you down on the couch and kiss you."

"Maybe, are you that courageous?"

"Courage is only a small part of this battle, the others are half love and a quarter strength."

"Okay Edward, let's see your courage, love and strength."

"You can't resist me."

"Never could."


	6. Equivalent Exchange

Chapter 5: Equivalent Exchange

After a few hours of Ed and Winry playing on the couch, they finally settled down. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rapped his hands around her. She and well as he was just enjoying their love begin to glow and brighten for each other. They quietly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Then later Pinako and Al came in and Al gasped but Pinako quieted him. "Brother is sleeping with Winry, what do we do?"

"Nothing Alphonse, both Ed and Winry can take care of themselves they are responsible for their actions, and I think they know that. You'll understand when you're older." Al sighed, being only one year younger than Ed made him feel upset like in the suit again, limited in what he could do and understand.

"What are they doing though?" Al was almost the same age as them but was in a 10 year old body, which was nothing compared to a tin suit, he would be the one to understand the best of things but he still didn't understand.

"You're plan Alphonse, they have finally realized their love for each other and are enjoying each other's company, Ed is also completing Winry as Winry completes Ed."

"Completes?"

"Ed is a boy, and Winry a girl complete opposites in their design meant for two different ways of life, two halves of a puzzle, ying and yang, put together they complete each other." Al nodded finally understanding.

"I'm happy my plan worked, it's just that a lot of unexpecting turns helped them get there, my plan was much simpler."

"Simple doesn't always mean better Alphonse, it just means easier. Love can't be rushed, hindered or stopped. Love takes time and a special bond, like they have known each other forever, that is love."

"So I didn't help." Al said upset.

"Love is like a bullet train, you can't stop it, slow it down or push it any more than it is but you can lessen the distance between them by removing the track and Al, you took away all that track so they crashed together much sooner then they would have together."

"I'm glad I could help them." She nodded.

"I'm glad that you helped them Al, it's up to them where they want to go from here." Al happily nodded.

"I just wanted them happy, I knew they deserved each other and the love they shared was there I just had to make it happen, for brother's sake." Al said thinking about all his brother had done for him.

"Alphonse, I've never met a child alive who is as dedicated to their brother as you and Ed are to each other; it's a miracle that two people who need each other so much had each other when it mattered, that time you didn't have him must have hurt, didn't it."

"You have no idea, but not as much as Winry did, she knew what to expect when he came back and must have been thinking about him when we found him, she knew it, she felt it."

"No one could replace the love you have for Edward, and he has for you, love is infinite, like alchemy; you make more when you need it, and love is equivalent exchange too, Ed's love for Winry switches with her love for him and they become whole give part away of that love."

"Love is miraculous, brother brought himself to us, but through love, and alchemy so they are one thing." She nodded and patted Al on his back. Al was right; Ed needed Winry and Al so he got them.

"One day Alphonse, you'll find the love that Edward has found in Winry; I know it, she's out there for you, you just have to find her." Al looked at Ed and Winry snuggled happily together, the love they had was humongous and very special so they knew he needed it to.

"I wish I could go out there tomorrow and find her but I'm in a 10 year-old's body; I'm going to have to wait for a while. You think that Winry and brother will get married?"

"We can only hope, that is the only way the two will be truly happy forever, because being together with the ones you love will make anyone happy. Your mother would have wanted it that way, she said so." Al was alerted to what Auntie said about his mom.

"Really?" Auntie nodded and told the story, Ed and Winry are 6 and Al is 5.

Flashback

"Edward, be careful with your brother and Winry please. Alphonse and Winry are gentle souls you have to play nice and be gentle and kind with them. Promise me if anything ever would separate me from you guys you'd take care of Winry and Alphonse, promise me Edward."

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"I'm not leaving you Edward, or Alphonse but if something happened and I couldn't be there for you I would always want you to take care of Winry and your brother; you are a very special person to them, love them, take care of them, forever."

"I promise mommy." Trisha smiled and let Ed leave the house to play with the others.

"_**You think that Edward will ever hurt them?" Auntie said to her.**_

"**_I don't think he would, not purposely, accidents happen though, Edward is very strong he could but it's unlikely he'd hurt them, Winry maybe because she is so gentle, like her mother, but he'd always correct his wrongs."_**

"Winry, come on, you can do it?" Ed said encouraging her to come up on the monkey bars.

"They're too high, I can't make it." Winry said in fear of falling.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Ed said jumping to the ground and falling backward.

"You okay?" She said helping Ed up.

"Brother, you shouldn't have tried that, why'd you jump?" Al asked.

"To help Winry, mom said to; come on down and help to Al." Al nodded except he took the safe route down the way he came.

"What you going to do?" Al asked.

"Alchemy, lower the playground them we'll get up there and pull her up, so it's safe and we don't leave anyone behind." Winry smiled as her two closest friends drew and alchemy sign around the playground and lowered it then climbed up and Ed and Al grabbed her arms and pulled her up, she landed on Ed.

"Oh, sorry Ed, are you okay again?" He nodded and brushed himself off and they played around.

"_**Ed cares a lot about Winry, he's always been taking care of her every need, it's very nice of him, isn't it?" Pinako nodded and looked at Trisha admire how Ed always was careful where Al and Winry stepped, careful to watch them so they wouldn't fall.**_

"_**Yes, they seem to really like each other. I think Winry is about to…**_

"Winry!" Al cried as she slipped and Ed grabbed her hand, and pulled her up she hugged him, and was breathing hard. "Brother, you saved Winry."

"Yah, I guess I did." Ed said proudly and she smiled and let go of the hug.

"I thought I was a goner, thanks Ed." She smiled brightly

"Think nothing of it Winry, I would have done it for Al too." She smiled at Ed and Ed blushed and Al laughed and they looked at him.

"Brother, don't you think a fall from here would be quite fatal to our health, what should we do?"

"Why do you keep asking me? I can't keep solving all the problems, can I?" Al nodded and sighed.

"Brother, you can do everything, you can save everyone, it's your position."

"Fine, how about we transmute a mattress on the ground so if we fall we'll be okay." Winry smiled and Al did too. Al, Ed, and Winry climbed down and Winry happily smiled as they transmuted a mattress.

"Edward that was smart thinking to create a mattress. How you cared enough to do that for your brother and Winry. That was amazing, and your alchemy it was perfect Alphonse and Edward." Her mom said running up to her sons and Winry smiled seeing their mom happily watch them do alchemy.

"Mom it was really nothing, I just didn't wanted to keep them safe. They were very special to me and I didn't want them to get hurt."

"Edward, you are really growing up." Auntie said to Ed and Ed just smiled and he went back to playing.

"Edward looks so cute with Winry by his side." His mom said happily watching his son and his best friends' granddaughter playing together.

Flashback Ended

"Wow, I've never heard that story ever before." Al said in an interested way that he's never heard the story of his first use of alchemy.

"It was a very interesting day, to see before my eyes because it's the day I first witnessed alchemy out of young children, it was amazing to see Ed and yourself use what I always thought to be evil for good, and love."

"He did it to protect me and her, like he's done so many times before, he wouldn't let anyone hurt us."

"Yes, that's when I realized how much he loved you two, I knew he couldn't marry you but her, she wasn't related to him, he didn't have to protect her but he loved you, and he lived by your mother's request, even to this day, in his mind he knows he loves her and it's what his mom wanted for him."

"I'm going off to bed, I'm tired, and now with all this understanding, it's hard to see why I can't find love at my young age."

"Alphonse, don't worry about it. Winry and Edward are just two lucky souls who just happened to find each other perfect, it's always been that way for them, and many others. Some find their love halfway through their lives, some at the end, and some never will, and some lucky few always had the love a deny because they couldn't sense the difference. Love finds you."

"I promise I'll give it a break, just tell me will I know when I fall in love." Al asked to Auntie.

"Of course you will Al, it's a magical sensation and you'll know and then you'll want to spend every moment with that person, and when you leave them for anything you will think about it, it bothers you awake or asleep and it never will rest on your conscience." Ed said standing up leaving Winry on a pillow he shaped to match his position until he came back. "Even if you put something to take care of it, it bothers you, you want the time you spend with them to last forever, it's like a mother's love for a child except once you have it you don't give it to another for the rest of your life you keep it forever."

"It bothers you doesn't it brother?"

"Of course it does Al, I have to leave her for so long and then when I see her she's happy and I am though she's more subtle than I am with little smiles here and there, she just runs up and hugs us. I miss her and I dream I'm back with her, if not for her, I'd be empty because mom, her and you, are my dreams. I thought I'd have problems sleeping but after she and you comforted me moments brought me joy and I felt happy, then I left and it hurt me, to have to think about losing her and the cost everyday."

"Brother, I didn't know."

"Love like everything comes with a price, some is worth it to try and others is not, love is something the sacrifice is forever and completely necessary but also worth it all the time, every time I see her the sacrifice I have to make is worth it, and for you it will be much sweeter, the traveling and whatever else we need for it will just make you feel closer and better. You see Al, everything works on equivalent exchange, the value of something is not substance but value, that's why love is so great so little or so much can be sacrificed for it but if you love something you don't care you are willing to sacrifice for it, because it's worth it the value doesn't matter."

"Is that why you are willing to sacrifice yourself for Winry and I, brother?"

"Exactly, because the trade for all you have given my is just but a small price for what your lives are worth but to them the value is of substance and doesn't work of value of love like we would."

"I don't get it, so they just say a life for a life so instead of killing me, they kill you; that's equivalent exchange."

"They think that it's of substance a life for a life, no man's life could equal another's Al, so who are we to judge the price that's why sacrifice only matters to a lover not a killer."

"Brother that seems so sad, what you need for love, what you need to be happy, isn't that a lot to risk how people see you and what they need to protect their love, wouldn't it be better not to love? It would save so many lives." Ed laughed and sighed.

"We would have children without love Al, or any other people, we'd eventually die out. Love is worth it, when I see Winry everything I do for her is worth it because that's how important she is to me, I'd have to die so many times to be able to equal the value of you and Winry that's why on a wise man can see the value of something, and a foolish man sees only but what is there." Ed looked at Winry and sat next to her and he smiled to himself this time.

"I understand brother, but can I love?"

"Every soul can love but it's the value of love is what matters, how much are you willing to give is the question, do you want to be happy and share your life with another who would do the same for you, that is what we've been saying."

"I'd give anything to be as happy as you are with Winry, she smiles and you smile and even the smallest things make you happy together. It makes me want to be my 15 year old self."

"I know, I wish you could be too, some day you will. It just that like we found out Al, that transferring souls is dangerous without the philosopher's stone, there is not one in existence any longer, thank goodness but the value was so small what I had to pay, my arm was not worth your soul, it was just a price, not equivalent but equal in the eyes of the trader."

"Winry's waking up you better make she gets up to her room before Pinako finds you slept here all night, I'm going thank you brother, and good-night." Ed nodded and waved and picked up Winry's fragile frame and carried her up to her bedroom and wanted to stay with her but knew very well he couldn't. "I'd die as many times as it takes to make sure you live."

"Ed you're my equal in everyway, I wouldn't have it any other way but to have you by my side, if you thought of giving yourself for me, I'd kill you before you could do that, or use alchemy to lock you up, depending on how mad I am at you."

"You've been listening the whole time, huh?"

"Yes, and it was very nice all these stories, so have you, I could sense you being awake, save me again when I fall won't you." Ed leaned down to her level on the bed.

"Every time."

A/N: Okay I do this in all my stories, it's what I called a interwind because it has to incorporate something from the story with love, and I found equivalent exchange to be perfect because of all the rules that Ed and Al talked about, I did this in my other fic, "Love is Alchemy". That is all about this stuff, if you hate stuff like this give "Love is Alchemy" a chance because it is very fluffy but it's very nice too, don't worry it's K+ and Ed and Winry too, yeah.


	7. Dancing

Prechap author's note: This is one of those stories that I write when I feel like it, I don't schedule this because this is the one I write when my feelings are at peak pride and happiness, at 11pm-3am because that's how I feel. If you're lucky I'm write you up a chapter by noon the next day, server's down so don't expect an easy chapter update system.

Chapter 6: Dancing

Al had waken up and gotten out of bed early to treat everyone to a nice breakfast but he was surprised to see that both Winry and Ed had slept in because they were first to sleep but maybe that's just what he thought.

"Morning brother, how did you sleep?" Ed laughed and picked up the box that was on the table.

"What's this Al?" Ed asked picking up the box and shaking it; Winry snatched it out of his hand and sighed.

"It's a very delicate automail part Ed, so shaking it isn't the best thing."

"Oh yeah, I guess I should have guessed that seeing that it's addressed to you at the automail garage." Ed said laughing and sitting at the table, Al serving them breakfast.

"Edward you did get mail, it's from the military?" Al and Ed looked at Auntie concerned. "Al did too, here." Auntie handed Ed and Al their letters.

Ed looked at Winry's concerned face and laughed causing her to look at him. "Don't worry so much Winry, I'm sure it's nothing big. They don't need us."

"No brother they do just read the letter." Al said bowing his head.

"Dear Major Edward Elric, we need your special brand of alchemic power. We have another killer on the lose except he is different, his father was killed by an alchemist and a military assassin and now he seeks to kill all the military's men close friends, and family, but not them themselves so they can suffer without their loves one. It is very similar to the crimes of Scar, except he is not an alchemist and just kidnaps the people and kills them, then sends the body to the military official. We need you to come and protect the men, we happen to believe that since you are on probation from the military and he is not after you, Fuhrer Mustang."

"Mine says the same thing except it is addressed to me and says that you would never leave me alone with that man on the loose. Brother, what are we going to do?" Ed pounded his fist on the table and Auntie just looked at him.

"You are on probation but they can call you back if he needs you, you'll need to be tested but if they need you, they'll call you regardless of wither they ask or not." Ed looked at Winry and Winry gave a faint smile, she was trying hard not to cry.

"Al what should we do, I can't leave Winry here, she's one of the most important people to me, what do I do?" Winry stood up and smacked him with the wrench.

"Edward, I am not just a girl, or someone precious to you, I am a military official and an assigned military official and alchemist. I can take care of myself and they won't kill me because I am a member of the military, they won't think twice, they can't punish me by killing me, only you and Al would be effected by my death." Ed sighed and then grabbed his head.

"Brother are you okay?" Al looked at Winry. "Can't you find another way, like smack him with your hand or something, a bit less damaging to his brain?" She sighed, then shrugged.

"Yeah Winry, if I get stupider it's your fault." She sighed and patted him on the head and then went outside and leaned against the house.

"It bothers you that they didn't ask for your help, doesn't it dear?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Why would he write if he'd see us tonight, and why not me is part of it too." Her grandmother put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder.

"He can't risk taking anyone close to him out in public anymore, something must have happened last night, and any of the dates they brought were main targets too, except Riza, she's a military herself and a prize to Mustang, like you are to Ed."

"Why not me, I'm the leader of defenses, why not me?"

"Because, this guy can still take you away from me and Al and that would hurt both of us a lot and threaten your life to keep us away, this guy isn't stupid he knows us all too well, and this guy suspects that you'll come and defend everyone but that's why." Winry stood up and ran up to her room, and Ed turned around and his head dropped.

"Auntie, why is Winry upset, what did brother do?" Al asked seeing Winry run upstairs.

"Tell her the truth, and it scared her, and upset her. Edward cares so much for Winry that he wouldn't give her the chance to be in trouble, and most likely Riza feels the same way being taken away from her loved ones and put in hiding, it's a sign of weakness and they both can't handle it." Auntie answered Al and Al went up to talk to see Winry.

"Winry, can I come in, it's me Alphonse."

"Sure Al, you can come in." She opened the door and he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Now that Ed knows I'm stronger than him, he should respect me and let me go. It's the only honorable thing to do."

"Winry, they did." Al and Winry looked at the door to see Ed leaning on the frame. Ed tossed a letter to Winry which she caught.

"Dear Winry, or Eliza as you are referred to in military terms; we need you to do a very special honor for us, we need you to protect all the women, and children, and loved ones of the military officials, your grandmother, and Alphonse are among some of the ones that we will be protecting. We can't have anyone die because of their loved ones choice to be in the military, it's unfair. Scar killed the military them who sacrificed people's blood themselves, the loved ones didn't we need you to protect them, we know you're the only one who can, please do us this great honor, Fuhrer Mustang." Winry read and bowed her head.

"I know you have to, because you're not on probation but just be careful, take care of Al and Auntie for me, I know you're the only one who can protect them, but don't let your life be for those, try to get through to him, you're good at that." She nodded and went up and hugged Ed.

"brother, I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't mean to, I just had to." Ed nodded.

"I need you to stay in the camp that Winry is guarding, no matter what, don't leave go it Al, I want you and her safe, she can do it, and I trust her as much as I would myself, actually knowing that she beat me without moving I'm sure she could defend you much better, so stay safe." Al nodded and walked out of the room.

"That is all I ever wanted, respect from you Edward Elric. Now that I have it I love you all the more." She pulled his body toward himself. "I want to cry, but I shouldn't because you and I can take care of ourselves, but where are you going to be?"

"I wish I knew but this is turning out to ruin the dance." Ed said sorry to be leaving her again.

She whispered in his ear, "It also says that I'm not to report until the end of the week, the demonstration is canceled so we can be at the place protecting it, so we have a week for each other before we leave, so you prepare yourself for an amazing week." He smiled.

"What are our plans for today before the dance?"

"Well we prepare but first we go into town and pay the Fuhrer a visit along with Al and Auntie. Auntie is the last loved one we have left that isn't in this, leaving her alone would be stupid." Ed nodded.

"You know you are the best defense strategist I've ever seen, knowing me I'd forget her and she'd be dead." Winry hugged Ed closer. "Sorry but I had to show you how special you are, I would have never expected this girl that I use to have to protect and do all that alchemy for just to bring her to the level that Al and I were on, sometimes I miss it."

"You little… why would you miss it?"

"One, I'm taller than you now, two, because now you are fully able to do everything for yourself so I can't do anything to help you. I remember a few years ago when I came home and you were so amazed when I died my hair using alchemy. Anything would impress you, then Al scared you, it was funny, you found safety in being behind me. I really can't easily impress you anymore, and you are fully capable of protecting yourself, aren't you?"

"I guess that's so true, but that was the same reason I tried so hard to be on your level, and become like you."

"Why?"

"It brought me so much closer to you, I understood you better, being a dog of the military wasn't so bad, I understand why you act how you do at things, It makes sense. I wanted to be on your level because I would earn me respect. Day after day I'd practice because I knew the reward would be that I could finally work with you, and Al."

"I guess that makes sense too."

"I hated being useless, defenseless and couldn't rely on myself, I knew it was bound to happen, someone using me to get to you, I knew it. If I was useless we'd both be dead by now."

"Winry, I understand, but I still like it when you're useless sometimes; I also don't like it that I can't show off and amaze you but you being safe is a fair trade huh?"

"Why don't we tell Mustang our answers at the dance and we go get ready and dance, that way you get back in practice, he won't mind." Ed shook his head, and then they got dressed, and pulled Al and Auntie down to the stage and Al turned on the music.

"Al you think you could pick anything slower." Ed complained and Winry went for his wrench, Ed squirming and then she felt it wasn't there, Ed held it up.

"You need to work on your anger and taking it out on Ed so this is part of the training for both of you. Brother this is your start, to remember how to dance, Winry, this is your start, to learn how not to hurt brother with wrenches." Winry and Ed both pouted.

"Edward, Winry, behave yourselves and enjoy each other's company and dance. Winry and Ed, don't hurt each other." Ed smiled at Winry, she stuck her tongue out.

"Auntie, I think they are moving backward not forward." Al complained to her.

"No they are moving forward. Ed is just being playful because she doesn't have her wrench and Winry is doing the same because Ed always stepped on the toes of whoever he was dancing with. He has been taught so many times it gets very funny for him to try."

Meanwhile out on the dance floor, "So if you're going to help me get much better you're going to be in for a hard time."

"Why?"

"One, I've not very coordinated other than alchemy. Two, It's hard for me to be this close to you without wanting to kiss you." They both blushed and she laughed.

"You do and you'll be in for it later." She said patting him on the head like she would do with her wrench except gently and calmer. "Okay, take your right hand and place it on my shoulder." Ed did this gently but he felt sort of out of place because he had his metal arm, but the suit and his gloves would cover it, but he didn't worry about that in the empty place. "Just relax, not put you arm around my waist." Ed did as he was told and he was more comfortable with his left arm being around her because it gave him a bit of leeway compared to his metal one. He didn't want to say how sort of ashamed he felt about her not being able to fell his other arm on his shoulder. He was acting very weirdly and she laughed.

"What?" Ed demanded to know.

"You're just so stressed out with this, stay calm and just feel my movements and how I move and you just mimic it, okay." Ed was still a little freaked out, he should be use to this by now. He's had his metal arm for what, 5 years now, he should know how some people will judge him, but at least Al had nothing to worry about any more. She was just smiling as she began to move, him tensing up. She understood how he felt, but her life being automail she helped her patients and Ed, understand it, she herself wasn't a patient but understood how out of place he sometimes felt. "Ed, just really, be calm. I know what you're thinking, and don't worry, I know you better than you think, and I don't."

"What?" She just shook her head and kept moving to the beat.

"You think people will care about your automail and you wonder if I think about it, I only worry how your mind worries about it. I've dealt with this my whole life, and you need to learn that some people will care, others won't, it's the soul of the person that you really need to worry about, I don't care that you have automail, if I did you'd think I'd work with it, I know you. I really don't mind, any you'll deal with it and I promise you I don't mind, it's just your doubting yourself, that's not good, if I had a wrench I'd hit you for thinking that I did."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Ed lied to her, and she just stared back and kept dancing.

Ed wasn't worried that she didn't like the automail, Winry loved automail, he's seen evidences of it so many times he doubted it was that, did she like the patients that had it was the question. What was bothering him then? "It's not that Winry really; I guess it's that I'm ashamed because I have automail, for other people to be different than me?" Winry fell to the ground and started laughing. "Winry, please don't do this to me."

"Ed you are the most different person I've ever met, everyone at this party is completely different than anyone else, you're a alchemist, who has automail, Al was a alchemist whose soul was trapped to a piece of armor. Mustang is an alchemist who killed my parents, yet he's still a friend of mine. I could give you so many special people who are so rare that it's funny."

"What about you?" She laughed.

"Me, let's see, I am a alchemist who specializes in defensive instead of offensive attacks, I love Edward Elric which most people think is impossible because of your temper alone, and most of all, I hate spending my time being a girly girl, I like to build automail and read and hang out with two people who are the most amazing people in the world; I'm sure all that it normal, right." Ed laughed and then he picked her up to her feet.

"I see what you're getting at Winry, but I feel that you deserve so much more than I can give you." This time Winry wasn't going to joke around with Ed about this. She clapped her hands together at a metal soldier and she transmuted the arm of it to a wrench and threw it at him, hitting him hard in the head, and knocking him to the floor.

"Brother!" Al yelled from the DJ station and ran to him. "Winry, what did I tell you."

"Hello Ed thought that I cared that he had automail, then he went over the edge saying that I deserve so much more than he can give me. That pushed me over the edge, him being a confident less child I can understand from time to time, but when he gets down on himself like that I can't stand it, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to brother, I bet he's unconscious." Winry shook her head. "Winry, you hurt brother."

"He deserved it." Al looked at me.

"Winry that's not nice." Winry pouted again and sat down on the ground. Al starts crying and Ed comes to attention.

"Ow Winry, where did you get a wrench from, that hurt, Al I thought you had her wrench, wait Winry did you hit poor Al with the wrench." She shook her head and got up.

"Al, get up. Ed, one, you ever say anything that infers that again and I will hit you harder, got it. Two, Al grow up, Ed is fine and he needed to learn his lesson now he has and you're just upset because you're afraid I'm going to kill Ed."

"What!" Ed yelled and I patted him on the head again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ed, but you have a thick head and it had to get through to you, and I've found a wrench is the best way. Oh and I transmuted the wrench from the suit of armor over there's arm." Ed sighed and sat down.

"I'm so sorry brother, I should have watch out of her, to stop her, sorry brother, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what's your problem Winry?" She took her hand and took it like in kendo and brought it down on Ed's head.

"My problem is you are more than anyone even I could ask for and you're doubting yourself, you care so much for everyone and are never selfish and I could go on for hours but you get down on your self and I couldn't take it anymore. So I had to make you stop and that was the only way."

"Or you could have done this." Ed grabbed Winry face and brought it to his. "That shuts us both up every time, and it never hurts me or you, it just makes me feel a lot better." Winry smiles at Ed, and Al quietly walks away.

"It makes me feel better but if you ever doubt me again I won't think twice about hitting you until you're on the floor because you deserved it, now Al cue music." Al nodded. "Now Ed, you know what to do so do it." Ed took a hold of her shoulder and then rapped his arm around her waist and they danced.

After they danced for 3 hours they collapsed on the ground and Winry took of her shoes and looked at her feet and wiggled them. Ed raised an eye brow at her and she laughed. "Rose said once that she tried to teach you and her toes were bruised for months afterward." Ed blushed.

"What, I had only had my automail legs for a few months then, give me a break, I also hadn't ever danced before." She laughed.

"I have two feet, and so do you, feel's nice, huh?"

"Yah it does, Al sees everything as a blessing anymore, I'm glad he can feel everything again."

"Me too, Al is a better dancer than you are. I don't know how because he was never taught, was a suit of armor for those years and can't feel."

"I have no clue how you can keep a straight face saying that." She laughed. "Apparently it's not easy." She nodded.

"Al is so in tune with everything and is so young still not just physically but mentally he's sometimes so ahead, and sometimes so far behind, it's strange." Ed nodded.


	8. The Mission and the Dance

* * *

Chapter 7: The Mission and the Dance

"Brother, Winry, people are going to be arriving soon." Al yelled after Winry and Ed had fallen to the ground with all the dancing.

"Are you going to be in any shape to dance?" Winry asked him.

"Yah, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Also hungry, you have anything I can eat." Winry sighed and they both stood up and she walked into the kitchen of the dinning hall where she and her culinary assistant, Sciezka were making all the food the earlier day.

"What do you want to eat?" Ed came in there and looked at all the wonderful food with his mouth wide open and drool coming out of it. "We have plenty because we might let you eat tonight, It's only 3 so we have two hours before eating, but what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I just want food." Winry sighed and tossed him a piece of chicken which he caught and ate. "Thanks, you hungry." She shook her head then her stomach growled.

"Maybe I'll have a cookie or something to tie me down for 2 hours." He just laughed then continued to eat.

"Winry, Edward, guests." They finished up rather quickly and ran out to floor. Pinako had made it clear that they had guests.

"Look its Mustang." Winry pointed out, and Ed just crossed his arms and she patted him on the head, like a dog except she's put more force on his head to know he wasn't suppose to act like that.

"Seems like you have him under control Winry, so let's sit and talk." Ed just stood there after the two left, she excused herself from the table, and went to get Ed and Al.

"Al this is about you too, Ed, just behave okay." Ed pouted and she looked at him, he sighed and went to the table.

"Good, Alphonse is here too. Well what have you three decided to do. You know that I can't force you to go until the month is up but I can fill out a form and make you, but that's your choice. Alphonse I know that you'd be much more comfortable with your brother but like I have told Riza and a few other people, even though you're in the military he won't think twice about kidnapping you and taking you away forever so they're in hiding. He hasn't targeted any female military, they have mostly all been alchemists, and generals. I expect that you Winry are going to be taking on full command of protecting the people, keep yourself safe as I'm sure Edward and Alphonse have already told you. So Edward what do you want to do?"

"I'm going out on the field with the rest of the military and the alchemists." Ed out of the sides of his eyes could see Winry worried, apparently Mustang could see it too.

"Permission to speak." Ed looked at her then at mustang, she usually wasn't that military prompted but she respected them especially when it came to Edward and Alphonse, she worried and this only made sense.

"Permission Granted, go on." Mustang said, Ed's eyes never left her.

"I don't think it's the smartest thing to but Edward on the battlefield."

"Why would that be Winry?"

"All of Edward's friends are in the military which mean just as easily as Alphonse or I could be taken away from him to weaken Ed, Ed could be taken away to weaken Alphonse and I."

"A very well thought of detail, I hadn't thought of it like that." Mustang said. Ed stuck his tongue out at her, and Mustang watched him and stared at him, Ed acted innocent. "Edward, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"I can handle myself Winry." She laughed.

"Mustang, let us not forget that during Edward's last exam to move up a level he failed on accounts of me facing the opposite way not watching his movements, or the movements of the boulder; usually that is how I take down my enemies but Ed I didn't." Ed pouted and she smiled.

"Your defense Edward?" Mustang asked.

"I don't know, what does Winry think, where should I be, answer me that?" Ed said trying to show up Winry.

"That is not my place in this military; it would be Mustang's job to think of a place for you."

"Okay I have a plan; Winry, you train Edward how you were taught alchemy, defensively and Edward can stay on base with you and help defend everyone, and Alphonse she's going to teach you too." Mustang told Ed. Ed pouted.

"Okay, brother is this plan good with you?" Al asked.

"I guess whatever the Fuhrer says goes so yes sir." Mustang nodded and left them. Ed looked at Winry.

"Winry, that was amazing, how did you do that?" She laughed.

"Getting Ed in trouble is what I live for and humiliating him and proving points just is part of it. Plus I don't know what I'd do if Ed was to be taken away from me." Ed sighed and took Winry's hand and squeezed it. "Al, I'm sure that you're fairly good at defensive alchemy right?"

Ed started laughing and Al looked at the ceiling. "Winry, brother was taught all about offense, and all I can do is create stuff from other stuff." Winry let out a huge sigh.

"I have my work cut out for me huh."

"Then we better start working all through tonight, huh Winry?" Alphonse asked.

"Brother, you are getting a lot better at dancing, how is your head doing?" Ed looked at Winry who was chuckling to herself.

"Its fine Al, but someone should be more careful who she whacks with wrenches, can't us use a pillow next time."

"You even think about doing that again and I'll transmute the metal at a much higher volume so it his you a lot harder, and stronger." Ed held his head and Al laughed.

"Okay to keep brother from loosing all his remaining brain cells, Winry we'll ground you from working on automail for a week every time you hurt brother with a wrench or any metal object outside of practice." Winry pouted and Ed smiled. "I'm sorry Winry but brother is going to need brain surgery if you keep up with all this hitting him with wrench stuff."

"Fine, I guess it's only fair, to save Ed." Winry pouted and her grandmother watched and took the transmuted wrench away from her. Winry pouted even more and Ed smiled and they waited at the door for their guests.

"Hey Winry, so how are you?" Sciezka asked.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" Winry responded.

"What's wrong with Edward, Alphonse?" Sciezka asked.

"Winry got really upset with him a while ago and hit him hard with a wrench, he's recovering." Sciezka looked at Winry and she pouted.

Hours later all their guests had arrived and they had eaten, and settled and were ready for the dancing portion of it. "You ready Ed," Winry asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Everyone and their dance partners went on to the floor and had a very good time. After Ed had tired himself out he sat down and Winry did too smiling. "You're happy." She rested her head on the table. "Shouldn't your endurance be better than that, you're an alchemist, aren't you?"

"Heh, defensive alchemy requires sitting and waiting until your enemy attacks then taking them down, so you have to be calm, still, and rest; endurance has nothing to do with it." Ed pouted.

"Your form of alchemy seems so boring and not very helpful." Winry laughed.

"Defensive is the best form of offensive, defense beats offense every time so that's why it's important to master both." Ed sighed. "Don't be so down about this, it'll improve your alchemy a lot and since I'm horrible on offense, you might have a chance at beating me."

"Then it'd be worth it."

"Don't count on winning though; I plan to use every trick in the book."

"I look forward to it." They danced around for a while then sat again. Winry and Ed saw that Sciezka had sat down. "How's Al doing?"

"I wish I knew, he won't speak to anyone, or do anything, he's completely out of it." Winry and Ed looked at each other.

"I'll take care of this." Ed shrugged. "Ed, just do anything until I get back, it may be a while." Ed shrugged.

Winry walked to see Al at the back of the room, in the dinning area. "Al, what are you doing way out here, everyone is in the other room."

"I'm sorry Winry, It's just that I needed time alone." Winry grabbed a chair and put it in front of Al.

"No, something's bothering you. You and Edward have the same look in your eye, I know you two, and nothing gets passed me." Alphonse sighed.

"No one knows me, in this body, they say I look just like Alphonse Elric but Alphonse is 16 now. They don't know me; they never did, did they?" Winry shook their head.

"To be honest Al, the only people who care about you out there is Sciezka, Edward, my grandma, and me which is more than I can say for most people. You're lucky you have so many people that care about you." I nodded. "So many people know who you are, not by seeing you, but by the way you've touched their hearts Al. I have so many names given me, Ed's mechanic, Ed and Al's friend, Ed's girlfriend, and stuff like that."

"I'm sorry that know one knows you Winry."

"Don't be sorry Al, it's an honor to be associated with you and Ed but now recently I get my own recognition, and some still tied in to Ed but that's fine. The defensive alchemist, Ed's girlfriend, the girl who beat Edward Elric or Fullmetal; all those names describe me and they don't hurt me, be some hurt because they aren't a term of endearment, it's just saying how it is, like she's just a girl, that girl; without respect is different, a title but still disrespectful and I don't like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You have it much worst because of your mistakes that use to show on your face, and still do because of your past, don't worry about me but what they call you upsets me, the tin boy, suit of armor kid, it's not nice, and very bad, and I'm surprised some days you don't break down, you and Edward are the strongest people I've met, with Ed being called FullMetal, it is saying he has automail which causes his lack of self confidence, but he accepts it because it's who he is. You have it worst because Ed could hide his automail, but you can't hide the suit of armor and it caused problems, and everyone felt bad for you, and some of the other names were horrible but you stood strong. Be strong as you were in that suit Al, no go and show them who you are."

"Winry, I don't think I can."

"Al, you've always been shy but this is ridiculous because you're Alphonse Elric and usually people stare at you, and now you want to hide, you and Edward save so many people and will continue on, you deserve respect to go get it now." Al sighed and got up and left.

Winry came back and sat down at the table and Ed smiled and put out his right arm and she nodded and got up to dance, Sciezka and Al had already started dancing. "So what was Al all apart for?"

"Identity Crisis, like someone else had today." Ed ran off and ran to Al.

"Al, are you okay?"

"Yah brother, Winry solved all my problems. She's good at that." Ed turned back to Wirny and she smart mouthedly smiled at him.

"She didn't hit you with a wrench?"

"No brother, she just loves you so she wanted to get it through your thick head that was what you needed, I just agreed easily, that's why." Ed sighed and walked back to Winry.

"You could have told me." She kissed his forehead.

"I was going to but you ran off, don't leave my side."

(Lights run off and someone screams) "No one move or the girl here gets it." Winry had been taken from Ed and he was just struck in fear. It was the guy.

"Let me go!" Winry screamed, this guy was smart he had tied one arm to her front and one to her back, she couldn't do any alchemy, Ed was too struck with fear to do anything, and Alphonse just was standing there, he unlike his brother or Winry couldn't do alchemy without a circle and what would he do if he had time to make a circle.

"This is your warning; I will be back for the others." He started walking off with Winry and Riza shot him right in the leg, apparently she has a very good shot, it was just long enough for Winry to fall to the ground and the guy to get away. Ed snapped out and Winry was not moving, and crying on the floor, everyone watched as Ed came to her side and brought her closer to him. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen to the table to set her down at.

"Winry, please say something." Ed asked to make sure she wasn't hurt and was okay, he hadn't seen any damage to her but he never knew.

"Ed," was all she could get her voice to say, it like Ed was, was struck with fear. After a few seconds Mustang, Riza, Auntie, and Alphonse walked in there to see her she hadn't moved a muscle, and she wouldn't untie herself and Ed wouldn't unless she was okay, and out of fear.

"Edward, is she alright?" Riza demanded to know.

"I don't know, she only says my name, that's it." Edward said watching them.

"Winry, come on please talk to me and brother." She shook her head and rested her head on Ed's shoulder. Alphonse looked at Ed and Ed just shook his head.

"I shouldn't have taken quite a risk like that, I didn't know anything else I could do. She's not a military person yet, actually now she is, that test was her last one to see if she could make it in, taking down Mustang, Armstrong, and now you Edward, it was enough but she pushed she could keep going, it put too much stress on her already."

"What?" Edward questioned.

"She can't stand people getting hurt Edward, when she was taking her test every time she couldn't hurt anyone, all she would do is defend us to the very last second, and then she'd blow up the field and we'd fly to the other side, and she'd call it off from there, then we had to think of a way to fairly test her, so the flags were designed, she couldn't do direct harm to anyone, we feared for her, she'd break down because of something like this." Mustang said looking at her. "She just can't handle it."

"But Winry has dealt with lives of many people who were just covered in blood from accidents, why would any of this be different then when she does automail." Alphonse asked.

"She's sympathizes with them Al, like her parents did. They were doctors and took care of anyone who was in danger, that's one of the reasons I didn't think she could be an alchemist, after she saw what we had to do. She doesn't want to feel the guilt of hurting another person after her parents; Auntie and even she have been correcting these problems in the world their whole lives." Ed said, then looking at the girl he was holding in her arms.

"I wondered about the same thing Edward, I told her not to, she said it was something she could handle, but it wasn't, she's finally lost it." Ed looked at Auntie then back at Winry.

"I'm relieving her from her duties of protecting the other, on the terms of mental recovery, make sure she sees a psychologist." Ed nodded and Mustang was right she couldn't handle it.

"No!" She screamed, everyone turned around. "I can do it, I can."

"Winry, do you even see your state?"

"Yes I do Edward, I know my problem, I can handle myself, and this. I am part of the military and curing people is my job as a automail specialist and now I'm protecting these people's lives from suffering horrible deaths, you don't understand."

"Maybe you don't Winry." Auntie said and Winry and Ed looked at her. "If you can't handle the enemy getting hurt, how can you be able to defend people who are already being threatened today, how?"

"I don't know." Winry said turning away.

"You can't, that's it, you know your duty, but you can't handle it. It's like I told Edward when he couldn't stand the troubles of military life, when you join the military, you have to grow up, and you can't handle death."

"Winry, we'll talk about what we can do, we'll decide this later. And Edward, untie her." Ed smacked his head and untied her.

"Winry, do as Auntie and brother said please, if we lost you in your own mind, we wouldn't forgive ourselves. Just stay in the bedroom, brother and I can handle it." Winry pouted.

"I'll think about but from what you two tell me you stink at defensive alchemy, so I'll teach you and see if you can hold your own."

"I say that is fair, what about you brother?" Ed nodded. "We just don't want to see you having problems because of the military."

"I understand Al, but it's my choice and I can handle this. It'll take practice."

"If only we had time." Ed pointed out.

"Come on let's dance Ed, you go out and have fun too Al. Let's go." Ed just laughed and then Winry pulled him out onto the dance floor and Al went back to dance with Sciezka.

They danced for 6 more hours and then went home, they were all tired out that they collapsed as soon as they got to their rooms, they didn't sleep but they couldn't barely sit up but Ed needed to talk to Al.

"You think that she'll be able to handle it Al?"

"Winry just needs to understand her choices, it's either them dead or her; then she'll get it and be able to handle it. The training is going to put a lot of stress on her tomorrow because she knows her choices, if she can't defend them, then you have to be able to and if she can't then everyone is in trouble."

"I guess, I'm just…

"…worried about her. I worry about her too brother, talk to her about it tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be up early figuring it out in her own mind, help her, you understand what she's going through, I don't get it because I was never under command of the military, you were, I just sat to the side. I didn't have to fight off people, just defend you."

"Okay, I'll do that, for Winry. I understand how she feels, especially after seeing mom die, and then all the pain you had to go through, and my pain; it was hard and I had trouble but after Nina was killed I had to stop them people who would do that to someone like her."

"You have to bring that to Winry's attention, how we're fighting against people but Winry has helped people good and bad who needed help, like her parents had told Mustang, in doctoring there are not sides, but Winry took a side, she has to see the difference."

"If she can just protect the people, we can take him down and end this without Winry having to hurt him. I don't know why she'd sympathize with the person who threatened to kill her." Ed talked with his brother, trying to understand Winry.

"She sees that he's a person, she doesn't see that he's evil, like we do. She knows but she doesn't take it seriously, that's why she broke down. She realized that even though she doesn't want him hurt, he doesn't care and would hurt someone who didn't do anything. She's going very deep inside herself." Al explained to his brother.

"What if we aren't there and he comes, she has to come to the fact that to protect herself and all those people, she has to hurt him, so he can't hurt anyone else." Ed feared.

"When the time comes, if it does, her heart will know what to do, we can only hope brother." Ed nodded fearing that Al was right and she would know what's right in the end before it's too late.

"I'll explain it as easy as I can but it's hard for us to." Al nodded.

"Good-luck, we have to rest, I'm sure Winry's going to put us through tougher training then she did when you got your automail arm and leg, and according to you that was tough."

"You bet it was, but tomorrow has to be harder because the outcome of how well she trains us will risk with it so many people's lives, and she knows it. She has to be hard, the same way she had to be hard on me so I'd adjust."

"You're right brother, good-night."

"Good-night Al." The two brothers slowly fell asleep, meanwhile Winry slept on everything that happened the day, the good and the bad, and what would become of tomorrow.

* * *

Review Please


	9. Training

Chapter 8: Training

I walked out of the house and saw nothing but two flags in the yard, I smacked his head. I knew this challenge field, it's where I was beaten by Winry the first time.

"I see you're up, that's good, is Al?" Winry said and I turned around.

"No, he's still asleep. Do you want me to get him up?" She opened up her pocket watch and looked at the time. She really does like it, even I don't constantly have it on me that much, mine is tied to my jacket in the house.

"He has another hour, he's fine." I nodded and I came over and sat next to her, next to the tree. "Is it hard for you?"

"Hurting people?" She nodded. "I try not to if I don't have to, even with the worst people, I try to get them damaged enough just to arrest, honestly if I killed someone I'd break down similar to the way you did. Probably worst, I wouldn't be able to get away if I killed them, I'd just stand there, or fall to the ground." It was the conversation we needed.

"Like you said after my whole family has given their life to saving people in war, decapitations and things like that, I don't think I could hurt someone beyond just a threat, I couldn't take the threat to the next level, never been on field."

"Was it hard for you?"

"To do what?"

"To fight me." She thought about it.

"When they asked me to I was not sure if I could but I realized it would be easy with your temperament to trick you and then destroy your flag, like the practice rounds, but fighting you wouldn't be easiest, I was careful how much power I used to destroy your attacks because I didn't want to hurt you, see the other alchemists I fought, all of them were like very strong and older compared to you and me; if a piece of their attack hit them it would be no big deal, trust me compared to them, you were very easy. I had to work on dodging, and everything with them, and holding their attacks captive. Mustang was very hard, I contained his and back fired them on him but that's not the point. I was scared to hurt you and almost refused to but for the respect I needed from all the state alchemists and especially you, it was something I had to do." I nodded.

"You defiantly got my attention, and my respect."

"That's all I ever asked for; now that you know my tricks I'd be in for a real fight, not any of my cheap tactics. I'd probably put myself in the hospital for a while if I accepted." I laughed.

"Then we better not because if you're in the hospital then chances are my automail will need repairs and I'd be in the hospital so you'd need to repair it and with Auntie under protection she couldn't do it, we'd all be in danger, that wouldn't be smart right?" She nodded; of course I wouldn't ask her, and neither would she.

"I know I'm going to have to fight, it's destiny, I wouldn't be able to be an alchemist if destiny thought that I had no reason to. What could it be if I couldn't fight?"

"Maybe it's to teach the world that alchemy doesn't have to be used to fight, but be used to defend the things we love, that's how you've always used it, right?"

"I guess but I haven't used it for anything other than destroying others' attacks so I wouldn't know. So you have anything else to tell me to help me with my predicament?"

"Yeah, Al told me this after I was talking about it. You may have to fight, Al and I can't protect you forever Winry, one day you'll need to fight, and if you refuse it could be the end of those people, or even yourself, it might not be a very good thing to tell you but you have to face, they won't go easy on you because you're a girl, Barry didn't and neither will this guy, if you're an alchemist they wouldn't even think twice about it, if they get a hold of you they'll hurt you, you have to understand."

"I understand but sometimes I wish I'd never tried accessed my powers, it's been nothing but a pain."

"It gets better, some days I tell myself the same things, if I hadn't tried alchemy, then Al and I wouldn't have gone on that journey, lost our bodies and we'd be just like all the people in the village. But it was for a purpose."

"What was the purpose?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was to unfoil the whole hunt for the philosopher's stone, stop all the innocent being killed for the stone the homunculi were creating. Maybe other things as well, I just know that it had to happen, destiny and all. What do I know?"

"You ever feel that hurting someone is just going against what you're fighting for?" She asked, almost in tears; yet so far away.

"A lot of the time, when Nina was killed, I felt that if I would have been there I would have killed him, but I know I couldn't have, I would have stopped myself. If I took his life, was I no better than him?"

"You had a reason for it."

"Revenge, didn't Auntie say something about that Winry?" I asked her to see if she listened.

"Yeah, forgot."

"Killing is wrong, that's why I killed the homunculi, so if I killed for revenge, revenge is and excuse like their excuse was the stone, both wrong, one just seems to out weigh the other, Auntie said they don't a death is still a death, no matter the reason."

"True." She said.

"Al and I just hope that if the time comes and you're put in danger you won't think twice about hurting the person just enough to get away, you'll just know and act, because your life is more precious then them getting a scratch on them."

"I'll work on that but it's time to wake up Al now." I nodded and walked away from her as she just looked up at the clouds and I woke up Al.

We came down the stairs and she was holding balls that were maid out of grass. "What are those for Winry?" Al asked. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Come down to the river and I'll show you." Al looked at me and I was sort of scared. There was a huge metal beam going across the river. "See I said I'd show you."

"So how does it work Winry?" I asked very interested and scared of what drastic measures we had to be pushed to.

"You stand up on these beams and I throw these grass balls at you, they're perfectly harmless but you have to keep your balance and not get hit with them, 3 times and we start again, if you can successfully dodge 10 of them in a row then we move up to the next level."

"Does it get any easier on the next level?"

"No!" She took a deep breath. "It just gets harder, and eventually I get to throw my favorite tool at you guys." Al jumped behind me. "See this is going to be fun."

"Winry, isn't this a bit crazy, we fall down and we'll be down stream for a while before we stop, and Ed is incapable of doing his alchemy under water, and I can't swim."

"See, that's the point, in defense alchemy you're pushed to extremes where you have to do things or you're in trouble. If I was to not worry about hurting Ed during my match with him, then I wouldn't be as damaged as I am, understood." Al nodded and looked at me; I was freaked out beyond belief.

"You sure this is the best idea Winry. How did you train?"

"Me? I just was already good at dodging; you Edward are not seeing as from 500 yards away I can nail you with a wrench every time. Al you're reflexes are just out of touch, but that's nothing I can't fix. Alchemy comes into the equation later." I sighed. "You have to do anything but you may not sit on the bar or use anything to hold yourself up, it's balance and dodging."

"Brother, Winry is scaring me." Al said.

"See you're scaring Al, Winry."

"You guys need to learn or I'm going to defend that building by myself while you're inside."

"Brother stop her, she's gone insane." Al started shaking me, and Winry just laughed.

"Al stop being weak and hiding behind Ed, and both of you get up there." I sighed and me and Al got on the beam. She threw one at Al and he fell back.

"Brother save me, my blood seal, help, help." I clapped my hands together and the water turned to ground. He was still squirming.

"Al, you're flesh now."

"I'm drowning; I forgot I need to breath, help."

"Al!" Winry yelled. "You're on plain ground now, you're fine."

"Oh ya, I am, silly me." Winry smack her head and Al climbed back up and she made the ground back into water.

She threw one at me and I lost my balance and regained it. "See this isn't so hard Al." She hit me with another and I fell in. she laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"Isn't so hard, yeah, you fell on purpose, right?" Winry asked me.

"No, you cheated, you hit me twice."

"Your enemies aren't just going to stop after the miss you, you should know that." I crossed my arms and got back on. She kept going eventually we would dodge one but then get hit after 3 hours with the grass we finally could dodge the light slow moving grass balls.

"Winry how did brother and I do so far?" Al said excitedly when Winry and I hoisted him to the ground.

"Pretty good, except you only fell in what 20 times each." I just looked at Winry who was very bored with this.

"Enjoying yourself Winry?" She smiled and nodded. "Well what's next, socks?" She started laughing.

"No, rocks, close but rocks are more aerodynamic than socks Ed?" My eyes went wide and I looked at her and she smiled.

"Brother, she's going to throw rocks at us, help!" Al yelled and jumped behind me again.

"Winry, that bush is moving." She turned around and I grabbed Al and ran off. Winry stood in front of us. "Man, that was suppose to work."

"Edward, Alphonse; Mustang and Riza are coming here soon, you have to be ready." She complained. "Stop being such chickens and work harder!" She yelled.

"Brother, Winry's going to kill us." Al complained. She took a deep breath. "Wirny, brother and I are going to die."

She threw rocks and for the first threw Al freaked out and tackled me out of the way so we wouldn't get hurt, at least we didn't get hit but the fall hurt, even if it was water some of the time, the others he'd crash us into Winry or the ground to the side of the bar. Then he started running across the bar pulling me behind and jumping on the ground, he'd land on his feet, I was what he landed on. She sighed hugely because Al did this every time. Then Mustang and Riza walked over.

"How are your troops Winry?" Mustang asked.

"Watch for yourself." She threw a rock and Al tackled me into Mustang. "Alphonse, not again."

"So Alphonse is a bit over protective of Edward, right?" She nodded and I just squeezed out the extra water out of my clothes. Riza's question made it clear that Al was scared of Winry hurting me. "Alphonse get up on that beam now!" I followed. "Edward, stay where you are! Winry go." I did as she said. Winry threw a rock and Al freaked out and fell back into the water. Winry dived in the water to go get him.

"Seems Alphonse isn't cut out for this dodging stuff, correct Wirny?" I just watched Mustang's glaze fall to Winry pulling Al out of the water and setting him to the side.

"He was fine when it was a slow moving grass ball that wouldn't hurt him, if he fell first he was afraid for his seal, then it was him drowning, sad but he can dodge just not anything fast moving that could hurt him." I sighed.

"Like Wrenches." Winry turned around to me and just looked at me. "My turn now?" She nodded and I climbed up there.

"Alphonse stay still okay, we need to make sure Edward can handle this." Riza told him, and Al nodded with fear in his eyes.

"It'll be fine." I told him. Winry threw the rock and without thinking I grabbed the rock. Winry just smiled. "How did I do that?" I asked her.

"Reflexes like we've been working on. I would have guessed you'd use alchemy to destroy the rock but catching it works too. You pass this section, now how do we handle Al?" She asked me, helping me down. She noticed that where I caught it with my right automail arm there was a mark where it went threw the gloves and scratched the automail. "The other gloves would have been better to use for this, metal sustained to protect your automail and increase your accuracy on alchemy but we have to deal with what we have." I nodded.

"I saw we shoot bullets at Alphonse and hope he dodges." Riza said and I was jumping at him but Winry caught the edge of my shirt and held it. "I was joking what do you suggest Winry, this is your topic."

Winry turned to a tree and drew a transmutation circle for agriculture under him, and pointed to the spot. "Al, please come here and then, stand in this circle. When you feel frightened by the rock, I want you to transmute anything to stop the rock, okay?" Al nodded much more calm then before. She threw a rock and he dodged it.

"How did you…" I pointed to the whole in the tree.

She just smiled. "Al felt scared of you being hurt and then of himself falling now that both himself and you were out of danger he could do what came natural and dodge, the extra security of the transmutation circle made sure he could protect himself, now Al, go up there." Al did and she threw a rock and he dodge but was still losing his balance. Then there was a vine around him than held him up there and Winry smiled. I just opened my mouth. "If you hadn't noticed I put under the spots I told you to stand a transmutation circle of your most normal type so that if you were compelled to do alchemy it would be easier with the bar being able to, such is why yours was metal, Ed and Al's was wood not as you said to be harder on you."

"Fine, you aren't being unfair, you just don't explain it all, at the same time." She smiled snugly, and I pouted.

"Brother, I did it, did you see that." I nodded.

"Yah Al, you did good, and I owe you an apology Winry, you knew what you were doing all along."

"Final Exam, both of you get up there." Winry threw a wrench at me and I clapped my hands together and caught between my hands the wrench and it disappeared. She smiled. She threw one at Al and he easily dodged it but fell backwards catching the bar with his legs.

"I see that it is actually possible to teach and old dog new tricks Winry, thank you for doing this, so are you going to be staying on field with them, or inside." She shrugged and walked off not answering Mustang's question.

"Winry, what are you going to do?" I yelled.

"Let's get back to the house first," Everyone came to her house and then she sat in chairs that she had out on the porch. "I think I'm going to do both, go in and out as I please, in to keep myself at peace and out to watch these two, one last test for them to go, but they're doing good."

"Very well, I think that's a good idea, what do you think Riza?" She nodded. "So what's their final test?"

"Ed and Al are going one on one in combat in the flag test." Mustang smiled and I looked at her and then at Al.

"Wirny?" Al and I said at the same time.

"I can't hurt Al."

"I can't hurt brother."

"You two are complete opposites and this should be interesting, just destroy the flags, the flag test is all about defense, how to get the flag destroyed the fastest, and no tricks Ed." She knew I was going to pull the same trick she did. Al and I walked out to the field and then she placed the flag that she made out of non alchemic residue, you can't use alchemy on, so we couldn't use alchemy.

"How do we destroy it without alchemy?" She shrugged and then went back to her chairs by Mustang and Riza.

"Begin." She yelled and then Al freaked out because I forgot that Al didn't have a transmutation circle on the ground. He couldn't do anything Winry had noticed to because she ran out and held her hands out and stopped my attack. "Sorry Al, forgot." She walked out onto the field and drew a transmutation circle on the ground.

"Unfair, in battle you can't do that." I complained.

"This is preparation for when he's guarding, I will have drawn out circles all over the perimeter for him and any other alchemist to use so it is now, go!" She yelled at me, I mumbled whatever and then Al transmuted a vine going over to the flag, I used my alchemy on the ground to destroy the vine and I launched metal rocks at him and he dodged then and then I launched a one around the side and destroyed his flag Al sat on the ground and fiddled with the dirt. Winry looked at me and shrugged.

"It's okay Al, in battle you have to think beyond the capabilities of another, he knew you'd expect him to launch them at him so he did at first then around to the flag, the flags are non alchemic so you can't use direct alchemy but Ed figured he could use something made from alchemy to destroy it, and was right."

"Congratulations Edward." Mustang said and I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"I told him that I'd test your right her on using defensive alchemy for you to put out from probation, Al isn't in the military so he's free to be on guard if he wants to you, had to pass the test, sorry Al." She said to him.

"It's okay Winry, I'm glad brother is off probation."

"Me too Al, me too." Winry quietly followed and sat on the field back facing the flag that I was guarding, then it disappeared. My jaw dropped and she stood up and walked past me pushing me over with her finger and laughing to herself.

"How…

"Alchemy, duh."

"But."

"Alchemy goes far beyond normal expectations, just like Mustang's can, you're just weighted down Ed." She said smiling and walking on.

"You going to teach me and Al that."

"It's beyond you, if you can't figure out how then you can't. It requires thinking outside the box." I sighed and followed her inside.

Al collapsed on the couch and Winry got snacks for me. I ate so much I couldn't move and Winry smiled and took a seat next to me on the couch. Mustang and Riza chatted about plans and whatever outside, they would stay here until the dance, why anyone would come after what happened last night I don't know but I knew many would, but that was putting them all in danger, I knew someone who wasn't the same.

Al stood up and looked at me watch Winry, Winry was resting her head on my shoulder and was now asleep I believe and Al waved and went outside to practice his alchemy, he did that once a day and seeing how far he had to come made him want to practice more, and he did.

* * *

Review Please, Aniecä 


	10. All Solutions Come Easy

Chapter 9: All Solutions Come Easy

Al came in the house a pointed to the clock reading it was 3:30 which signaled to Winry and I, me more that we had to get going. Winry had been sleeping for nearly an hour while I have been reading any new alchemy books I could find in the library that may have taught Winry how to do alchemy, plenty of books none on how she has used it without touching items, nothing, how is that even possible is what bothered me. I had found nothing, nothing more on focusing on what you're working on is better left to defensive alchemy, in offensive alchemy you're suppose to focus on what you want it to be, not what it was; which makes a difference. That's why the wrench disappeared because I was focusing on stopping the wrench and since my mind gave no direction of what it to become it just turned to dust.

"Winry, we need to get ready for the party, its 3:30." Winry shook her head and was clearly enjoying herself, like she has been. Since I was back on the military under orders the only problem was, where to next? Would she still be left here, if no one is defending her then she has to be here. "Get up we have to go, you slept enough, Al and I did all the work."

"Hitting you with a wrench from this distance is still easy, don't push it. I got only 5 hours of sleep and 1 now, let me rest."

"I can hit you with a wrench too, I'm just polite and don't." She got up and walked to her room and came back down after I changed, she was wearing another dress I hadn't seen, where she gets all these dresses, I don't know.

"Ed, where's Al?" I looked around; I hadn't seen him since he went up to change.

"Alphonse went up a few minutes ago before you two changed, he told me to tell you, we better hurry guests will be arriving soon." Auntie said and I took Winry by her hand and led her to the dance hall. Al was already there standing at the door with Sciezka, Sciezka was a year younger than me, she was Al's age but Al's apparent age is 10 while hers is 15 so to most it was a strange sight, but to those who knew them, they understood.

"Hey Al, anyone else here yet?" I asked Al.

"Mustang and I are here Edward, it is good to see that you finally stopped reading and woke Winry." I blushed and so did Winry, they must have saw us.

"What were you reading about Edward?" Mustang asked.

"Alchemy, normal stuff." Mustang shrugged and Winry looked at me.

"I didn't read barely any of those books to learn alchemy, I learned from watching you Ed. Eyes are much better than any books when you have two alchemists as your best friends." I just shrugged, well Al and I aren't as good as her but she learned from watching us then added her own touch making us better.

"She's right, any trick she pulls she learned from watching you two, or created herself; it's quite amazing. You have enough tricks to defeat Edward again."

"Probably not, he can dodge everything, but I can always use that trick I used before, that would work but it's fairly exciting to try to master, hard but exciting. Alchemy takes a lot of work and practice, defensive alchemy takes learning a new trick for every person you meet, that's why It's rare."

"And when we have a chance we usually take full advantage of it Winry, it's just…" Was all Mustang could get out.

"…I know, Ed explained it. I understand I can handle it now." Mustang looked at me, I just shrugged and walked away and stood next to Al.

After I talked with Al and Sciezka as Winry finished her conversation with Mustang and Hawkeye everyone was done arriving and everyone sat down and as was the normal thing someone had to give a speech. Monday Auntie gave it, Winry did his on Tuesday and I think I'm supposed to do it today.

"You ready brother, go, it's time." I sighed, I wasn't prepared for this. I walked to Winry.

"Help." She smiled and waved as Al and Auntie pulled me onto the stage. "Hey everyone, well I'm a bit tired for a stressful day of training how Winry could handle doing that training everyday, I don't know but I know she does so I hope you guys are having a wonderful week of parties by Winry and Auntie. I hope you guys eat enough because I'm hungry and if Al and Winry let me I might eat it all, so bye." I walked of stage.

Winry was standing at the bottom of the stairs exiting the stage. "I thought ahead this time." Winry took me into the kitchen where everything on the table outside was set in here two servings of each. She sat down and watched me eat smiling as I enjoyed the food that she and Sciezka made, it was delicious.

After I was done, Winry and I walked outside at sat at our table. Winry never stopped smiling the whole time, leaving her this time, if I had to would seriously put me in the hospital. "Winry, I really don't want to have to ever leave you again but I want you to have this." I held out the box, and pulled out a ring, and placed it on her right ring finger. "You mean a lot to me and it has always been hard for me to leave you, even now, it's harder. I wish you could come with us, on all our journeys but I think it's too much of a danger to put you in." Winry grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward her and she kissed me.

"Edward, I don't plan to let you leave me ever again. I'm not going to let you, I'm just as capable of defending myself, even more than you. I'm going with you where ever you go and that's final, got it. Thank you so much for the ring, you made it correct?"

"Yeah, I bought the stone from the jewelers and I transmuted the ring and then put the stone on it, you like it?"

"It's beautiful." She said staring at the ring.

"So are you Winry, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Winry blushed and then I kissed more passionately then before. "Would you like to dance, since I can do it without hurting you?" She nodded and I escorted her out onto the dance floor.

Free viewpoint- 3rd

"Alphonse, you have shown them what they need, exactly what they need."

"What is that?"

"Each other, is exactly what they need." Al nodded.

"So you think brother and Winry will get married?" Al asked, Auntie looked at Winry and Ed dancing around slowly to the music.

"Anything is possible with those two Alphonse, hopefully. It seems that would be the best because splitting up those two would cause the other to be lost, they are exactly what the other needs."

"I hope they do Auntie, they deserve each other, brother needs someone who likes him for him and over looks his flaws and Winry just needs someone to understand her and be her partner and that's exactly what they have in each other."

"There's only 1 problem with those two."

"What, I'm sure they'll overcome it."

"Impossible."

"Why can't they, I haven't met anything that would stop them, nothing so far at least, and I can't think of anything." Al said thinking about all that Winry has helped him and his brother through.

"They have one huge weakness that if enacted and found, they'd both fall to pieces and they'd both do anything for."

"Auntie, please tell me so I can make sure it's protected and someone can't get it."

"You Alphonse, I'm sorry. Edward would do anything for you, and he's proved it time and time again. Winry treats you just like her brother too, they'd both do anything to get you back if you were put in danger, and sometimes your greatest strength is your weakness."

"Like brother's alchemy and his automail; no automail means to alchemy so when it was destroyed by Scar he couldn't do alchemy which was his biggest strength and without it he relied on it, it was his weakness." She nodded.

"Edward and Winry love you so much that you are their strength they can become more powerful with you buy their side but if you were on the apposing side, they would be useless to fight." Al collapsed on the floor and then walked into the kitchen.

"You had to get him down didn't you Pinako; we just got Al into a good mood, I hope we don't have to interrupt Winry and Edward to help him out of this little slump." Sciezka said, she had been listening to the whole conversation. Winry and Sciezka had been friends shopping and hanging out when Sciezka was relieved from her duties time to time. Sciezka also knew the kind of doubts Al had time to time, he would come in early hours while his brother was asleep and she'd be there and talk to him. "Al, come out, I want to talk to you."

"No Sciezka, I'm the only problem."

"What?"

"Brother and Winry, they can't be happy if I'm in danger, so I have to stay completely non-existent forever." She laughs. "What?"

"It sounds like the conversations I've had with you before, when you thought it's your fault that Edward had automail and you're a suit of armor."

"It was."

"No, it was both of yours. Edward was responsible for you when your mom died, he knew it was banded, he told you to help and try too, it's both your fault, and if Winry was hurt in the process would you still blame yourself." Al came out from the closet, and nodded. "Al, you were younger in mind then, you may have the same appearance but you have the brain of a 15 year-old and you're always been smart but you didn't know what would happen, you didn't know everything, Edward did. That's why he feels the blame and sometimes he wants to kill himself because it would end his suffering, Winry told me. He didn't want to tell you because of something you told him during an incident with Scar. 'We're all we have.' He felt fault for everything and wanted his suffering over but he knew he couldn't leave you, especially as a suit of armor, so he went on. You and Winry were all he had and he couldn't leave you, so they need you."

"Need me?"

"Of course we need you Alphonse." Al looked at Winry in the door with Ed by her side holding her hand. "True we'd fall apart without you, and a lot of times Edward and I have done that but we need you with us all the time, so you staying here is not an option. Okay?" Winry put her hand out for Al who was still sitting on the floor.

"Al, think of it like this…" Winry and Sciezka looked at him, usually when he used those words like that it made Al feel worst. "I'll be careful. …Alchemy is a cause of as much of my problems as it is my answers, but I need it and keep all the same, you're my brother I need you and sometimes you're down time can get on my nerves because it's not you, it's me, but if you stay here we can't be happy because we need you with us."

"See Al, they need you, you can't stay here. You're not safe here either, it's actually a lot less protected here, you're a leg, it's a pain when it's in trouble but it's essential and we need it. There's no real substitute for it, and as much as we need you nothing can replace you, leaving a prized position out of your site is stupid so let's go." The ground started shaking and Winry fell back and Ed caught her, and Al fell to the floor and Sciezka landed on top of him. "He's here." Winry clapped her hands together and touched it to the floor and pulled Sciezka away from everyone and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm in some sort of bubble, it's non-alchemic, what did you do Winry? Winry!" Ed yelled.

"Brother, she's unconscious. This is a protection bubble, she transmuted the air, I never heard of it, but she did and she must have done it around everyone in the room so he couldn't hurt her. Except Sciezka. Why would Winry take care of Sciezka, brother?"

"Because…she's not in danger, but Winry still is and nothing alchemic can leave this bubble and nothing normal can enter, it's very smart in defensive but only Winry can undo it, because it short outs our powers and no one can do alchemy on it, and no one normal can get in, but a normal person can get out."

"What do we do?" Can you move the bubble?" Al walked and the bubble followed him into the other room, Sciezka followed. Ed tried to walk over to Winry but something kept her from entering the bubble. Ed sat on the chair.

"Brother, everyone is and teacher is here too!" Ed turned around to find Izumi his teacher here.

"Winry!" Izumi sat down next to Winry. "She's alive Al, she just took a lot of energy to create those many whatever these things are."

"Didn't you teach her this!" Ed yelled at her.

"I didn't teach her Edward, you did most of it. She made all these, but they are very smart how they were designed, non alchemic, can't use alchemy on the inside or outside, a normal person can't get in because of it's alchemic nature but a normal person also can't get out so they're stuck until Winry let's them out, or she dies."

"What!" Ed and Al yell.

"They are powered by her need to protect everyone, so as long as she's alive that need is still there, and in theory when she dies it will still work too. There is one flaw, Alphonse I want you to think very hard about wanting to get to Winry, okay." Al did and he walked toward her and the bubble stayed still and he exited. "It acts as a protector of the person but if the person is thought of and needs help one could exit, if they're non alchemic in nature, but Al can't get back in."

"That's a major flaw. I'm no longer protected." Al said.

"True, but you can go in again, if she still needs you to be protected, but clear all thoughts of alchemy from your mind." Al just walked in and then poked the bubble and he can't get out.

"Why can't I leave, Winry still needs help." Al said as he pokes the bubble.

"The flaw is made so you can only leave for so long apparently. I'm not sure, this is an amazing discovery she made, let's take her back home and make sure everyone else is okay." Izumi picked up Winry and Ed kept hitting the thing. "What are you trying to do Edward?"

"I need to protect Winry, why can't I leave." Ed complained

"Winry is very intelligent, she doesn't know that because you use your body as an array your body can't be clear of alchemy, and you can't leave or enter any more then when she created it for you. You're trapped Edward." Ed pouted and she laughed.

"That stinks, she thought of everything. Since Al's alchemy originated from his heart by clearing his mind his hands no longer would filter the alchemy but my whole body is an array so I can't." Ed complained again.

"She must have thought hard about how to transmute those bubbles, they're no flaws except the safety precaution for her. Izumi, do you think she knows about the flaw?" Sciezka asked.

"Probably not, I bet she made notes on it, if we could find he notebook we could figure out the loop hole, if there is one, alchemy doesn't always have a loop hole, defensive alchemy is much more complex then offensive alchemy, and harder to master as well as rare, and extremely more powerful." Izumi explained

"I don't want to be in a bubble forever!" Ed complained.

"You won't only until Winry is awake and let's you out, and knowing her she won't." Sciezka said studying the bubble.

"What?" Al asked.

"Winry made this bubble to protect all those that would be endangered, she thinks this guy is a major danger, she is afraid that someone is going to get hurt and if she can't defend them all, then she told me she'd find some way to transmute something that could, and keep them protected." Everyone looked at Sciekza.

"You knew, why didn't you tell us?" Ed yelled.

"Winry told me not to but I couldn't now that she has used it, she said it would be perfect to give back to the military as much as she can. She left this letter for everyone, I found it in her jacket, she also made a tracking device using her automail skills to track him, so she'd have time to set up the bubbles." The walked up onto the stage and the group looked as a lot of people were in bubbles, some of the normal people from the village, and ones not in danger were not.

"Sciezka has something to say from a letter of Winry's about these bubbles, so please listen." The music silenced and everyone looked at Sciezka. "Thank you." Al finished and Sciezka walked up to the front stage.

"Winry wrote this. "Dear all those who I am now taking responsibility of protecting, I found that there was no way to protect you all individually because he's using dangerous weapons, none anyone has ever seen before, dangerous to alchemists and non-alchemists alike. I figured a perfect way to protect everyone. I don't know how but I found a way to transmute them one day, they are non-alchemic and any normal person can't get in or out either, perfectly defending, don't try to escape because there is no flaw in this bubble, I've tried it on people before, so don't try. I'm protecting you, you're safe, the bubbles go as you do, don't worry, go on your way as normal. Winry Rockbell."

Riza and Mustang walked over to the stage and saw Ed sitting madly on the ground against the wall, Al laughing as he crashed into a wall and bounced back without hurting him. They both were in the bubbles too. Izumi sat on the ground with Winry's body next to her, and took her pulse. "Winry is okay, correct?" Ed came to attention and looked at Winry then at them and shook his head. Mustang's question was stupid, she was unconscious.

"She won't wake up and let me out!" Ed yelled.

"Brother calm down, she loves you and she doesn't want you hurt, so just let her protect you so you'll live, okay, for her."

"I love her too but this solution is getting on my nerves." Ed reached out his hand and was able to touch Winry. "How did I?" Ed climbed out of the bubble and jumped for joy. Ed thought, he picked up Winry and brought it over to the bubble and the bubble got the two in there and Ed couldn't leave.

"Brother got out, how, you said he couldn't." Al said and pointed out.

"Winry told me that might be a problem too, just as Al's need to get to Winry let him out, even the non-alchemic bubble couldn't stop Ed when he loved her enough to leave and endanger himself and the bubble reacted to both people needing saving and it came over and got both of you." Sciezka said.

"Everyone stand back, I have an idea. If it worked before, it might again."

"I'd be careful in that bubble that she created Edward, it's not very safe to use alchemy in it because theirs no output." Ed nodded.

"With no output it means that it has to be absorbed by her body, right?" Izumi just looked at Mustang, she hadn't ever tried it, when your body is an array then it would just go back in, and with any other type it would just become bigger but with all substances not being able to absorb in theory it would, or it would hurt her, either one. Ed clapped his hands and only touched one to the bubble, that way it couldn't come back in, just flow out.

Winry was shocked and her eyes opened and she took a gasp for air. Ed hugged her tightly, and everyone watched as he chocked her, she smacked him in the head. "Can't breath."

"You sleep too much, how many hours did you get this morning with the invention of this bubble, training set up and then training?"

"One hours, when I had finished everything and you started reading I fell asleep, that was the only time today." Everyone watched amazed. "I would have eventually been fine. Next time let me sleep, got it." She closed her eyes, and kissed Ed on the cheek. "Thanks none the less, I love you too Ed." Ed blushed and everyone smiled at the fairly young couple.

"What now?" Riza asked, slightly annoyed with the bubble.

"Winry's too weak to undo the bubbles, and probably wouldn't if we asked, so let's just go home, it's already 9 and it ends at 12 so you can party on but we should get Winry to bed." Al said trying to give directions.

"One problem Al," Ed got to his brother's attention. "Winry can't leave the bubble without thinking about it and she told me not to bother her, so what do we do." Mustang and Riza just walked away.

"Brother, just be gentle and take care of her tonight, we'll figure this out later." Ed nodded and picked up Winry and everyone went home, Izumi decided to stay with them and just followed quietly, Pinako pretended the bubble wasn't there and lived life as normal, normal objects that were not sensed as dangerous could enter the bubbles as well as food, just not the knives or guns or anything, this was the reason that Riza despised the bubble. Everyone went to bed but Ed put Winry in her bed and the bubble could stretch enough to walk around the room if needed but nothing else, it was something that would soon become a problem. He just went to sleep as normal.

Chapter 12: The Humble Alchemist, and the Tired Alchemist

It was now 10am the next morning and Ed has gotten up but because he can't leave without Winry he couldn't go get up and get things done, he looked around her room and couldn't find any defensive notes or anything in the room, where would she keep it. Where would he keep notes on Alchemy?... In his study, but why would she go in there, he didn't know but that's where they'd be but knowing how smart Winry has been at guarding things, she'd have it protected so he wouldn't try, at least not now.

"Brother, Winry, time to eat." Al yelled from downstairs, and then walked up stairs to see Ed sitting on the edge of the bed and Winry still sleeping. "Brother why don't you carry Winry downstairs and then eat, that's sure to wake her up, all the nice foods Auntie and Sciezka made, it's small because no one knows how to use the stove that Winry made." Ed laughed and then shook his head.

"The faster she recovers Al, the better for her and us. Could you bring the food up here?" Al nodded and then got Ed breakfast, then Al joined his brother for breakfast.

"Izumi is still sleeping too, I was until about 5 minutes ago, then they woke me up and told me to get up and get you. I feel bad for Winry, that took a lot of alchemy to make all these alchemic bubbles."

"How she made them is the real question? Air, can you transmute air, it's a substance but I wouldn't have very much value in alchemy, would it Al?"

"Brother, as good as I am at alchemy you and Winry are on a whole different level, like Izumi said it's so more rare, strong and harder to master so she's ahead of us too."

"How she took our offensive alchemy and transferred our techniques to defensive is a whole other case but she can make herself and array too, it's strange, she was able to try out the bubbles but how."

"Daniel, she tried to protect herself from him, it wasn't just tonight, she's been trying to protect herself from him, wait, he used two methods, what if?"

"You're no thinking?"

"Daniel is the same as that guy, that's why she's so scared and knew what to expect, why make it alchemic from the outside if he was only a normal person, she knew and didn't tell us."

"Food, strange smelling food, what is that? That's not food. That's Ed and Al." Winry sat up and opened her eyes and fell of the bed, they laughed.

"Good morning Winry, hope you had a good 12 hours of sleep, you needed it."

"Morning Ed, morning Al, so why are we here, and not downstairs?"

"Because brother didn't want to carry you downstairs and disturb you because he was hungry; so now that you both are ready, let's go down stairs and eat with the others." Winry jumped up and crashed into the edge of the bubble which didn't stretch if you ran into it. Ed and Al laughed at her, and she rubbed her head.

"Wait, am I in the bubble?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" She nodded.

"I remember last night but not being in the bubble, just making them and all the events, I can't see the bubbles either, that's strange. Where is it?" Winry asked.

"Well we can't have you hurting yourself so let's go." Ed picked up Winry like in a marriage and carried her down to breakfast.

"Winry, do I smell bad?" Al asked. Everybody looked at him, very confused. "When you woke up Winry, you said that you could smell brother and me."

"No you and Ed don't smell bad Al, you have a very distinctive smell, that's how I know when you're around, but I don't know what they smell like, sort of like alchemy, I guess, that's how I can describe it. Remember the alchemic dust that you used when you were little and did your alchemy, that's what you smell like, it smelled nice like you guys, I wonder why you guys smell like the alchemic dust."

"Edward, did you use the dust during the human transmutation?" Ed nodded; Sciezka's question didn't exactly fit. "It's probably because when you do the alchemy it uses your body to change and so some of it is absorbed in your skin, and Ed's leg and Al smell like it because during the human transmutation a lot of it was absorbed."

"Makes as much sense as anything else in alchemy." Auntie said, and Winry laughed.

"Did I understand alchemy when I was little guys?" Winry asked.

"No, it scared you half to death, you ran away the first few times we tried, then after we gave you the doll you realized it wouldn't hurt you, and then you enjoyed watching us." Ed said and laughed, and Winry playfully hit him.

"So guys, what else did you use your alchemy for when you were little; other than making Winry and yourselves stuff?" Sciezka asked, sitting at the table after finishing off all the table settings.

"The boys did a lot of alchemy to show everyone that they could, their mother and Winry were their favorite people to do alchemy for if I remember correctly. They did many things to help their mother and Winry and presented them with presents a lot, Winry still has all the things that they made."

"You do?" Al asked happily. Winry nodded.

"I have boxes and boxes of it upstairs, in my room." Winry said and walked over to the couch and pulled off a doll of the chair, here's the doll you two made for me." Winry handed it carefully to Al. "Be careful with it, it's pretty old and the alchemy was pretty weak in it, it was the first thing you made, and was really good for a first try." Ed started laughing.

"Edward what's so funny about Winry reminding you about the doll?" Sciezka asked.

"Winry has only been doing alchemy for a year and look at the things she can make we had studied alchemy time and time again before we could barely get anything to hold before it turned back. It's funny how much better she is then us."

"Brother's loosing his mind, help!" Al yelled jumping up and down and then Ed about to jump up and then Winry held up a wrench in the bubble. "Winry has a wrench, help!"

"Edward, Winry, Alphonse, calm down all of you!" Pinako yelled causing everyone to return to their sitting position. "Alphonse, you need to calm down, Ed is just well being delirious, Winry, drop the wrench, Edward, behave." Winry and Edward pouted and Alphonse kept talking with Pinako and Sciezka.

"I think you need a vacation Winry, you're stressed out and you keep threatening to hurt me with a wrench, it's abnormal, I think a psychiatrist visit would help you and your wrench problems." Ed suggested playfully.

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"Do I have to?"

"One, you need it, two, I need it, three, we're connected, four, I don't know how to get out, five, I said so."

"What was that?"

"The part about don't know how to get out?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to get out."

"What do you mean you don't know how to get out?" Ed asked while yelling.

"I just don't." Winry said yelling.

"You should know, you transmuted it!" Ed yelled.

"I don't." Winry said yelling then calming down to where she was upset.

"Winry, Edward, calm down and take a walk. Winry explain to Edward why you don't know, if you're lucky he can help."

"Fine grandma, let's go." Auntie happily nodded and Winry and Ed left.

"Before you leave, Winry catch." Izumi appeared in the stairwell and tossed Winry a huge book.

"Thanks, this will help." Winry held the book close to her chest and slowly walked along side Ed and then he looked at her miserable and stopped and she stopped, she had to watch him because she couldn't see the bubble.

"I'm sorry but it's like me not knowing how…well…I can't think of anything that fits this situation. I just thought that with all the detailed thoughts you put into it you'd know how."

"I did, easy to undo it but the problem is I have to be outside of it, I can't leave because none of the situations to escape without me applies to me, I'm not in danger, or in love with myself, and so I can't leave, I'll be in here forever and ever, you can leave I think. You can yell any time now."

"Equivalent Exchange, huh?" She looked confused.

"What?"

"Izumi said that defensive alchemy is the hardest to master, the strongest and the most rare and I thought seeing how easily you go the hang of it I felt like it should have came much easier to me. I was the youngest alchemist yeah, but that doesn't go far in power and uses, just youngest. Now I see that it's fair because it's not as simple, it's just that since it's so stronger the stuff that looks hard for a normal alchemist is easy for you but then when you go to your full potential it makes it seem as though you should but you worked hard to get this good."

"I guess you're right, but slightly wrong. It was super easy for me, I just thought about all the things you and Al talked about when learning alchemy, and from Izumi, everything you did I already knew, I didn't have to learn, I knew because of you and Al. I took most of it from you because in defensive it's split second, reflexes all the way, so learning to create the array I learned from you. I owe a lot to you but it's very hard and some times I wish I would have just stayed normal."

"You're saving so many peoples lives, you should be proud, why is it you're never good enough for yourself. That's the reason I think I'm not good enough for you because you're always going beyond your expectations, what are you trying to become?"

"You, you are perfect Edward, you make mistakes but who doesn't? You care more for others than yourself, you're selfless and you have always been taking care of me as long as I can remember, when my parents left you told me they'd come back and they'd be okay. Though they weren't I felt safe and trusted you. Al was too shy to do the things that you'd do for someone, and that's what amazed me."

"I'm not that special Winry. I'm normal, anyone could do the same." Winry kissed Ed and they kissed for a long time. "What was that for?" Ed asked confused.

"Well if I can't hurt you then I'm going to kiss you."

"That's very deranged logic, so you kiss your enemies?" She smacked him.

"No, only you; I felt that I needed to do something to you, and that's the first thing that came to mind. You're so humble. Ed, no one I've ever met has been so nice to his brother as you are, you help me and do so much for everyone, you've risked your life for Al's so many times, you're amazing, no one would do that. That's why I kissed you." Ed was about to say one silly comment and she put her finger by his lips. "I'm telling you, if you doubt yourself I with hit you with the nearest object to me."

"So what is that book that you're holding so tight?" Ed dared to ask questionably.

"My life story, well at least up until two days ago, I have to put the others in, but yep, every day account of my thoughts, ideas and in the last 200 or so entries working with Mustang, Riza and becoming an alchemist."

"What do you mean, you mean you went for it after the first few days?"

"No, 3 months, but I was rounding, the details of my alchemy, transmutations I've done, my whole life, threw my eyes."

"Sounds dangerous to write it down where everyone can see it."

"It's very well hidden but Izumi can find anything, this diary is just something she can. Every event is in here, this one is just this year, the others are hidden around the whole house, hard to find what isn't right here, so I hid them, alchemy was used to hide them. It was easy."

"So why did she think it would help?" Winry paged through her diary carefully to the back where it had plans of hand positions, transmutation circles, and stones on it, also emblems on metal objects, including the inscription on all of the state alchemists' pocket watches. "I see, all the faults and workings of the bubble is written in here." She nodded and pointed to a diagram, there was a line, with 5 arrows two on each side, and when at the top, the two arrows pointing to the side drew backwards, indicating that the force couldn't enter, or exit then the top arrow said 'Tate' which meant shield, a shield as designed like the bubble no matter what way you turn it, a good shield will not break, so that is how she designed it, like a shield. "Wow, you thought of everything."

"Except a default, I made it so there were no faults, yet you and Alphonse found them, yeah, that's exactly what I need you and Al being in danger because a fault." The simplest thing that came to anyone's mind was destroy it, easy, destroy it. No alchemist could destroy the bubble from within; it was designed from the outside. Winry needed to get on the outside.

"There must be a loop hole, something so simple someone wouldn't think to try." Ed thought no human in, no alchemist in, no human out, no alchemist out, on both sides, no weapons in had been tried, but two questions came to his mind. "Why can you destroy the bubbles, but no one else can."

"I can't, that's the point, when the evil that the bubble protects you from is gone, then poof goes the bubble. In the bubble you can use alchemy, so any of those who I'm protecting us can't kill him, the flaw is, my heart is what controls the bubble, I go, the bubbles go, he can't hurt me in here, if I felt it was safe all the bubbles would go poof but they won't until he's gone." Winry sat down rested her head, she was almost in tears.

"Wait, could a normal tool get break it, just one bubble." Winry paged through her notes again.

"Ya Ed, but how would you get a tool that could break the barrier a tool that can get in can just as easily fall out of the bubble, like food."

"What if the tool was brought in, endangered someone in the bubble, it wouldn't be able to get out, correct?" She nodded, not understanding his sentiment, but still understanding his theory.

"What is your idea?"

"The Wrench, it's a tool that is allowed in the bubble but could take me apart, and hurt me; and has, how you got it in was a question but this seems too easy."

"Let's try." Winry takes a wrench out her pocket and bangs Ed on the head with it, and he grabs his head and then she takes all her power and smashes the bubble. Ed falls to the ground and Winry lands on top of her. "You're a genius, how did you think of that?" Winry asked him, turning on top of him, smiling.

"How that thing is my enemy and my friend is my first though and how you created anything related with human flesh and alchemic power to be stopped, but not human power, like a tool." She kissed him, and didn't move.

"I have to create a new bubble, see the bubble is human power resistant on the outside, because guns can't be used on it but not tools from the inside, stupid loop holes."

"Don't fix it, what are you thinking, if you're in danger I want to be able to leave and bring you back in and you have to be able to leave again." She nodded, she didn't like herself being in trouble but Ed wouldn't let her change it because it was a loop hole that could mean saving her life, and getting out of the bubble, and both were well needed, it wasn't a dangerous loop hole. Winry rolled over on her side and laid her head on Ed's chest. "Can I ask you a lot of questions?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "I want to get to know even more about you then I know, and questions are part of it." She nodded.

"For everyone you ask I get to ask you one, fair?" Ed nodded in amusement.

"If I left you here and ran off what would you do?"

"Throw a wrench at you for being strange, you move and I'm pulling you back down, as long as you're not in the bubble you're never leaving my eye sight."

"I say that's a fair arrangement, when Al and I were traveling what were you thinking?"

"Easy, I was thinking that you better come back in one piece one of these day, I wanted you safe, and I missed you." Ed nodded. "My turn, what were you thinking while you were traveling?"

"You know the answer to that." She nodded. "Well I was thinking that I needed to protect Al, I wanted to just find the stone and get our bodies back, I wanted to go back to eating everyday and not being hated. I wanted Al and I both out of danger and back to normal, a lot of things. Next."

"That's not different then what I expected, the food part surprised me. You not eating would be dangerous at your metabolism but what can you do, people hated you, I thought they treasured you as a hero."

"Depending on who you're talking too, some people don't think anything I do makes up for joining the military others think I'm so great. I wish they'd all just think I'm a normal person, nothing special."

"Well you won't get that from me, I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me and anyone who you've met." Ed blushed and looked at the sky. "My turn; why did you want to learn alchemy?"

"I wanted to stop running away from what I feared, I wanted to be respected by you that was something big, and mostly I wanted to do something that had so much effect on your and Al's life, it played an important role, it was something that did bad, but did so much more good."

"I say those are all good purposes, why did you join the military, I might of respected you just for being an alchemist, first female alchemist I've met and only I'll ever probably." Winry shook her head, she had a smart look on her face. She grabbed her diary, scribbled something down and then closed it and locket it. "What, tell me what you wrote? That's a question."

"You're 5th question, I wrote, "Ask Ed in 15 years if I'm the only female alchemist he knows." She laughed, that was what she wrote but he just shrugged, not thinking of a deeper purpose. "My turn, I get to ask three now. Why did you first decide to try alchemy?"

"Dad did, and it was something that amused me, like... seeing a painting then wanting to make one yourself, that's how it was. Curiosity, and wanting something that someone else had, I also saw things he made us and wanted to make things for myself. I wanted, I wondered, and I did; that's how I was when I was little."

"What are the three steps of Alchemy?"

"Determine the makeup, break it down, and build it to something else. You're heard Al and I say this a million times before and the law of equivalent exchange but we don't think all things revolve around that any more, there are so many laws and much more complex."

"That's how the bubble works, the makeup doesn't have to be something physical when I read it, I wondered how Mustang could create those sparks in the air, air is a substance but it's value isn't the same, so how?"

"I don't know Winry, you're the one who mastered it."

"Equivalent Exchange is something that applies to everything in life, a life is given and eventually the same life will be taken away, everything works on it, the stone was made from something and when it was used up the lives used to make were taken back, nothing ever given, always equivalent, air for the bubble, that bubble is air, that's why I can't see how you can, I don't know. That's how it is."

"I guess, Equivalent Exchange isn't the only law acting on an object during alchemy many are that was just the main rule we have to fear."

"Human Kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost, that is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange, but not the only law, there are so many, it's just something that we fear like you said, you have to know that, and you and Al had to learn it the hard way. If I would have been an alchemist then, I would have stopped you."

"Knowing me, and what it would take, I wouldn't let you stop me, and I'd wouldn't let you help, I wouldn't learn respect for another 2 years." Winry smiled at Ed, she realized, he had to grow up and is still, little by little, not only physically but mentally.

"Alchemy, what does it really mean?" She asked.

"I have no clue, what do you mean by really."

"Isn't it just a huge loop hole we exploit, a break in the gate we use for our purposes."

"I guess, but it is like you said more good then evil. It has it's place and I guess those of us who use it are burdened with a curse, and a blessing."

"My alchemy is just a huge flaw, I don't actually create anything that already wasn't there, I just form it. Defensive alchemy is having the fear of hurting someone so only using it to help not hurt, it doesn't have any potential to hurt, just defend, and sometimes being solid means someone gets hurt, it's a fact anything is a weapon, how you use it makes the difference."

"You're alchemy is amazing Winry, it has no limits, no blocks, to bend anything into anything you need, it's amazing, I am limited now to very little, my array is weak, and easily broken. Scar told me 'By clasping your hands you create an array and circulate the alchemic reaction with it, without this sinful arm you can't transmute quickly. It's your weakness.' It was and as he broke it, I couldn't do alchemy, that's why you need two hands even in a transmutation circle."

"What's your point? I don't get it."

"I want to you to just think about the bubble and your need to protect me, close your eyes and think it, okay?"

"I don't get it."

"Just try, for me, please." Winry nodded and closed her eyes and opened them. "No explain."

"It's here, the bubble. I'm surrounded in it, that proves it. You alchemy isn't alchemy at all, it's one of natures flaws, it may be a form alchemy because of the process but offensive alchemy requires an array, a circle, a life devoted to it. You used neither. You used will Winry, it's amazing."

"How did I?" Winry asked.

"Defense, you needed to defend me and you heart was the array an array can be as big or small, microscopic even, but is one non the less, the protection needed in exchange for protection, the love and need you have was what changed it, not alchemy."

"Why has no one ever figure that out before, I didn't do that, I just needed it and it happened."

"Need is something, the law of alchemy doesn't say the exchange had to be physical, Al's memories for his body back, was fair, not physical but fair. It was always there, and you proved it, you exchanged a need for reality, no other person can do that, but the gate keeper."

"Can I take the bubble down without touching it?" She closed her eyes and thought about it. "Apparently not."

"It's of value, not physical your need was so much that it could but you wanting something you can easily give isn't strong enough, will saved me so many times."

"The thing with scar, Al's need for you kept you with him."

"Not only that but I really do think that you played a part, because you wanted the same things we've wanted all along, I know my will has never done anything."

"No it has, you needed Al to stay with you, I couldn't have done anything, you attached his soul to that suit, never been successfully done before, will is what makes alchemy work, the exchange requires something, but that something doesn't have to be physical. You solved it."

"No Winry, you wrote the book, I just read it. You made all that possible, you trained me without knowing it, to respect Al, I didn't when we were little but then you wanted me too and then I needed. You taught me all along this way, and that was made it finally possible. You are the law, I just can read it to you."

A/N: I really didn't read any of this anywhere I just ponder and then write it in my story, I love this story idea and I'm sharing it so ask me before you use any of these ponderings in your story. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, just these ponderings.


	11. The Humble and Humble Alchemists

Chapter 10: The Humble Alchemist, and the Tired Alchemist

It was now 10am the next morning and Ed has gotten up but because he can't leave without Winry he couldn't go get up and get things done, he looked around her room and couldn't find any defensive notes or anything in the room, where would she keep it. Where would he keep notes on Alchemy? In his study, but why would she go in there, he didn't know but that's where they'd be but knowing how smart Winry has been at guarding things, she'd have it protected so he wouldn't try, at least not now.

"Brother, Winry, time to eat." Al yelled from downstairs, and then walked up stairs to see Ed sitting on the edge of the bed and Winry still sleeping. "Brother why don't you carry Winry downstairs and then eat, that's sure to wake her up, all the nice foods Auntie and Sciezka made, it's small because no one knows how to use the stove that Winry made." Ed laughed and then shook his head.

"The faster she recovers Al, the better for her and us. Could you bring the food up here?" Al nodded and then got Ed breakfast, and then Al joined his brother for breakfast.

"Izumi is still sleeping too, I was until about 5 minutes ago, then they woke me up and told me to get up and get you. I feel bad for Winry that took a lot of alchemy to make all these alchemic bubbles."

"How she made them is the real question? Air, can you transmute air, it's a substance but I wouldn't have very much value in alchemy, would it Al?"

"Brother, as good as I am at alchemy you and Winry are on a whole different level, like Izumi said it's so more rare, strong and harder to master so she's ahead of us too."

"How she took our offensive alchemy and transferred our techniques to defensive is a whole other case but she can make her and array too, it's strange, and she was able to try out the bubbles but how."

"Daniel, she tried to protect herself from him, it wasn't just tonight, she's been trying to protect herself from him, wait, and he used two methods, what if?"

"You're no thinking?"

"Daniel is the same as that guy, that's why she's so scared and knew what to expect, why make it alchemic from the outside if he was only a normal person, she knew and didn't tell us."

"Food, strange smelling food, what is that? That's not food. That's Ed and Al." Winry sat up and opened her eyes and fell of the bed, they laughed.

"Good morning Winry, hope you had a good 12 hours of sleep, you needed it."

"Morning Ed, morning Al, so why is we here, and not downstairs?"

"Because brother didn't want to carry you downstairs and disturb you because he was hungry; so now that you both are ready, let's go down stairs and eat with the others." Winry jumped up and crashed into the edge of the bubble which didn't stretch if you ran into it. Ed and Al laughed at her, and she rubbed her head.

"Wait, am I in the bubble?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" She nodded.

"I remember last night but not being in the bubble, just making them and all the events, I can't see the bubbles either, that's strange. Where is it?" Winry asked.

"Well we can't have you hurting yourself so let's go." Ed picked up Winry like in a marriage and carried her down to breakfast.

"Winry, do I smell bad?" Al asked. Everybody looked at him, very confused. "When you woke up Winry, you said that you could smell brother and me."

"No you and Ed don't smell bad Al, you have a very distinctive smell, that's how I know when you're around, but I don't know what they smell like, sort of like alchemy, I guess, that's how I can describe it. Remember the alchemic dust that you used when you were little and did your alchemy, that's what you smell like, it smelled nice like you guys, I wonder why you guys smell like the alchemic dust."

"Edward, did you use the dust during the human transmutation?" Ed nodded; Sciezka question didn't exactly fit. "It's probably because when you do the alchemy it uses your body to change and so some of it is absorbed in your skin, and Ed's leg and Al smell like it because during the human transmutation a lot of it was absorbed."

"Makes as much sense as anything else in alchemy." Auntie said, and Winry laughed.

"Did I understand alchemy when I was little guys?" Winry asked.

"No, it scared you half to death, you ran away the first few times we tried, then after we gave you the doll you realized it wouldn't hurt you, and then you enjoyed watching us." Ed said and laughed, and Winry playfully hit him.

"So guys, what else did you use your alchemy for when you were little; other than making Winry and yourselves stuff?" Sciezka asked, sitting at the table after finishing off all the table settings.

"The boys did a lot of alchemy to show everyone that they could, their mother and Winry were their favorite people to do alchemy for if I remember correctly. They did many things to help their mother and Winry and presented them with presents a lot, Winry still has all the things that they made."

"You do?" Al asked happily. Winry nodded.

"I have boxes and boxes of it upstairs, in my room." Winry said and walked over to the couch and pulled off a doll of the chair, here's the doll you two made for me." Winry handed it carefully to Al. "Be careful with it, it's pretty old and the alchemy was pretty weak in it, it was the first thing you made, and was really good for a first try." Ed started laughing.

"Edward what's so funny about Winry reminding you about the doll?" Sciezka asked.

"Winry has only been doing alchemy for a year and look at the things she can make we had studied alchemy time and time again before we could barely get anything to hold before it turned back. It's funny how much better she is then us."

"Brother's loosing his mind, help!" Al yelled jumping up and down and then Ed about to jump up and then Winry held up a wrench in the bubble. "Winry has a wrench, help!"

"Edward, Winry, Alphonse, calm down all of you!" Pinako yelled causing everyone to return to their sitting position. "Alphonse, you need to calm down, Ed is just well being delirious, Winry, drop the wrench, Edward, behave." Winry and Edward pouted and Alphonse kept talking with Pinako and Sciezka.

"I think you need a vacation Winry, you're stressed out and you keep threatening to hurt me with a wrench, it's abnormal, I think a psychiatrist visit would help you and your wrench problems." Ed suggested playfully.

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"Do I have to?"

"One, you need it, two, I need it, three, we're connected, four, I don't know how to get out, five, I said so."

"What was that?"

"The part about don't know how to get out?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to get out."

"What do you mean you don't know how to get out?" Ed asked while yelling.

"I just don't." Winry said yelling.

"You should know, since you transmuted it!" Ed yelled.

"I don't." Winry said yelling then calming down to where she was upset.

"Winry, Edward, calm down and take a walk. Winry explain to Edward why you don't know, if you're lucky he can help."

"Fine grandma, let's go." Auntie happily nodded and Winry and Ed left.

"Before you leave Winry, catch." Izumi appeared in the stairwell and tossed Winry a huge book.

"Thanks, this will help." Winry held the book close to her chest and slowly walked along side Ed and then he looked at her miserable and stopped and she stopped, she had to watch him because she couldn't see the bubble.

"I'm sorry but it's like me not knowing how…well…I can't think of anything that fits this situation. I just thought that with all the detailed thoughts you put into it you'd know how."

"I did, easy to undo it but the problem is I have to be outside of it, I can't leave because none of the situations to escape without me applies to me, I'm not in danger, or in love with myself, and so I can't leave, I'll be in here forever and ever, you can leave I think. You can yell any time now."

"Equivalent Exchange, huh?" She looked confused.

"What?"

"Izumi said that defensive alchemy is the hardest to master, the strongest and the rarest and I thought seeing how easily you go the hang of it I felt like it should have come much easier to me. I was the youngest alchemist yeah, but that doesn't go far in power and uses, just youngest. Now I see that it's fair because it's not as simple, it's just that since it's so stronger the stuff that looks hard for a normal alchemist is easy for you but then when you go to your full potential it makes it seem as though you should but you worked hard to get this good."

"I guess you're right, but slightly wrong. It was super easy for me, I just thought about all the things you and Al talked about when learning alchemy, and from Izumi, everything you did I already knew, I didn't have to learn, I knew because of you and Al. I took most of it from you because in defensive it's split second, reflexes all the way, so learning to create the array I learned from you. I owe a lot to you but it's very hard and some times I wish I would have just stayed normal."

"You're saving so many peoples lives, you should be proud, why is it you're never good enough for yourself. That's the reason I think I'm not good enough for you because you're always going beyond your expectations, what are you trying to become?"

"You, you are perfect Edward; you make mistakes but who doesn't? You care more for others than yourself, you're selfless and you have always been taking care of me as long as I can remember, when my parents left you told me they'd come back and they'd be okay. Though they weren't I felt safe and trusted you. Al was too shy to do the things that you'd do for someone, and that's what amazed me."

"I'm not that special Winry. I'm normal, anyone could do the same." Winry kissed Ed and they kissed for a long time. "What was that for?" Ed asked confused.

"Well if I can't hurt you then I'm going to kiss you."

"That's very deranged logic, so you kiss your enemies?" She smacked him.

"No, only you; I felt that I needed to do something to you, and that's the first thing that came to mind. You're so humble. Ed, no one I've ever met has been so nice to his brother as you are, you help me and do so much for everyone, you've risked your life for Al's so many times, you're amazing, no one would do that. That's why I kissed you." Ed was about to say one silly comment and she put her finger by his lips. "I'm telling you, if you doubt yourself I with hit you with the nearest object to me."

"So what is that book that you're holding so tight?" Ed dared to ask questionably.

"My life story, well at least up until two days ago, I have to put the others in, but yep, every day account of my thoughts, ideas and in the last 200 or so entries working with Mustang, Riza and becoming an alchemist."

"What do you mean; you mean you went for it after the first few days?"

"No, 3 months, but I was rounding, the details of my alchemy, transmutations I've done, my whole life, threw my eyes."

"Sounds dangerous to write it down where everyone can see it."

"It's very well hidden but Izumi can find anything, this diary is just something she can. Every event is in here, this one is just this year, and the others are hidden around the whole house, hard to find what isn't right here, so I hid them, alchemy was used to hide them. It was easy."

"So why did she think it would help?" Winry paged through her diary carefully to the back where it had plans of hand positions, transmutation circles, and stones on it, also emblems on metal objects, including the inscription on all of the state alchemists' pocket watches. "I see, all the faults and workings of the bubble are written in here." She nodded and pointed to a diagram, there was a line, with 5 arrows two on each side, and when at the top, the two arrows pointing to the side drew backwards, indicating that the force couldn't enter, or exit then the top arrow said 'Tate' which meant shield, a shield as designed like the bubble no matter what way you turn it, a good shield will not break, so that is how she designed it, like a shield. "Wow, you thought of everything."

"Except a default, I made it so there were no faults, yet you and Alphonse found them, yeah, that's exactly what I need you and Al being in danger because a fault." The simplest thing that came to anyone's mind was destroy it, easy, destroy it. No alchemist could destroy the bubble from within; it was designed from the outside. Winry needed to get on the outside.

"There must be a loop hole, something so simple someone wouldn't think to try." Ed thought no human in, no alchemist in, no human out, no alchemist out, on both sides, no weapons in had been tried, but two questions came to his mind. "Why can you destroy the bubbles, but no one else can."

"I can't, that's the point, when the evil that the bubble protects you from is gone, and then poof goes the bubble. In the bubble you can use alchemy, so any of those who I'm protecting us can't kill him, the flaw is, my heart is what controls the bubble, I go, the bubbles go, he can't hurt me in here, if I felt it was safe all the bubbles would go poof but they won't until he's gone." Winry sat down rested her head, she was almost in tears.

"Wait, could a normal tool get break it, just one bubble." Winry paged through her notes again.

"Ya Ed, but how would you get a tool that could break the barrier a tool that can get in can just as easily fall out of the bubble, like food."

"What if the tool was brought in, endangered someone in the bubble, it wouldn't be able to get out, correct?" She nodded, not understanding his sentiment, but still understanding his theory.

"What is your idea?"

"The Wrench, it's a tool that is allowed in the bubble but could take me apart, and hurt me; and has, how you got it in was a question but this seems too easy."

"Let's try." Winry takes a wrench out her pocket and bangs Ed on the head with it, and he grabs his head and then she takes all her power and smashes the bubble. Ed falls to the ground and Winry lands on top of her. "You're a genius, how did you think of that?" Winry asked him, turning on top of him, smiling.

"How that thing is my enemy and my friend is my first though and how you created anything related with human flesh and alchemic power to be stopped, but not human power, like a tool." She kissed him, and didn't move.

"I have to create a new bubble, see the bubble is human power resistant on the outside, because guns can't be used on it but not tools from the inside, stupid loop holes."

"Don't fix it, what are you thinking, if you're in danger I want to be able to leave and bring you back in and you have to be able to leave again." She nodded, she didn't like herself being in trouble but Ed wouldn't let her change it because it was a loop hole that could mean saving her life, and getting out of the bubble, and both were well needed, it wasn't a dangerous loop hole. Winry rolled over on her side and laid her head on Ed's chest. "Can I ask you a lot of questions?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "I want to get to know even more about you then I know, and questions are part of it." She nodded.

"For everyone you ask I get to ask you one, fair?" Ed nodded in amusement.

"If I left you here and ran off what would you do?"

"Throw a wrench at you for being strange, you move and I'm pulling you back down, as long as you're not in the bubble you're never leaving my eye sight."

"I say that's a fair arrangement, when Al and I were traveling what were you thinking?"

"Easy, I was thinking that you better come back in one piece one of these day, I wanted you safe, and I missed you." Ed nodded. "My turn, what were you thinking while you were traveling?"

"You know the answer to that." She nodded. "Well I was thinking that I needed to protect Al, I wanted to just find the stone and get our bodies back, and I wanted to go back to eating everyday and not being hated. I wanted Al and I both out of danger and back to normal, a lot of things. Next."

"That's not different then what I expected, the food part surprised me. You not eating would be dangerous at your metabolism but what can you do, people hated you, I thought they treasured you as a hero."

"Depending on who you're talking too, some people don't think anything I do makes up for joining the military others think I'm so great. I wish they'd all just think I'm a normal person, nothing special."

"Well you won't get that from me; I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me and anyone who you've met." Ed blushed and looked at the sky. "My turn; why did you want to learn alchemy?"

"I wanted to stop running away from what I feared, I wanted to be respected by you that was something big, and mostly I wanted to do something that had so much effect on your and Al's life, it played an important role, it was something that did bad, but did so much more good."

"I say those are all good purposes, why did you join the military, I might of respected you just for being an alchemist, first female alchemist I've met and only I'll ever probably." Winry shook her head; she had a smart look on her face. She grabbed her diary, scribbled something down and then closed it and locket it. "What tell me what you wrote? That's a question."

"You're 5th question, I wrote, "Ask Ed in 15 years if I'm the only female alchemist he knows." She laughed, that was what she wrote but he just shrugged, not thinking of a deeper purpose. "My turn, I get to ask three now. Why did you first decide to try alchemy?"

"Dad did, and it was something that amused me, like... seeing a painting then wanting to make one yourself, that's how it was. Curiosity, and wanting something that someone else had, I also saw things he made us and wanted to make things for myself. I wanted, I wondered, and I did; that's how I was when I was little."

"What are the three steps of Alchemy?"

"Determine the makeup, break it down, and build it to something else. You're heard Al and I say this a million times before and the law of equivalent exchange but we don't think all things revolve around that any more, there are so many laws and much more complex."

"That's how the bubble works, the makeup doesn't have to be something physical when I read it, I wondered how Mustang could create those sparks in the air, air is a substance but it's value isn't the same, so how?"

"I don't know Winry; you're the one who mastered it."

"Equivalent Exchange is something that applies to everything in life, a life is given and eventually the same life will be taken away, everything works on it, the stone was made from something and when it was used up the lives used to make were taken back, nothing ever given, always equivalent, air for the bubble, that bubble is air, that's why I can't see how you can, I don't know. That's how it is."

"I guess. Equivalent Exchange isn't the only law acting on an object during alchemy many are that was just the main rule we have to fear."

"Human Kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost, that is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange, but not the only law, there are so many, it's just something that we fear like you said, you have to know that, and you and Al had to learn it the hard way. If I would have been an alchemist then, I would have stopped you."

"Knowing me, and what it would take, I wouldn't let you stop me, and I wouldn't let you help, I wouldn't learn respect for another 2 years." Winry smiled at Ed, she realized he had to grow up and is still, little by little, not only physically but mentally.

"Alchemy, what does it really mean?" She asked.

"I have no clue, what do you mean by really."

"Isn't it just a huge loop hole we exploit, a break in the gate we use for our purposes."

"I guess, but it is like you said more good then evil. It has it's place and I guess those of us who use it are burdened with a curse, and a blessing."

"My alchemy is just a huge flaw, I don't actually create anything that already wasn't there, and I just form it. Defensive alchemy is having the fear of hurting someone so only using it to help not hurt, it doesn't have any potential to hurt, just defend, and sometimes being solid means someone gets hurt, it's a fact anything is a weapon, how you use it makes the difference."

"You're alchemy is amazing Winry, it has no limits, no blocks, to bend anything into anything you need, it's amazing, I am limited now to very little, my array is weak, and easily broken. Scar told me 'By clasping your hands you create an array and circulate the alchemic reaction with it, without this sinful arm you can't transmute quickly. It's your weakness.' It was and as he broke it, I couldn't do alchemy, that's why you need two hands even in a transmutation circle."

"What's your point? I don't get it."

"I want to you to just think about the bubble and your need to protect me, close your eyes and think it, okay?"

"I don't get it."

"Just try, for me, please." Winry nodded and closed her eyes and opened them. "No explain."

"It's here, the bubble. I'm surrounded in it, which proves it. You alchemy isn't alchemy at all, it's one of natures flaws, it may be a form alchemy because of the process but offensive alchemy requires an array, a circle, a life devoted to it. You used neither. You used will Winry, it's amazing."

"How did I?" Winry asked.

"Defense, you needed to defend me and you heart was the array an array can be as big or small, microscopic even, but is one non the less, the protection needed in exchange for protection, the love and need you have was what changed it, not alchemy."

"Why has no one ever figure that out before, I didn't do that, I just needed it and it happened."

"Need is something, the law of alchemy doesn't say the exchange had to be physical, Al's memories for his body back, was fair, not physical but fair. It was always there, and you proved it, you exchanged a need for reality, no other person can do that, but the gate keeper."

"Can I take the bubble down without touching it?" She closed her eyes and thought about it. "Apparently not."

"It's of value, not physical your need was so much that it could but you wanting something you can easily give isn't strong enough, will saved me so many times."

"The thing with scar, Al's need for you kept you with him."

"Not only that but I really do think that you played a part, because you wanted the same things we've wanted all along, I know my will has never done anything."

"No it has, you needed Al to stay with you, I couldn't have done anything, you attached his soul to that suit, never been successfully done before, will is what makes alchemy work, the exchange requires something, but that something doesn't have to be physical. You solved it."

"No Winry, you wrote the book, I just read it. You made all that possible, you trained me without knowing it, to respect Al, I didn't when we were little but then you wanted me too and then I needed. You taught me all along this way, and that was made it finally possible. You are the law; I just can read it to you."

A/N: I really didn't read any of this anywhere I just ponder and then write it in my story, I love this story idea and I'm sharing it so ask me before you use any of these ponderings in your story. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, just these ponderings.


	12. The Source of All Things Alchemic

Chapter 11: The Source of All Things Alchemic

Winry and Ed walked back to the house and he sat on the couch and she next to him and looked at him, "Am I the cause of your problems?"

"What, where did this come from? No, of course not, my innocence combined with stupidity was the cause of all my problems, not remembering what I had been taught. I was taught in death live on, I didn't and that was my first mistake. I didn't understand death was the second, which was my downfall." She kissed him on the cheek.

"No, your downfall was that you weren't perfect, and that makes your mistakes equal to the world's because we all are not perfect, but something I fear is that when I do need my alchemy it will fail me."

"Your alchemy is in your heart, and that's what will save us all."

"You're wrong." A man said walking into the house. "I'm your father's best friend and this is the last year of my life and he left this for me. It explains why you only just now got your powers and everything about them. I came here to be buried here where they lived, and give you that."

"Nolan?" Winry asked, he nodded and fell in a chair. "Will my powers help people when I die, I need to know."

"As long as you are in the heart of that person your power lives on, your power comes from him." Nolan pointed to Ed.

"Ed, me?" The asked together.

"As solid as you two are now, is because you're together, not because you're together you're solid, two halves: _protection and will, power and maturity_ not the same but two halves and now that you are complete both of your true potential is reached, he basic alchemy was given by another, which is now in both of you which name is not known to me, but he wants this it his plan and purpose, he is the one of weakness and innocence. He hands each to you two, because of him when you were young he made you innocent to facts, and the other weak and without power but that is what kept you from each other, because the power when put together with love is more powerful than a love that burns forever if it starts strong then it lasts longer than one that is weak and lasts forever."

"Al," Nolan nodded to Ed's word.

"_The boy_ you speak of was so innocent _the brain_ felt the need to do something for him, and when _the heart_ were with him at the beginning he made you weak no powers so you couldn't become what you are and earn respect then, then nothing would come to be while waiting did it, and when he was gone from his physical body that left you two, it is the power we all have just yours takes a human substance, called _Alchemy._"

"So to do alchemy you have to have some of those characteristics, correct?" He shook his head.

"No Winry, because it was needed it came to be but the three protectors or you, me and Al came we were sent to protect and that came with a price…

"…as do all things in life. The lack of what you'd become was what caused the accidents, the accidents had to happen to become what you are, to finish your own minds off, and for one to lose it."

"Ed's body that lost innocence and had to grow up, My weakness which had to conceal the will of my alchemy, and then Al's body held the weakness and innocence but when destroyed of the boyness, those things couldn't bother us and we released and gave us that what we needed, maturity and strength."

"You understand now, that your place is with each other because that is how the array is, the three has served it's purpose and connected the two keys back to the seal which causes the two things lost to return which are _the will_ and _the maturity_ which cause the most perfect harmony in alchemy by **understanding** when and when not to use it and the correct **way** to use it as well as **power** to keep the other standing to **defend** another day is why you two are the seal." He said and he coughed up blood and died there. With a note on Winry's lap, and Ed took it and handed to her. There are a lot of words but on one side it has a chart, with the words way, understanding, power, defend and on the other part are will, maturity, power, protection, and the will and heart.

"It's a test on the harmony of our alchemy; I did horrible on this during the test."

"Funny because this was easy for me; it's word associations, way-will, maturity-understand, power-power, defend- protection and the words will and protection was the powers of me, while your powers are power and maturity, got it." Winry said figuring it out. Ed hit his head.

"Really no, but I'm sure my brain wouldn't have figured it out, they are a circle Winry." The words made a circle how they were connected each of the words match was across from them, the titles of her and Ed were in the middle and that made the seal which was the exact replica of the transmutation circle she sometimes needs so she marks on her hand.

"It's the circle for will transmutation, you just never realized but that's what you've been doing all along, ketsui or will is the kind you just didn't know but when you tried that's what showed up, didn't it."

"Yeah so whenever I needed it I wrote it on the substance or my hand but I remembered how you could create the array but I could only do until I competed with you, and even until then I had a trouble." Ed thought about something.

"Like he said ever time you do alchemy by will you pass out, and have a problem because you need power have of your array is missing but when we do normal alchemy, it is complete because it's not effected by something we can freely create."

"Then let's try this. Ed when I say to clap your hands together like normal, but then put them against mine, I'll do the same and see how far I can go with this."

"That sounds threatening to you, seeing how far you can push yourself."

"According to our power theory, you are my power source, so as far as you can go, I can, so technically we're testing my will and you're power and we'll see how much both can do in harmony?" He nodded.

They clapped and put their hands together and she focused on their goal, and it was done, every person not protected in the bubbles was now protected by a protection that sealed them, without a bubble and the people in bubbles went to theses knew ones as well as her and Edward.

"What is it?"

"A will-powered bubble, my will your power, endless possibilities, everyone in the army's wives, and anyone in danger has them, with in this entire continent, you and I too." Ed was amazed that her will to defend then and his maturity to understand what his power meant to her did all that."

"We're amazing, I guess that I could have done alchemy without even an array," she shook her head.

"Normal alchemy still requires and array, ours does too, it just needs two halves of an array to complete and become whole, so we will forever need an array, except when it comes down to me, then will if strong enough can but chances are I'll pass out again if I try so we just need to never be from each other's side, and we'll be fine."

"Fine by me." He said taking her side taking her outside onto the grass and laid next to her and they kissed for hours and eventually were so tired they fell asleep on top of each other and then it rained and she realized that the bubbles would stop rain too so she returned to holding herself close to Ed and fell asleep instantly.

"Brother, Winry, is you okay?" Al screamed waking them up from their peaceful sleep with the other.

"Why do you ask Al?" Winry said quietly.

"When I realized the bubble was gone it had to mean that Winry was gone, so I came out and saw you and I thought you were dead."

"Al, the bubble's still there it's just form fitted and capable to do anything you can do, and it's invisible so no one knows it's there." Ed replied.

"How?" Al asked.

"Winry's father friend explained our powers, Winry can create the bubbles by thinking about it but she's too weak to do it and I'm the to be her able to so when we combined she and I protected the whole continent and now, all in danger from harm are protected."

He stood there in amazement and they waved good bye and went to bed and fell asleep in each other's company. Winry had always felt safe being in Edward's arms. He was strong, caring and intelligent that made for a great person, and protector. That was what the circle was about too, he was mature to understand and powerful to protect, she had the will and heart to protect people. Together they were in love, perfect for each other, and perfect for the world, they were in love with no doubts and no fears they had while with the other and so entirely perfect.

Winry awoke realizing Ed was gone and a bit concerned, she looked around to see he was sitting by a tree, realizing of her movements he coaxed her over and she happily came over. "We have many concerns to take care of, one the party, two Mustang's problems, three everyone else."

"The party just needs food which I can make easy, Mustang, just leave him to me, with everyone being protected Al, my and your services aren't needed, and everyone else is perfectly safe, except you and me, if I touch you, the bubble pops so we have a concern there."

"No, you just stop doing your whole caring thing for a second, as long as I'm with you then we're perfectly safe and fine, so don't worry, you've got food to make and I'll entertain myself somehow."

"By that you mean…

"Yep, I'm going to watch you cook, I like watching you and eating your food, and I like food so watching you cook is something I will forever enjoy doing." She sighed and took an early start with Sciezka making tons of food, no one had been up except for Al a few hours ago it was only 6 so they'd be getting, Sciezka hadn't gotten up to help but she would and then Al would also help cook too. Ed was a fair cook but he would eat the food before anyone to get some so he was forever banished from cooking, except when someone needed help or when he was alone. He had to cook for himself for many years while they traveled because Al didn't need to eat and he needed to, and Al wouldn't cook for Ed, seeing it was very unfair and would sometimes upset him.

Winry had made all the early preparations for the food, now it just had to cook for about 2 hours, so she made everyone a simple pancake, egg, and bacon meal. Ed had also hated to watch milk being put in food making him sick. Winry would never understand why he despised milk, she had thought it was either he just hated it or he was allergic to it and there was to for sure way to know but she was careful in how she prepared food for him, Al was sensitive to the food he ate too, not as discussed by it but his body hadn't taken very easily to being deprived of food and started with small meals like a small child.

"Morning Winry, and brother," Al greeted happily. Al was so perky and Ed and Winry smiled returning his happy gesture. "Winry, I was wondering something." She stopped watching the bacon for a second and looked at him.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course Al, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you're really weak when you do alchemy and I'm afraid that if you keep it up then you'll get sick and die." Ed choked on his food and Winry looked at Ed, sighed then walked over to Al.

"Everything solved, my alchemy is not whole Al that's why it's hard because it's only half, it has no strength on it's own like normal alchemy, it's defensive no strength so it needs my strength but see when Ed is nearby it works like to battery so I can do alchemy, it's two halves that make a whole that is one solid very strong alchemy. Understand?" Winry explained to Al, Ed watched as she too contemplated how to explain this.

"So you're fine to do alchemy now?" She nodded. "So how much alchemy are you two limited too, since Winry can barely hold her own without you brother?"

"My limits, as much alchemy as I could do without passing out is how much she can, and hers has no limits on it because it uses the air around us so it's limitless, and solid. But Winry still has her normal alchemy, it's her array that's weak, she has to use a circle still if she wants to do it by herself, though I wouldn't let her anyway." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ed.

"It's good that you two can still be yourselves and you're both okay. And these bubbles they are a real trouble, I can't take a shower, or wash up, or get dressed." Winry laughed, she touched her hand to the bubble and it would be gone but no one could see it, it was a felt thing.

"Al but do Winry and I a favor, hurry up so she doesn't worry herself to death, those bubbles run on her will and if she's scared it will appear and then you won't be able to get clothes on so hurry and don't to anything dangerous." Ed stood up and put his hand on a worrying Winry's shoulder.

"Worrying Winry?" Ed asked, she replied by nodding. "Come on, we have two hours to play." He took her hand and guided her out of the house. Ed took her into the woods where there was a clearing and there was a playground they use to play on. He climbed up on top of it like a little kid and then hoisted her up again like so many years ago; they were a bit big for the small playground he and Al had transmuted.

"Was there a purpose for bringing me to this spot or you just wanted me to follow you here?"

"I just wanted you to follow me here, it's also a purpose but it's simple, I wanted to be alone with you." She smiled and rested her head against his left shoulder and he embraced her using his metal arm to secure himself and Winry to the playground so they wouldn't fall and get hurt. He took her head gently and brought his to her and they kissed for a while, and then Winry felt something shaking, and she grabbed to Ed and he laughed he clapped his hands and put his hands on the playground and it was fixed and able to secure them again. She smiled, alchemy was something she loved to watch Ed do even if she understood it and could do it herself, she hadn't mastered it like him, she probably never would or could, but together they had mastered it. They made out some more and then when it had been 4 hours Winry had wondered if the food was taken care of, lost in her world of love with Edward she had forgotten all worries, everything except him and her love for him. He hopped of the playground and helped Winry down who had a problem with jumping and falling so he took her hands and picked her up and set her down. They walked back to the house to see Al, Sciezka and another girl playing.

"Ed!" the little girl screamed and crashed into Ed. Ed picked her up and looked to see Winry smiling at him. "Who is the pretty girl Ed?" Winry blushed and then Ed whispered something in her ear and she ran off to see her mother inside. Winry looked at Ed and he just kept walking.

"There you two are, I wondered where you went?" Sciezka replied.

"I didn't leave my duties I made everything didn't I the alarm went off and all someone had to do was take it out, simple." Al nodded giving Winry the signal he had taken care of it, Ed smiled at his brother for understanding his actions.

A women holding the little girl comes out from the door and Ed bows and she bows too. Winry quite confused bows too, Ed nods suggesting it was the proper thing to do. "Elicia tells me of great news from you Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine Garcia, and you and Elicia?"

"We're doing fine Edward, who is the lovely young lady?" Elicia giggles and whispers something into her mother's ear. "I see, why don't we go inside and all talk, Sciezka and Alphonse, you are welcome to join."

"No thank you, we are perfectly content out here." Sciezka replied, and Al agreed.

"So what is your name dear?" Garcia asks Winry.

"Winry Rockbell, it's nice to meet you. I've heard your name mentioned many times from Ed and Al but it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As am I to meet you, Edward has in a round about way mentioned you and asked me questions about how to explain things to you but never would I have guessed you were this beautiful, you are much more beautiful then he describes you." Winry blushes and so does Ed.

"Thank you, so what brings you to our house?"

"Edward didn't ask you, oh, I'm sorry. Edward." She scolded. "Edward asked me to come here and to see Al and himself again as well as you and your grandmother. I didn't know he hadn't told you, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry that Edward didn't tell me. He'll get it later." She laughed. "But I'm glad to finally get a chance to meet you and your daughter; I met your husband once when I came down town to take care of Ed's automail."

"I've heard of your work, it's legendary in central. I'm glad you got to meet him." Winry agreed and bowed her head and Ed looked away not wanting to feel the pain that wanted him to have revenge again. "So Edward is what Elicia says true?"

"Yeah, I told her to tell you that myself."

"Then I'm glad for that, it's very good for you."

"If you could excuse me, I'd like to know what Elicia said." Garcia looks at Edward and she looks at the ceiling.

"Elicia told me that you were Edward's girlfriend. I feel upset knowing Edward would hide that from you."

"Me too, Ed, why didn't you tell me."

"I thought it was obvious, will you?"

"Of course."

"Just please don't hurt me." She laughed and playfully patted him on the head. They faced Garcia again.

"That's good that you have a very conversational relationship. I hadn't heard from Edward and Al for a long time and even then I would like to get to know you Winry, seeing as you are someone special to Edward." Winry and Ed blushed again.

"I'm not that special, I work on automail most of the time, but in rare cases where someone is endanger they call me on special assignment, in use of my alchemic powers to defend me."

"You're an alchemist?"

"A defensive alchemist, the only one in 40,000 years; I'm also a state certified alchemist. I'm not a state alchemist because my powers can't be used in war but I do at sometimes do work for them, my purpose is helping people. People who are being threatened by bad people or a normal person who lost a limb, it's my job to take care of anyone who needs it."

"And you're good at that from the way Edward and Alphonse were raised; they are the two most wonderful boys I've ever met. I'm glad that you were there helping them get through their tough times, you're really a remarkable person. Edward is lucky to have a girlfriend like you and everyone is lucky to have a friend like you." Winry blushed.

"You bet I am." Edward replied. Winry blushed.

"I do all I can for everyone, my grandmother and parents gave their life to helping others and I just followed in their footsteps. It came natural to me."

"That's good, the more women that we have like us and your family the better this world becomes. So how can you be a defensive alchemist Winry, seeing as it's rare you could guess I don't know much of alchemy especially rare forms." Winry looked to Ed.

"Winry's alchemy is a combination of physical prowess and alchemy, she uses her body and mind in unity to out smart her opponents or create a strategy perfectly fit to easily disable her opponent without looking at them, or touching them, or the object. It's amazing." Ed explained.

"Wow, I heard alchemy was hard but that seems so hard, and is anyone else in your family an alchemist?" Garcia complimented.

"I heard of alchemy from Ed and Al but defensive alchemy was my only way to go because if I used it offensively then I'd be going against what my family stands for. So I designed alchemy perfectly suited for the job, to protect Ed and Al."

"So you wanted to be and alchemist to protect Ed and Al wasn't it a little late?"

"No, they still need so much help. Al not so much but Edward seems to get himself and me in trouble constantly so I particularly joined to do a service to everyone and Ed and Al. I also did it to earn respect from Edward who had no respect for female alchemists, or me." Winry helped her understand.

"That was smart but wouldn't normal alchemy without the title done that same thing, and served the purpose." Garcia asked.

"Normal alchemy was not an option because Ed wouldn't have respected me for being an alchemist most likely. I had to fight him beat him, and to do that I became Eliza and fought him for his exam and won but the point was to be respected and beating him defiantly got me more than respect." Winry explained

"I've heard of Eliza. She is the one that put the bubbles around everyone to save them. Elicia and I got in wagon accident while traveling and fell and got hit by the cart and didn't get hurt then someone explained that you Eliza made it so we couldn't get hurt. But why?" Winry just looked away and snuggled into Ed's arm, she nodded.

"Someone like Barry and Scar." Winry shivered and Garcia nodded, she feared her and her daughter's life with Barry but she didn't fear anyone in her family's life, just the two boys when Scar attacked.

"If you could excuse me, I need to get a few more things for the party and maybe figure out a way to get all the food there, good-bye Garcia, Ed, see you two when I have completed preparations."

"Wait, Winry, I want you to take this, and read it when you're alone at the dark of the night, it's for you, and you deserve it. It was written for you, and one for Alphonse and Edward as well but I don't think they fit the requirements of theirs yet, as you have. Here." Winry walked to her, took the letter bowed and ran out the room, like training had taught her. When learning alchemy she learned a lot, she learned quick reflexes, always defend, never leave the item unprotected, and learn more as you advance and be quick for once second could make the difference.

----------

A/N: This next chapter is probably going to be my last until I come back, I can write there but no internet so I'll have chapters but I can't update until I get home so sorry. I'll update, promise. You'll be happy with my progress. Aniecä


	13. Gifts and Promises

Chapter 12: Gifts and Promises

Winry had finished her preparations and fell asleep on her bed, she hadn't use alchemy since the bubbles but she was as tired as if she had done a lot of alchemy. Except even Ed couldn't replenish her energy, she'd have to sleep it off and the hour did her good. There was a knock on the door.

"Winry, hi, I'm Elicia, my mommy's daughter." I nodded and picked her up and set her on my bed.

"Hey Elicia, why aren't you playing with Al and Sciezka."

"Because, I had to do something…

"What was that?"

"Thank you, you saved my life. I would have been hurt and needed to come to you for your work if you hadn't protected everyone, thank you. My mom was so scared for me but now she doesn't worry as much. Do you worry a lot Winry, you and my mommy are alike."

"I have to worry; because, it's my job to protect people and I couldn't does a very good job if I didn't care for what I was doing. My alchemy doesn't work if I don't care for what I need to do alchemy for. I worry a lot about Ed and Al, I'm afraid they will get hurt."

"But you made it so they can't."

"Al needs too much to stay in the bubble all the time and Ed if I even get near him the bubble pops so I'm just surprised that yours hasn't popped."

"Because you need me protected, your bubbles break on touch when you need them to, but you have no need to come into my bubble like you need to touch Edward to help him and such, it's different, like Al's won't break if you touch it. You just need to be more careful."

"You're right, you're smart Elicia, I'll take your advice, go get ready tell everyone I'll be down soon, where that one, it's pretty." Elicia said pointing to a very beautiful sky blue dress; it was the one I was saving for tomorrow.

"That's for tomorrow, I have one like it and it's pink," She smiled, nodded, and walked off. The night went by fast and nothing out of the normal happened and soon she was back at the house with Ed and Al. Al had dismissed himself to go talk to Sciezka. She and Ed changed into clothes that were suitable enough to walking around outside.

She sat out in the yard with Ed and then she looked at the sky. "Beautiful, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, it's very wonderful, and very pretty." She said smiling at the stars, he took her hand and picked her up, her head resting on his right shoulder. "You're a stronger then I thought you'd be, I never really thought about. So where are you taking me?"

"To the river, it's nice a this time of day, we can just walk along side it, together." She smiled, and liked the idea. She removed her hands from his neck to his face and brought his face to hers in a kiss.

He collapsed on the ground near the river, and then she looked at him and laughed. "So why did you fall down?"

"It's harder to kiss you when I have to hold you too; you make me senseless so I can't hold you and kiss you at the same time."

"Then don't, just stay here, I'm perfectly content with being with you. I'm happy no matter where I am, as long as I'm with you." Ed blushed and smiled as they lay down with each other. She laid her head down on his right side and curled up to it, like a child and hugged him tight, then she rolled on top of him. They started kissing and slowly she let her wait fall on him, soon her whole body was pressing against him, and she felt warm against his body.

Hours passed and then he awoke realizing that she was still on top of him, he smiled. He wondered if she was comfortable on top of him like that. He didn't mind, she was very light and he could barely feel her wait and it was very comfortable for him. He wondered if his automail would ever cause her pain. She had never said anything and loved automail but had she'd always laid on his left side, he wondered if that was so she didn't get hurt. She had said she didn't mind but if he ever hurt her because of the automail he'd be very upset. Having automail meant his individuality, being able to do alchemy, carry her, dance with her, hold her, and pretty much everything he needed to do required his arm so without it he was pretty weak, and he wouldn't give it up, plus she seemed to enjoy fixing automail, he didn't always but spending time with her even if painful was worth it.

"You seem to be thinking about something, and what would that be?" She smirked.

"I was thinking about you and your wonderful creation that has given me so much. I was just thinking of how talented you are to give all the things I couldn't do without this arm back to me." She blushed. "You're the most talented girl I've ever met Winry, you don't fear what others think of you, you just do what you think and know is right and defend that."

"You're amazing too Edward, as many people as I've seen missing a limb in my days no one has had such a horrifying story and in order to be missing a limb it has to come with a horrifying story but yours was horrible, to see a close friend of mine lose two limbs at one time was devastating, and then Al. I couldn't handle it. You did handle it, not perfectly but I couldn't have handled it that well. You're amazing." She felt herself crying and he sat up with her on his lap still, and held her. "As many people as I've met who need my help and how they handle it, they've all been so strong about. Even though automail is close to me and I love working on it; Auntie knew I could have created the limb on my own, and trusted me to, but she knew the emotional pain would hold me back a bit, so she helped. If I wasn't with her and you working on that arm, I was in my room crying."

"Winry…I-". She put her finger on his lips, and then brought her lips to him.

"Some days I wish I could honestly take your pain, but I can't. For you to care about how sad I feel for you is too much… you shouldn't have to. I can't bear that pain for you, and you shouldn't for me."

"There is the difference, you can't because it's _physical_, but I can share this because it's _emotional,_ you _helped_ me _share_ in the _emotional pain_ then too. I will always be there for you Winry."

"And I will always be there for you too."

"You always have," Ed commented. "I love you Winry."

"I love you too Edward." They met in a kiss like all the others except it was special because it was far beyond anything they've ever felt, it was pure. After they ended the kiss, he smiled and she stood up, she turned around quickly and winced in pain, and fell to her knees on the ground, he went to her side.

"Winry, what's wrong?"

"I think my rib broke and it's breaking through the skin in my side, I knew I should have taken care of that." She gently tucked her hand under her shirt and pulled it out covered in blood, and she fell over in pain. He took off his black shirt and rapped it around her side and helped stop the bleeding, he gently picked her up, her eyes still open, and carried her to the doctor on the other side of the river.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and met eyes with Ed. "It's good that you're awake, why didn't you tell me your rib hadn't healed yet?"

"One, don't yell. Two, I forgot too, I was just so happy with everything that was going on, I really hadn't felt it, not when you carried me, or when I fell off the beam during practice, or during all that alchemy but that sudden movement took it out of the brace I was using to hold it there and it broke, sorry."

"I'm sorry that I forgot too, it's partially my fault since I had forgotten too, I was just so…

"I know what you mean but we really should be more careful about our bodies." She brought his face to hers and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me though."

"Anytime Winry, you needed help, that's the only way you can help someone in physical pain, do as much as you can for them." She smiled and then she careful got over to the check out center.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked still a little drowsy and not looking at the person.

"I could never charge you Winry, you saved my life and just resetting your brace wasn't a rightful thing to charge you for, all the stuff I needed was right on you, I just reset it. No charge." Winry opened her eyes and looked at the person who was thanking her.

"Molly?" Winry asked.

"Of course, I guess you're still tired. Thanks again for the automail ankle Winry, and you didn't charge me either and this is nothing compared to the prices you have to pay."

"Don't worry about it Molly, you needed it, and I was happy to help. Edward meet Molly Logan, she was positioned in Central with her mother because her dad was in the army. She lost her ankle in a train accident, fell off the car lock and the speed against the ground broke it, she hopped here to find me. I met her when I came to fix your automail some time."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric." Edward greeted her, he usually respected most girls except Winry and bossy girls, he now respected Winry but he didn't always, and didn't until Monday of this same week.

She squinted her eyes at him, and smiled for getting to meet him. "So you're a alchemist, and have automail, I say that is quite an accomplishment." Ed shrugged, and he realized when she talked she smiled and squinted never looking at the person.

"Ed is just, very humble. It wasn't easy especially with the all the things he had to overcome."

"Alone overcoming this automail of yours is a hard feat but then joining the military is harder with all the fights, and such and becoming and alchemist is just amazing." Ed blushed again, and then shrugged.

"Molly if you mind me asking; how old is you?" I wondered why Ed would ask her. I was interested in his purposes.

"12, but May _I_ ask why?"

"I'd rather not answer that, but would you like to come to the dance tonight, I know that Winry would have introduced me to you if you would have shown up in prior nights, so I'll tell you if you come to the dance tonight." Winry smacked Ed hard on the head. "What?"

"Think Edward," Winry _had_ to make him think, great!

"I just barely got use to my ankle, Winry is a wonderful mechanic but if I can't stand up on it then what's the use but to see what your very interesting mind thought of I will try to make it there, okay. Winry thanks for defending me."

"Oh sorry Molly, I forgot how for others it takes time to adjust to automail I was running after 4 days, Winry scolded me for it but she was there with me every step so I guess that's why."

"I hope to see you there Molly, I would like to know what Ed's thinking of now, so hopefully see there." She nodded.

They returned home and as Ed explained what had happened Winry sat in the back yard alone and read the note Garcia had given her the previous day.

Dear Winry,

I never got a chance to thank you for all you have done for Edward in the past. It seems that you treat him right; you respect him, take care of him and will for years to come. I hope to someday here that you will wed Edward because he talks very highly of you. He never worried about his automail because he knew that as much as it was a ton of work for you and pain for himself you'd understand he broke it in protection of himself and I'm sure you would agree that your automail has no purpose on him if he's dead. Thank you for the wonderful care you've given to Edward in the hard times in his life, I hope to someday here that your services will no longer needed to care for his automail not because I want him away from you but how Edward sees it when they're back to normal he hopes to settle in and start a relationship with you. I don't know for sure when you'll get this note but I know you're a very important person in his life. I hope you find exactly what you need in each other, start a life together, have a family like I am so lucky to have. Take care of yourself, thank you for supporting Edward and also Alphonse in their states. Say hello to Ed and Al for me Winry.

-Thanks L.C.Hues

Winry hadn't noticed herself crying until Al was strolling and saw her crying and walked over to her. "Winry, what's wrong, you're crying?" Al pointed out.

"Nothing Al, just something I was thinking about that upset me." He frowned and pointed to the letter, To: Winry Rockbell- From: L.C. Maes. "Oh, I should put this away. So Al what are you doing out here, it's almost time to go?"

"I was going out here to get you, brother told me to tell you to get dressed, he didn't want to disturb you but I told him I would do it." She nodded and carefully stood up. She went to her room, and changed then came down stairs, and Ed smiled seeing her wearing the beautiful blue dress.

"You look more beautiful then ever Winry." She blushed, and came down stairs smiling. Ed took her hand and they headed off to the place where they were to take the last night to play around.

"Thanks Ed, so I guess I'm appropriately dressed for the last night of our birthday party." He nodded almost drooling. She laughed slightly at this; he noticed that she had a necklace he had never seen before on, it was pretty. "Ed, what are you looking at?" Winry asked, as if he was now staring through her. He just pointed to her necklace; she undid it and showed it to him close to his face.

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"I thought Al was the one who couldn't remember anything. You made it for me, it was the first thing you made in metal alchemy, I've wear it a lot, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it yet, or the writing on it."

"What do you mean?" She flipped it over and like his pocket watch it had the Elric family seal on it and the metal transmutation sign on it.

"You made it for me when we were about 12, before you left for the military, you mastered metal alchemy then, you also used the array and I had kept it since then. I told you this house is full of wonderful things that you and Al transmuted."

"I never remember half of the things but that stands apart because I remember transmuting that for you when we were about to leave." She smiled, being glad he did remember transmuting it.

Flashback (Winry and Ed: 12, Al: 11)

"Do you two really have to leave now?" Winry asked surprised that her two closest friends were going to join the military.

"Yes, of course we have to Winry, I need to get Al back in his body, and I need my limbs back!" Ed yelled, not being a bit sympathetic to Winry feelings about them leaving.

"Winry, I know that you're going to miss us, and we are too. But you know I can't stay a suit of armor forever, I want my body back and brother wants his limbs back. We vowed we'd search on forever until we regained that which we lost, sorry to have to leave." Winry sighed, nodded then hugged the young child who was a suit of armor at this current time.

"I know I'm just sorry to see you two leave, I know that you have to do it. Edward, Alphonse take care of yourselves, and each other, I'll miss you too." Winry said brightening up.

"I wish I could give you something to remember us by Winry but I still haven't perfected my alchemy, unlike brothers'." Ed looked at Winry talking with all then grabbed a loose sheet of metal Winry was going to throw away, and clapped his hands and transmuted her a wonderful silver watch made from the very material she loved metal, he also enjoyed the said material.

"Here Winry, I'm sorry that we have to go too, but I messed up and I am not stopping until Al and I get back that in which we lost, here, I know it's not much but you can take it to remember us by, good-bye Winry." She smiled seeing the wonderfully crafted metal.

"It's beautiful." She looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"It's nothing much, it's alchemy, what can you expect?" Ed explained. Al whispered something in her ear and she smiled and put on the necklace, nodded and hugged Ed.

"Thank you Edward, good-bye and good-luck. Don't break that automail or you'll be in for it but try not to get yourselves hurt either." She scolded, yet thanked him.

"Don't worry about me Winry, worry about brother. We'll promise when we get our bodies back we'll come and visit." She nodded and the two walked off, she having said her last words and her grandmother joining her.

"Bye boys, hope you find whatever it is your looking for soon and regain your bodies, then come back here so we can see you in one piece again." Pinako said waving, they waved behind them. Then after they were out of Winry's sight, Pinako came next to her granddaughter, "Don't worry, they'll be back, they promised." Winry nodded, then went to her room and cried holding the necklace in her hand; it was beautiful and was sat to except them being gone.

Flashback Ended

"I felt really bad leaving you but we had to be tough or our conscious would tell us to come back, and I couldn't, I needed to get our bodies back." Ed replied.

"I did too, and that's what I told Winry, remember when I whispered something to Winry, that's almost exactly what I said. She understood and tried to cheer up.

They got to the party and all the guest arrived, and then soon their last guest arrived, Molly. Molly was pretty good on her automail ankle but walking a lot hurt her so she'd rather not so she joined in with the food and talking.

The party was amazing and then Al came over to the table where Winry was talking with Molly. "Hello Winry, who would this nice girl, be next to you?" She stood up and then fell with her weak ankle; he helped her stand up straight.

"I would be Molly Logan, please to meet you, who would you be?"

"Alphonse Elric, it's very nice to meet you Molly."

"Oh, you're Edward's brother, I met him early this morning, I took care of Winry when Edward brought her to me."

"I'm glad that you got to meet my brother, and Winry."

"I've met Winry before now, she did my automail when I was in central, she was working on your brother's automail." Molly and Al talked through the whole night; Ed came to bring Winry onto the dance floor and danced the night away.

"So let me guess you brought Molly here to be with Alphonse, correct?" Ed nodded, and danced around with Winry through the night.

Sciezka walked into the room, and looked at Al hanging with Molly, she walked over to Winry. Winry sat next to Sciezka at her table. "I'm sorry Sciezka, Ed just wanted Al…

"I know, with Molly he has some in the middle of his physical and mental age. I just feel bad for Al. It's okay Winry, I don't mind, I understand. Al was just a friend to me, like Edward. I know I couldn't be more than that with both of them but it was nice. Tell him that." Winry nodded and Sciezka had a great night with everyone.

The night happily went by and that ended the party with tons of cake, and presents for Ed, Winry, and Al. They got all sorts of gifts from their friends and family. Gifts for Alphonse included paintings of places he's been but didn't remember clothing, and books on Alchemy. Edward's presents included books of alchemy, framed letters from people who he has saved, and clothing. Winry was easy to shop for hers included jewelry, lots of metal, dresses, and books on alchemy. Books on alchemy were good for all of them knowing how they loved alchemy and wanted to improve.

A/N: I know this is a bit boring but it was a very fluffy chapter, it was good for me to write. I enjoyed writing and people seem to dislike the pace of it because since it's a long time story it can be slow moving at times, I'm sure everything is going to be great in the end, you should have know it would be slow moving since the beginning because I like long stories. I hope you enjoy the fluff I got complaints about the slowness, and the fluffiness but I liked this story.

I'm on vacation, I'll have a few chapters for you but not until the weekend because there is no computer where I'm going I can't put in, hope you liked it. Aniecä


	14. The Mystery

Chapter 13: The Mystery

Ed decided to take Winry outside for some fresh air after the dance, and walk around the yard, while Al and Pinako went shopping for more things from the party.

"Ed?" Winry awoke in the middle of the night. He looked in her face. It looked sad, and yet disturbed.

"What's the matter Winry?" He asked.

"Did you ever leave me, or was it just a dream, or better put a nightmare?"

As sad as she was and as much as he wanted to, he wanted to say, 'I never left you, and never will. But he had never lied to her and in this vulnerable state he wouldn't want to or need to. "Yes, I did for about 6 years Winry. What's wrong?"

"I guess it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. I had a dream you left for 5 years with Al and left me all alone then disappeared for 1 years after. Then came back."

"I did and I'm very sorry Winry." Ed held Winry and she just nodded sadly. "I had to for Al, why'd this come up."

"A dream, a sad dream."

"Tell me it."

**_The Dream_**

Winry sat alone on her balcony. The wind blew against her face, cold and if felt as though it was tinted with pain. "Winry, give up. He's not coming. If you relax it will help." Pinako scolded.

"He's not coming back without a fight, and I know he's trying."

"We do too Winry. I miss brother too, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let him give part of himself for me." Al said regrettably.

"No Al, you were his top priority. Not my meaningless feelings. You're here, that's what means the most."

"But Winry..." Al responded.

"No buts Al, you first, you're his brother, I'm just your friend. You needed a body; I had a body and soul. I had nothing of that important to gain."

"Winry, you know brother loved you right."

"Yeah, he loved me like you, like a sister. I need to relax, bye." Al sighed, walked out.

I sit here; it's been 2 months and no return. Other say 'he's not going to come.' other, 'he'll be back says he's right here. I don't know why. I cry into my pillow, come back Ed. He'll be back it has only been a long 6 years.

**_Dream Scene Over._**

"Winry, I'm so sorry."

"Ed, I just wanted you back. That was a memory, not a dream. I know that now."

"You did didn't you."

"Yes, everyday people laughed, or cried over me. They said I needed something to do. Al went to become an alchemist, I slowly learned too. I knew you'd need protecting. So I did."

"If I lived on the pass, or even thought about it, I'd cry. I missed you, I hoped Al was alive. I thought that it would be years in the other world times, and I'd be alone, with no one I knew."

"Oh, Ed."

"I had to make it back, with you and Al. Before you were gone." He kissed Winry on the cheek and she touched her cheek and smiled. She kissed his cheek, and then touched it. "It's all too real for you huh?"

"It always has been too much for me, but not too real." She lifted up her weight from the ground next to Edward on to him, and she dropped her weight onto him.

"Why do you want to go back to the military Ed?" She asked, almost kissing him but teasing him.

"Because there are people to take care of and with Mustang being the Fuher, there are no wars, and we're all fine. Why would I?"

"Because, if you leave, I can't protect you, can't help you, can't be with you, and can't do this." She took her hands and brought his head to hers and kissed him until he was smiling.

"I have an idea." Edward picked up Winry's body and carried it to the house which was empty with Al and Pinako in town.

He set her body on the couch and sat on top of her. "What in the world are you doing Edward?" She reprimanded him.

"Sitting on you so you can't leave." She raised and eye brow. "I love you and wherever I go, you're coming."

"Fine with me."

"Mind if I carry you?"

"What?"

"You're light, and it's fun." She sighed, and nodded.

"You act more like a child every day Edward."

"Thank you."

"You think that I'd make a good mother Edward?"

"Of course. You're caring loyal, loving, protective, and self bearing and in love with me."

"What does that have to do with being a good mother?"

"It doesn't I just like stating that." She kissed him. "You are such a wonderful person if the child turns out half of how you are the kid will still be beyond perfect." She smiled and he kissed her.

"You'd be a wonderful father too Edward. You have always been like a father to Al, and look how he turned out." He sighed. "Every parent, even the most perfect one makes mistakes. I do, as do you."

"Not as big as mine."

"Trust me, if you died, I'd do **_anything _**to have you back." She emphasized anything meaning the mistake that causes all his pain.

"I'd only rest in peace if I knew that you were okay with my death, and didn't sacrifice yourself."

"Fine, but you better not die any time soon." Winry said kissing Ed.

"I'll try not, but please don't because if don't want to feel it's my fault because you're miserable and there's another Homunculi in the world."

"Okay, just try not to endanger yourself for a while. It's my turn to spend time with you." He smiled and laid his head on her chest. "What do you expect our futures to be like Edward?" Winry asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I expect myself to be married in the near future to a beautiful blonde girl who is the best alchemist in the world and could beat me any day. What about you?" Ed asked.

"I see myself in the future. Married to a blonde male who I've known my whole life, he has automail, he's famous, he's been around the whole world, he's an alchemist and he's handsome, and I expect to start a family with him in the near future." She finished.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you've already met him, and are hinting about a few things."

"Maybe I am, and I believe you are too." She replied.

"I know I am, but are you?"

"Yes I am."

He kissed her and ran out the door and disappeared down the hill. She was very upset and sat down on the couch and waited for someone to return.

Winry fell asleep waiting for Ed to come back and Al and Pinako returned and saw her.

"Where has brother gone, Auntie?"

"I wish I knew but someone is waiting. I'll take care of this Alphonse, go to bed." Al nodded and went to bed.

Pinako left a note on Winry for Ed. Knowing that was one place she'd see.

Dear Edward,

I have no clue why you left Winry, and where you went but I know it wasn't very nice to leave her alone, she's your responsibility so make sure she gets to her bed before tomorrow morning. Behave, and you better explain yourself in the morning, or you'll be in big trouble.

Pinako

-P.S: Take care of my granddaughter or else, you know what.

Ed came home and saw the note and laughed. He picked up Winry and carried her to her room. It had been 6 hours since he left here, man he felt bad for leaving her. He set her on her bed, covered her up, kissed her on the cheek, and went to bed.

Everyone awoke and got settled for breakfast, and Pinako walked over to the table. "Winry, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, except I would like to know how I got back in my room." Pinako looked at Ed.

"Guilty." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Ewe," Al yelled.

"Edward, Winry, not at the table." Winry sighed, and sat up again. Pinako had never scolded them before. "Edward, where did you go yesterday?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay."

"Brother, you need to explain your actions; it was very impolite how you just left Winry here." Ed sighed and took his dishes to the counter and Winry looked at her feet.

"I just needed to take care of something very important in town, I forgot, and I would be in big trouble if I didn't."

"I understand Edward; I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. That was the last thing I said to you before you ran off, it was a surprise, and I still understand that."

"And you shall be rewarded for such trust in me, Winry." He said coming over to the back of her chair and kissing the crown of her head.

"So brother, what are our plans for today and tomorrow since the display is canceled." Al asked.

"Why would it be canceled, everyone's protect, aren't they?" Ed asked.

"Yes, of course they are but, there is no alchemy in the bubble."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Winry grabbed Ed by the neck and pulled him down to this level. "So I don't know what we're going to be doing Al, but I know that I am going to be busy with everyone."

There was a knock on the door, it was Molly. "Hi there Molly, what are you doing here?" Winry said.

"Here to visit you silly. I can't get back, I hurt my ankle, and it hurts so." She fell to the ground and held her ankle. She started crying, and crying.

Winry picked her up and gave her a shot of convoke a plant used to paralyze the body, and remove pain. "Winry, is she okay?" Al asked concerned looking at her.

"I'm not sure her ankle is infected, it's bleeding eternally. I'm not sure what to do, Pinako?" Winry asked concerned.

"I don't know Winry, really. You've studied much harder than I. I just can build it and put it in, I now every join, but never came to an infection, sorry."

"I'm left without help." Winry fell to the ground. "I can't handle this any more." A field of air was created and she sucked all the air from the area.

"Run!" Al screamed. He was in the bubble so he had air, but Ed didn't. Ed jumped to Winry, and hugged her, and held her close to his chest. He stroked her hair, and held her. He didn't know why or for what reason but something went wrong with her, and she was using up all her energy and she'd die if he didn't stop her. The air slowly returned to the room, and Winry fell limp in Ed's arm, he stroked her hair and just held her.

He gasped for air. "It's…o…Kay." He held her and as breathless as he was, she was more important, especially at the rate at which she used up power, it was scary to everyone who saw it.

If Molly would have been dead if not for that shot, that stopped her feeling, no air, major pain, and a horrible infection, it spelled death for this young amputee if Winry hadn't held on for so long.

She became less limp and he saw tears fall onto his metal arm, a piece of what she had created, it was all she could do then. She promised to him, that day that she'd study every free moment she had so his automail wouldn't be a burden to him, and he could live on with his life. He knew she had done that, and as Ed and Al had done the same thing so they could become alchemist, she had succeeded in automail, and alchemy; two very hard and opposite tasks. Alchemy, to create and destroy lives already damaged. Automail, to create and bring hope to the destroyed one. Mastering both took heart, and to understand both would take everything she had, and did.

She cried. "Sorry." He put a finger to her mouth and held her.

"No need, I understand, and always will. Shhh… no words are needed; just rest. Rest Winry, you're energy levels are depleted."

"My fault, Molly, you, air, alchemy, all my fault."

"Shhh, Winry, quiet, I know. Here let me help." He carried her into the living room where the will, power circle resided and pulled up the rug, he set Winry in the middle of the circle and clapped his hands and touched the circle. Winry glowed and her energy was restored, weakening Ed, but made no difference to him.

"Brother, is Winry going to be okay?" Ed nodded and patted Al on the back.

"Do me a favor Al, watch out for Molly if she wakes up, and tell us. I know this is going to bother your sleep, but we don't want her in that much pain, okay?"

"Of course brother, is Molly and Winry going to be okay?" Ed just walked away. "Brother!" Al yelled. Ed turned around and looked at him. "Are they going to be okay?" Ed looked at the ground a proceeded to carry Winry upstairs. "Brother, I'm not a child, you can tell me?"

"I know you're not Al, but I don't think you or I can handle the problems of these two girls. Pinako, you would know about infected automail, wouldn't you?" Ed asked.

"Edward, I truly was never taught how to handle it at this stage, if it came up, we were told to disconnect it, but doing that now could sever the veins, killing her. Winry is her only hope, and that leaves you Edward in the drivers' spot."

Edward sat next to Winry's bed all night and watched over her, he didn't sleep. He worried for Al and Molly. He wondered if Winry and Molly would make it. It wasn't fair to him, he sacrificed everything for Al, so that should have been enough to protect him, but it wasn't. It was strong enough to bind his soul to the armor, but not save him from almost loosing his soul. Ed was a horrible parent, and how could he think that marrying Winry would be right?

Winry needed someone who could support her, help her, and stay strong when he needed her. Winry needed someone to take care of her too, but he was always unsettled in these situations, he couldn't handle it. He loved Winry and as much as he knew that that was what marrying was about. He could never except if he would endanger her, or couldn't take care of her. She needed someone who could. He had to face the facts; if he hadn't had her he'd probably be dead now too.

He made a list of all the things that weren't possible without Winry.

1. Walking, and Running (No leg to walk on so he could get to the stone)

2. Joining Military (No alchemy and No walking means no fighting, no military)

3. Getting to the stone (No walking)

4. Automail (Pinako was only there for Winry, she wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Winry she'd be somewhere working on automail, he'd have to find her. Even if he got an automail specialist the person would constantly have to stay with Ed, no one is going to take that from a boy, or set it up for free either. Most would be afraid of him and Al.)

5. Love (He was quite lonely before her, and sad, that too.)

6. Alchemy (No arm, no alchemy)

Even though this list seems very small, he only put the big things he could think of, and it was simple that he needed her, but what did he give back, so much he gave to her, but what had he given to her. He made a list of everything he gave to her.

1. Love (He loved her with his whole soul and always would, and did.)

2. Power and Energy (She isn't strong enough to do big time alchemy by herself.)

3. Knowledge on Alchemy? (the technique was Izumi's passed on to Winry)

4. Trouble (he was a lot of trouble for him.)

5. Headaches? (I think that goes both ways, the wrench caused his but his annoyance caused hers.)

6. Friends? (She would not have met the people if not for his travels, but is that all a good thing, she would have met them, when she joined)

7. Pain (she wouldn't hurt herself with alchemy; she wouldn't see the pain he went through, and all the problems.)

It seemed to Ed that everything he put wasn't good or she could have done herself very easily. She was the most precious thing he had, besides Al who practically lived for him, but that made Ed sad to see that most of that wasn't his own doing. He kissed her and left her a note and ran off, leaving a few things lying around the house.

A/N: I'll try to get a chapter, I will. No Promises, sorry in advance, review please. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'll try to get back from camp soon, okay, bye. Love you all, Aniecä


	15. He's Gone

Chapter 14: He's gone

Al woke to the sound of someone crying, and kept crying, and crying. The person was crying very loudly. "Winry!" Al ran into her room and saw her crying on her bed. Al ran into his brother's room, and realized he was gone. "Brother, where are you?" He yelled from the house, and no one answered.

"Alphonse, what's going on?" Pinako questioned Al.

"Brother is missing Auntie." Al yelled.

"There must be a good reason why Edward left Winry and you here." Pinako made sense but Al was worried about Winry.

Al walked into Winry's bedroom, and sat next to her crying on her bed. "Winry, it's okay. Brother will be back, if he doesn't then he'll be in trouble with me."

"Why would he leave me?" Winry asked, and hugged Al.

"I'm sure he left a letter or something, we just have to find it." Al responded. "See I found it, Winry. This one is addressed just to me, so I'll read it first it might be personal."

--

Dear Al,

I guess by now you must have found out I'm gone. I had to go, Al. I made two lists; one of things she gives me, the second things I give to her. It is really sad how much problems I give to Winry instead of helping her, and supporting her like she needs. Take care of her for me Al. Keep yourself happy, Al. Make sure Winry takes care of Molly; If Molly dies because Winry's too sad to help her. I'm not enough for Winry; she needs someone who's better fit for her. Just make sure she's okay, take care of yourself Al; And Auntie Pinako.

Your Brother,

Edward Elric

--

"So what does it say?" Winry asked, still sniffling.

"Sorry Winry, but it just says for me to take care of you, myself, Molly, and Pinako. No directions of where to go, where he's going or anything, it's sad. I'm going to hurt brother if he does come back." Winry broke out in tears, and Al and Pinako sat next to him.

"Winry, he wouldn't leave you a letter, according to what he told me, he can't face you any more, it's his stupidity kicking in again." Winry cried more, and Pinako just sat by her granddaughter and rested. "I want to beat up Edward to Alphonse, but we're both going to have to wait. He left me instructions on where he was but he said that we are absolutely not to come, and Winry can't see the paper, and we can't tell her."

"Brother, you as good as in the hospital when you come home." Winry stood up.

"Okay Edward, I have exams for alchemy and without you there I'm going to have to take them without you, and with the limited power I have, I'm as good as gone without you, so if you want to see me, it'll be in the hospital." Winry yelled.

"Winry, I know you're upset but we have things to do before you go, first we have Molly, she's still out but not for long, she's starting to wake up, first her, then Ed, then the exam is the schedule, okay?"

"Okay Al, you're right. Ed will be fine out on his own, for now. Molly is the only one in trouble now. I can do it, right?" Al nodded, and Winry took a deep breath. "I know where he is, he went back to the military. That way he can take care of a few things on his own conscious. I just have one last thing to do before I work." She drew a will circle on the floor, and was about to clap her hands.

"No Winry, no alchemy until Molly is take care of, if you're out and she's in pain, you take care of her infection, and Pinako you work on a new ankle joint, that will go faster." Winry nodded, and took care of the infection, she uses jells, chemicals, and needs and repaired the skin after taking off the automail. Winry sealed it up along with a shot of pain reliever so she'd be okay before they put on the new automail.

Winry walked out of the door, and Al grabbed her. "Winry, what if Molly is in trouble again, you can't leave, not yet. The order, it's the only way everyone will be okay."

"Okay but I'm going to take a few hours of sleep after this alchemy, no Edward means no power, then I'm probably going to be beaten up after the alchemy I'm about to do."

"Winry…

"No Al, Edward agreed to this, if he leaves my side and could be endanger I put the bubble right on him, it's a chance that it will be hard but hopefully I can access wherever he is without being nearby without that power, don't stop me."

"Any way I can help make this easier on you Winry?" Al asked. "It is my stupid brother who ran off, I miss him too."

"I know Al, but this is what has to be done. It's a lost alchemy and no one can learn it, you're born with it, and I am so just lay me in my room afterward and try to contact the military and tell them that Ed can't come back without me and you."

"Okay Winry, go for it. Please be okay." Winry nodded and sat in the middle of the circle, she clapped her hands together, and set them on the ground and passed out. "I hope this worked for you and brother's sake."

A/N: The bubble as mentioned is now fit perfectly to the shape of the person, so they are able to do anything like normal, except no alchemy, and use of weapons. The only way they can be broken through is Winry focusing on letting the person free or their need to save Winry in danger which can only switch that person with Winry so she's protected and not the purpose. I had questions about it earlier and they fixed all the problems with it.

Al picked up Winry and carried her into her room. Al closed the door and walked downstairs to watch Pinako work and then he'd play with Den, he missed that. But first he had to call the military to watch out for Ed.

"Hello I need to speak to Fuhrer Mustang, this is Major Alphonse Elric and it's very important. Can you please put me through?" She replied yes and it was sent through.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Major Alphonse Elric, Fuhrer. We have big problems here."

"Okay Al, what is going on, is you three okay? I though Winry's alchemy prevented problems."

"Yes they do, but brother has gone missing and Winry thinks he is going back to the military, and Winry told me that it's too dangerous at his state. You can't let him come back until me and Winry are with him, can you do that?"

"Al, I wish I could but all we can do is tell him there is nothing he can do for us, at this point all is calm and everyone is out on vacation, even I am about to leave to another spot to check things out. I can't tell him he's not allowed to come back, sorry. Tell Winry that I'm sincerely sorry but I can't. Military Rules."

"I understand if she was conscious I'd explain. I'll tell her when she comes to."

"What's wrong with her?" Mustang asked concerned.

"She did alchemy."

"What?" Mustang yelled.

"In order to create these bubbles it takes tons of her energy, one knocks her out for a day alone. She had to…

"Edward."

"It's called Will Alchemy, she uses her need for something, and her heart to transmute the bubbles from the air, but it uses all her power, and in Will Alchemy in order to do something you have to have 6 different attributes, Winry only has 3 of them, while brother has…

"The other three, so she had to protect him using up all her energy to protect him. If I see Edward I'll knock him out for you, okay Alphonse. I'll be sure to get it through his hard head the problems he's causing."

"No, don't. Brother feels guilty because he causes her enough problems. But if he doesn't go home thank feel free to bring on the guilt. Winry needs brother and brother is all lot weaker if not for that bubble, he'd be pretty weak now that he depended on her for so long, no food, and no care for his automail. He's as good as hurt already."

"I see I'll take care of this. Tell Winry not to worry so much and he'll be back soon." Al hanged up the phone.

"Al, he's not heading to go back to the military, he's going to find the self that he lost long ago. Winry is already awake which means, he's nearby. He's…

"At our former home,"

"Yes, he's trying to find the part of him he lost, and if Winry created the bubble that easy, he's nearby and safe." Al fell onto the chair. "You better…

"Go see him, right." Pinako waved good-bye.

Ed and Al's property Ed sat there quietly just sitting there and then he felt the bubble appear, more like sensed it. "Winry, man will you ever give up. You're probably unconscious by the power it took to create this. Are you crazy?" Ed yelled.

"Winry's okay brother, don't worry so much. Since you were still nearby she could use your power to create it and it didn't have such a distance to travel, and use us so much power. She's already stirring in bed."

"Al, how did you know?"

"Pinako said that you were looking for the self you lost, and I figured you'd start where the place you were born, and grew up. It turns out I was right."

"You're very smart Al, I knew you could figure it out with the clue I left with her. I didn't tell her where exactly either, but I said I was going back to the beginning, simple enough to figure out. I haven't been gone long, how's Molly and Winry?"

"You've been gone almost 1 day from when we woke up. Winry cried for about 4 hours, then they worked on Molly for the rest of the day, then she created the bubble, and has been out since then, but she's fine. Molly's leg is uninfected according to Winry. So you coming back, or am I going to have to tell Winry to come here and take you away?"

"Please don't make me go back at all Al; I need to sort a few things out. No one can do that for me."

"I am going to brother because you're hurting Winry more than if you were there, if you're there no one else can hurt her. You never hurt Winry when you're with her, only when you're not. I'm not leaving until you come back with me." Al argued.

"How can you not say that I cause her more problems then do anything for her? I mean I made a list of them, I know I cause her more bad than good."

"I think you missed out on a few things on that list because she seems to think that you're less of a pain by her side then when you're away too. Here we go, when you're with her she's always happy, cheery, she can use her alchemy, she can protect those who she loves, she can be around you. When you're gone she's sad, crying, upset, scared, and afraid that you won't come back. Which seems like more problems for Winry now?"

"Me, being gone cause more problems, but I can't give her anything, balance her with me compared to her not ever meeting me." Ed replied.

"Brother, if you didn't exist she'd be bored sitting at home doing automail stuff all the time, she might enjoy it but she won't do anything else and she wants to have friends, Pinako says when we were gone she was so lonely and bored and used automail as an excuse. If you didn't exist she would ever be happy. She'd be more poor that's for sure." Ed laughed and Al smiled. "If you're here, she's happy, smiling and enjoying it. Everything has ups and downs, you should know that."

"I guess you're right, Al. I guess if I ranked it on importance then I would have figured out the same thing as you. I'm just afraid that I'm not good enough; she has so much good for everyone compared to me, and even all the things she does for me. I could never match her, how many times have I saved her compared to times she's saved me?" Ed asked. Al laughed.

"It's pretty equal because for every time that she creates the bubble you save her from passing out, and then the times with Barry, and then there were times when we were young and she's just begun saving you. The only other time she would be able to make up for all that is the automail when she did all those surgeries but other than that, I can't think of anything."

"I guess you're right, are you going to hurt me Al?" Ed asked concerned for himself.

"No, I told Winry that when you come back she could, but if that doesn't hurt you enough me and Pinako will help."

"Great!" Ed yelled annoyed and frustrated. Ed and Al head back to Winry's home.

A/N: For fun and just for dramatic pause I decided to go to central with Mustang and Hawkeye because it's interesting so –Mustang's Office-

"Who was that Mustang?" Riza asked.

"Alphonse Elric, it seems that Ed is having a mental breakdown or something."

"Of course, over what though?"

"Not sure, just that he wanted to leave is all Alphonse told me. Edward ran away. Alphonse feels that he's going to be coming this way; to get back into his military days again."

"So what did Al want us to do?" She asked.

"Make sure Edward can't join without Winry and himself with Edward. Winry says Edward's condition is unstable and so is hers, she was unconscious when we were on the phone."

"Why are those two so weak?"

"Winry's alchemy is a rare sort of alchemy, not battle alchemy; it's what we call defensive alchemy. Except with that she used a circle but under the same principal, it can't do harm, just create and destroy for pure purposes. It's a lost alchemy lost long ago, I studied it, and it's called Will Alchemy. You can't learn it, you're born with it. It requires 6 attributes which 2 people carry 3 of them; Winry has 3 and Ed the other. That's why they are strongest while together, and why these bubbles we're in now are perfectly designed, Will Alchemy doesn't always need a circle if it's for a good purpose."

"Wow, sounds very powerful, so what are the 6 attributes? And who has which ones."

"Well many people are born with some of the attributes but to find three people that carry each of two and one person to give away their own two to the two people is rare. The three must have a strong bond, and two of them must have a super strong bond. It's usually a pairing of 2 boys and a girl, like Ed, Al and Winry. Al had two and when his body went away the attributes left and was given one each to them, so Winry could then do alchemy."

"So what are the 6 themselves?"

"Oh yeah, will, maturity, power, protection, innocence and weakness. I suspect Winry's are Will, and protection since she could do alchemy on those two principals without Edward or Al. I believe Al's would be innocence and weakness because if Al is around with them his cancel out the powers of maturity and will. It's because of this I believe Edwards are Maturity and power because she made so many bubbles with Edward without passing out, and maturity because he's beginning to think things through, and that's why he is guilty of their past, see."

"Wow, no wonder it's so rare and hard, and she also has defensive alchemy and Ed has regular alchemy, how can that be?"

"Ed's alchemy is power which he was left to because of all that power he could use it to do normal alchemy, while Winry was left with her defensive ability so defensive alchemy, all make sense?"

"Wow that is so complicated, so only when the two are together are they strong?" Mustang nodded. "Isn't that dangerous, you split them up and they're in trouble."

"They lose the power given to them by Al when they're apart, Ed got from Al the attribute of innocence and Winry does will cancel it out so when she's with him he's mature because she makes him. Winry's can't control the weakness without Ed so that's why it came to be, so they are complete equal at their high level."

"Somehow, that all makes sense, so ready to go to vacationing with me."

"Of course but aren't we supposed to be looking for Edward?"

"No, I said I'd take care of it if we came across him, if I don't look I can't find him, so we'll let Winry and Alphonse takes care of Edward."

"Right, so let's go."

Winry's home "Pinako, is he back yet?" Winry said rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding the rail with the other.

"Sorry Winry, they haven't returned, it's late. Maybe you should go back to sleep. Alphonse is taking care of everything. Edward and Alphonse will be back by tomorrow."

"You sure?" Pinako looked at Winry; Winry was still wobbling even with using the rail as help to get down the stairs.

"You're very weak still Winry, are you okay?"

"You know what's weird about that, Edward didn't make a sound when he left I knew he was gone because I could sense him being gone. It's like my alchemy bonds me to him, he's still nearby, that's why I knew it wasn't such a danger to protect him, but I needed to since you know who is still out there."

"You have begun to worry about those two more than their own mother would; she trusted them to watch out for each other. Relax, and go to sleep."

"My sense wouldn't let me go to sleep this morning when he was out of the area, and it won't now. If not for the use up for most of my energy now, I wouldn't have passed out, but I had to save up strength but when it sensed them gone, it woke me out of it when I had enough energy."

"I see, so you plan to stay up all night until they return?"

"I seem to have no say in the way my body works anymore, except alchemy. When they're close enough my body will just collapse to sleep, then whatever goes down, will." Pinako nodded, walked outside without Winry noticing, left a note on the door and came back in.

"No sign of them, good-night; try to rest so you can beat Edward up in the morning for running off, and eat breakfast with us." Winry never learned why but as soon as she sat down she feel fast asleep, her body might have been worn out from all of this, or just needed to.

Ed and Al could now see the house but the quite of the night scared Edward. He was afraid it was a trap for him. He watched out for flying wrenches, and alchemic traps. She was good at stealth, and traps for her enemies, he was just plain scared of Winry's plans.


	16. You're Troubles and Problems

Chapter 15: Your Problems and Troubles

Al quietly opened the door, and looked around to be careful so no one would wake up. "Edward, Alphonse?" A faint voice said, it sounded tired and weak.

"Winry, have you been up this whole time?" Al asked. She just shook her head.

"Al, is Edward with you?" She said in her faint voice. Ed came out from behind the door, and then smiled.

"Hi there," He waved hello to Winry.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" Ed scratched his head, Al's eyes were wide. Then Winry collapsed to the ground. Ed walked over to her, and picked her up. "Edward…

"Don't say anything Winry, you can yell at me in the morning, rest now." She kissed his cheek.

"I won't yell, but if you want me to I will. But I don't think you want that." She fell asleep right in his arms.

"You got off easy brother; she's too tired from creating the bubble around you. You'll be in for it tomorrow." Ed nodded and laid her in her bed.

"Good-night Winry, I'm sorry I left but I had to." He kissed the crown of her head, and walked to his room.

In the morning Winry awoke and smiled remembering what happened last night, she walked down stairs and happily made breakfast. She heard two boys yelling coming from upstairs.

"Brother, it's your fault; you have to!" Al yelled.

"Just bring me my food." Ed yelled at Al.

"Alphonse step out of the way." She said she broke the door down; alchemy would have done more damage so she just broke the hinges.

"Winry, what?" Ed asked.

"Why are you yelling at this time of day, and Al come back here? Now what is going on?" Winry asked yelling.

"Brother doesn't want to leave his room." Winry sighed.

She sighed, "Maybe he's sick or something Al. Are you?"

"No." Ed replied.

"Then why don't you want to come down to breakfast Ed?"

"I just don't, got it." She sighed, and gestured for Al to go downstairs and she followed.

Al took a seat at the table and Winry continued to make breakfast. After a few minutes Pinako arrived for dinner at sat down. "I thought I heard Edward this morning." Al looked at Winry, who seemed bothered once again by Ed's absence.

"Brother isn't hungry, but he's here, upstairs." She nodded and she too looked at Winry.

"I can sense you two are staring at me so stop it. I'm fine, really." She said, quieting down at the end of her sentence.

Winry later finished eating, did all the dishes, then took her jacket and walked down into the pastures behind their house, and went to talk to Eliza. Eliza was the person who she always talked to when she felt down and had no one to talk to. Eliza didn't have many friends, and Eliza was more dependant on herself, as was Winry in the years they had talked.

"Winry, what's wrong now?" She said cheerfully.

"Edward, he's been acting weird all a sudden, thanks for letting me take your identity for a while back there, it helped me." She nodded.

Flashback

"Eliza, I am an alchemist, but if I want Edward to respect me, I have to be a state alchemist but my alchemy is only good for defending things. What should I do?"

"Then join, if you want to. Go on the Honor Guard Alchemists that way you can defend those who need it, it's a service and you still can show up Edward on the exams he takes next summer."

"He won't give me a good fight if he sees me as me Eliza. I need to be someone else. Someone he doesn't know and he'll but his best foot forward on, and take seriously."

"Which is his best foot, his human foot, or his automail one?" Eliza asked.

"What, I don't know. It would be… I don't know. I guess in fighting it would be his automail one but in normal stuff it's his human foot but what sort of question is that?"

"It isn't, I was just wondering." Winry sighed. "I was trying to lighten the mood, you're too tense Winry."

"I know but if I'm me then he won't respect me, and if I'm someone else, he will. But it's going to be hard to find someone I can be who's like me."

"What about me, I'm like you. Independent, strong, smart, and talent; not an alchemist but no one knows me. Die your hair brown like mine, and then become me, Eliza."

"That's brilliant Eliza; thanks."

"You're welcome; your problems are so easy. You just over think them, making them hard."

"I'll try not to next time."

Flashback Ended

A/N: I didn't intend on Eliza to be one of Winry's friends but like many authors will tell you, these stories write themselves, and I enjoy this part.

"It's my job, and a gift. So what is the real problem?" She asked.

"Ed is just acting really weird. Usually he never stops eating; now he won't eat. I thought he was sick, but he's not."

"How else has he been weird lately?"

"Well we were just relaxing at home, and then he just jumps up and runs off. Then in the middle of the night a few days later he runs off again. It's driving me insane. I'm just tired of it."

"Once again me and my simple answers to your questions save the day. Winry, talk to Ed, see what's bothering him. If he loves you like he and you know he does then he'll want to know how you feel, and you don't want his upset do you?"

"I should try that; I'll come back if that doesn't work."

"But they always do but I'll be here if it fails, but it won't."

Winry walked back to her house, and walked up the stairs. And she saw Ed; he was just lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Winry contemplated how to start the conversation. She decided no words were needed to start, actions speak louder than words. She walked over to the bed and laid down beside her, he sat up and looked at her. "You okay, you seem a bit disturbed today."

"I'm fairly okay, but something is bothering you. I would like to know what it is because I can't stand you like this, it upsets me."

"I'm sorry I upset you Winry. I'm just in deep thought now, about everything. I'm like this a lot, you should know that. But I always have time for you. So why are you fairly okay?"

"Just that you've been all jumpy all the time, and leaving me here. Then it's lonely without you, and I miss you."

"Sorry Winry but my mind is sending me strong signals to do things and sometimes I want to wait and listen to my heart but other times I want to do what my head says to do."

"So explain me what the two want and I'll tell you what I think you should do."

"Well they both involve you, and I just can't get you involved with it. It would bother me; just give me some normal advice."

"Follow you're heart, your mind thinks rationally like if you're nervous run away but your heart was say wait and sees what happens. Listen to your heart."

"Okay, then you have to accept the consequences of me listening to my heart, got it. I'm going to do whatever my hearts says and you'll have to deal with it, okay."

"I don't like the sound of this, but I understand and agree to that." Edward took Winry into the living room by the hand. She was very confused, and Al and Pinako watched him drag her in here.

"Winry promises to accept the consequences of me listening to my heart, remember that. She asked for it." Al and Pinako looked at them, sort of freaked out by this show. Ed took out the ring from his back pocket and opened it. "Winry, will you marry me?" She was speechless, then nodded. Then hugged Ed. She couldn't even feel her voice, but he got the signal.

Winry was very happy; any one who saw her knew that. No one could hear her though. Winry took Ed by the arm and started to pull him. He took a hold of her shoulder and turned her around. "Wait a second Winry; we can go wherever you're going after I put your ring on you." She nodded and smiled as Ed put the ring on her. "Now we can go, where are we going by the way?" Her mouth moved with no noise coming out, he sighed.

She took Ed to the bottom of the hill and Eliza had finished planting the seeds because it was now end of fall and they stayed in the ground all winter. "Hey Winry, you solve everything okay?" She nodded, and then opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A/N: It's like the little mermaid; she speaks but is upset to find no words come out.

"She can't speak for some reason." Winry pointed to him, and glared. "It isn't my fault, you said to follow my heart. My heard said to propose to you, and my head said run far away again but my heart said that I'd upset you more then you already are." He argued with her.

"Wait, you proposed, she was just mopping and upset like 10 minutes ago."

"She came in my bedroom, and we talked then she said to follow my heart, and then I took her in front of Al, and Pinako and asked her to marry me, she nodded but couldn't talk."

"Here, eat this, it should make your voice better Winry." Eliza said handing Winry some sort of plant, she chewed it.

"Ha, I can speak, what was that?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, a blade of grass I think, I pulled off the ground, corn maybe." Ed and Winry looked at her.

"You were just in shock, so if you believed by eating it you'd be better you would be; such the magic thing called 'grass' was born."

"I ate grass, ewe." Ed laughed.

"So who are you, you seem familiar? Have we met before?" Winry laughed, and Eliza was confused.

"You couldn't have because I've never met you. Winry why are you laughing, oh, duh, forgot again; that's pretty stupid of me."

"Edward, Eliza isn't a made up person. This is Eliza I took her personality as a cover up person for my alchemy. She came up with the idea."

"Oh so you made your alchemic self to become her, so that you'd earn my respect. Thanks for helping us, we owe you a lot."

"Think nothing of it, solving Winry's simple questions is what I live for, that and farming." She said smiling.

"I'm glad that you can help Winry like that." Ed said then she laughed.

"Hey I can't help her more than you can. You're the problem, and the solution. I just help her along the way."

"Well thanks for that." Ed replied.

"You better keep Winry happy, or I'll hurt you." Ed looked at Winry.

"I wouldn't dare upset Winry because if I did I wouldn't forgive myself, and she'd hurt me." Eliza smiled.

"Good to hear, well you two have fun getting ready for the wedding."

"You better be there too, we have a lot of people to invite but you're defiantly coming. Make sure you take the day off for our wedding."

"Sure thing, I'll be happy to come."

"Then we'll make sure you're the third person we tell." Winry looked at Ed.

"Al and Pinako live with us, they'd know first."

"Ah, then I'm glad to know right after them."

"Well see you later Eliza, Ed and I have to make plans and stuff." She nodded and Winry led Ed back to the house.

They walked in the house and Al and Pinako were waiting for them on the couch. "Hey, look I can talk again." Winry said.

"Brother, Winry congratulations on your engagement." Al said.

"Thanks Al," Winry said.

"Yeah Al, I'm glad Winry advised me to engage to her. I'm just glad you got to be there to see it." Ed said to Al.

"I'm glad that you two will finally be together, it's just like his plan."

"More like my plot."

"What are you two talking about?" Ed demanded to know.

"Nothing brother, absolutely nothing,"

"Al, tell us." Winry demanded to know.

"After the wedding, I promise to tell you."

"I don't have a good feeling about this Ed." Winry realized.

"Al, you have to tell us now, if it has something to do with us." Ed commanded his brother.

"Winry, Edward, for your own good, you must leave it at that." Pinako advised them.

"Fine, fine, we'll leave it be but we demand to know right after the wedding, right Ed?"

"I don't think we should even settle with just after the wedding. But okay if it's for the best."

"I guess," Ed took Winry by the hand and walked outside to talk with her.

Review Please


	17. Talking

**_Chapter 16: Talking _**

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this but I've been busy, not only away from my computer but with another fic. I finished the one that was the second one I ever wrote finally, took long enough but 101, 638 or some words is great after all the time, and it's great but I enjoyed finishing it, so now it's time for an update here.

I found out about a great feature here, it's called 'Story Alert' so if I only have one chapter of a story I read and I want to continue reading it I can set it up so for every new chapter it tells me. You can even do this for my story, I recommend it with the unusual updates lately but I'll try to be regular on updates but here goes the story.

(Ed)

Winry was happy about the wedding, so happy she lost her voice. She was extremely happy, and that was something I was glad to have caused, her to be so happy that is, not the voice part. That is usually my fault though; she yells at me a lot.

Winry had been talking with Pinako for a while. Al seemed to be spending time with Molly a lot. I've been left by myself thinking about the future. I guess when I was off on my own I found the answers I've always been looking for.

I sat on my bed and laid back and sighed then I heard the door crack. "Hey Winry, come on in." She walked in.

"I have a whole Ed needs to talk sense, so I left and came to talk to you." I smiled; I was beginning to like her sense.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the future and stuff like that." I replied.

"Me too, you seem worried about something; what is it?"

"My mother was so great to me, but my father was gone, and I don't want to anything like him." I said trying to be solid and myself but it was hard at this very moment.

"Edward, of course your mother was a wonderful person and she took good care of you and look how you turned out. Your father made many huge mistakes in his life and caused problems but that's it."

"But our lives are so similar, my dad and I are blood relatives, and very alike. I am just afraid that I'll turn out like him." I answered afraid.

"Edward, you're nothing like him."

"That's what you say Winry, we both looked for the philosopher's stone, we both are alchemists and we both put many people in danger because we're alive, we've both seen the other side of the gate, we both seem to leave our wives for extended periods of times with out telling then, and caring about how they feel while they're gone. Face it we're alike, I just afraid I'll turn out like him."

"Edward, genetics make up your physical appearance not how you are. Being around someone causes your personality to arrange around them, since you were barely around your dad that is why you aren't like him, I've talked to Al when you were gone, he tells me you did worry about me. You also searched for the stone not mainly for your own gain, but to correct the mistakes you made for another. It's nothing like you're father, he purposely made and used the stone for his own gain, if you haven't realized it, you still have a metal arm and don't care if you were like your father you'd do anything to succeed even if you knew what it meant." Winry explained to me.

"I know but…" She kissed me.

"No buts Ed, any more questions?"

"Just one, what are your plans for children?" I asked.

"I don't know Ed, maybe two boys a year apart and a daughter, does that sound good." She said smiling.

"It does, the boys will have someone to compete with the girl to have someone to protect her and comfort her. It sort of sounds like our life,"

"Exactly like our life, wonderful and designed to be make sure that theirs is happier, we'll make sure that we stay together and protect our children and teach them the lessons we've learned and make sure they don't make those mistakes." He nodded.

"If I could, I would make sure the philosopher's stone was gone for good, and no one knew of it, or fanaticized about its idea." Winry nodded and she hugged me.

"All things have a purpose, whither well or bad they have a purpose that is evident at the end, without the stone Al wouldn't have a body and you wouldn't have a leg."

"Hey insulting yourself isn't nice, really after not having a soul go through my leg for so long even though it's flesh I can't feel flesh there, if I touch the skin with my hand that's the only difference, and it really wasn't worth it to get it back, only Al should have made the trade off; I have less problems with automail then my human leg, it burns, needs to be cleaned more often, smells bad, and hurts when touched too hard, it's a problem. I get what were saying years ago."

"Hey flesh is nice too, Al could tell you that because he knows that feelings nothing is harder than something, because he can tell you that he loves even scent his body gives off, and the feelings and everything, be more appreciative Ed." She said smiling. I enjoyed her explaining to me things from so many perspectives, she didn't hold back a bit about how she felt. If she was sad she cried, man, she'd beat up on things; I admired that about her, not ashamed to show her feelings. She's right I'm becoming like her after years of this.

Al burst in the door, "brother, Molly is trying to walk and I can't find Winry!"

"Al, I'm right here." She said, Al had a find brother sense too, he always knew where I was except that would cause problems, memo to self, transmute a lock on the door, or teach Al how to knock on doors.

"Oh sorry Winry, didn't see you there, or think to find you here."

"Well expect it from now on. Winry is mine Al, and I am going to keep her by my side forever."

"Wouldn't being by her side get annoying after a while, I mean I find being with the same person for a extended period of time annoying." I looked at Al suspicious of what he meant.

"No; it won't Al because when you love someone, it doesn't bother you that you're with them, you enjoy it and I know I do. It's like the years you were in the armor, it never annoyed you being with your brother, and it never has only having Ed to play with." It's a good thing Winry can solve Al's little slip ups here and there or I might be tempted to hurt him. She squeezed my hand signaling me 'to stop being so tense' in her words.

"But what about Molly?" Al asked returning to his first and previous topic.

"As long as she's not in any pain Al, she's fine to walk, and it's really good for her." Al nodded and excused himself from my room.

"I haven't thought about it but what about house arrangements?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I was thinking about moving staying her, as a sort of central base here. We don't really have a steady life style Ed; we are alchemists that work for the military so we can't be stationed at any one place long, so no use positioning ourselves anywhere."

"You plan on staying with the military as a main career?" I asked.

"Not as a warrior but an on-call defensive alchemist, strategist and automail expert yes." I smiled at this, I was proud of the things she did for the military, I knew Pinako didn't really like it but she was helping in the military like her parents before her except she was much more apt to protect herself, shields, alchemy, and me; she was as safe as anyone could be and like we said earlier, she wouldn't make the same mistakes as her parents, she'd help the enemy but only those who were taken from war to be healed. "You?"

"Hadn't thought about it? What do you think?"

"It's not really my choice, I think they'd like to have you back with them, but knowing you're against fighting since the previous accidents, I don't see what you can do?"

"What's that suppose to mean, you're a girl, and an alchemist and you have no limitations."

"Defensive alchemy, strategist and automail expert; all of which you don't have."

"I'm sure there's something I can do for them."

"Well we don't have to worry about that for a while. You could always work in teaching alchemy, since Izumi is getting very old in years and refuses to teach anyone anymore."

"She's hurt you for that one." I replied. "But I whole heartedly agree with you, teaching alchemy is something I'd be great at."

"You're an amazing teacher Ed, we both could start like a school that offers a large range of alchemic talents."

"The Tringham Boys with their agricultural alchemy, you're metal alchemy, my defensive alchemy, the Fuhrer's fire alchemy and the water alchemist Mali we could teach anything."

"We've made some great friends but what we have to make sure is that they understand the seriousness, and the rules of everything." She laid her hand on my metal shoulder.

"Trust me Edward, they will. You and Al are living monuments that show what happens when you defile life. Though we can't teach equivalent exchange but they must understand the exchange for objects and materials in alchemy." I nodded. "To live through that all, you have to be pretty amazing people, and you are. If learning from all these experienced people doesn't show them to stick in their place what can."

"Nothing is the answer, the forbidden title, the dangers and problems dad had and deaths of those who tried it didn't scare us away and in the end nothing did." Winry pulled herself around to my back and put her head to my shoulder.

"No, but only someone who is completely idiotic would attempt that after seeing what it did to you Al, anyone with half a mind wouldn't think to attempt it. Even the homunculi know that their prorogated lives are dying with the death of the stone, nothing lasts forever without a price." I nodded as Winry whispered in my ear.

"You could take to a much happier hobby." She said happily.

"Like what?"

"Writing everything you know down, you won't live forever Ed, share your knowledge, keep a record, for our family, and the future and all who think to go against destiny again. It might be hard on you and Al to write it all down but it's the best thing for the whole world."

"You're right but your use of happier was pretty bad."

"Yeah I guess, I wasn't thinking about my word choice very much, just what should be done. I'll help you write it too."

"Good because you played a very important part all along." I said to her making her smile.

"Man Edward, you are becoming a bit of a softie."

"Not soft enough to not be able to spar with you, and also do alchemy."

"I don't remember being strong minded part of alchemy."

"Hey for array alchemy you have to. But being on that topic, when did you cross over the gate?"

"I have no clue, I asked Izumi her only answer was because of the hope alchemy is makes anything possible even giving me the will to do array alchemy, no other possibility." I nodded.

"So what about a wedding dress for you?"

"What about it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it yourself either with sewing, or alchemy or buy one." I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think I just might let auntie Pinako take care of creating the dress; it would be special if she did it."

There was a knock at the door, I sighed and Winry just smiled and nodded. I think I'm going soft too but hey a harsh world does that to you. Actually that makes no sense but whatever I was tired of being interrupted. "What you want?" I said a bit irritated.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'd like your and Winry's help." Winry came over to the door and opened it more than a crack, which I glared at her. She kissed my cheek and sat next to the couch with Molly next to her.

"It seems to be okay, it's not infected now, it's just healing, it's a bit red and I don't think that we should take care of the automail quite yet. Just is patient, Ed never seemed to be with me and creating automail?"

"Why should I, I knew what you could do and how fast I expected you to get better each time."

"Edward, automail is a bit like alchemy, you can work up to something but sometimes there's a line that can't be crossed; like the time it takes us to set up your arm." Pinako scolded.

"At least you didn't mess up you're shoulder, shoulders are the hardest thing to create because of all the tiny muscles that need to be matched in the rotator cuff it's hard. (The only reason I know that is my dad is a 3rd Degree Black Belt in Ju-Jitsu so when we exercise and stretch he needs to know the main muscles and how to work on them.)

"I didn't." She put a finger to my mouth. "I really didn't mean to do that to myself, but it was for Al."

"Edward, we know. No need to state; I made the point because it's the hardest thing to create, not for you to feel guilty or upset because of it, so stop." I nodded, I knew she knew.

"So how is my leg looking Winry?" Molly asked.

"It's healing pretty well, so what do you think I should do about my dress?"

"I don't know if I had talents like yours I'd defiantly make it myself but that is just my idea because I see everything from the outside."

"Winry, I think that you should make it too, that way it's completely perfect for you. Who knows your body and what you like better than you?"

"That would be…" She looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Say anything and I'll be forced to silence you." I smirked at this, interesting. "Behave."

"Fine." Honestly, I know that I know Winry just as well as she knows herself. Every pain she's suffered I've been there, and I've always helped her through it, inside and out I know her as well as she knows herself.

"So why don't you and brother get materials from town to make things from your wedding." Al suggested.

"How about it, I think making everything for the wedding sounds wonderful, and very special."

"Okay, let me get my train pass, so we can go." She nodded and I went to grab my train pass, and then Winry came back in with hers and a bag to hold all her stuff in. "Ready." She nodded and I took her to the station.

After a long train ride we arrived at central, and we were welcomed by our old friends. "Hey, it's Major Edward Elric, and Major Winry Rockbell." Lt. Ross said coming up to them.

"She's Winry Elric to you, Lt. Ross. We're engaged to be married. We're in town picking up things." I said defending her.

"Congratulations Major Edward Elric, we're so happy for you; and you Miss. Winry." Lt. Ross said.

"Are you going to tell anyone else in central?" I looked at Winry, and she shrugged. I wasn't sure if she wanted everyone to know. She's usually one to stay out of the main light.

"Maybe just people we know but not everyone." I answered.

"Let's go tell Garcia first, she'll be happy about good news." Ross suggested.

"I think she knows." I replied.

"How?" Bloch asked.

"She met us at our home during the party of a while a go while we were dating, I think that she suspected it." I answered.

They arrived at Garcia's house. I knocked on the door. "Edward!" Elicia said happily jumping on me.

"It's great to see you too Elicia, where's your mom?" I asked.

"I'll get her." Little Elicia grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her inside the house.

"Hello Edward, Winry, Lt. Ross, and Bloch; what brings you here?" Garcia asked.

"Edward and I are here to tell you about our engagement."

"That's wonderful Edward, I'm sure Al is happy for you two. So what's your plan for the future?" Garcia asked.

"Edward and I are going to start an alchemy school for those who want to learn how to do alchemy." Winry answered.

"That is after we get married and get everything situated, we're going to move to central and have the school here." I told her.

"Why don't you come in, Major Armstrong is going to be over soon to watch Elicia like he does once a week when I leave to go shopping." Elicia smiled at this.

"Okay, we'll wait," I said. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Major Edward Elric, how are you? I didn't expect to see you here." Armstrong said.

"I'm fine Armstrong, we're here visiting Garcia and Elicia and telling them the good news." I said sitting on the couch next to Winry who was next to Elicia who was smiling.

"What's going on in Reisenbool?" Armstrong asked.

"I'll let Winry cover this one; I'd rather not be hurt." Winry just looked at me, and I put my arm around her. Winry simply held out her left hand to Armstrong's face.

"Is that a…?"

"Yes it is it's an engagement ring from Edward for me. We're engaged to be married sometime soon, no specific date yet." Winry chimed in. "It's only June, we have time."

"You have a lot of time Edward, but just because you have it, don't mean you want to wait. You're in love, and always will the faster the better. Marriage is an entirely different level of relationship; you shouldn't wait because the longer you wait the harder it becomes to take the step forward, and I would know, putting things off never works." Garcia advised.

"How about the third of October?" Winry asked.

(Winry)

Ed's mind went blank and he looked at the ground. "What's wrong with Edward?" Elicia asked scared. I rubbed Ed's back, completely ignoring whatever the girl was saying.

"Edward it's a time that means a lot to me, and you." Ed's fists got tight.

"How could it, the day I left, burned down our house, left you, how could it mean so much to you? Doesn't it hurt you like it does me?" I took his hands in my own.

"Why should it Edward, you're back. You wanted to remember it, even though it hurt you didn't you. To heal you have to bring up memories. You leaving meant so much more then you and Al leaving me with Pinako it was a hopeful day that you would come back in one piece happy, with Al. Though it never happened like that, the day when you lost all that was yours; it meant that you needed something else. What hurts makes us stronger, you should know that." I told him.

"I know, but why then?"

"Because it's in mid fall when all nature harmonizes and is beautiful. Great things come when others leave, even healthy plants, Al in whole, for every pain, new beginnings, that is why."

"I admire your sense of enjoying the good and bad; it's amazing."

"Thank you." I said blushing. I turned back to the people in the room to see Elicia's wide eyes enjoyed our lovely moment; Garcia was smiling happily, probably missing her time with her husband, who I knew how she felt to be without someone, but when Ed left he was in danger and I would worry but her, he's in a better place so she's happy and moves on. Armstrong was crying and picked Ed and I up and hugged us.

Then he dropped us on the floor, I stood up and UN wrinkled my outfit because falling does cause a problem with hurting me but I've gotten strong. Ed offered a hand up and I took it and we returned to the couch.

"Well we can't stay long, we have a lot of shopping to do, and we need to find a place to stay." Ed said, not thinking that they would offer us a place to sleep.

"Edward, why don't you and Winry stay here as long as you're in town, it's the least we can do after letting us stay with you when we were far away from home, won't you let us?" Ed laughed and rubbed his head.

"I wouldn't want to imply on you Garcia." Ed said.

"Not a problem, Elicia would enjoy company. Just come back before midnight so you don't wake up Elicia."

"Thank you so much Garcia, we'll be sure to do that." I said taking Ed by the arm and walking out of the house. Ed and I bought tons of materials for my dress, his tux and dresses for Molly, Al, and Pinako. I decided to take care of Molly because she'll be staying with us for a while, she can't take care of her leg very well, it could get worst.

"So we bought enough material for 5 outfits, who are they for again?" Ed asked quite exhausted.

"You, me, Molly, Al and Pinako; I didn't want them to take care of this all since it's our wedding."

"How did we split all the prices again?" Ed asked, since we still had two split funds from the military and I was still being paid while Ed wasn't working, I took most of the payments. As long as the bubbles protect the alchemists I get paid, and Ed he doesn't but hey he will when he goes back eventually.

"I took care of Molly's, Pinako's and mine while you took care of yours and Al's remember?"

"I wrote it down; I'm just tired, sorry."

"Don't apologize I wrote it down and read it off, I'm just as tired as you are." I said yawning, and laying my head on his when we sat on the bench. "Are you going to mind if Molly stays with us?"

"Really, I don't get a choice, your house, you pay the bills, your work and our friend but she's nice, sweet and sensitive and she likes Al so she's fine in my books." I smiled at this.

"They really do get along good, don't they?" He nodded. "Let's go, I'm tired and I can see you are two. I bet that automail seems a lot heavier at night, right?"

"I can't tell the difference, so many years without flesh on my arm and I can't really tell the difference between its weights, it's always weight, I can't tell the difference between my left arm and right."

"Interesting, well let's go, it's almost 10:30." He nodded and we carried all our stuff back and fell asleep on the couch with all the things piled on top of us.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I extended it for good makings, review please. Aniecä


	18. Unexpected

Chapter 17: Unexpected

(Ed) Winry and I had returned and collapsed on the couch with all the things on top of us and I smiled when I woke up and saw that, I picked up all the things a left them on the floor neatly and straightened Winry's position on the couch, and covered her up with a light sheet. I then sat at the end of the couch and fell asleep watching her peacefully sleep.

Hours later I awoke and then I saw Winry stirring so I decided to take a walk and find a spot outside to write our circles for making the outfits for the wedding, I don't know how she plans to but I know that without the circle it's very draining for her, so writing one on the ground that's already written will save her word and won't tire her out.

"Ed, where are you?" I heard her call from within the house.

"Out here." I responded.

"What are you doing Ed?" She asked.

"Take a look." I told her, she looked around and looked at the circles.

"Plan to get an earlier start; do have any clue how to make the circles or anything."

"It's simple enough, lay the cloth here, do alchemy, poof dress." Ed said. She sighed rather loudly.

"You should know alchemy isn't as simple as you'd think, each alchemic material requires a different transmutation circle, requirements, and we don't even have the sizes for Al and Molly, as well as Pinako."

"Oh, well I didn't put that into thinking about it?" She sighed. She ran back inside and brought a book with her, it was a book on alchemy, an advanced one at that, one my dad once owned. "Can you read that?" He asked.

"Not exactly, not completely but most things, certain terms I don't. I don't know how I do but I seem to. I could read the books you and Al couldn't but I never said anything, because I was afraid you would think I was strange."

"How, Al and I couldn't until Izumi taught us how to."

"I know she told me what the terms meant and then I could completely do it; it was weird."

"So explain how you use alchemy to make clothing," I asked her.

"I wonder," She thought.

"This is either going to be scary or dangerous, or both." I replied.

"Will Alchemy, we could make it with just our thought of the people, think it would work?" she asked my opinion.

"I don't know I'm not an expert at Will Alchemy, what do you think?" I asked her.

"How about we try on mine and we could always use normal alchemy if it doesn't work." I shrugged and I drew up the circle for us to sit at. We clapped our hands and put them against each others, and we opened our eyes and a dress was made, it looked beautiful to begin with.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Ed?"

"It would look more beautiful on you, go try it on." I told she nodded and went in the house and came out looking like a princess from the stories our mom use to read us. "Wow, you look amazing."

"You don't think it's too girly, tight, or frilly." I had a fear of telling her what I thought about how she dressed, last time I did she slapped me, unless it was something she said she liked first, I just agreed.

"Honestly Winry, it's looks beautiful on you, it's perfect. Plus you're beautiful and it shows your figure beautifully, and perfectly. It's wonderful; you should try to wear some more clothes like this, it would look really nice." I said trying not to insult her, which was hard because Winry tends to be easily offended.

"You really think so?" Winry asked me honestly.

"Of course, Winry. I'm sure no one would have anything against you showing your figure, well I might because you're mine but that's just me but I was just making a suggestion, you're so use to your work clothes that you don't see how beautiful you'd look with something besides it, we'll be sure to go shopping another day this week, okay?"

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean we're both really rich right now, so I wouldn't mind spending more money on you, because I mean you're my fiancé at the moment, and if I want to treat you then I will."

"Wow Ed, thank you."

"Don't think about it, we have more outfits to complete." I said taking her hand and some more fabric, her dress was really beautiful. I don't know how to describe it very well but it was like a sleeveless dress but it had sleeves and a top of just lace and it was so white with light blue lace ribbon around her waste. She looked beautiful. She was so happy in that dress, that's why I encouraged her to try other stuff like it.

(Winry) I think I've never felt as beautiful as I have in my life in that dress, it was so wonderful. You should have seen Ed's face. I think he's becoming a bit overprotective of me, but what do I care. I'm his wife, it's not like he's my father… my father would probably smack Ed for looking me like that. My mom would have loved to help me create a design to base my fantasies on that is where the dress came from, my fantasy. (In reality I got it from David's bridal online). I miss my parents; my grandma is going to take me up the isle since she's the one who takes care of me for the longest time. I miss my parents.

Ed is quite enjoying looking at me in my beautiful gown, that's for sure. I couldn't see it myself but after he explained it maybe I should try a new style. I am starting to really enjoy Ed looking at me like that; he's really enjoying looking at me. If he doesn't watch it I might smack him, but I need to calm down, he did the same thing at the dance in celebration of his return, and our birthdays, stupid Ed. It's flattering but you really shouldn't act like that.

Then I returned to my normal clothes, and Ed was still looking at me, but it was because I was smiling and happy that he was, not just because of how I looked in that dress, points for you Ed. Molly's dress is a light blue color, pretty simple though, It was light blue and had accents in white. The color scheme was not said out loud but we had mentally decided was blue, white, silver and black; for what reason I don't know. I know that my grandma's dress was like Molly's because all the people I made dresses for were bride's maids. I needed a flower girl and I think I know just who to ask. Just because I think it slipped Ed's mind, I decided to play with his mind.

"Let's go inside since we finished with all the dresses and tuxes." He nodded picking up his and Al's tuxes and carrying them inside why I had Molly's and Pinako's mine, I had set out inside on a chair.

"So Ed I so you picked a best man yet?" He just looked at me.

"Winry, It's Al of course. I know it's not very normal to have your own brother be your best man but Al's the only guy friend I've had who has always been there for me. What about bride's maids and flower girl for you?" He asked.

"I think Al is the perfect best man, you two being brothers and best friends is exactly what I thought you'd pick. I know that I want Eliza and Molly to be my bride's maids and Pinako to take me down the isle but for flower girl I was thinking Elicia but I'm not sure."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to Winry, why don't you ask her?" Ed asked me.

"I want her to come to me on her own and ask. She seems like she's afraid of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know but she just seems a little distant from me."

"That or you're paranoid, we'll see but chances are she might never open up to you. It took me 2 years of visiting her and taking care of her for her to open up to me. But who knows?" Ed responded.

I sat the dresses down and Ed went in the back to think or study or something with the book I brought out, some things never change. Ed wanting to be a better alchemist, and learn new things; that is one of them. "Garcia, I'd like your thoughts on these dresses and mine especially." I had slipped on my dress again and within moments and little happy girl and her mother came in the room.

"Wow mommy, she's pretty." Elicia said.

"Yes she is, you're look very beautiful in that dress Winry. So how did you make it so fast?" Garcia asked interested in the making of the dress.

"We used Will Alchemy so it was very easy, think of it and it became reality, we did everyone's dresses using it. We're almost done though."

"That's good getting it out of the way; the dress is a part of the wedding that just helps accent you. I brought this out for you. I used it in my wedding and I'm not going to get married again I know that, so here." She handed me a box that had a beautiful crystal tiara in it.

"It's beautiful."

"I know, it was a gift from Mae's mother to me, because she told me that I deserved it and I know you do too because of all you do for Edward and Alphonse, it's a fitting start to your life Winry, as a princess." I nodded and took it and hugged her.

I felt a tug at my dress, "Winry, do I get a pretty dress?" Elicia asked.

"I didn't make you one but if you want I'm sure Edward and I can make you one."

"Really?" She said happily.

"Yeah, I was wondering if your mother is coming to the wedding would you like to be the flower girl." The happy girl looked at her mother.

"Winry, I'd never miss yours and Edward's wedding for anything if there was a tiniest chance I'd try to. Of course I'm coming." Garcia said.

"Then I can be a flower girl." Elicia said happily.

"It seems that you sure do." She smiled and jumped up and I held her, her happy.

"I get a pretty dress too."

"I'll talk to Ed about getting you and your mommy a very pretty dress. Actually why don't we both go ask Ed for a pretty dress, I'm sure he can't say no to us, can he?" She shook her head and smiled.

I walked into the backyard where Ed was just sitting out on a bench staring at the setting son. I must have trained him well because he could sense our presence. "Winry and Elicia, what brings you back here?" Ed asked.

"She has something to ask you Ed." I told him.

"What is it Elicia?" He asked concerned by her request.

"I asked Winry for a pretty dress because she was all pretty too, and she said I could be a flower girl, and I want a pretty dress too, can I?"

"What did Winry say?" Ed asked looking at me.

"I told her to ask you, I'd pass out from doing any work at Will Alchemy, so it's up to you, can she and Garcia have a pretty dress?" I said trying to be as nice as I could without using his love of me and thoughts of Maes' daughter to bother his conscious. Ed had something against us toying with him, whoever would know why?

"I think since she and her mother are going to be part of the wedding it's only fitting for them to have pretty dresses, we'll need new material though."

"I also need material for Eliza's dress, forgot about her. My mind is all over the place today."

"I go with you?" Elicia asked me.

"Ed?" I asked him.

"Ask your mom." He responded.

She tried to get free so I set her down and she ran into the house and pulled her mom out back. "It's fine with me; don't spend too much on our dresses though please, I don't want to be of problems with you two."

"Honestly I don't have to worry about money any more, haven't since I was 7. My parents' insurance money, Ed's repairs, state alchemist job, other automail jobs, and all that. I'm a billionaire, I don't worry about money much any more. Don't worry about it." She nodded, Ed looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked him.

"You're a billionaire?" He asked.

"I've sworn I've told you that before, all the money my parents left me, how much you've given me over the years, thinking about how much you get paid, and then 20 times that for everyone else who gets automail and stuff like that. Pinako pays for food, and heating and stuff; I've just been saving it up."

"I guess I've never thought about it either, I bet I'm pretty rich too, I don't' think about it much though."

"Neither do I, I just know that I don't worry about prices any more." Winry answered.

So Ed, Elicia and I went into town, Elicia picked out a pretty silvery white fabric and silver ribbon for her dress. (Why Silver was one of the main theme's colors you may ask, automail shop, fullmetal alchemist, and Al. It's been a color they've come accustom to.) "Is it pretty colors, Ed?" Ed looked at me for support. I couldn't help him, she had asked me for my opinion 24 or so times now.

"It's very nice, so why do you like that color Elicia?" He asked curiously.

"It reminds me of Al, your arm, Winry's wedding ring, and her dress." I nodded, her description fit everything, they were all very silvery.

"Elicia, we don't want to hurt Al's feelings by talking about the time when he was sad do we?" I asked her like I would a young child.

"No, but why don't we?"

"Because it hurt Al to be like that, so we don't talk about it, okay?" she nodded and I happily nodded and Ed relaxed for that.

I picked out a very pretty silver dress pattern for Garcia, quite similar to the one that Elicia picked out. I picked a light blue color for Eliza knowing she was my bride's maid and would match Molly. After we finished a long day of shopping, I returned with Ed, we finished the dresses and we went up to the room we were supposed to sleep in but we were too tired to make it there.

While we were out today I had gone independent shopping for things I'd need for the wedding afterward, a dress for the reception, a nightgown which I'd need for that night, and a few other things like extra material for a veil, a corsage for Ed, extra dress material incase the sizes were off a bit or something, I picked out a scrapbook for our wedding memories as well as I returned and Ed bought me a few shirts and skirts for me to wear; I wasn't sure but when Elicia complimented then and Ed reassured me of it I knew it would be okay.

I also bought a camera for taking pictures of people, and events of the day it would be a wonderful day I wished to remember it all on film.

I settled down in the bed next to Ed who was just resting there, he too was tired from this day, seeing as all our alchemic projects relied on him for power, he was probably drained. Well knowing him, it didn't effect how he was today at all.

"Edward, do you honestly want a child soon?" I asked out of the blue, we were in the safety of this room and I wanted an answer out of curiosity.

"No, not now, not this soon. I was thinking about it but I mean we're still young and we'll be married for a while, we could have a lot of problems if we jump into parenting soon, don't you think?"

"Yeah, plus I want you all to myself for a while. I just married you, why would I want to share you with a child this early on?" I stated.

"True, you're mine so the answer would be, yes I want a child, but no, not really soon. In a few years maybe, when we're more mature, and more responsible."

"I agree, we could still be good parents now but it's better in a few years when we're able to handle it, and we get our lives in order, they are so jumpy where we are, and honestly in al the danger we've been in the last while it isn't very safe for a child in our lives." I said, I'd be worried to death for a child in addition to worry about.

"Did I ever tell you how smart you are Winry?"

"Yes, I'm sure you have many times Edward, have I ever told you how smart you are?" He nodded in response closing his eyes, I leaned over on top of him and kissed him. "Well you are." He smiled.

"I love you Winry."

"I love you too Ed." With that drifted off to sleep, the next morning would be full of surprises.

(Ed) I heard sounds of an attack coming from outside and realized it was some sort of attack from our northern city, they were attacking us. I realized that they'd be calling me down to help with the war, who knew that they'd attack.

"Edward Elric, you're under arrest; you're coming with us." A soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me into a truck. It was just like the other side of the gate, arresting people, pulling them out. Except this was without a cause, or so I thought.

I was taken down to a city to be asked a few questions. "We are looking for a alchemist by the name of Eliza Rockbell; have you seen her?"

"May I ask why you wish to find her?"

"We're not attacking, we're searching for all alchemists, to arrest them for illegal use of alchemy, and since you and her aren't working for war we aren't here to arrest you but we can't touch those alchemist we wish to arrest on her defensive alchemy, so if you could help us, it would be useful." They answered.

"So you promise that you will do no harm to her or the alchemists you take away."

"We are just going to tell them that they can't fight using alchemy after what happened in Ishballa. We can't have anything like this happen again. They're going to be taken in and all uses of their alchemy as well as yours and Eliza's uses of alchemy will be reviewed if we find any connection to Ishballa, then you'll have to do time in your jails." I didn't know what to do, Winry never did anything to hurt Ishballa but would her being threatened to protect criminals be a problem, I'm sure she'd find it unnecessary.

"If you'd check your birth records both she and I were only 5 years of age and not members of the army at that age. I joined at 12, she at the age of 16 so we couldn't have taken place in the war."

"Correct but we can't take the alchemists and soldiers in that are being protected by you. This is similar to the problems we had with the Fuhrer, he has to do time for killing two of his own men, and many of in Ishballa." Mustang was being taken in, all the justice for the stone, should I tell them? What's done is done is what Izumi would say, no changing what happened in the past.

"I can't allow you to bother her, she's in the middle of her wedding preparations and is very busy and exhausted, and I can't allow you to bother her at this time." That's all I could say, who knew what would happen to me if I refused but Winry was first.

"It seems that some reports say that you have a relationship with Eliza at this point in time, is this true?" They asked.

"So what if it is, it's not illegal to be engaged to her is it?"

"No but by that news, I could suggest that you know where she is, and you are protecting her which we'd have to take you back to our northern base instead of returning you to your normal life."

Winry would hurt me if I didn't give her a chance to defend herself, and if I left her for a few weeks, she'd defiantly get angry. "Give me a phone." The smirked and nodded, handing me a phone.

"Hello, can I help you?" Winry answered unsteadily.

"Eliza… can you come to the section 2 military base here, in normal uniform and discuss the shields around the people. It's quite important, could you?"

"Edward, what's going on; are you safe?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, but if you could come and help me out with being safe, I'd appreciate it."

"You mean get dressed up like normal for this."

"Yes Eliza, you need to dress up like normal times."

"Okay, be there soon, stay safe." I hang up, and sighed.

"She's coming."

"Good."


	19. How Dare You!

Chapter 18: How Dare You

(Winry) I put on my wig which I had brought for some strange reason, I guess since I was going to central a few people might need me or something, and part to escape those looking for Winry to congratulate her.

I walked down to the place Ed had told me to. Why did they take Ed, and what was going on here?

"Ah, the famous, defensive alchemist, Eliza Rockbell; it's an honor to meet you." A man said, I sighed. I didn't like attention, no matter who I was.

"Cut the chatter, what did you do with Edward Elric?" I demanded to know.

"We know that you're engaged to Edward, Ms. Eliza; so stop the façade." I nodded, and knew that they'd make a connection, but guess we're engaged, that was information given by Ed for sure.

"What do you want, so I can take care of you and return power to the Military." I said like it was easy and I was bored, which was like I was, except I was worried for Ed as well as bored, and thinking taking them down would be easy.

"Okay, so I get to learn about you first. We go alchemist on alchemist; whoever wins gets their wish. I wish for you to destroy the bubbles around the people, and your wish is for your fiancé back and military in power again." I nodded.

"Want me to fight you or do you have another person, or let me guess Edward, or would that be low even for you?" I bragged.

"I thought you'd be a lot different then you are." He answered me. "You're smart, tough, and brave; a lot like Edward."

"Thank you." I said harshly.

"We're not evil, not to the least. I just want to challenge you." A man said.

"Go for it, what kind of challenge is this, offense alchemy test if I'm correct."

"We have not clue what you can do, how could we not make it unfair for you."

"A challenge, good," I said rubbing my hands together, some free style defensive jitsu. I took a marker and wrote the symbols on my hand, when I do it without the circle I'm much more weak then without it, so I'd write it. I can do it easy without the circle because Ed's close by.

"To make it fair to you, I heard you're top levels at protecting objects, but in this test you have to do both." He tossed a necklace to me. "Put it on, as will I. First one to get close enough to touch the other's necklace wins, alive or not."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"Good, I'll enjoy this also." The man said.

In three seconds, I had his necklace in my hand. It was made out of metal, a hard alchemic material to control if you know what you're doing, Al never got the hang of metallic alchemy but Ed is an expert while I can only do fair, but with Will Alchemy, I can do it easy.

"How did you do that?" He asked, seeing the challenge was over.

"Easy, I broke down the necklace when you weren't watching it, recomposing it on the ground underneath your feet, then when I came and attacked you, I grabbed it off the ground, tricking you into thinking my purpose was to attack you, then when I walked over here I held up yours and mine, showing you the one I had wasn't yours."

"Smart girl but how may I ask did you break it down, without touching it in the first place."

"How do you think I made bubbles for people around the world without touching them, I won though, so I get my wish."

"Fine girl," I smiled and walked into the wall, and put my palms on it and broke through it.

"About time, Will?" Ed asked.

"But of course, I can also do alchemy from far away without it but I haven't exactly mastered all my elements, fire and metal still are a bit droopy with me, so I was forced to use Will."

"Whatever, but how can you do it without a circle, and without touching the object, if you do know how, I can't."

"Easy, whether I know it or not, it's Will Alchemy that I'm using, just to a smaller extent. In your test, I used tiny pieces of the ground to transfer the alchemy threw the ground up the pole and over to the flag."

"Smart, so are you ready to go?" I nodded and returned.

"Wait, I need to say something to someone." Ed shrugged and I walked over to the man. "How dare you bother me why I'm sleeping and getting ready for my wedding, it's very impolite and bothering Ed to get to me is very rude, don't do again, or I will hurt you."

"Eliza, you know that you can't use alchemy to hurt people, directly. You could make a shield that is air proof though, but I wouldn't suggest it." I smirked and Ed sighed, and took my arm and pulled me away. "You're put me through a lot of trouble today."

"Yeah, I know but how dare he bother us." I said annoyed with him.

"That was quite rude of him."

"Now let's go home." Today was the last day we were spending in central but we returned to the house.

"Major Winry, Major Edward; your presence is requested by the Fuhrer." Lt. Bloch said. I sighed; it seemed we were not going to make it home on time.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"Probably to congratulate us or something; or thank us for saving everyone. The normal thing." Ed answered lying back against the back of the carriage, and I leaned against his arms, them rapping around me.

We arrived at the dinner hall were we were told to meet. "Surprise," I jumped and Ed was smiling as people surprising me had caused me to transmute a wall of stone in front of us.

"Major Winry, Major Edward; it's just a wedding shower. What's with the wall?" Lt. Ross asked. Ed just looked at me. I sighed, and transmuted the wall back into the ground.

"When you try to scare or surprise Winry, it never turns out good; it seems we're lucky this time. I usually end up with a wrench to the head, or she'll punch me or she'll do alchemy on something and hit me with it." Everyone laughed at this. Ed rubbed his head. "I try to be careful to what extent I scare or surprise her. Next time I might end myself in the hospital."

"Well brother, let's sit down." Al said happily.

"Al, what are you doing here?"

"You don't think all these people just decided to think of this on their own and not invite us and have this all ready for you by then. They've know about it for a while. I knew Winry would want to go into central for stuff for the wedding so everyone was on call for when it would happen."

"Wow Al, thanks. You did a great job." I said amazed with everything.

"I think you misunderstood my Winry, I didn't plan this all alone, it was all Molly's idea, she's the one that made it happen, and I just helped. She's been helping me with everything since I met her, all the ideas and stuff."

"Wow Molly, thanks." I said hugging her when she appeared from behind Al. "Wow you guys are great to Ed and me?"

"They really are, we're lucky to have family and friends like you guys." Ed said waving to everyone.

We sat down at the table and we ended up talking to anyone and everyone at the party; we got gifts from everyone and they were all really great gifts. I realized that Riza wasn't here.

"Mustang, where is Riza?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Mustang replied.

"No." Ed answered.

"Well she and I are engaged to be married and she's off in France with her family arranging everything."

"That's wonderful, Mustang." I said.

"Yeah Mustang, I knew it would happen but now, who knew?" Ed said happily.

"Thanks well enjoy the party." Ed and I nodded and he walked away.

"You hear of the new dress code?" Ed asked, holding a paper in his hand, the same one Mustang had handed to him earlier.

"No." I answered.

"You remember when he was just a Colonel. What was the thing he always said he'd do when he became Fuhrer?"

"You don't mean?"

"Yep," Ed handed me a paper with the label and everything on it.

"Ed." I whined.

"Hey, I'm not Fuhrer, am I? Don't complain to me. I'm sure Riza has complained just as much as you can, so don't even waste your time. We have to pick it up before we leave, at the dinning center where our party was, that's where the official military ball is being held this summer." I sighed.

"Don't worry it's only in two weeks." I jumped up, alerting everyone. Ed pulled me down into my seat. "We get your uniform today; all you have to do is show up in it at the ball. It's a no problem thing for you. We dance, have fun then go home again. Okay?" I sighed, and relaxed, I don't know what he was trying to do, make me have a heart attack.

After all that excitement, I was happy to board the train back home to Reisenbool. The uniform was horrible, and I mean horrible. It was a knee length skirt in blue, like all the military uniforms and it was a short sleeved blue top, like the old one was. How did they expect girls who were gunmen to shot and absolutely how did they expect me to be able to do alchemy and move around in that, it's ridiculous.

When I got on the train I fell asleep with my head resting against Ed's shoulder and he could somehow he could manage to stay awake while I was so tired from these days out.

When we arrive home I was happy as could be and Ed and I were making the final preparations for the wedding. I was checking to make sure everyone's outfits fit them perfectly which they did. The colors and everything were really great together, and everything seemed perfect. She would love for the wedding to be perfect but like she knew she had two legs and two arms something would go wrong, she would do anything to stop it but she hoped she would be wrong.

(Ed) We arrived home and after finished, we set the date for the wedding to be a week from today, Oct. 3 was the chosen date. Her purposing made sense, it was a day when we lost it all but also gained a lot more, to me all it seemed like is that we lost a lot, like a partial alchemy, half of everything, everything lost, our home, our friends, and the closest thing that we had left to family we were leaving. It hurts me to think about it, why would she suggest it?

Flashback

My mind went blank and I looked at the ground. "What's wrong with Edward?" Elicia asked scared. Winry rubbed my back, in a slightly useful attempt to calm me down, and help me understand her thinking.

"Edward it's a time that means a lot to me, and you." I tightened my fists.

"How could it, the day I left, burned down our house, left you, how could it mean so much to you? Doesn't it hurt you like it does me?" Winry in another attempt to settle my body as it was hurting in the pain of remembering and took my hands in her own.

"Why should it Edward, you're back. You wanted to remember it, even though it hurt you didn't you. To heal you have to bring up memories. You leaving meant so much more then you and Al leaving me with Pinako it was a hopeful day that you would come back in one piece happy, with Al. Though it never happened like that, the day when you lost all that was yours; it meant that you needed something else. What hurts makes us stronger, you should know that." She explained her reasoning.

"I know, but why then?"

"Because it's in mid fall when all nature is harmonized and is beautiful; Great things come when others leave, even healthy plants, Al in whole, for every pain, new beginnings, that is why." That amazed me, how she could see the good and the bad, unlike me. Maybe I was lost, lost from seeing the good, but I couldn't believe that because I saw Winry, Al, Pinako and Molly they're all good, I guess I couldn't see the good with the bad back then, but now I was starting too, like when I was little, innocence.

End of Flashback

Either Winry was psychic or she just knew me. "Thinking about what happened back at Garcia's house, or something else?" Technically she was guessing but her first guess always seemed to be right, then she doubt she was right but she was, and I knew it.

"Yeah," I said still drowsy from my thoughts.

"That day may seem to you such a bad thing, but it wasn't. You know how much you changed for the better because of the journey. It wasn't the best way to learn these lessons but you're a different person, because of it Ed. You've learned lessons that you needed to learn, and it seems you just needed to learn them the hard way. When you left on that journey, you learned things that your mom had been trying to tell her but you didn't see it, you always were hard headed. That's why Al thought to stop, but you were the boss, you should have thought about it, but you were consumed in grief, and couldn't. Al was younger only by a year and saw it."

"So are you saying it's my fault?" I asked confused, she shook her head.

"It was no one's fault. If anyone's it those who tried to defy death, and bring a spark of hope to bring back the dead and should have burned their work, marked what happened, someone should have, it's their fault and it'll never be yours Ed."

"You didn't know what would happen; if you did I know you wouldn't have done it."

"But I knew that it had been tried and failed before, so isn't that the same thing."

"Transmuted removed limbs, the hardest thing in the world to heal from and to attack automail to, because the joints are still there, they feel and sense the transmutation result in them. They said it was impossible, they said it couldn't be done. They doubted you'd walk again; doubt you'd ever be anything more than a failure and dead. They said I couldn't do it. They were wrong. I made the automail, I like you took something someone said they couldn't, and something they had tried and failed at and took it and attempted it with Pinako. We did it. What's the difference?"

"I failed." Winry sighed.

"No, the only difference was that the thing you were trying to do was impossible, not someone said it was impossible, it was. You can't bring someone back from the dead; you can make their body, or have their soul forever, not both. When they're dead, they're dead but if you're close enough you can save their soul but not the body the body is still dead."

"I guess you're right."

"You and I learned a lot, even if it seemed like it wasn't worth it, and though it probably wasn't to have tried lost all that regain a lot of it then never have attempted the forbidden thing in the first place, it was worth it to get it back and learn the lessons that caused the mistake in the first place, right?" I was confused but I sort of got what she was saying, well almost. I think she's… well I'm lost.

"Explain it more simply."

"Though it seems easier not to have gone through all that trouble eventually in time you would have tried it any way if you didn't go on the journey because the lessons you learned on the journey is what you missed out on that caused you to defy alchemy in the first place."

"So without going on that journey I would have in time just tried the transmutation anyway because I never learned the lessons that came with my problem."

"Exactly, that's why you gained a lot from leaving, even though you had to leave it was worth it to know that because you went you aren't to leave because you learned your lesson."

"You could have just said that last thing at the beginning and make it simple for me." I said crossing my arms.

"Trust me, simpler isn't better. Remember with the lighter automail, it was torn up easier, it's the same thing."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good."

"You ready to be married?" I asked her, sighed that conversation was very stressing.

"Of course I am Ed, why would I?"

"I don't know I'm tired, and I was just wondering." I sighed.

"You should go up to your room and rest; you haven't slept for the last 3 days." I nodded tiredly and went up to sleep, maybe then I could finally relax knowing that everyone is safe.

Preview: The next chapter is the wedding; the chapter's title is 'Alchemy's First Gift'. It's going to be great because I wrote it and it's going to amaze all readers. So read on!


	20. Alchemy's First Gift

Chapter 19: Alchemy's First Gift

"Anyone could agree that alchemy had been good to Ed, Al and I through the years but this was too much. Who knew that Alchemy had a mind of its own?"

-Winry Elric, Alchemy's First Gift, Chapter 19

(Oct. 3, 3028) Winry didn't seem nervous, I knew I was, and then there was Al, who was in horrible shape. He would have killed Winry provided I didn't protect her. It was hilarious because, well Al hurting Winry would make Al go into major panic mode, and we all no that's an even bigger danger.

I walked into our living room. Winry decided not to put the final touches on her dress until she came out, I thought it was perfect but Auntie said that I can't see the finished wedding dress until she comes down the isle in a few hours but I can handle that; Al can't handle anything, especially this wedding.

"Auntie Pinako, Winry's taking Ed away from me." Al said crying. You'd think we were 7.

"Al straighten up they're getting married for goodness sake, they aren't dying." Pinako yelled.

"But Winry and Ed will be gone and they're leaving me." I started laughing.

"It's okay Al, we promise to come back, it's only two weeks. I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"What about Ed?" Al continued crying.

"Al, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah Al, come on. I'm the FullMetal alchemist and she's a defensive alchemist and we have will alchemy; nothing can touch us." Winry giggled; I happened to agree this was silly as well, seriously but he is 3 years younger than me but it's no excuse.

"You can't take Ed from me." Al said about to attack Winry again.

"Ed, a little help here."

"Al, come on, it's 2 weeks, 14 days. You'll live, I promise." I reassured him again. Winry hid behind me, she was too gentle hearted when it came to reprimanding Al.

"You can't leave me here." Al said; I really thing he's a 7 year old and our child who has to stay at camp while his parents are gone but he's not and I won't let him act like it.

I couldn't take holding it in any more. "Al, you're going overboard, we're going to be gone for 2 weeks; not forever. It's not like we're moving away yet."

"You are leaving me, I knew it." Al said jumping up about to attack Winry. I do think Winry might cry if this continues very much longer, she's scared and Al's making her feel like it's her fault, and it's really mine. I just didn't expect him to react like this.

"Al, grow up." I yelled. Al burst out into tears and ran to his room. If he could do it as a suit of armor he could do it as human, except now he could feel; before he couldn't.

"Ed, I think you were a bit harsh with Al. I'll go talk to him."

'Winry are you sure that's a good idea?' that's what I wanted to say, but I said… "I guess."

(Winry VP) Ed was just trying to save Al from being too childish. Ed was right that Al needed to grow up, how could he if he was a suit of armor for 3 years. He had the mind of a 10 year old. I'm sure when I was 10 I acted the same way. Though, I know I didn't. When Al and Ed left, I just waited hoping they'd come back but they didn't; at least not because they were giving up. They came because they needed our automail work.

I knocked on Al's door. "Al, can I come in. I want to talk to you."

"No, stay out." I sighed, he was acting quite childish today. It's my wedding and our best man is pouting in his bedroom, I sighed again. Poor me.

"Don't make me break down this door Al!" I yelled. He walked over and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"You and brother are leaving me."

"It's only for two weeks, Al. We're not going to leaving for the school for quite a long while."

"Why are you leaving?"

"First answer me this Al, when you get married in 5 and probably more years or so; won't you go anywhere you can to make each other happy and able to live with enough money and fixing for a home as you can?" I asked.

"I suppose so."

"Well Ed and I have to do the same. I make more off of Ed's automail then I do off of any customer ever. I also know that soon the threat posed by people will disappear and they'll stop paying me for protecting them. What then Al, you want me to let Grandma Pinako live in the dirt without food, Ed and I to have to go into the military just for food. We don't want to do it; we're going to the school to teach people 20 and up how to do alchemy. Okay?"

"But how have you been getting along now, without money?"

"Grandma gives me money if I need, the military for the training and protection I give them as well as money I saved from Ed's automail repairs. We can't always think of now, we have to think for the future. You saw how much better people are off with automail, especially those who are young and elderly; they need it but if they are hurt, they can't make it to Reisenbool. I'm going to start doing automail there too. Anything for the family."

"I'm sorry Winry but It's just I've never been without brother, except for a short while when he was taken, and I was lost. If he was to leave..."

"I understand but this time we're only a call or train ride away. You know we're alive and we'll visit. I know it's going to be as hard for you as it is for Ed; I know, trust me."

"Winry…" Al was crying, and he hugged me.

"It's okay Al," I hugged him back.

Hours past and I began to get nervous, but not as nervous as Ed was. Ed had locked himself in his room. I saw it as his way to make sure he doesn't go on a rampage or run away again. I was glad that he was doing that. I hoped a door would hold him.

I went and prepared the final decorations on the dress, the veil, and tiara. They looked beautiful on me. I'm sure Ed can't wait. Ed's doing okay as to holding in his excitement.

It was time, I came down the aisle and luckily for me, Ed was containing himself. He wasn't hiding it but containing it; he was doing well.

I stood there in front of all our friends, and to me, all the struggle was worth it. Ed seemed a bit, paranoid. He seemed like someone was going to kidnap me. I'd hope not but somehow I had a feeling, someone would try but with a room full of military officials, and Ed and Al there. Who would dare try? It was a risk only a idiot would attempt.

Our vows were written by Ed and myself. They usually didn't allow the couple to write their own vows but sometimes they did if they checked them over. "I, Edward Elric; hereby promise to guard my wife Winry with my heart, my soul, my body, my automail, and my and our alchemy; as long as forever is. No matter what happens I promise to be there for her whenever she needs me, no matter what the threat or price."

"I, Winry Rockbell; hereby promise to guard my husband Edward with all my heart, my soul, my body and my as well as our alchemy; as long as forever is. No matter what happens to him or myself I promise to fulfil my duties and be there for him no matter what happens, and anytime he needs me, if he's hurt or just needs help standing up."

"Winry Rockbell, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Edward Elric, do you take Winry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes, and smiled at his unique answer.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." They clapped as Ed and I kissed. It wasn't like our first but nothing would be like that moment. And at that second; I felt something strange happen.

I opened my eyes and I looked at the clock it was 7:23, the day after the wedding. I looked around for Ed; I walked into a room and found him in pain. I ran there to his side and he was in so much pain. "It's gone."

"What?"

"My arm," I lifted the sheet wondering why there was no blood but I realized he had his normal arm back; it was human, back to normal.

"It's normal."

"No, it's strange." Ed answered. I playfully smacked him. "It hurts."

"It's just different, but how is the real question."

"I wish I knew." Ed answered.

"I think I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you. I'm not sure and you don't need to know. We wouldn't want anyone else to either."

"Okay." I thought it would be harder, I honestly did. They searched for the thing to bring back their bodies, and Alchemic Way. For us, we kissed and his arm was back. I don't know but I think it was Alchemy, I saw the circle. It wasn't human transmutation. It was Will Alchemy but I know at that moment that was the last thing on either of our minds. I know that neither was Al from the outside bond.

Anyone could agree that alchemy had been good to Ed, Al and I through the years but this was too much. Who knew that Alchemy had a mind of its own? That's what I honestly believed. Alchemy took on specific things on it's own. At least that's what I found when I did alchemy. My alchemy never was specifically designed and thought of.

I looked on the floor and saw that there were bags packed, I doubted Alchemy would have done this. I guess the first 24 hours of our married life is equivalent exchange for Ed's arm. I honestly didn't know how but Will Alchemy didn't require equivalent exchange, Ed told me that equivalent exchange wasn't something still acting on an alchemic object but I believed it was. You kick a person, they feel pain; it's equal. Everything seems to be. Yet, love isn't. Maybe love was the exchange; the feeling of love is infinite so maybe a trade for some of the entirety was enough. Who knew?

"Winry, you ready to go." I nodded. We're a day late, but it's okay. I wondered one thing. I didn't want to ruin this but I knew if I didn't it would hurt him later.

"Ed, will you transmute this tray into a spoon for me?" He shrugged, I closed my eyes. He clapped his hands together and laid them on the tray. It didn't work, I didn't. I opened my eyes, and didn't see the spoon. You could see that Ed was confused, and a bit frightened.

"Let me try." I closed my eyes and focused on the metal tray, and it turned into a very deformed spoon, a very deformed spoon. "I never was good at transmuting metals. Give me a second. I have something to fix." Ed nodded, he was lost.

I walked outside the window. It might weaken me too much but with Ed two feet away through his window I should be alright. I formed the circle, and sat in it, clapped my hand, and then I did the Will Alchemy.

"Winry, where were you something's wrong with Ed. He's pouting and won't come out of his room." I hoped this worked. I clapped my hands and laid them on the wall, I squeezed the room into it was quickly shrinking. The room exploded back to normal size landing me in the floor of the living room.

"Winry, I did it."

"What brother?"

"Alchemy." He answered.

"Winry, I think you over did it when you tried to kill brother, wait. Why'd you try to kill brother?"

"I was testing Ed's skill, he passed." I smiled, and Ed was too.

"You are two strange people."

"Thanks." We said. We grabbed our bags and were off.

"We got to the fancy hotel and we spent a week the town of 'Zesiere'. It was a calm little town and Ed and I ate out slept in the hotel room, went sight seeing. Apparently both Ed and I had never been here and it was the largest city in the whole area, it was 4 days by train but it was worth it. It was a large city as in space but not many people.

We enjoyed the two weeks so much that with a little encouragement from Pinako and Al we decided to stay the rest of the month. Then we returned home. I was feeling sick. It wasn't anything I had ever felt before. Ed had warned me that am what I get for eating the foreign food, Ed ate foods that he was familiar with from travels while I ate anything that seemed exotic which I thought it was sick.

Ed and Al were talking about everything we saw during the day while we were there in the city. We pretty much didn't do much at night; we had dinner, walked around, talked and slept; nothing out of the normal.

"We're home." Ed called.

"Welcome back brother, I'm hope you had a good time."

"We sure did," Ed chimed.

"Winry?"

"It was a wonderful month, it was a beautiful city; I had a wonderful time with just Ed and I."

"Yep, how you feeling?"

"Not much better." Ed looked concerned.

"What's wrong with Winry?" Al asked.

"Foreign Food, it's got her sick to her stomach." Ed answered.

"Ed you should have…

"He did. I just wanted to experience all the food."

"Ed did too except he did all in one night."

"She took her time, she only had a little bit of it each night. You should go lie down, take something." I nodded and went to my bed. I screamed.

"Winry," Ed ran into the room and Al followed. Ed fell flat on his face, where another door used to be, was a wall which he smacked into.

"Do you like the surprise?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting use to but it's very nice Al thanks." I said.

"It's good you didn't hit the wall not watching where you were going like brother did." I giggled and smiled. Al had most likely using alchemy transmuted the house into this format, it was good because now Ed and I were sharing a room. I rested on the bed and I thought that if it was food sickness I should be over it by them, but I wasn't.

"Winry dear, are you okay?"

"No, I'm sick to my stomach."

Ed and Al were talking about everything we saw during the day while we were there in the city. We pretty much didn't do much at night; we had dinner, walked around, talked and slept; nothing out of the normal.

Pinako had found it to be that alchemy had actually rearranged my insides because of how the blood test seemed that the blood that was in my arm was drier then in my side. So the distance it had to travel was difference, I found it strange but an alchemic doctor told me that in 2 days I'd be fine, and I was.

I slept well for the last night in a week, because on the train ride over and the last two days I was sick to my stomach but now I was completely fine. "Winry, why do you think I got my arm back and I didn't have alchemy for a while?" Ed asked me.

"I'll tell you, Will Alchemy took care of your arm; how I don't know but I know that's how. Why is news to me, I guess destiny said that your sacrifice paid for itself and you needed a normal arm back. I think it's a fair trade. The Alchemy was gone because it was something that your new arm had to adjust to I think. I have a theory but don't think it matters."

"What?"

"Going over the gate allowed you without a circle we didn't try without it, so I think that it was that you had no direct with the gate any longer, but then a little will alchemy helped fix it back to normal."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I used Will Alchemy to charge your alchemy so that you could do it. Don't thank me. Your face was enough of a scare to make me do it. It frightened me to see you like that. Alchemy has done so much for us in our lives; I don't think there's much I can do any longer."

"No, that's why I would have been sort of okay without it but not really. I couldn't defend you or help you with Will Alchemy without it so as soon as I thought about that I wondered if I could teach myself how to again, even if it was with a circle."

"Thanks but I fixed in, no worries for now. Night."

"Good-night Winry; thanks."

"You're welcome Edward."


	21. The Angel Alchemist, for the people

Chapter 20: The Angel Alchemist, for the people

Without notice the Military Party had been changed to December. Rumors said it was because the top military officials were off on their honeymoons but they were told that the party was to be a Christmas dinner ball.

"What, I thought I missed it!" Ed yelled, I sighed, waiting for him to calm down.

"No you didn't brother, the paper says that with the legendary fire, defensive and FullMetal alchemists and the bulletproof girl all on their honeymoons they couldn't through the party without them." Al explained.

"But, I didn't want to go!" Ed yelled again.

"I didn't want to go either Ed but it seems we have no choice." I told him.

"I guess; stupid military officials." Ed yelled then pouted. He is still so childish.

"Plus I'm sure that they'd never through the party without the Fuhrer, since he too was on his honeymoon."

"Mustang!" Ed yelled. I just crossed my arms, and went to talk with Molly.

---

"Molly, how is your leg healing up. Sorry I couldn't help you with therapy for a month, I was, you know, on my honeymoon." I explained.

"I know Winry, I went to the wedding. Plus, I wouldn't be selfish as to try to keep you and Ed here on my account. Ed would probably freak out if I even suggested it."

"He probably would but if you were any worst I would have but it off until you felt better. Ed pretty much listens to whatever I say."

"Yeah, but that's good. You know what's best for him. Plus, I don't know if Al told you but he took over my therapy while you were gone, he did it perfectly just how you did it."

How could he, he doesn't have memories of before he got his body back, nothing. How could he remember the training, the therapy, and everything? Is it possible?

"Are you alright Winry, you look quite tired, why don't you rest?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Okay, well I was surprised that Al would remember how to retrain a body part since it's been a year or so since Ed came back and needed his automail put back on." Oh yeah, that's why. I guess it was too good to be true that he remembers. Maybe it's good he doesn't.

"Me too,"

"Winry, you looked a bit out of it, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to lie down for a while though. I'm just tired and need to think."

"Okay, I'll take care of dinner; have a good night's sleep."

"Of course," I said tiredly falling into the bed.

---

I awoke in a hospital of sorts. I heard threw the door a voice, "Ah, Winry Rockbell, Eliza Rockbell, Winry Elric, Eliza Elric; depending on who you're talking to they call you something different. I'm glad you're awake."

"It's Winry Elric legally, or for the military it's Major Winry Elric. Mustang is that you?"

"Yes it's me and my wife, Riza; and I'd like to give you your initiation paper, I sort of forgot to give it to you at your party."

_In the Name of Fuhrer, Roy Mustang; Winry Elric is herby certified and accredited and known throughout Amestris as Winry Elric, the Angel Alchemist. _

"Where'd you get that idea? And what am I doing here?"

"I borrowed it from some people who seem to call you that, but your reason for being her is important. It was an emergency retrival; I needed to talk to you. It's on the battlefield we need you to complete a mission."

"I don't do the battlefield, you know that."

"I know but this isn't a fight, it's an invasion to retrieve a few captive soldiers."

"Who?"

"Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell, and Molly Logan."

"But they were all…"

"In the same house as you the day of the accident?"

"What?"

"Two week ago, some man, the same one you were protecting everyone from, well he bombed all of Reisenbool. 40 people were sent to the hospital, and 4 were kidnapped, those three. You were in a secret room, made by alchemy, it was sealed by you or someone and it was hidden so you were left in there, when we ran a recovery we found you and brought you back her, the shock wave took you out for about 14 days. The first week you were in the emergency care then they moved you here just to be watched over. Riza's kept an eye on you. We're heading to his headquarters to get them back, are you going?"

"Of course I am," I jumped up and my legs hurt and I grabbed the dresser.

"Yeah, your body is still recovering from the impact of the house and shock wave."

"Great," I concentrated on healing myself by drawing with chalk on the bed. Mustang snatched the chalk.

"Al has told me that your alchemy can do amazing things without a circle with attachment to Edward, but not without him. He says that with a circle you still get very tired."

"Not if I use defensive alchemy, its will alchemy that takes it all out of me, will is with a circle or without and can be used to do anything."

"It's still going to take quite a bit of energy from your recovering body to heal your bones, and muscles, just rest, we're leaving in a few hours, we'll be taking it at a slow pace."

"Fine," I laid back in my bed, I clapped my hands together and transmuting the piece of paper I was holding into a folded swan.

"A waste of alchemic talent isn't it?" I sat up immediately.

"What is?"

"Using alchemy to transmute a swan from a piece of paper, that is something even a simple gunman like myself can do and I can't do alchemy."

"So, I'm working on my alchemic endurance. I'm making sure that I can do alchemy if I need to, it's how you recover doing simple tasks I could do with my hands, to things I couldn't."

"I see I'm Jake Logan, Molly's brother."

"A gunman, Hm." I said turning the opposite direction.

"You remind me of the FullMetal alchemist's behavior. He was quite snobby in that he's my superior but he looked on me as nothing."

"That's a joke, Edward never looks on at anyone as nothing, and especially people lower in the military's chain. Edward, like me has no respect for dogs of the military. But… he sees value in all human beings, as equals."

"Aren't you one?" I smacked him, and sighed.

"State Alchemists are for the people, unlike gunmen and other military assassins. I've never killed anyone, never been on the battlefield. I'm the Angel Alchemist, my job is to protect military officials and all people, not hurt them, or any human being. Anyone who would join to kill others is a dog."

"What was your purpose for joining?"

"To prove my worth, to show I could. I needed respect from the FullMetal Alchemist and this was the way to get it. A female alchemist was a stretch, but a state certified female alchemist is what I did to empress him with."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but now I'm in so many problems that it's not worth it. I could stop taking the exams and retire but I still want to protect people like FullMetal Alchemist, the Fuhrer and other alchemists and normal people. I hate war, and wish they'd all go away."

"Me too but I'm a dog; and I don't care what others say. I protect people at the cost of the enemy's lives."

"I'm for the people, I'm not a dog. I protect the country without a cost at all. My alchemy has only one cost, which I'm not allowed to say but the cost, is mine only to care about. I'm not a dog."

"We all can't be defensive alchemists, can we? Alchemists with rare and useable talents such as yours are a rarity. That's why I don't see a need to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"No you aren't Mrs. Major Winry Elric; you're the complete opposite of it."

"I take care of myself to the point I can. Edward and I see it the same way. Anyway Major Armstrong, nice to see you again," I said happily, I got up walked past Jake and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Apparently much better than you, so I heard about the bombing in your home town, you going to be okay?"

"I guess, Edward and I had planned to move to central anyway but Al didn't exactly like the idea of living our home there but it's much safer here, and we can start our lives here, I guess."

"I feel bad for you; the alchemists could all go back and use the remains to rebuild your home."

"I'll talk with Pinako and Al about it but I'm sure that this is the chance Edward and I needed to move here to take care of our family and everything."

"I see if that's what you want to do, it's your life."

"I'm not sure but Edward and I had planned to move here, to take care of a family here and such."

"Ah yes, children are such a joy."

"You're a bit ahead of Edward and I Major Armstrong. Edward and I are just at the point of preparing each other's lives. We can barely take care of ourselves, never the mention of children too."

"Understandable but it will be happy day when you two do."

"I'm sure it will be but for now it's just Edward, Al, granny and I."

"Okay well I must go and prepare."

"Okay, I'll be down. I have to go pick up a uniform."

"Yes Major Winry."

"And please stop it with the major already, It's Winry Elric and has been for the last month and a week or so."

"Okay, well bye." I nodded and fell back in my bed.

"You and the FullMetal Alchemist are married?"

"You're still here? Well anyway, duh Edward Elric, Winry Elric. You don't catch on very fast do you?"

"Sometimes, so you've only been married for a month and a week."

"Yeah, we just got back from our honeymoon and know this, and Edward's complaining. It has been tiring. I'm going to go get my uniform."

"Be careful Major Winry."

"I'm the defensive, Angel Alchemist remember; I can take care of myself most of the time."

"That's reassuring."

"I know, bye."

I went to pick up my uniform. Then retuned to my room and put it on.

---

"You hear of the new dress code?" Ed asked, holding a paper in his hand, the same one Mustang had handed to him earlier.

"No." I answered.

"You remember when he was just a Colonel. What was the thing he always said he'd do when he became Fuhrer?"

"You don't mean?"

"Yep," Ed handed me a paper with the label and everything on it.

"Ed." I whined.

"Hey, I'm not Fuhrer, am I? Don't complain to me. I'm sure Riza has complained just as much as you can, so don't even waste your time. We have to pick it up before we leave, at the dinning center where our party was, that's where the official military ball is being held this summer." I sighed.

"Don't worry it's only in two weeks." I jumped up, alerting everyone. Ed pulled me down into my seat. "We get your uniform today; all you have to do is show up in it at the ball. It's a no problem thing for you. We dance, have fun then go home again. Okay?" I sighed, and relaxed, I don't know what he was trying to do, make me have a heart attack.

After all that excitement, I was happy to board the train back home to Reisenbool. The uniform was horrible, and I mean horrible. It was a knee length skirt in blue, like all the military uniforms and it was a short sleeved blue top, like the old one was. How did they expect girls who were gunmen to shot and absolutely how did they expect me to be able to do alchemy and move around in that, it's ridiculous.

---

He was right, it was no problem but I'm sure that going on a mission is going to be a problem.

We took a private train to Lior. I remember Ed telling me about this city. He said it was one of the first place he encountered the fake philosopher's stones. I got off the train and walked around and saw that the city was crawling with army soldiers. "You have to give me that sword, it's a banished item." A soldier said.

He raised the gun to the child and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes. I was in front of the child, and I had projected a shield to protect me. "Miss, are you okay? You got shot?"

I stood up and brushed off my outfit. "I'm Mrs. Winry Elric. I'm fine, but are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, can I have that sword. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you have it."

"It belongs to the man that saved me and my mom; it's the last thing I have to remember him by." I nodded. I walked over to where there was an alley way. The kid followed. I grabbed a few glass bottles and a wood pole and clapped my hands together and a glass case was formed.

"Here, you can preserve the sword in this, that way you won't get in trouble because it's away, it's will forever be there to remember him by, is that okay?"

"Yeah, but was that magic you just did. I remember once that there was a leader of ours that did that magic but mom hates him for betraying us. A blonde haired man did the magic and made it so we could find out that he was betraying us."

"Yeah I know the blonde haired man, Edward Elric. I married him."

"My mom says that that man should have just left us alone rather than coming her and bothering the lies that were here. We were better off without knowing the truth."

"Trust me; every time Edward does something it's to make sure no one gets hurt because of it. I know he didn't mean to ruin your economy because of it but he didn't want your people to be lied to."

"I understand, will you meet my mommy? I'm sure she'd like to thank you for saving me."

"Sure."

"Winry, we really need to go." Major Armstrong said.

"She's quite oblivious to priorities isn't she?" Mustang asked.

"No, she just has a lot of priorities, and does them as she goes. She's defiantly an alchemist who sticks to her name, the Angel Alchemist."

"So I named her well didn't I?" Mustang asked.

"It seems but you said that someone had told you they called her that." Riza continued.

"It was Edward Elric of course. She's his angel. That's where I got it from." Mustang corrected.

"See, but let her correct the wrongs the old military had committed, its best this way." Riza added.

"I do hear you." I said still walking with the child. I knocked on the door, and the women peaked out the door and shut it. "Can I talk with you, I heard that you and your city were wronged and I'd like to do anything I can to help you."

"You're a military official, a dog of the military."

"I'm a state alchemist, yes. I'm not a dog, I walk on my own to feet and don't do anything I'm told to, or do anything that's wrong. My hands are unstained of the blood of any person." She opened the door.

"Winry?" It was Rose.

"Rose? Yeah it's me, you look different then the last time I saw you."

"Yeah well I'm older then I was back then. So come in, and what's with you little one?"

"You know this lady, did you know she's a state alchemist and married to the man who ruined our city. I don't know why you'd be her friend or let her in."

"I know her, she's good little one."

"Don't you have a child who's about 3, not around 7?" She nodded.

"This is Dominic, he was left to me by a woman in town, and my child is asleep in her room."

"Oh, so it's a girl?" She nodded again.

"So why is this lady good?" The boy interrupted.

"Very much so, little one." Rose said smiling and grabbing the child and picking him up into her lap. "So I see you have done much since I have been last updated by Edward."

"Yes a lot really, I joined the military to stop unfound things like shooting children and such. I joined to make sure that I could protect those who are good, and defend them. My nickname from the military is the Angel Alchemist. After that, I married Edward some time after that and now he has been kidnapped and I'm off to find him."

"All this is too confusing."

"I joined the military to protect good people in our cities and other cities from the wrongs of our previous military, and to make sure all things are repaired. Then I married Edward."

"Any children of your own?"

I was blushing a lot. "No, not yet Rose. Edward and I can barely take care of ourselves, taking care of another would be much too hard on them. Until we settle down there won't be any children."

"I understand, I wished I could have done that the same way, I really had no choice but the two children I keep after are my happiness as I'm sure yours will. Children are of course, Children are gifts to women." I had to agree, because Maes and Garcia had told me the same thing.

"I don't know if you know but Edward is no longer metal at all."

"He isn't, how?"

"We aren't sure but we just know he's full human now."

"I'm sure that Edward has been blessed for all his right doings."

"I agree, well I have to go save him."

"Good luck and bye. If you do have a child and need help; I'd be glad to come and help you through it."

"I'll be sure to tell you. Good-luck with the children yourself." I said, walking off.

"Thank you lady who saved my life." The boy said; I turned around.

"You're welcome; trust me next time you go out there will not be any soldiers out there."

"You could really do that?" I nodded.

"I'm a major, and now that our general is someone more understanding and not an evil homunculus we can make wars end and many lives better."

"Oh thank you so much Winry, how can we ever repay you?" Rose said crying. "You are a blessing and an angel who has came here to save us from the tyranny of war."

"You're welcome but it's really nothing. I'm doing everything I can."

"You don't see how much this means to me, countless lives have been lost for the stone, many because of war, and I want these children to grow up without fearing their lives in these things."

"I understand, I agree. I must go now, bye." The boy tugged on my uniform and I once again turned around.

"Will you bring back your husband who protected our city and let me talk to him, and let him sign his sword?" I looked at the sword and realized that it was in fact Ed's automail that was left when he passed through the gate.

"I'll ask him, but I can't promise you anything. I wouldn't want to disappoint you." I looked at Rose.

"I may have only stayed with you a while after the loss of Edward in that period but thank you for helping me care for her. I owe you more than can be given."

"No payment needed, but I need to save Ed. I'll see if he'll come back. I'm sure he'll be happy to." Rose nodded and I left.

I walked out of her house. "Major Winry Elric, what are you doing just wondering in and visiting; sometimes I believe your worst than FullMetal."

"Apparently for a Fuhrer you don't know about everything, Ed's not metal at all anymore." Everyone gasped. "Yes, I was slightly surprised, not as surprised as Ed was though. We'll have to think of a new name for Edward won't we?" I walked off.

"Are you serious Winry?" Mustang asked me.

"When it comes to Ed I never joke around. Also I suggest that if you plan to better our country and stop these wars, I suggest you remove your soldiers."

"But…"

"There is nothing more for us to do for them, only they can. The soldiers only cause more of a problem."

"She's right you know Lior is capable of taking care of it themselves. They don't need our troubles to continue, we've hurt them enough." Riza said.

I walked up to a podium. "People of Lior, I, Major Winry Elric wish to inform you that the soldiers from Amestris are returning home and leaving your people to once again live in peace and harmony. We will no longer bother you; I'm sorry from the wrong doing that happened to you before this in years past. I can promise you I'll do anything I can to make this a better place for you." Rose was standing in the crowd with Dominic and a baby girl in her arms, the child was about 3.

"Mommy, is she in angel?" The child asked.

"She sure is. She sure is." Rose answered.

"Yes, she's the Angel Alchemist." Mustang said standing next to her.

**_A/N: I messed up on my updates so there is a missing chapter a few chapters back that I missed when I was gone, It's entitled 'The Humble Alchemist and the Tired Alchemist' so all the chapters are pushed up one, other than that, chapter 21 is new. _**


	22. Another Surprise!

Chapter 22: Another Surprise

They arrived at the city on a full out attack and Winry flew through the people easily. She had created a barrier around the people as well as herself so they walked through without any casualties, anyone getting hurt or anything else.

"Okay, give them back!" She yelled. Daniel appeared walking out of a tunnel leading underground.

"Ah the amazingly gorgeous Winry Rockbell, actually I hear its Winry Elric now. You've moved up in the world now. I'm glad that you could put that on your tombstone when you die." He replied.

"That's my name now and I'm not dying because I'd put people in so much jerpordy if I died I might as well kill them all right now."

"That would make my life and the military life here a lot easier, would you mind?" He asked.

"Since you asked so politely, NO! You took Granny, Molly, Ed and Al from me and you're not getting away with that." Winry yelled.

"You're just as noble and afraid as ever Winry. You couldn't ever face me head on with all the contrasts we have you couldn't face me in a fair fight."

"Did you ever think that I don't like beating up people, I'm live for helping people. My grandmother, and parents have been devoted to that their entire lives, why wouldn't I follow in their legacy. They showed me to help any person who comes my way and asks for help, why would think I would treat you any different." She answered.

"Don't you get it, I don't care if even the military can make an exception for a girl in the military that is unwilling to fight. I'm not. You can't have them back unless you beat me in combat not some of this girly stuff you pull on me."

"So that's how it is, in order to get them back I have to fight you. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She answered.

"Well you're right, that's how it is." He said. "Unless you want me to hurt them." He yelled.

"Fine, then I will do my very best to beat you on a fair level."

"I want your best, no holding back!" He said. Winry tied up her hair out of her way, then slipped on some alchemic gloves. "I said your best, I want the real, no circle alchemy!"

"Fine," She slipped off the gloves and tossed them aside. She knew that it wasn't smart to not use the gloves, the only reason she had been in contract with the gate was through Ed and Al because they held the ability so when she helped Al return Ed, she had became able to but only to a small extent.

She sat on the ground and clapped her hands together very softly, actually it was only two fingers, the others watched closely to learn about her mischievous ability. He charged toward her and a rock column hit him right in the stomach and circled around him, like a snake squeezing him. Then it smacked him into the ground, just like a snake.

He recovered quicker than expected and made another charge, she held her hands together over her head but instead of palm and palm she connected the back of her hands, she then compressed the ground beneath her and he fell into a deep ditch, then she turned around her hands threw him up let him fall back into the hole.

The others were amazed how she had toyed with him, not taking him seriously. She caused a vine to throw him into the stone column hard and tied him to it. Then tons of fire balls rained hitting him and burning him in various places, he once again recovered but this time not as easily.

"You're turn." Winry said standing up holding her hands out to her sides.

"You're toying with me, not taking this serious aye, I'll make you think of me as an opponent worth your thoughts." She laughed and smiled. She turned around and closed her eyes.

The officers watched in amazement, as they came close to her then stopped hitting him numerous times over and over. She hadn't made any movement after turning around yet something was manipulating the stone.

She then walked over to him, threw some sand in his eyes, and kicked him; knocking him unconscious. She smiled and walked through the tunnel after putting a metal bar around him.

Down the stairs was a rather large hideout, a dungeon and of course like all lairs a giant screen where the prisoners could 'watch their friends suffer'. Ed and Al sat there amazed while Pinako and Molly were confused as to how she could possible do these things.

"Ready to go," She clapped her hands together, and destroyed all the locks. Then she hit Ed with a wrench that she had carried her for some particular reason. The reason being he could have transmuted the locks away as well.

Then as she started walking her legs gave out and she passed out, and Ed quickly caught her. He scooped her up and carried her out the door. "Major Edward, what is wrong with Major Winry?" Ross asked.

"Nothing much, she would have been fine but that was a lot of will alchemy to do without a circle and without half of it. She did do her best, she just needs a bit of rest." Ed answered looking at a tired Winry in his arms.

The climbed into a car and Pinako sat in the front while Molly and Al had decided to return home to get some items knowing Molly would be staying for a while to help with her automail so that she could stop being weak. Edward sat in the far side of the car looking out the window while Winry was situated stretched out in the back, her head resting on his lap.

(Three Days Later) The phone rang and Winry happily answered it. "Hello, Winry speaking, how may I help you?" She answered as she always did.

"Hello Winry, can I speak to Edward?" Riza asked her.

"Sure, Ed, phone for you."

"Who is it?"

"Riza Mustang," It was strange, having to remember that Riza' was changed. Winry really didn't have a problem remembering it but Edward had a nasty habit of forgetting and getting smacked from her for it.

"Hey Mustang," Ed answered quite awkwardly. There was quite a long pause.

"Edward, just call me Riza so we can get on with this!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, man you and Winry need to be gently with me, or else."

"Or else what,"

"I might break and arm or leg." Edward had never experienced that or had to worry about it so he found it weird to be a normal person again.

"Whatever Edward, but Roy… (Ed snickers)… has a mission for you and your brother. Winry has to stay there though, sorry, orders. He needs you to report as soon as possible." Ed hanged up the phone huffing, and sat on the counter.

"What was that about?" Winry asked.

"It was a mission for Al and I. I really don't feel like it anymore. Can't they have any other alchemist do it? And why can't you come, I don't get it!" Ed yelled.

"I can't come." Ed nodded.

"Nope, Roy said you can't. You have to stay here, orders." Winry sighed, she being defensive had rarely any missions but a lot of pay so Edward needed money as well as did Al so they were both ready and about to leave."

This left Molly and Winry quite depressed. Molly because she would have no one to converse with for quite a long while, and Winry was having flashbacks of the past where they would leave and wouldn't come back for awhile.

In Ed's words, "Winry, you're my wife now. I wouldn't leave you like that. I know how much it hurt you then and I didn't plan on this either. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Right Al?" Edward had a need to use poor Al to justify everything he said.

I knew he'd be back, I could remember how happy I was for them to be back even though all it meant was Ed had messed up again, hurt himself, got in the hospital and I would be working straight through his visit on automail but it was still worth it, no matter what. I was his wife. I had legal means to get him back here no matter what he said or did.

-(In Central)-

Ed and Al had just arrived at the station and the Fuhrer was ready for them. "Ed, Al, I'm glad you made it and in such great timing. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, the faster the better," Ed replied.

"I know how that is I miss my wife too."

"Where is Riza?" Mustang purposely didn't answer. "What did you do to her, what's wrong with her, what happened?" Ed continued to ask with no answer seemed to be coming.

"Brother, did you think that there may be a reason to why he doesn't want to tell you and why Winry couldn't come."

"Correct Alphonse, I'm not going to tell you until we're in my office." Mustang replied.

Ed was worried, Riza was the colonel now. Why had she been sent away, nothing had changed about rules or anything as he knew. Also what scared him as that Roy loved Riza just as Edward loved Winry, why would he separate these two pairs. It would have to be something major.

The arrived at the office. "Sit down boys,"

"So what's this about,"

"You know that Daniel kid?"

"Of course we know him, he's been causing Winry all this stress. It's his fault all this happened in the first place."

"That's not exactly nice brother, Winry joined the military, trained you, you fell in love all because of him that caused her need to protect you so without that you'd be lost brother, right?"

"I'd be lost without Winry all together but I can't say he's the reason why. I feel like someone all along had been pushing us together even though I don't know who." Ed said. (Dramatic Irony: when a character is clueless to a fact that the reader knows about and can pinpoint. Irony and Suspense are traits of a good story. This is just that trait.)

"I don't know Ed but who ever it is must have knew all along that you belonged together." Al answered his rhetorical question.

"Nah, I mean if they did know they would have been smart enough to try this stunt a long time ago, I mean really. It must have been someone who saw the obvious. Like Roy! Or Riza!" Ed yelled. "You did, didn't you Mustang!" Ed falsely accused.

"No such luck you insanely married man. I pity poor Winry." Roy answered.

"Me too, but most people pity me because he's my brother." Al added.

"I pity you as well." Roy continued.

"Stop all this about pitying people and tell me what's going on!" Ed yelled.

"What brought up this conversation anyway?" Al asked.

" Roy was talking about Daniel, you said he's the reason I married Winry, I disagreed, then we went to talking about how we got together and moved to pitying me for bothering Winry." Ed recapped for them.

"Yes, that is where I was. As I was saying until all that started… Daniel has escaped. gasp! He has become our two worst nightmares; he has become a combination of a military assassin and a threat to all women. 28 of my men have been killed, and 34 girls already, Central has been cleared out of all women and military officials. He's hidden somewhere in town. So guess what?"

"We have to find him and take him down." Ed finished.

"Exactly," Roy added.

"So where is Riza staying?" Al wondered.

"She's staying with Winry until you and Al are done with the mission and the place is marked safe." Roy explained.

"Oh, why didn't I know about this?"

"Brother honestly, Winry and Pinako own the house, not us. If Winry or Pinako says it's okay then it's okay, no questions needed. No offense meant to you brother, but, you tend to be very suspicious and figure out that Winry would be in danger as well."

"Oh yeah!" Ed said rubbing his head.

"Now that it's clear about what's going on, bye."

"So we just hunt him down and take him in."

"No, you have to kill him."

"What!" Ed yelled.

"With all due respect, brother and I refuse to kill anyone, we've seen too many deaths, too many bodies, and so many hurt because of it in a lifetime. We don't need anymore of it, sorry." Al added.

"Fine, bring him here and we'll dispose of him, just to let you know that Edward you get half your normal funding. No one is in Central to buy anything to pay you. Only Eastern HQ is so the more you hurry the better." Roy said.

"I have a feeling; a little while is going to be a long time." Ed said complaining.

"Maybe not, stop being so down brother." Al reprimanded.

-(A month later)-

"I hope the boys are alright." Riza said staring out the window.

"Me too," Winry said upset that they hadn't taken care of anything yet.

"We've been married almost 2 months now and we haven't been with them one of those, it's December and in another 25 days it's Christmas and the week after is the ball." Riza reminded Winry.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that's enough time to finish up. I'm sure that they've got a lead."

"Right!" Riza said encouraging her. The girls had no clue how completely wrong they were. The boys were as confused as could be, had no hints as of his whereabouts, or even if they had managed to keep him in town. The boys were worried about the girls as well.

Winry rested her head against the chair and took a deep breath, she was quite tired and needed a break. "I'm going to take a nap, tell me if anything happens."

"We say that everyday and night though nothing does, let's agree that we'll tell the other if something ever does." Winry nodded, struggling to get up.

"You look a bit paler than normal, are you doing okay?"

"I guess, I've been more tired then normal lately so that might be it but other than that, no." Winry said. Riza had noticed that Winry had also been putting on quite a bit of weight but she had neglected to mention that due to needed politeness.

Riza walked to the phone to call up, Ed, Al and her husband, Roy to make sure all was truly going well there. "Edward Elric speaking, who would this happen to be?" Ed asked.

"This happens to be Riza Mustang, Edward. I wanted to check in on you guys. How is everything? Please say he's caught and I can return and you can come back."

"I wish I could but… well we've lost him completely and we're tightening up security around here, no one has been reported dead in either category so we're saying he's here but hidden. So how's Winry?"

"She's fair, a bit tired lately and paler than normal but other than that, she seems to be doing fine. I know she's worried and misses you, that's for sure."

"I miss her too, will you tell her that?"

"Yeah, and Roy and Al?"

"Al is fine, he's worried about you're four's safety there but he knows you're safe so he's stopped worrying so much but as for Roy he's stressed because he's worried that they'll rebuke him as Fuhrer if he can't take care of this."

"I say that you set a trap, not that I'd know how but that would work." Riza added. "Well I have to go, I need to check on Winry, she was so tired I think she's already asleep."

They both hanged up and Ed looked at Al, "We need to finish up as quickly as we can Al. I think Winry is suffering from separation anxiety. My mom maid that up, she says I get it when I leave my friends and I feel upset, cry some, and talk about them constantly and day dream all the time. Though Winry's is the need to be near Ed to feel well, remember earlier when she knew Ed had left, same thing.

Pinako couldn't figure out what was wrong with Winry, she was running a fever, having heat flashes and pale and tired all the time. They decided to take her to the hospital.

"Edward, we have taken Winry to the hospital. Whatever you do don't come. He could sneak on the train and come attack her while she's sick. Stay there until he's gone. This is Riza by the way. Bye." Riza hanged up the phone, leaving a message.

"Winry, so you fell just tired, right?" The nurse asked.

"I also feel sick, have a fever, heat flashes and I'm pale."

"It seems that you gained a surprisingly amount of weight in the last year, no person could gain so much weight, well unless she was pregnant. Would you happen to be and not alerted us?"

"No, well I don't think I am. I'm pretty sure I'm not. You'd think I'd know." Each time Winry talked she became more and unsure about it. It did explain a lot of things. "I'm really not sure, I could be."

"Are you married?" Winry nodded.

"2 months now."

"That could explain it, a honeymoon perhaps?"

"Yeah, I guess." Riza took this as a sign to leave while Molly too decided to leave, Pinako stayed with her granddaughter.

"So you want to take the test?" She asked.

"I think that would be best." Winry said being quite doubtful. Winry was worried and concerned, usually people found out their second month, the symptoms showed up around a month, not the end of the second. This was irregular and she knew it.

Winry relaxed, she couldn't image herself pregnant. She had never thought about, sure about the future kids had come into play but she had not pictured herself pregnant nor read or prepared if it had happened. Ed was the book smart one, he had even given birth to Elicia when he was 12, he knew about this but not her. She was a doctor but not in this area, nerves, muscles and tissue were her forte, not this.

'Ed's gone and I turn out to be pregnant. Things could be worst… wait they already are. Ed can't leave the place, there is a killer of females and military people on the lose. It just got worst.' Winry sighed, resting and falling asleep.

"You worried yourself to sleep, that's nothing new for you Winry." Pinako said.

"Mrs. Elric, you're news are... in." The nurse said quietly.

"She's asleep, just leave it there. Good, bye." Pinako was quite curious, Pinako would be glad if she had a great grandchild before she died, but that was highly possible with the two people she was talking about in mind. She would not look, she could only expect the best, which was whatever the possibly young mom wanted and what was best. Raising a child now would be hard, especially with Edward gone. She would not tell Ed because he'd freak and return and endanger her. They wouldn't know until Winry awoke.


	23. It's not a Phenomenon, It's a Fact

Chapter 26: Not a Phenomenon, It's a Fact

In the middle of the night Winry woke up and saw something taped to her side table. "The Results," She whispered under her breath to herself.

Winry feared the result but she wanted to know, she'd find out eventually so it didn't matter in another month she'd know or not but it was best to find out this way then waiting so she could inform Ed before he freaks out.

There was a knock on the door, "Winry, are you up?"

"Yes I am Molly," She answered.

"You get it?" Molly asked.

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Why?"

"I'm… well I'm…"

"Nervous?"

She sighed. "Extremely,"

"It will be fine Winry, just relax and read it."

"Molly, will you read it for me?"

"What? Winry you can't ask me to do that for you. I don't know what to do."

"Just tell me if I am or not."

"I can't handle that type of responsibility Winry, we need Ed."

"He's not here Molly; you have to help me, please."

"I guess I could try to figure it out." Winry smiled.

"It says that you tested positive." Molly repeated exactly off the paper.

Winry fainted. Molly jumped up and run into the hospital. "She has just fainted, save her."

"She'll be just fine Molly; she's just a bit surprised."

"Is she?"

"It seems so."

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course Molly, why would you think other wise?" Pinako asked her.

"It's nothing, I was just worried."

"Tell the truth to me dear." Molly shuffled a little bit.

"I really would rather not, it's my entire fault and I don't want to invision it again, please don't make me."

"What is it?"

"The reason why my mother died."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"It's my fault, I was born."

_(Flashback, VP: Molly) _

_"Little Wretched Girl!" My father hit me, knocking me to the ground. "You killed her, you killed your own mother. What's wrong with you?" I didn't understand, why was he hitting me, I killed my mother, I don't remember having a mother. Who is she? _

_"I've never met her before." I whispered in my 7 year old voice. "I thought that lady was my mommy." _

_"Stupid, stupid girl; she's not your mother. Even dogs know their own mother. What are you, a rat or something." _

_"No." I said crying. _

_"I think you are, she's my new wife, not your mother. Stupid child. Leave me, better no, I'm leaving you." _

_"No, please don't!" _

_"Like I'd waste my week off of military training to spend it with you. I'm leaving you, good for nothing daughter. Or shall I say good for nothing accept killing your own flesh and blood, your mother. Killer, wretched child." _

_"Bye." _

_(Over) _

"I thought you lived at that center with your mother."

"No, that's some stranger who adopted me. She's nice and all but my dad's out there somewhere with that lady. I've gone through so many parents, it's sad."

"I know that Winry's not going to die because she's pregnant."

Meanwhile in Winry's Room

(VP: Winry) I'm pregnant, I guess. It's a simple enough fact to accept. I'm pregnant. I sighed. It's not that simple, not to the least. I leaned over the edge and grabbed the phone and called Garcia.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Elicia, it's me, Winry. I need to talk to your mom."

"About what?"

"It's very important; can I please talk to her."

"I want to know."

"Fine, I'm pregnant; Elicia."

"You're going to have a baby?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, if all goes well."

"Yeah, I'll go get mommy now." The girl jumped off the phone.

"Hello, Winry? Elicia told me the good news."

"Yeah."

"So how do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks."

"So Edward?"

"He doesn't know. He's off on a journey."

"I feel so bad for you to have to be away from you at your most needed time."

"I know; I miss him so much."

"So how long will he be gone?"

"I don't know, probably a while."

"I'll take care of getting him back there as soon as possible don't worry." I was happy about that.

"You can't it's a very important mission and if he leaves it would endanger all females and officers. He has to stay for me."

"I'll be over there soon to help you out."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Winry, anything you need."

"I need you to go find Rose and bring her here."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks see you soon."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. I could dream of this day all I wanted but dreaming of it and it being here were too thing I used to think we very different and far away. I'll dream it every night and when I wake up it will be real. It was quite scary.

"Winry, can I come in?"

"Yeah Molly, come on in?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked trying to get her mind off her mother.

"Fine, why does everyone keep asking me that am I supposed to be not fine?" Winry questioned.

"No, well sort of. Usually in early months of pregnancy there is a lot of discomfort and sickness."

"So I'm already on the wrong end of health." Winry said being upset.

"No, it just means your progress is a bit slow. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I do hope so; now that I know I'm pregnant I want to make sure I have the child and it doesn't die no matter what."

"I would feel the same way."

Edward, I hope you finish super soon because this baby is not going to be patient.

---

(Central)

"What, she can't do that, is she crazy?" Mustang yelled on the phone.

"What is it Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Garcia and Elicia wish to leave and travel."

"For what reason?" Ed asked.

"They want to go get Rose and meet up with Winry in the hospital."

Ed ran to his phone and retrieved a message. "Edward, we have taken Winry to the hospital. Whatever you do don't come. He could sneak on the train and come attack her while she's sick. Stay there until he's gone. This is Riza by the way. Bye."

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked.

"Riza left a message, Winry's sick in the hospital." Ed hit his hand on the board.

"Call Garcia, ask her if she knows why." Mustang suggested.

Ed ran to the phone and called Garcia. "Elicia speaking, who is this?"

"Edward, can I talk to your mother."

"Why?"

"I need to know why Winry's in the hospital."

'You're stupid; even I know why she's in the hospital."

"Whatever just get Garcia."

"Fine." The little girl answered.

"Edward?"

"Is Winry okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's just fine. She's in no pain at all. She's fine."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her Edward, she's pregnant." Ed's eyes got wide. "Ed are you there?"

"Yeah, she's really pregnant." Ed said excited.

"Of course, she hasn't told you?"

"No, I got a message she was in the hospital but other than that, that's it."

"Oh, well she's doing fine. She's in no pain. She's a bit nervous but Rose and I are going to help her through it."

"I should be there."

"Yes you should Edward, but now's not the time to worry about where you messed up. Hurry up, finish your job and get to her."

"Of course I will, I was worried that she was dying but if she's pregnant I have a bit more time to get this but I still need more time."

"Don't hurt yourself Edward, she needs you in full health.'

"I won't, don't worry about me. Worry about her. I'll take care of myself."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, tell Winry that I'll be there as soon as possible to be there with her and the baby."

"I will." Ed hanged up the phone and lay down on the ground.

"Brother, what's wrong with Winry?" Al asked.

"I'm a father," Was all Edward could muster.

"What?"

"I'm a father."

"To who?"

"Alphonse, it seems that your sister-in-law is pregnant with a child from the way Edward is talking."

"Sister-in-law?" After a few seconds. "You mean Winry?" Al asked.

"No, Ed's other wife." Mustang said sarcastically.

"What, Ed is cheating on Winry." Mustang smacked Al.

"It was sarcasm. Yes, Winry is pregnant and Edward is going to be a father. Congrats Edward now get up, finish this mission so you can go get your wife."

"Of course," Ed answered.

Ed sat in his room. "Winry, I need to contact you through our bond, please let me reach you."

"Yeah Ed, what's up?"

"I wanted to congratulate you."

"You too,"

"Thanks Winry but I want your help to finish this up. I'm going to use Will Alchemy to locate him, and capture him."

"Edward, I'm not sure what alchemy will do to the child." Ed smacked his head, he hadn't thought about it.

"Sorry, they did tell you alchemy was rearranging your inside. Who knows what effect it would have on the child. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'd never want to endanger either of you, ever."

"I know Ed, that's why I didn't make a big deal of it. I would consider it if you were here with me, but you're not so it's a bit to dangerous." She answered.

"I love you Winry, I want you to stay safe, and I know Garcia and Rose will be great help to you during your next 8 months."

"Take care Ed, don't get hurt and try your hardest without me to find him. Or I will come there and help."

"You will not endanger yourself and that child Winry, got it. I care too much about you to let you do that. Stay there and take care of yourself and the child. Please?"

"Fine Edward but if you're hurt I will not restrain myself from coming there." Ed nodded. "One more thing, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to handle it."

"I know you can but will you."

"Hey, It's not like I have control of it Winry. The relapses happen when farmiliar things happen. I'll be careful not to when you give birth but I can't control it."

"It was very scary from what I remember. You thought you'd lose her."

"Promise me you'll be strong and not do that to yourself."

"Edward…"

"Winry, promise me."

"I can't. I promise that I'll be the strongest I can't but if it comes to endangering myself, I'm going to do whatever I can to save both of us, got it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

---

"Ed, you going to be alright?" Al asked him.

"I'm going to try to be but I can't promise you or her that. She can do it, I know she can but can she hold on to all of that."

"Don't worry."

"It's not that easy Al, it isn't that easy. I almost lost two of the most important people in my life that night; it wasn't that easy to forget."

"You were one, how could you remember that much."

"The gate brings memories you never knew you had back. It's scared me since I lost her. I regained all of her memories of that night and me.

(Flashback)

"Edward please stop crying, mommy will be alright, I promise you, I will." She said in a faint voice, watching the child in a highchair cry and fight.

"I'll take Edward in Winry's room. That way he won't be upset."

"Mommy, no." Ed cried while Pinako tried to take him away.

"Edward, be a big boy and go with your auntie Pinako to see Winry." Ed nodded and walked away staring at his mother.

In seconds, he closed the door and he heard her screaming and crying. She was in so much pain Edward cried more and more.

"She's not holding on well." Pinako said to the doctor on the phone.

"I'll be there soon don't worry."

"I can't lose him, he's the last thing I have left of him. Edward will need someone to befriend out here, I can't give up. I can't." She started screaming and Ed cracked the door and watched him mom. Then the floor was covered in blood and a baby boy looked similar to him showed up.

"Edward hide." His mother yelled or her painful screams. Ed returned to Winry and hid in her sheets, as he could here her screams.

(Out)

"Brother it's okay, I lived. It's okay. She lived past there and so will Winry. Remember Winry is stronger than mom is. She'll make it. I know it."

"You're right Al, but it's okay to worry. As long as I don't fall apart."

"You already have."

"Then I need to stop this and go to her after I'm done, right?" Al nodded and the walked out.


	24. Two Hospital Visits

Chapter 23: Two Hospital Visits

**¤ (One Month Later) ¤ **

Winry kept her eyes shut, she was feeling a bit of discomfort but based on what she had read in the book people have sent, she knew this was normal. It meant the baby was on the right track and was doing well.

"Winry, are you doing well?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, trust me, I will be. I mean only 400 of 100,000 women died during child birth. I'll be fine I'm sure. That's not even 4 it's like .4 percent." Winry answered.

"Yeah, you're right. You're really strong Winry, you'll be fine." Molly said confidently.

"I'm sure I am. I'm just going to rest some more." Winry said returning to her room to rest.

Molly sighed, how could she not worry about herself? Winry forgot that her body was reorganized by alchemy. It could endanger both of them; but I shouldn't worry them?

"Don't worry about Winry until she is worried about herself, she does know herself better than either of us do right?" Pinako asked.

"Okay but I'm just worried because she isn't worried. Aren't you worried?"

"I wasn't worried when my daughter was pregnant or when Ed's and Al's mother was pregnant or when anyone else I knew was pregnant and I for sure wasn't worried when I was pregnant so I am surely not concerned about Winry now." Pinako answered.

"Okay, I guess that's how it is, I'll worry because this is my first time but after that I'll be fine right?"

"No, your either a worrisome person or your not; you will always worry or never worry such is a characteristic a person a usually doesn't change. Sometimes however it does, like Edward has become worrisome since his mother died, he never used to but such is a pre-mature stage progression, which is a stage where all we worry about until we understand."

"Ah, well I will forever worry."

"Most people do, until they have lived through it all, then they go through post-mature stage; when they are old and understand all. That is when you don't worry a lot either, other then that most people worry."

"So I have a ways to go before I stop worrying."

"Not necessarily, some train themselves not to worry, like Winry has begun to see that Ed and Al will not leave her."

"Oh, so what is that."

"That is her just not worrying and she has begun to relax but I'm sure it won't last very long now."

"Why not?"

"She'll have a child and she'll worry about the child's life like she does Ed's. She'll have to protect the child with her life and worry for its safety. She's going to be stressed and worried." Pinako answered.

"Yeah, that's true. I just with that Al and Ed were here so I could stop worrying about her. I miss them." Molly said crying now, but wiping them from her face.

"It's okay, I cry about it too, it's understandable like that." Winry said standing in her doorway giving Molly and understanding smile.

"So, will they come back, and be okay then too?" Molly said rubbing her eyes.

"Come back, of course, be okay?" I don't think so; they never use to come back in one piece but seeing as their both human we have to have hope, right Grandma?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Winry you should rest and Molly you need to clear your mind because it's not for your best interest to worry that much about them." Molly and Winry nodded and did as they were told.

**∆ (Winry's Room) ∆**** _Winry Elric _**

****

You stare at a ceiling one more then 10,000 times and it's boring.

You realize you're pregnant once and it scares you.

You see your husband without an arm and leg once and it scares you.

You see your husband without the arm and leg you gave him and you hit him with a wrench.

He does something stupid the first time and you hit him with a wrench, it's exciting.

You do it 10,000 times its habit.

You love someone over 1 month, and its takes your interest.

You love them your whole life and its love and destiny.

Time doesn't mean anything, it just makes you feel.

You see your child, your flesh and blood once, and you love it?

It doesn't have to make sense, it just does.

That's how I see it, I'm me, and I'm Winry Elric.

(Poem By: Aniecä)

You'd think I'd stop staring at that window every 5 minutes waiting for Edward to return after so many years; yet I don't. I sighed; it's a force of habit now. Edward calls before he comes, unless he's unable to. He'll call back tomorrow and see how I'm doing. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough, he'll also give me news he's returning.

'She didn't know how utterly wrong she was'.

**∆ (Central) ∆**** 3rd Person **

"I almost got him; his alchemic signature is finally being read. The man pops out of the sewer.

"Looking for me Edward?" The man asked.

"It just so happens I am, would you like to know why?"

"Why?" He asked smirking evilly.

"Because my wife is pregnant and I got to get home to see her, so you're going to stop this chase here."

"Fine," He blew himself up and blood covered the place, splattering Ed in it. Ed was put into shock, he was now blind, and no one knew why.

**∆ (Hospital, Central) ∆ **

****

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked sitting at his brother's bedside.

"Yeah, I am starting to see. I've never seen anything like that since Nina; it scared me and sent me into shock. It made me remember her death, it was sad like that." Ed recapped.

"Yeah, well you want to call Winry and tell her you're in the hospital or should I?" Al asked.

"I can barely see, I don't think I'll be able to go see her. She can stay down her until the baby's born; that way she's closer to the hospital and everything."

"That's good to see it like that. I'm glad to see you so upbeat now a days. I'll go call Winry."

"Okay Al, tell her that I'm fine, other than I'm weak and sightless." Ed added.

"Sure thing brother!" Al answered excitedly.

-Al picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Al, Ed is that you?" Molly said scared.

"Yeah, it's me. You sound upset, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"Winry, she's horribly ill." Al gasped and Ed didn't need to see Ed's face to know what he did when he dropped the phone.

"Al, what's going on?" Ed asked questioning what had scared his brother like that.

"Winry, she's horribly ill. We need to go see her in the hospital now brother." Ed nodded and ran out of the hospital room into the street after crashing into 2 buildings and a house.

"Al, help!" Ed yelled.

"Come on brother, we'll have the Fuhrer get us a ride as fast as we can." Al answered and like he said they were off to the hospital within minutes and after hours of driving they arrived.

**∆ (Hospital, Reisenbool) ∆ **

Ed rushed in the hospital crashing into everything in sight until he amazingly made it to Winry's room through his bond with her.

"Ed?" She asked confused as to why he was there.

"Winry?" He said looking a closet.

"Al, what's wrong with Ed?"

"He went through a bit of trauma in his eyes, he's fine, they're getting better but you have to excuse him." Al guided his brother toward Winry.

"Edward, I thought it wasn't safe to leave?" Winry asked.

"No, he committed suicide in front of my eyes, it was horrible. But I'm glad it's over now and I can be with you."

"Winry, Molly said you were horribly ill."

"I am, you just can't see it. I coughed up so much blood, I don't want to see blood ever again. It was horrible. They don't know what's wrong with me." Winry said crying, resting on her side.

Ed smiled at her, she was about 3 months pregnant and he couldn't imagine that but he was happy about that. "I'm glad I'm finally here with you, Winry."

"Me too Ed," She said hugging him.

"So you think you and the baby will be okay?" She looked sadly, which he couldn't see but the silence told him enough.

"It'll be okay Winry, I know it will." He snuggled with her sitting up in the bed and she cried.

Fuhrer Mustang walked in the room and he didn't look happy. "Edward, they need you in the emergency room to fix your eyes, there was a virus in the blood that you got and it's deadly, and it's causing cancer throughout your body, they'll hurry but they need you now." He nodded and hugged Winry and went.

"Don't worry about physical contact with others; the chemical virus can't transfer between people through the skill, just direct contact with the blood and the virus. It's already in your skin Ed." He answered. Ed was taken to the emergency room where he'd be taken care of.

∞ Dream ∞ 

_'It's okay Winry. You and the child will be perfectly fine. You and Edward will be perfectly fine as well.' _

"What's wrong with me then?" She asked it.

_'Alchemy's Second Gift to you and Edward' _

"What is it?" Winry asked.

_'If you would have had this baby like normal 9 months and all, you would have died for sure.' Winry gasped. _

"So what's the gift?" Winry asked.

_'Alchemy's gift to you is an alchemicly gifted child. You and Edward have been loyal enough to the alchemic nature that we trust even you baby as a newborn with alchemic power.' _

"But what does that have to do anyting?"

_'A child like that over rules all nature rules, like the 9 month rule, take 6 months off.' _

"3?" She asked.

_'Exactly, in a few hours, when Edward's back and he touches your stomack because of the doctor's news that you'll lose the baby in a few hours, the alchemic reaction between you three will put the baby into labor and then you three will be united, happily ever after.' The voice said. _

"Who are you?"

_'I'm known as Alchemic Nature; I control who can and can't do alchemy. It's a gift I give to certain people. So you can thank me?' _

"What's the baby's name?" I asked.

_'Stupid girl, you're a genius, gifted in alchemy, can create strategies and have rare abilities no one else could dream of and you are asking me what to name your baby?' The voice sighed; some humans are stupid under stress. _

"Thanks you, Alchemic Nature. I'm glad to have you with me."

_'You're welcome, it's a pleasure.' He answered. _

_∞ Dream Over ∞ _

_"_Winry, what's going on you seem happier and better?" Al asked.

"I know everything's going to be okay." Winry said.

"We're losing the baby's pulse." The doctor came in yelling. Winry was shocked but she thought it would be best to relax, she knew what was happening. She had to trust 'Alchemic Nature'.

A/N: I know it's short but you see, the intro was 4 pages, so it set off my page counts by 8, so this finally got it back on and I was busy dealing with friend and her boyfriend who happens to be my closest best friend, and now we're all in deep and he's trying to hurt me for not telling him the truth, but it's horrible, sigh.


	25. Alchemy's Second Gift

This chapter will answer many questions including:

·How Ed and Al got back.

·How Winry learned alchemy.

·When Winry learned alchemy.

·How Winry's inner body was messed up.

·How she can do it without a circle.

·Why the child surprised her.

·Women's Natural Alchemic Talent

·How she came across Will Alchemy and Airlité Alchemy. (Airlité Alchemy is Alchemy that involves Air.)

**Chapter 24: The Answer of All Good Things **

Winry tried to stay calm; but she honestly couldn't when the doctor said she was loosing her child. Winry began to cry, and then she felt a hand in hers. "It's okay Winry," Ed said holding her hand. She opened her eyes and he wiped her tears. "Sh, it's okay Winry, you'll be alright."

"I know it will be." She said. She moved her hand onto her stomach. "Please be okay, little one." She said to it.

"Come on, you'll be alright. I know how you feel Winry." He laid his hand on her stomach and she could feel her body feeling healthier. She centered her alchemic power and used it to help the baby, Ed's touch would help with her Will Alchemy.

"Ah!!!!" Winry screamed, she was feeling the baby coming out of her.

"She's going into labor." A doctor said watching her.

"What, she's three months pregnant; she can't give birth."

"She's in labor, we don't know what else to do. Should we let her have the baby?"

"We have to, or she'll get complications with it. Let it be." Ed suggested, she nodded faintly and she winced in pain.

"It'll be alright." She said before her heart went so low he could not see or sense her breathing or heart.

"Winry!" He yelled, but she could not here him, it was an empty call. Soon after, my amazing ability, a child was born.

Edward sat next to Winry's body holding their newly born child, it didn't make sense. He just didn't know, was she dead or not. She gave birth after they lost her signal, and her body had healed up and recoiled everything was normal but she wouldn't respond.

"Mr. Elric, do you have a name for your daughter?" The doctor asked.

"I can't name it without Winry, sorry." He answered to them. "Also, any news?"

"No, sorry, she's alive but why she won't respond is anyone's guess; she's not in a coma."

"That's good, I want her back soon."

(VP: Edward) Three Months, she only carried the child, three months. She had so many problems with her body, but she could give birth in three months, and the child was extremely happy. I held my child in my arms smiled at her. She was beautiful beyond so many aspects, she was a part of us and I loved her.

I need you back Winry, you may have been able to be pregnant with her without more for the three months, but I can't raise her for many years. I just can't. Soon Al and Molly along with Pinako walked in. "Winry gave birth in three months?" Molly asked as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, it seems so; as much as proof is in my hands."

"Is Winry okay brother?" Al asked looking at Winry's body.

"I don't know Al, she told me she would be but I don't know if she was saying that just to comfort me while she was dying slowly or she meant it." Pinako looked at me, holding her great grandchild. Most don't live to see their grandchildren but I don't have a doubt in my mind that she knew she'd live to see at least one of hers. She's still healthy; maybe she'll make it to see the next, if Winry comes out of this. Please return to me, Winry.

_Hello Edward, long time no see. _

Gatekeeper?

_The one and only; worried? _

About Winry, yes; and about seeing you, yes.

_I'm not only the gatekeeper Edward, I'm the Alchemic Nature. I know all there is to know about alchemy. I have given to all of 60 of the population, that is. _

The alchemy count is 1 what are you talking about?

_You haven't figured it out yet, well then I'll give you more time, she knows the answer, but you don't. It's strange like that. I'm all knowing yet I knew always. _

If you're all knowing, will Winry be alright?

_But of course Edward, she along with you and your brother are the ultimate gifted ones, I'd never let one as talented as her die because of her alchemic talent. _

Alchemic Talent? It made no sense, she gave birth; what did that have to do with alchemy, nothing at all, nothing, that is what I'm sure of.

_You seem unsure, when she awakes you must talk to her about the many alchemic abilities she has, they are more numerous then you would believe. Women are a lot smarter and gifted beyond your wildest dreams. _

I awoke and I was alone, and I couldn't find a child. I searched around and I heard the sound the sound of a giggling baby. "Morning Edward, you were so tired you fell asleep taking care of the child."

"Winry," I said smiling. She was smiling too. I kissed her on her cheek as she held the extremely happy baby in her arms. "What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know, what would you like Edward?"

"I asked you first, they asked me earlier and I didn't know."

"Emily," Winry said looking at her, I don't know why Winry picked that name but it was a name that seemed so very important to both of us, by chance it was my mother's middle name and Winry's as well.

"It's perfect Winry, a perfect name for her."

"Edward…" She started.

"Yes?" I answered.

"She needs a middle name." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Forgot, sorry, how about Eliza?" I don't know why but that was a name that came to mind.

Winry smiled, it was a very important name of a person who had helped us get together, by lending her identity to Winry to become and alchemist, so I think it's the least we can do for her. "Very well, Ed. That's sounds good."

"Hello Emily Eliza Elric," It would be a hard name for her but for us it was easy, and important. "Winry, how did she live?" I asked.

"Alchemic Nature, the gate," She said not wanting to say more.

"But you can't use alchemy to cross the gate, make a life, you can't use on humans Winry, I know I've tried."

"You're wrong Ed, yes, almost every alchemist to date has been wrong when trying this but there are some who can."

"How long have you known this?"

"Since you left, Alchemic Nature was revealed to every person when you crossed to the other side."

"I was over there?" I asked.

"You don't remember but you were. I remember it all. I can help you remember too." She laid her hand on my head and sent all the memories back.

"How did you?"

"I told you, there are things, some people just can't do." She said plainly and then returned to watching her child.

"We were on the other side of the gate for a while, how did we get back?" I asked sternly.

"I refuse to tell you." I jumped up and walked over to her.

"Who was sacrificed, what was sacrificed, why and how and…" I was crying now, I was so confused. What was given up for me to come back to her? Who else died because of one mistake I made, and to fix it, what was given up to get it back.

"Edward, no one died, no one suffered, no one had to when it came to it. Remember Izumi, how many times did she have to give up something to go to the gate?"

"Once,"

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Because she was transmuting her baby back to life,"

"No Ed, because she was bringing back a soul that was on the fume of the gate."

"The Fume?"

"It's the in-between section of the gate, for souls without a body, and bodies without souls Aka Homunculi. They have access to anyone and anything that enters the fume of the gate. Such is why Wrath had your arm and leg." That got to Ed, they had his arm and leg because, he was in the fume of the gate.

"But, how did you get us back?" He asked.

"Alchemy," She answered.

"What did you give up, sacrifice to open the gate."

"I didn't need one."

"You didn't need one, what do you mean?"

"I used Will Alchemy, without really knowing it, I wished you were back, and you were. It was as simple as that Ed."

"But I thought you needed something, still there was some equality wasn't there."

"Of course there was some, like Izumi trying to get the lost soul back."

"She lost all of her internal organs."

"So did I." Winry answered closing her eyes, not wanting to face my reaction.

"Then how did you…? but the child… and everything… you're…"

"I'm fine Edward… somehow, I'm fine." She answered calming me. "If you were there, then I wouldn't have lost anything, I would be complete. I wouldn't have suffered the lost." I held Winry close to me.

"Just explain it,"

"I wish I knew, that's why for every last second of my life for the last three months, I doubted it entirely, how in the world, it didn't make sense! I yelled at myself Edward, I didn't understand, then the gate."

"The gate, what did it do to you?"

"At first I thought it took my inner organs and parts like it did to Izumi, but then I realized that I would have had a symptom of that. But it turns out it took some thing that I didn't need, that's why I thought that I couldn't produce a child."

"You didn't tell me that."

"What did you want me to tell you Edward; you never told me anything to trust me with it."

I grabbed Winry's shoulders firmly. "Winry, since the day I came back I've told you everything that went on, every little detail, and I don't plan to let you change because of my mistakes in the past. I love you and I want you to be able to tell me anything."

"Anything that I didn't 100 need, it took away from me, and there was a lot I didn't need that I was surprised I was allowed to keep Edward, and the one alchemy that Alchemic Nature told you about, I got to keep that as well."

"The Alchemy that the other 59 of the population can do what is it; I don't think I can do it." I said like when I was little and there was always something Winry could do that Al and I couldn't but we wanted to.

"Edward, of course you can't, trust me I'd have some real problems if you could. It would be extremely wrong if you could do the type of alchemy that they do." I was lost at this statement. What could be so wrong about Alchemy, I guess you could make it but it purity what could she have against it.

"Garcia said that you called it magic when the baby was born, correct?" Winry asked me.

"Yeah, so?" I answered.

"What do most people think alchemy is?"

"…magic, you don't mean. Giving Birth is Alchemy?" She nodded; she had lost me now.

"All females that have given birth can do alchemy without a circle, because giving birth requires going through the gate."

"It does?"

"Yes, of course it does; Women have the ability to reach within the gate and bring a soul back and implant it in the body of the child they have created. It's not called alchemy but alchemy is just playing around with things, isn't it Ed?" Winry asked. Now it made sense, why it would be wrong if I could do it, it was a female alchemy. I wouldn't see it fit for me to do it either.

"So how did you do it before?"

"Women have to be able to have access to the gate at any time, so they could start creating the child and prepare it for the soul."

"Ah," I answered, I had more questions, but I'd rather not ask them, or ever find out. This was one thing I didn't want answered.

"But… how did you get me back, Winry?" I asked her honestly. She looked at the child.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out, how to cross the gate without a sacrifice, how to retrieve things in there without a sacrifice, how to keep things across the gate alive, all stuff that I'm not going to share with you."

"Winry, this is the most amazing discovery of all time, and you won't share it with me." She looked at the child again, like every other time, she smiled at it. I could see why, it reminded her of happy things, me and her, it was a part of us and I like her was happy but why was she with holding this.

"How did you get Will and Airlité Alchemy?"

"Will Alchemy is something that is caused my high levels of alchemic energy and soul energy which are needed in response but there are a lot of conditions to meet to make it work, someone close to them must release their held power, they must die, they must be separated. Once Al's body was on the other side, then the power and ability was released, and when you were so close yet so far I used my Airlité Alchemy to charge the Will Alchemy and bring you back."

"Airlité Alchemy is alchemy that is revealed to one who has suffered the loses of many people, they have lost so much that their heart holds a bit of emptiness within their soul and alchemic energy so they are able to bend something that is full yet so empty, which is air. It's a rare talent, it's defensive alchemy because it can't hurt someone without being fused with another element which requires a lot of alchemic study and practice, fusing two elements, colliding through them."

"Yeah, even I can barely go through a metal wall and a wood door, because it takes a different energy generation, so I have to generate it twice."

"I don't you see, I use the air which is a almost empty substance, and fuse it with the surrounding substance, and then able to control it like that, it's a useful skill."

"That's amazing Winry," I said.

"Yeah I know, but it's because you guys hurt me is why I can do it which makes me sad to know that I wouldn't have it if you didn't leave."

"So there in lies, equivalent exchange." I said sighing, did equivalent exchange exist or not, both Dante and Izumi had said it didn't but did it or not. "Do you believe in Equivalent Exchange?"

"Of course, because it's always been there, it is a trade with promise."

"That's what I thought but Dante and Izumi proved that it didn't exist."

"Wither it's fair or not, it's equal exchange, all things are."

"What about Female Alchemy?" Winry laughed at this. "I mean you can create a body, and then mend a soul to it why men can't and men suffer for trying to create souls and bodies, how is that equal."

"Because we have to suffer to bear the child, to create it, 9 months of it. 3 in my case but it's because we give that time and pain to cross it's like a percent of the price a male has to pay because what we're doing is only a percent."

"Okay but what about Izumi's and Dante's thoughts; what about them?"

"In both instances they were using a child to justify their feelings, a child has no value until the soul has developed, and it can't change the destiny of the world, only if you give it value. If anyone dies, the world moves on, like the child."

"But where was the equivalency for Izumi's child or Rose's if it was killed by Dante?" I thought hurting myself.

"Izumi, she couldn't accept it but similar to me, her body couldn't take it, they took the child for her chance at life, her life was spared and saved to allow that child to die and leave her."

"And Rose's," I asked trying to see, it seemed that today, Winry held all the answers to the questions for I had searched for years.

"Ed, I could kill our child and one might think that it would alter destiny a lot but truly it wouldn't, destiny predetermined wither the child would live or die, we can't go against that. It was just a trade for Dante's evil being spread. All those souls that are killed in exchange for more evil, thirst and power are left needing more. All the souls that are traded for evil are left in the fume, because their bodies' energy is transferred to the evil person, and sadly, in theory in create a stone; you could open the gate and use all the souls that lay in the fume but it would cost you a tiny bit of course."

"I think I need a break Winry, I think I've learned enough." She smiled.

"I thought there was a day when I'd never know as much as you, and knowing more would be amazing Ed. There was also a day I waited to teach you and you to tell me to stop because you had learned too much." I smiled and sat next to her in the bed and looking at our child.

"So why were you able to give birth in 3 months?"

"Because, I couldn't have lived the whole 3 months, plus to take a soul I had to give up a piece to be able to do it without paying the full price to take something out of the fume, it was equal. I would have died without the payment."

"You able to have another child, normally?"

"I don't know, when I recover, maybe in a few years if we want to and we are able to fully take care of the one we have, maybe I'll be gifted to get the gift to cross the gate back, but for now, I only need one side of the gate."

"Wait a minute, if having a child means borrowing a soul and all women can do it, then there is alchemy on the other side of the gate."

"Of course, it's a blood sacrifice either way, you play an important part of the sacrifice for the child you remember all the things the human body is made up of?" I nodded. "Well half of that is what you gave me to make a child out of, that's why it take two people to have a child. On either side of the gate there is alchemy, it just one doesn't allow men to do alchemy, alchemy requires blood a lot of it. In our alchemy here we just use the deaths over there and they have less conection to reach us but they could."

"Well now I'm as confused as ever, and I want to sleep, like her." I said looking at my baby daughter. 'You're 6 months early little one but I thank you for being here with Winry, and waiting for me.' I said to it, whither it could hear me or not.

_Edward, I can sense that you are finally happy and complete, what has changed? –Noah asked me. _

I'm back with the women I love, Al's happy and my wife just had a baby and all my questions have been answered; I just wish you were here, to stay with me.

_No, I don't want to be in your world, for I have found my place in this one that I live in. I don't need your connection bond anymore but it was nice to say good-bye. I'm glad I got to. I'll say by to AL as well. –Noah said to me. _

No, keep it with Al, so that if you ever need us you have a way but I can't talk to you anymore, my wife can tune into me as well, and chating with you would off set her level.

_I would love to talk to her though, could I once before I leave? –Noah asked. _

I'll ask.

"Winry, would you like to have a chat with my friend Noah from the other side of the gate?" I asked Winry before she fell asleep.

"Sure, how?"

"Alchemic bond, between us." Winry smiled at this.

Winry touched me like Noah did and she was talking with Noah, I sat by and listened.

"Hello Noah, I'm Winry."

"Winry, that was your name. I remember you." Noah responded.

"How?" Winry asked.

"When Ed was here, all he dreampt about was you, you and what the future would be like, and returning and enjoying life with you. It went on and on. I guess he forgot."

"He seems to do that a lot." Winry responded.

"You remind me of Rose; she must be you counterpart."

"Yes, she is. So you two are married?" Noah asked.

"Yes, and we have a daughter named Emily Eliza Elric."

"That's such a beautiful name. I hope I don't get to meet her, I want her to stay alive in that world and stay with you two."

"Me too, but one day we'll find a way to let you see her through the bond." Winry said.

"I'm severing my bond with Ed, to allow him mind to finally be free, if you need to talk to me, find Al. He has always had a spot for me. He never knew a world without me, at not one for any longer."

"Well, good-bye; it was nice to meet you."

"Congratulations on your marriage and child both of you. Winry take care of Ed, and Ed if you hurt her I will make sure Al gets you back." Noah said and then there was no one else there.

Bye, I thought to her. "Winry, is there a way to bring her back?"

"No Ed,"

"But you brought me back, couldn't bring her?" Winry looked a bit sad.

"Ed, I would need to sacrifice almost all of myself to do that, Rose is her reflection and as that, we'd mess up this world if we did." I nodded.

"I understand, I was just asking."

"Why would you want her here?"

"Well, she wanted a place to belong to so much, and she felt that she could here."

"I think she would work well in Lior. From what you tell me about her if Rose fits in there then so would she." Ed nodded.

"I just want to help."

"So does the whole world Ed, everyone wants to help someone, but we can't all help someone. You've helped enough people for one lifetime. Just relax okay?" Winry said looking at me and smiling.

"I guess I would do good to take care my family first. Right?" I asked her.

"Yep, you have a brother, a wife, and a daughter as well as a grandma-in-law so you should start with them, and then move on to the world but only after the rest of your life is in order." Winry said.

"Sure thing Winry," I said holding her body near me. I still saw it amazing that she barely showed any signs of being pregnant while she even was pregnant, and she looked the same to me, as beautiful as ever.

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for Winry to come out so we could return home. I looked at the book Winry had handed to me. Female, Airlité, and Will Alchemy: The Ancient Alchemys. I hadn't ever seen or heard of this book. But this must have been where all the philosophies of hers came from.

**I opened to the first page. **

Female, Airlité, and Will Alchemy: The Ancient Alchemies

By: Winry and Edward Elric

_With assistance by Izumi Curtis, Alphonse Elric, and Nolan Kensai. _

This book is a book composed of all the knowledge Winry learned of the years, a book on all the amazing alchemy that Winry can perform. This book had Three Sections each divided into smaller segments which were information each person added to the theory.

_In Dedication to all those who have been hurt by alchemy, know this, all alchemy isn't bad, Female, Airlité, and Will Alchemy only have one purpose to help. All alchemy can be good but it just takes a lover, not a fighter to truly find the ability inside of them to find it. –Winry Elric _

"You like it?" Winry asked.

"It's amazing, but I didn't write this, it's all your work."

"It should be able to answer any questions you've ever had. I decided to make it in honor of everyone who had ever helped us. Like Izumi and Nolan." Winry added.

"But I didn't write it."

"Yeah you did, I wrote down word for word of what you've been saying to me all along, you wrote it with your words." Winry explained. I opened it and read, the book included my philosophy on homunculi, human alchemy, and the gate. It included everything everyone learned.

"This is definitely going to be the finest book in our collection Winry." I said to her hugging her.

"Wait, where's the child?" I jumped and ran around crazily waiting for it. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Where is she!"

"Ed!" Winry yelled.

"What, I'm trying to find our daughter, where is she!" I yelled, I couldn't take this.

"The doctors are making sure she's at top physical condition to leave." She answered me, pulling me to sit in the chair.

"Winry, I'm sorry I'm stressed. I've never been a father before; I don't know what to do or how to act." He answered.

"If you didn't know, this is my first time being a mother before as well."

"Yeah it is but…" Winry kissed him on the lips.

"You'll be fine Winry; you're always calm and collected. I don't understand how you can be." I said to be worried.

"Edward, I remember how it was to be a child, I've read books on parenting, I like you when I need to know something I read about it and prepare, you should see the house." Somehow I felt that I didn't need to, I knew she'd take care of it. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Winry, you know I don't think I'd be able to live on without you." I said hugging her and smiling.

"Yeah you could, it would just be harder then you expected. I'm prepared, unlike you. But I also knew before you so it's okay. Just be calmer, if you can't manage complete calm." She said resting her head on my chest.

"The child's part of us, Ed. There isn't anything to worry about, we'll be fine." She said, her words everyone made me feel better.

A nurse came in with the teenie tiny child in her arms and set her on Winry's lap. "The child is at full health and for a premature baby she is fully developed, perfectly healthy, her body is clean and ready to be used. She's safe to be taken home. And Mr. Elric your wife is at full health as well, of course and she's free to leave as well." I stood up and turned around and looked at Winry.

"Thanks for your help nurse. We'll take care of everything from here." I said wrapping my arm around her and walking out of the hospital.

"Winry, you ready to finally go home." She nodded and smiled at our child as she carried it out of the hospital and to the car which was brought from the hospital to take us home.

We returned home and there was Riza, Roy, Al, Molly, Izumi, Rose, Garcia, Pinako, and little Elicia and Eliza sitting in our living room. "Welcome home Elrics," Roy greeted us.

"Thanks," Winry answered to him.

"Winry, is that a baby?" Eliza said surprised. Winry nodded happily. I stepped out of the while and let Winry sit on the couch next to me so she could relax.

"What's its name?" Al asked excitedly, Al always did love kid. I'm sure between Al and Den that she'll have too much fun to deal with as well and Winry and I not to mention her family.

"Her name is Emily Eliza Elric." I corrected Al for Winry. Winry nodded.

"Wow that's a pretty name for her. You picked a wonderful name." Al complimented her. Winry smiled and I just put my head behind my head and listened while Winry chatted. I seemed to be more out of it then she was but seeing as using Will Alchemy to help the child along used my energy not hers, it's obvious I would be but she was doing a lot of alchemy too.

"So Winry, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine, how about you Ed?" Winry asked knowing that I was just as tired as he was.

Al laughed. "Winry, brother's not the one who just gave birth here, that would be you." Al said.

That was true but she used my energy since she couldn't use her own but she was the one doing the Will and Female Alchemy at the same time, along with Human Transmutation it would be a tiresome day.

"Well it's been a long day and I'd like to sleep and Winry and Emily both need their sleep so we have to go." Winry shrugged at my behavior and followed and the others understood that I needed to talk to her.

"Winry, so why and when did you actually learn alchemy?"

"Why would you ask?" She asked.

"I wanted know if it had any reason because, I wouldn't want you to do anything because I did, or you felt you needed to." She kissed me on the cheek and laid the baby in a crib.

"I learned it for many reasons, like I've explained all females can do alchemy, it's just a matter of using the ability to stretch it beyond that basic nature. I taught it to protect the ones I love, it also helped with things around the house, with automail if I needed a part smaller or bigger or something like that, I could protect myself, the assaults from that guy and I wanted to prove my worth. It wasn't just you."

"That's good because learning it because of me would be horrible, because it would have no value."

"I happen to believe to protect you and Al is an extremely valuable reason, and purposeful. I mean, if that isn't meaningful, protecting the ones I love, what is?" She asked.

"I guess that's completely true, but I learned it for power, skill and talent; curiosity also played a major role in it." I answered.

"When did you learn alchemy?" He asked.

"When you left the second time, when you returned to the opposite side again." She answered.

"Why would you start then?"

"I thought I could bring you back, but by then I had studied and learned enough to know that I couldn't so I decided to help others around central and when you mysteriously appeared I couldn't figure it out so I joined the military to gain your respect as a person, and help people there."

"You had a extremely selfless, selfish reason; it's really both. You didn't do it just to impress me or you wouldn't have joined knowing there would be stuff you'd have to."

"Yeah but how I could do all types of alchemy without a circle, and the new kind with air and defensive I don't know. When I was trying out on the defense attacks I just did, I was surprised that they let a girl in the first place but I had natural talent like someone else I knew." She said.

"Yeah, so what can you do with Airlité alchemy?" Ed asked.

"A lot, you've witnessed a lot of my ability, transmuting things out of air, a substance with little value, I can transmute force fields, heal people by hardening the air to form a protective bond around the skin that was damaged and there are a lot of other things."

"That's all I needed to know, I just wanted to ask you, to see your talent." I said smiling. "I love you Winry, you know what scared me so much?" I asked her.

"No, but I think I do."

"You probably could guess but it was the thought that I'd lose you or the child you carried within you, especially you. I never had met this child, as much as I love our child if it was gone I'd be sad but if you died, there was no way I could go on, because I know you, and I love you. I didn't have to chance the child that I hadn't met, but you were something I could never leave. I was so scared Winry." I said.

"Now you know how I felt every day for those long years." Winry retaliated.

"Yeah, I do. I'm also sorry for doing that to you Winry. I never understood it." I answered.

"I love you and our newly born child." I said smiling and resting back on the bed.

"I love both of you too, Ed." She said laying back with me.

"It's been a while since I've had you at my side, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah it has, quite a long time actually." She said.

"I missed it, I was lonely and I needed to be with you; I was so empty. I felt so horrible without you, Winry." I said.

"That need and want for us to come back to each other, and Al's need to be with us as well; that's what honestly brought you back. It's the ultimate Will Alchemy; our will, need, want and desire to be back here together." Winry told me.

"Winry, if I ever try to leave you; I give you permission to hurt me extremely badly because I must be possessed, or out of my mind, insane or something that would cause my brain to do that." She answered.

"Okay, but let's just hope it never comes to that, huh?" She said to me.

"I've never felt so happy in my life as when I saw you and Emily together; the smile on your face and her small body and cuteness. It made me so happy. I can't believe she's our child."

"I can." Winry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has your eyes, and my face; it's completely obvious Ed." She said playfully smacking me.

"Do you have a need to smack me or something?" I asked her.

"No, not really; but I have a need to love you forever."

"Me too."


	26. The Unveiling of the Plot

Chapter 26: The Unveiling of the Plot

A/N: I'm really confused as to how many words this story is but I know that this is the end of the book, maybe one more chapter an epilogue maybe but this could be the final chapter. This story is; 117,927 or 85, 014 or 164,335 each one is different but all of these tell me that this story is extremely long and I know I can't write anymore on this topic. I'd also like to use the time I write this to write others so check out my one shot. 'Love is Alchemy' it's really good, same pairing but a little different but it's 15,000 words by the site's count so check it out.

I don't own any of these characters except Eliza and Molly and Emily.

(VP: Winry) I was sitting on the couch with Emily on my lap and Ed was sitting next to me talking to Al about something; they both forgot what a while ago.

"Al, what was that thing you promised to tell us after the wedding?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"You said that you promised to tell us after the wedding, but you forgot. So tell us now." Ed continued.

"Oh yeah that," Al said rubbing his head and Molly sitting next to him laughed and smiled.

"It is about time you tell them, it's been a year, since then." Molly said shoving Al friendly. Molly decided to stay with us when Winry asked her for help taking care of the baby and sometimes Winry and I did need it and both were a lot of help.

"I'd like to know as well," Pinako said laughing.

"You know all about this, Auntie." Al said.

"I know but I just want to hear it."

"Fine, I decided that once we were back that I wouldn't let brother make the same mistake he did when we left." Al said.

"What mistake, saving humanity?" Ed asked.

"No, trying to sacrifice him self for the good to humanity if it meant hurting and leaving others." Al corrected him.

"I don't remember that being a crime." Ed replied.

"It is if you're Winry or I." Al responded.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"We expected you to be more kind when you were leaving, maybe bring us along?" I asked.

"I didn't want you lie in that kind of world, it would be so hard on you two. There are so many other things you could have done." He responded.

"We'd all rather be there than one or two of us here and you there." I answered.

"I guess so what did you have in mind."

"Everyone decided the whole plan; we'd make it so that you'd never be stupid and sacrifice yourself again. There'd be no way you'd leave us." Al said.

"What was this plan?" Ed asked.

"It was more of a plot, Al's Plot." Molly added.

"It' was my really big plot brother." Al corrected her.

"What was it?" Ed asked.

"I'd make you so happy with the things you almost left behind that you'd regret it from that day on." Al said smiling.

"Wait a minute, who all was involved in this?" Ed asked.

"You mean, who all helped me plot or who all was involved in this?" Al asked him to clarify.

"Just answer both,"

"Eliza, Riza, Mustang, Molly, Auntie, Elicia, Garcia, Armstrong, and a lot of other people as well as me helped make the plan but they as well as everyone was involved in it. But the main people in the plot were you and Winry."

"What?" I asked.

"Yep, the number one thing that bothered Ed when he was in the other world probably more than me, was you!" Al said pointing at me.

"What, me, how?"

"Al, I told you not to talk about that." Ed said.

"Well I didn't say it directly."

"Well you might as well have,"

"Fine I will!" Al answered.

"Fine!" Ed yelled. I stood up and smacked both Ed and Al hard with a wrench.

"Winry?" Al asked.

"What was that for?" Ed asked yelling, I smacked him again.

I calmed down, and sat down. "She's sleeping; stop yelling before she wakes up." I responded quietly.

"Sorry Winry," Al said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry to Win, I didn't mean to start yelling." I sighed.

"I know you to didn't, but you really need to think about what you're doing from now on." I said to them.

"We will," Both boys responded.

"Good, now Al, tell me what Ed told you not to tell me."

"Winry, don't ask him to." Ed warned. I looked at him.

"Then you tell me," I said.

Ed blushed and looked up at the ceiling, I knew that look. That was his embarrassed face, whatever it was it was embarrassing. The fact was since we got married, we really had nothing more to hid from each other, I hadn't seen that face in quite a while; since we were on our honeymoon, so a few months ago, a year.

"Well you see, when I was in the other world, I was like extremely lonely, and at night when I was asleep. Well…" Ed scratched his head and looked away.

"He'd dream of you, a lot while we were separated."

Ed started to laugh nervously and then smiled. I smiled back, trust me if that was a crime then they'd have given me a death sentence already. I smiled. It was alright for him to dream about me, it really was, he loved me and I think it's extremely fine for you to dream about the person you love; most people do.

"So Al, to what lengths in this plot of yours did you go to?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that you two wanted to be together so pushing you a lot was the fact. A lot of it came on it's own, like Winry's alchemy, and stuff like that guy and stuff. That was all not my doing by any stretch of the mind. I'm the one who encouraged brother, and we pushed you two together through various events but it didn't take much. At the dances, and parties and such."

Pinako walked into the room. "Yep, every one knew from the very beginning that you two loved each other, it was revealing it to the other that was the hard part, and he worked pretty hard on that."

"So Al, you've been trying to get us together this whole time?" I asked.

"Yep, it was sure hard. I made the whole plot since the very beginning. Actually, I've been trying to get you two together since forever, so has everyone else but your both stubborn, blind, and too out of it to notice what was right in front of you."

"True," Ed said laughing.

"Yeah, we really were, weren't we?"

"Definitely," Al responded.

"So how did you do it?" I asked.

"Well when I learned about Winry joining the military I learned that she'd was the top fighter in the city; Mustang decided that she would be the best person to teach you a lesson."

"Why?" I asked.

"He told me I'd be facing an over confident, top level alchemist who needed a reality check on his skill amount and talent." I said.

"Did you know it was me?" Ed asked.

"I had a clue, I knew you'd be taking your exam, and I saw Al in the hall earlier. I was buying those gloves."

"Oh yeah, I remember then." Ed pulled them out of his pocket.

"Yep, that's them." I said smiling. "I had a guess; they were a top level, over confident alchemist. The only other over confident, top level alchemist I know would be you, or Mustang." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed said looking me.

"Well after that duel I know that Ed would lose the match."

"What!" Ed yelled.

"Of course I would Ed,"

"Why?" He asked.

"Winry knows what you're capable of, she knows what you'd do and she knows your weakness and how to defeat him." Al answered.

"Oh, yeah." Ed said rubbing his head again.

"Well then I realized that you'd be sent home, I realized that we'd make it for the party. Then I knew that would be the first step to getting you two together." Al explained.

"That makes sense." Ed replied.

"Yep, Al had everything planned out." I said smiling.

"Al was ready for anything to happen before it happened." Molly said.

"So we have Al to thank for us getting together?" Ed asked confused.

"Not only me, I played the matchmaker on my brother's end; but on your end Winry, Eliza covered everything for helping you out. She did most of it."

"Yeah, she's always been there for me." I said to Ed.

"Everyone has always been there for us, Winry. And she's no exception." He said putting an arm around me. "I'm just glad Al's a genius and his plot worked."

"Me too," I looked at Emily and smiled and rested my head on Ed's shoulder.

"Al, thank you so much for your help." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah Al, that's the kindest thing you could do for me." Ed said to his brother.

"Brother, I'd could never repay all that you did for me." Al said looking at Edward.

"Al, did you tell them about your book?" Molly asked.

(A/N: For those who have read my other stories this is going to be a tiny bit cliché but if you haven't this is a new way; plus, I have only ended 3 of my stories like this, plus I quite like my own created cliché.)

"No," Al replied.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"Plotting to Become Human," Al answered.

"What's it about?" Ed asked, Molly, Al and I started laughing. Edward was a bit behind.

"Read the back cover, that's what you do with all the book before you read them, right brother." Al said handing Edward a copy.

"Read it out loud won't you Edward?" Pinako asked.

"Sure," Ed replied.

_Two boys don't know the effects of their biggest mistake would be. In the end, it would end better than they could have dreamed of. A boy who has lost two of his limbs, and his brother who has lost his entire body and lives in a suit of armor; when the brother realizes that his greatest hardship isn't regaining their bodies it's regaining the happiness and innocence in their lives that they left behind when the made their hugest mistake. A brother searches for the one thing that he's always had, but he was blind to; the other knew it was there and must direct his 'human' brother on an adventure beyond their past adventures to find what the 'human' brother was missing. It was always there but making the one who has suffered the most realize what was always there after they've lived their entire lives up to that point thinking about the past. Will the older brother ever find what he's missing? Will the little brother create a plot that will save his brother's humanity and make him finally happy? Will they all end up happy? Sequel to FullMetal Alchemist_

"You wrote a book on the plot you created on how to get me to fall in love with Winry!" Ed yelled.

I put my hand on Ed's shoulder. "Quiet," I warned.

"Yes," He mumbled.

"I've written two books, and I have one more to write in the trilogy."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Finally Both Human," Al said. I smiled at this, and got closer to Ed.

"So what are you going to put in it Al?" Ed asked.

"Nothing yet, once we grow a bit more, and I've settled down then I'll write it. But I know that right now, we're both human." Al answered.

"Oddly, I'm glad you wrote those books." Ed said to Al.

"Oddly, why?"

"Because, if you didn't there would be so many that would follow in our footsteps and go after the stone. It is the only book to tell the truth about the stone, not hide anything. It's so truthful, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't miss out on a second of our pain, nothing at all." Al said smiling.

"It's a pretty long story isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, extremely long." Al answered me.

"I thought as much."

"It's a lot harder then I expected it to be."

" 'Two people in love with each other; but are so clueless they don't the other feels the same way.'" Molly quoted.

"That's my favorite quote out of the second book."

"What's your favorite out of the first?"

"Mankind Cannot Gain Anything Without Giving Something of Equal Value in Return. This is a promise my brother said meant that we'd come back together."

"I said that when I was going through the gate the second time, didn't I?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I thought about a lot, and I thought that it was a perfect expression."

"You should look at the dedication." Molly advised.

I took the book out of Ed's arms and held it open, above Emily. "Dedicated to: My Dearest Brother, Edward Elric; Sister-in-law, Winry Elric; My Mother, Trisha Elric; My 'Auntie', Pinako Rockbell; My Best Friends, Molly Logan and Eliza Montgomery; The Fuhrer, Roy Mustang; The Lieutenant, Riza Mustang; and most of all, Alchemy."

"That's really great Al," Ed said taking the book from me and setting it in his lap.

"Yeah, it's the most beautiful dedication I've ever read." I said about to cry.

"Alphonse has always been a kind-hearted, sweet, gentle person; he'll make a wonderful father, just like his big brother is." Pinako said causing Ed and Al to blush.

"Yeah, he is." Molly said smiling. That's all it took for me to realize something. I expected another wedding a few years in the future, and that would be one of the first event to Al's Last Book. I knew many more would soon follow it but I'm just seeing in now.

I leaned over to Ed, "Do you see what I see Ed?" I asked him.

"Unnoticed Love?" Ed asked me.

"Exactly," I told him and smiled, he was smiling too.

"You think so?" Ed asked.

"Definitely," I responded.

"Then yeah for Al, I can't wait to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"How he ends up in that book of his." I laughed at Ed's joke.

Emily woke up and was crying. "Sh, it's okay; its okay, we're here." I told her rocking her back and forth, she was so young. She was extremely premature, she shouldn't exist yet, but she was here none the less.

"Can I hold her Winry?" Ed asked.

"No Edward, you can't hold your own daughter." I said sarcastically.

"What!" He yelled.

I smacked him. "Sheesh, I was just being sarcastic." I gently handed Emily over to Edward.

"Thanks," He said holding her in his arms.

"She's adorable isn't she?" I asked.

"She sure is Winry, she sure is." Ed replied.

"You think she'll achieve great things?" I asked.

"If genes determined what she's accomplish then I'd guarantee she's accomplish things we'd never dream of. But since they don't we can only hope she does the best she can in her life." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But I know that everyone in the room has reached unexpected accomplishments and goals which we never even thought existed." I said.

"Winry, thank you."

"Thank you for what, Edward?" I asked.

"Thank your for bringing our child into the world. I don't think I've ever thanked you for it, and I thought it necessary."

"Always proper even with your wife, aren't you Edward?" I asked him.

"Yep, always was, always will be." Ed responded.

(Not the End! But almost, one chapter left, the epilogue to this, short but 200 pgs.)


	27. Alchemy's Last Gift

Epilogue: Alchemy's Last Gift

_Outside of a Academy, two girls were walking toward the school. One girl looked to be about 12 years old; the other looked to be about 8. _

"Hurry up," A girl yelled.

"I don't understand cousin, what are we doing?" A younger girl said.

"We're entering 'The Alchemic Academy'." The older girl yelled happily.

"Isn't this the place that Auntie and Uncle always talk about?" The younger girl asked.

"They sure do, that's why I'm going to take the exam and surprise them by making it in." the older girl said.

"But aren't they the people you would need to see to take it?" The younger girl asked.

"Nope, I snuck around the rules and asked Roy-sensei to sneak me through."

"Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do cousin?" the younger girl asked. "We could get in trouble for sneaking behind our parents."

"Trust me on this; they'll be too proud of our achievements to think about what we did behind their back." The older girl said happily.

"I'm not sure," The younger girl said. "That's what you always say and then we always get in trouble."

"Stop being a worry wart, come on."

"Alright," The younger girl said in defeat.

_Roy Mustang or as the girls called him, 'Roy-sensei' was preparing for the girls' exams. _

There was a knock on the door, "Come on in, Rachel." The door was opened by a girl with long black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She had peeked in the door, and shyly walked in the door. "What's up Rachel?"

"There are too girls at the front entrance, they look to be about my age."

Roy smiled, 'Right on time, one thing her father was not, I wonder if she brought her cousin along? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Rachel had never met either or them; this is going to be good.' "Well where are they now?" He asked her.

"In the Lobby, sir," 'Just like her mother, (sigh), will she ever call me by whom I am to her? I blame her mother'.

"Address me properly Rachel," He commanded.

"Yes sir, Father-sensei." Roy laughed and guided her out of the room, to the lobby. "May I ask where we are going?" She questioned.

"To talk with the girls, of course," He responded.

They arrived in the lobby of the large school. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet, Emme and Danny."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Rachel said smiling.

"You too," Danny said politely.

"Whatever, what is with people around here, and all these formalities; I got tired of formalities when I was seven." Roy laughed and smiled at the older girl. 'Exactly like her father, but if her mother heard her say that, she's have his head.'

"So are we approved to take the entrance exam or not?" The older girl, apparently named, Emme replied.

"Of course you to are, two alchemists like yourselves are approved to take the exam, your sure to pass." Roy told them.

"Exam?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"The Alchemy Entrance Exam, they haven't taken it yet, unlike you."

"She's taken it?" Emme questioned.

"Yes, yesterday, and passed amazingly." Rachel blushed and Emme took this as a challenge.

"Then I'll be sure to score better and beat her." Emme replied. Rachel looked down at the ground, mortified.

"Cousin, that was mean." Danny replied.

"She'll get over it, so where is the exam going down?" Emme asked.

"The Playground," Rachel answered for him.

"Then take me there, let's go; we don't have time to waste." Emme said rushing out to the playground.

The arrived and Emme studied her surroundings and smiled. She studied it further than smiled looking at Roy, "Shall I begin?" She asked.

"Yes, very well; show us you're very best." Emme smiled and nodded. Emme clapped her hands together and turned around in circles and then snapped her fingers and waved them through the air, much like Roy did in his military days. Then she snapped her other hand and water floated in the air. She clapped her hands again and hit the ground. A large pedestal came out from the ground, launching her into the air, she did a few flips, performing more alchemy with her fingers, leaving colorful marks in the air and landed like a ballerina on her feet and stood up. She clapped her hands again and the shy was a lit with fire works.

"Very impressive," Roy said looking at the young performer.

"She does alchemy without a circle," Rachel said surprised.

"Of course I don't use a circle; neither my mother nor father use one; what's the big deal?" Emme asked returning to the group.

"Everyone one else in the world is circle bound; except for a few alchemists around, your mother, father, uncle, your friend Michel and Nick and their fathers." Roy answered her.

"That's a shame, it saves you a lot of work, and it's easier and cooler." Emme answered smartly.

"I never got how you do that?" Danny said amazed.

"Its pure talent, mom and dad said I was born having knowledge of alchemy, and being able to do it perfectly; I wonder why they did encourage me more. Oh well, that's their loss and mine until now." Emme said sighing and creating a chair from alchemy in her feet, and sitting in it.

'She's sure a show off,' Roy thought. "Now it's your turn Danny."

"What, I'm doing it too?" She asked.

"Emme insisted I give you a chance is well, don't you want to?"

"I just didn't come prepared but I'll give it a shot as well," She answered.

"Go ahead," She nodded and ran out to the field. She did a hand stand, and took a piece of chalk and while she was on one hand holding her up and the other drew a circle. She put her hands on the ground and a large rock holding her flew up into the air, creating a fence around her. She jumped up again and the fence was gone, then her midair drew a circle with her foot using a liquid and did alchemy in the air to create a bubble out of the gel she used to make the circle and the air. She floated on the bubble and fell to the ground, while falling she drew circles and the shape fell to the ground, and created a large bed which she landed on safely flew up into the air after hitting the bed and she transmuted the bed into a trampoline and landed on her feet.

"How was that?" Danny asked.

"Spectacular," Emme answered standing by her cousin.

"You both pass, it wasn't a hard chance to make." He threw both of the girls a blue necklace to wear. "That's your official AWERA necklace."

"I always wanted one," Danny said staring at it in amazement.

" Roy, what is going on, the alchemic level around here it way too high." Roy smacked his head. He had forgotten to turn off the alarm. The necklaces covered up the signature of the alchemist that was using high amounts of alchemy; it was created by a famous alchemist to stop from being tracked by her and her friends' Alchemy.

"Sorry Riza, I forgot to turn the alarm off, I was testing two girls for their exam."

Riza walked out of the house, "Who is it?" She asked; he side stepped revealing the girls.

Emme was a girl of 12 years; she had golden blonde hair, blue goldish eyes, she was dressed in a white blouse and a solid blue skirt and around her was wrapped a blue cape, and it had the Flamel Crest on the back.

Danny was a girl of 8 years; she had hazel eyes, and brown hair with gold highlights. She was wearing a white blouse and a solid blue skirt as well; and around her neck was wrapped a pink cape with the Flamel Crest on it.

"Are they?" Riza asked.

"Yep," Riza looked stunned and walked over to the girls and hugged them.

"I'm so glad to see you two again." Riza said.

"Do we know you?" Danny asked.

"You might not but I do, nice to see you again Riza Mustang." Riza laughed.

"You treat me like your dad did when he was 20." Riza replied to.

"Emme, manners." Danny told her.

"Its fine, her father was not for manners at all, not like her mother; she was a true lover of the mannerisms of the country." Riza responded.

"But it's still not proper," Danny replied.

"Truly their daughters," Riza answered. "So I so surprised to see you two here, your parents left for the day."

"What do you mean?" Emme asked.

"Don't say that you didn't know your mother and father and uncle work here?" Riza asked.

"No, I didn't; I just heard them talk to this place before and I decided that any alchemy school is my place." Emme answered.

"Those three are sure to get it," Riza responded. "Your mother, father and Uncle all work here, Emme. I'm surprised to see you because your parents keep you and Danny away from here that's why I haven't seen you in so long."

"Dad!" Emme said pouting and running off, and Danny sighed.

"Emme, come back." Danny said running after her.

Danny found her cousin sitting by a rock by a river. "They never tell me anything; I never thought it would be this bad of a betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Danny asked.

"They didn't tell me why the wouldn't let me do alchemy, why brother is so sick and why I can't go to the academy. The never explained why mom was sick either, and why dad had pictures with metal arms, and your father in a suit of armor. They never told me why I have all these birthmarks."

"What birthmarks?" Danny asked.

"Here," Emme slipped off her shoes. "Look at them; I don't know what they are." They were blood seals on feet; that was what they were. "They're some sort of transmutation circle. I think I'm not human, I'm homunculi."

"No way, the books say that they are things with out souls, and they can't do alchemy. You have a soul and you can do alchemy. I think that your feet must have been hurt and they used alchemy to save you."

"I guess, but I just want to know the truth." Emme said.

"I know, dad hides things from me too, but remember those books we saw in the library that they said were only for special purposes, that can only be used by Alchemic Students and State Alchemists; it's an account of our parents' lives until now. We can read it and find out." Danny said smiling. She hugged her older cousin. "I'll be alright, I know you will."

"Thanks, let's go back. We better get home." Danny and Emme ran home, through the streets.

They ran into the huge two family house. "Hey mom, dad, auntie, uncle," The both chimed.

"Where were you two, we were worried?" Emme's mom said.

"Taking the alchemy exam," Roy said from behind them.

"You promised." Emme said, surprised he'd tell them.

"I know, but I lied. I need to talk to your parents, both of your parents, without you two." The girls nodded and got their parents and Emme went to her room, and made a mad dash for her bed.

(The living room) "You let my daughter take the alchemy exam?" Her father yelled. (You should know who this is by now, if you don't you're stupid.)

"Deny her, her destiny all you want but I won't let her talents go to waste. What if someone kept you from doing alchemy?"

"I'd probably smack them." The man answered.

"Brother, I think Roy's right, we can't keep our daughters' from their destiny any longer. You've hidden her whole life from her too long, she's 12." A slightly younger man said to his 'brother'.

"I agree with them both as well." A women added.

"I don't understand why you protect them from it in the first place so I'm not saying anything." Another women added.

"Edward Elric, your daughter has the most amazing abilities of any alchemist I've met to today, she could do so much good for everyone. Why are you hiding her?"

"I'm not hiding her, I just don't want to tell her the truth… I don't want to hurt her." Ed said looking at his wife, Winry. "I'm sorry I just can't."

"Well then I am," Winry said standing up.

"I'll go with her." The other man added, going with Winry.

"No Alphonse, I need to tell my daughter the truth, she deserves to hear it from me." Al smiled.

"Good job brother, I know you'd snap out of it." Winry took Edward's hand in her own and smiled.

"I better share my story with my daughter as well," Al added. Ed nodded.

"I'm glad I could be of help." Roy said letting himself out of the house.

(Emme's Room)

There was a knock at her door. "Come on in, mom and dad."

"I never got how you can tell it's us." Winry said to her daughter.

"Emily, I'm here to beg your forgiveness. I'm made a big mistake."

"Really, I didn't notice." She said sarcastically and looking out the window. Winry laughed and Ed was annoyed.

"You know you act like both your mother and I and know I know why they think I'm annoying." Emme rolled her eyes.

Winry sat next to her daughter, and took the stone necklace from her daughter's hand and tied it around her daughter's neck. "There, beautiful; now Emme, listen to your father."

"Why should I, he won't let me do anything. He doesn't answer anything of my questions. I don't know who I am, who am I?" Emme yelled; Crying into her mother's arms.

"You're Emily Eliza Elric, Edward and my daughter; you're extremely talented and special. You need to understand that Edward just couldn't face telling you the truth. Just give him a chance, please."

"Fine, just, can I ask questions at the end." Winry looked at her husband and he nodded, sadly.

"Yes, you can; why don't we start with the questions."

"Why is my brother, always in the hospital?" She looked. Winry and Edward looked at themselves.

"I'll take this one, Edward. I messed up, I couldn't meet equivalent exchange for him being born."

"What, how could you not, tons of families have more than 2 kids." Emme yelled.

"In order for you to live your mother had to give a lot of things up, but she doesn't have anything else to give in exchange for him." Edward filled in.

"So, is that why I have those birthmarks on my feet?"

"Sadly, yes, it's where I traded in a lot of myself for you."

"Then why did you try to have another child, if you could barely have me?" Winry was crying, she wanted everyone happy, she wanted her daughter to have what Edward had, a loyal sibling.

"I messed up, I thought that I would be strong enough this time, to meet the normal requirements, I was wrong. I was just too weak to handle it."

"Is he going to die?" Winry shook her head.

"I'm going to give the last thing I have to give, and hopefully that will be enough." Edward looked sad about this.

"Are you going to be alright mom, I wouldn't want to lose you." Emme said crying.

"Of course I'll live, someone needs me alive; and I wouldn't let that thing down, he won't allow it?"

"Oh, good; because I was worried; so will brother be able to do everything then?" Emme asked.

"Yes," Winry responded smiling.

"Why wouldn't you let me go to the school?"

"I don't know the answer to that." Winry said.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Alchemy has messed up my life pretty bad when I was young, and I wanted to keep you away from it until you understood it well enough. Then I was, and am going to let you." Edward said.

"Why did you have automail?" She asked.

"I committed a taboo, forbidden alchemy, Human Alchemy." Ed answered.

"What?"

"I wanted my mom back after she died and left Alphonse and I so Alphonse and I used Human Alchemy to bring her back. All we got in exchange for our trial was Alphonse in a suit of armor, being in the wrong side of the gate, my lost arm and leg, and a homunculi." She gasped.

"How was it all undone?" She wondered. Ed looked at Winry.

"Winry is the answer to everything, human alchemy can be done by all females but Winry had three alchemy that no one else can do, Airlité Alchemy, Defensive Alchemy and Will Alchemy. Anything she wanted she got, she was the gifted alchemist from prophecy that was gifted with the rare alchemy that was lost for ages. I can do Will Alchemy a bit, but not without her, and Airlité and Defensive Alchemy is something she as well as you can do. I've seen you perform Airlité Alchemy which is a gift from Alchemic Nature for Winry for having an Alchemy Prodigy."

"So that's why you've hid it from me, to protect me?" They both nodded. "That's silly, you didn't need to, I know all about everything. Even I know what people can and can't do."

"Then we're glad to have you at our school. I'd like to see your entrance exam show if you're willing to show me?" Ed asked.

"Sure dad, you want to see it to mom?" Emme asked.

"I think I already know what it is, because I did the same thing for mine." Winry said.

"Really, I was watching your performance from my office window. I did that exact routine when I entered the military."

"It's really cool, isn't it? I wondered where I got such cool ideas."

"Yep, that was mine. Danny's was good as well." Emme nodded and hugged her parents.

(Danny's Room)

"I can't believe that you were in a suit of armor for so many years." Danny said.

"Yeah, but I was just like you are now when I was in there, no different."

"Yep, she's definitely your daughter, Al." Al's wife, Molly said watching him.

"She's our daughter; she's just more like me." Al answered.

"So can I go to the academy with Rachel and Emme?"

"Of course you can," Molly said.

"What?" Al asked.

"Alphonse, let her do it, she passed so she's as deserving as any other student."

"I was just wondering why she was asking, of course you can go. You made it, good job." Al said to his daughter.

"Wait, Rachel?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Rachel, she's Roy-sensei and Riza Mustang's daughter." Danny answered.

"Man I haven't seen her for a while, she's very shy like Riza; Roy's younger boy, Mark is a lot like his father, he's 8 and she's?"

"12, like Emme."

"Yep, because Riza was pregnant with her, after Winry gave birth to Emme. That's right."

(Hospital, Next Day)

"Winry, you sure you're ready?" Ed asked.

"Of course I am, all I really wanted was two kids in the first place; isn't that what we agreed. I just feel that we wasted 11 years of his life."

"No you didn't, he went to school until he got extremely weak when he was 9, when he was 10 he went into a coma, you only wasted 1 year of his life. I wasted 4 of my brother's lives, but don't blame yourself."

"I know but what if he doesn't forgive me." Winry asked.

"Then we could alter his memory." Ed answered. Winry smacked him. "I was joking plus, you're his mother, he wouldn't blame you. You're the one who gave birth to him, and saved his life. Of course, he'll forgive you."

"Thanks Edward, I'm ready."

Winry sat next to her son in a chair and laid him in the middle of the Will Alchemy Circle. 'Hello, Alchemic Nature,'

_It's been a year, wait long enough? _

'Yes, I'm ready.'

_And your okay with this, me taking that away from you? _

Of course I am, I want him to live like a normal child, Ed and I promise that we'll give you these to you, anyway.

_I don't want your alchemy, stupid. I won't take anything. _

Then where's the exchange on it?

_After all these years you haven't learned, there isn't equivalent exchange on an innocent soul that has been wrong. Like Edwards was when I gave him his arm back, or Al's body, or when you had Emme, but the trade for the physical was different. I'm just rearranging his structure so he'll live, it's nothing. _

So I could have another?

_You could but that would cause more danger, so I wouldn't recommend trying. _

That's fine with me, I was expecting that, well what do we do.

_Just like normal, just will it. _

Winry laid her hands on the transmutation circle and then he was healed using the power and ability that Alchemic Nature had given her.

"Do you believe we actually finally got our hands on these books?" Emme asked Danny.

"Yeah, it's surprising. It will tell us the details of our parents' lives." Danny answered.

"Three books, three hours of reading; better get started." Emme said picking up one of the books.

"What are you ready Emily, can I join in?" Alex; Emme's brother asked.

"Sure, grab a copy," Emme advised. Alex grabbed a book entitled 'The FullMetal Alchemist'.

"What's this about?" Alex asked.

"Uncle Alphonse's and Dad's journey while they were trapped in their automail and a suit of armor," Emme informed.

"This fiction?" Alex asked.

"Nope, it's the total truth, it's a good one, but the next to are all gushy with our parents' love stories; it's sickening." Emme said.

"Yeah, I'm reading the second one and Emme's on the last one already."

"What are they called?" Alex asked.

"First one is called The FullMetal Alchemists, the second is: Finally, Both Human, the last is: The End Result. They're all really good." Emme added.

"They're our parents' lives, of course they'd be good." Danny commented.

"Who are you to again, I'm having a hard time remembering." Alex said.

"It's fine. I'm Emily Eliza Elric, your sister."

"And I'm Danielle Marie Elric, your cousin."

"I don't think I'll ever remember."

"Of course you, I know you will. We have class tomorrow, so study hard Alex." Alex left the room and returned to his room.

He looked at the back of this book. "In three books contain my whole life, the love of my life, my brother, my sister-in-law, their two children, and my own daughter along with everyone else's children and life along the way. You'll feel whatever I feel when you read this. I hope you enjoy it Brother, Winry, Emme and Alex."

"I know I will." Alex answered.

----------

Final Commentary:

Roy Mustang: I grew up on my own with my wife, Riza. We joined the military because we had no family and we are and have always been the only family we've ever had, besides our daughter Rachel now. Riza and I think that Rachel is our safety from our crimes, her beauty and innocence is our safety from the crimes we did in war, that's why I gave it up after Riza had her. I hadn't been Fuhrer very long but I became Principal of the Alchemic Academy so I was happy with that, and I learned what was truly important, my family. Nothing is more important than that and that's a lesson Ed learned the hard way, unlike his wife and brother who had always known that. That boys is still quite slow when it comes to that stuff but the Elrics are a rare breed of people, perfect in so many ways.

Riza (Hawkeye) Mustang: What can I say about the Elrics and my life; it's all been extremely complicated and hard. The Elrics had a hard life and that's all I'm saying. Winry and Edward have a daughter and son named respectively, Emme and Alex. Alphonse and Molly have a daughter as well named, Danielle. I have a daughter around Emme's age and a son around Danielle's age, his name being Jake. Jake is extremely outgoing like Roy, and Rachel is shy and contempt like I was, and still am. I guess that's how kids are, adapting their parents' behavior but how they get some traits I don't know. I just know that I'm happy with the way things turned out.

Rachel Mustang: I guess that I'm finally seeing what this world has to offer now because I see all the wonderful opportunities there are for me. My parents warn me not to go into military, but why would I? I'm an alchemist and a shooter, now a warrior. I absolutely hate blood, and seeing people in pain. I would do well as a police officer though, that would be good but for now, I'll stick with being a student, and I'm good at that. I have 4 close friends, Alex, Emme, and Danny Elric and my bro, Jake. I don't see them much outside of school but when I do we have so much fun, I'm not big into parties but Emme says they're good for you, whatever. I just know it's a good life.

Alphonse Elric: Brother, Winry and I all grew up in Reisenbool. It was a small city so when our mom died Winry and Pinako were the only ones we could turn to, to care for us. They took care of us, and Winry still does take care of brother to this day, I have begun to take care of myself though. I got married soon after brother by about 4 years or so, and then thanks to my darling wife, Molly. I was gifted with a daughter, Danny or Danielle. Then we all took place in an Alchemy Academy where we all improved ourselves and we still are enjoying each other's company and fun.

Molly ( Logan) Elric: I was born in a small city nearby Reisenbool where I met Winry, my closest and best friend. She then introduced me to her husband's brother, Alphonse Elric and then years later we were married, then we had a beautiful daughter, Danielle. I learned quite a bit of alchemy while studying it with my daughter, and husband as well as Winry, Edward, Alex, and Emme. Talk about a perfect family, that's what Winry has, mine is perfect too but Winry and Edward have the family they've always wanted and I have the family I've always wanted. I never was gifted with a family so now that I have one, I'm extremely happy and I couldn't ask for more.

Danielle (Danny) Elric: I've had an exciting 8 years, I guess. I don't have an advanced vocabulary like Emme and Alex but I just would like to tell you that I enjoy the basic things, the arts, talking, alchemy, cooking and dancing as well as gymnastics. I am constantly comparing myself to Emme because she's so amazing and cool. She is exactly what any girl would want to be. She's popular, kind, smart, talented, a natural leader, beautiful and all around a great person. I want to be like her, she says I am just like her, just a little different but her having a clone isn't good for her karma she says.

Winry (Rockbell) Elric: I could have had a better life, like anyone. You could always have like better but for equivalent exchange on the bad, for the good. I'm certainly glad it all worked out. I have a husband, Edward Elric at my side forever. I have two children, Alex and Emily. They're extremely healthy now, and are very gifted in alchemy like their father and I. I've always been glad to have a life gifted with things that no one else could. I was glad that I could bring Ed and Al back to I so that we could all live a happy life. I know that we all, but could have they without me? I'm not sure but from Al's book, it didn't seem like it. I needed Ed every bit as much as he needed me, honestly. I love Edward and my two children and I love Molly and Al's like the family that they are and I don't know what I'd do without any of them.

Edward Elric: I had a hard life, from the start of my development, to the last days; even then I'm sure I'll still have problems; it's normal. I lost my mom, then Al and I committed a major taboo (Human Alchemy), I lost my arm and leg, and Al lost his body for that time period. Then we had to deal with tons of deaths of everyone close to us, because of the curse of the stone and then as equivalent exchange we were sent back through the gate, and we lived their in contentment. Then Winry using her alchemic ability pulled us back through, amazingly. Then I realized how truly how much I love her, and then we got married, and had two kids. Both required a sacrifice from Winry; I really wished that she would have never had to go through that pain, but she assured me from seeing the children, she was glad to bear it like any mother. Winry is the single most amazing person I've met. Alex and Emme remind me a lot of Winry and I as well as Alphonse a bit too. It's funny how things turned out; but they turned out for the best with everyone happy and healthy.

Emily (Emme) Eliza Elric: I was out in Reisenbool like my parents and uncle. I moved here with my parents when I was like 5 or something. I was never told anything about my life until I was 12. I attended an all girl private school until I was 12; then I was allowed to go to The Alchemic Academy with my cousin, friend: Rachel, and brother. My parents are teachers and they say I'm a natural prodigy like my parents. I'm glad I'm like then, because they're amazing people. I have a brother named, Alex. He is mentally unstable and doesn't remember much of his life, but I help him out. He is my little bro after all. He's considerably short but both he and dad go off when I call him short but he'll grow, because mom says dad was short too but dad got taller. I live happily with my giant family, friends, and anyone else who stops by, it's the good life.

Alex Elric: I was born in Reisenbool like everyone in my family practically, except my aunt, but she was born nearby. I don't remember anything before this past year. I was in a coma because I was physically deformed and my mom sacrificed herself to cure me, like she did with my sister. I owe a lot to my mom, she treats me like a child because that's what I am practically, because I don't understand what people are getting at because it's all new to me but mom helps out. Dad is a big help to defend me, he likes that after only months of being conscious I could do everything my sister can, he says that was a real task like catching up to mom was for him. My sister is extremely helpful and kind to me as well as my cousin, Danny and uncle, Alphonse. I'm sure I'll get used to everything soon, I better.

The End, for good, good-night!


End file.
